Akari
by RosieShiba
Summary: All Dawn wanted to do was to pay respect to her father and now she seems to be the centre of a war. Saved by someone she least expects, she finds herself fighting for her own survival and something much more. Ikari. Major OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! New story! This is the one I've been whittling on about for a while, so I hope it will be as good as I think it will be!**

**Discalimer: I don't own any characters from Pokémon but all of the below are mine :) Yay! I own ninjas!**

**This chapter is sort of a prologue and introduces you to the majority of the main OCs. The ninjas have Japanese names, the others have their English ones. I hope you enjoy!**

**Character Key:**

_Men_

Arashi – head of the Akari Clan

Etsuo

Isamu

Goro – Green Obi

Hayate – Orange Obi

Kane – Grey Obi

Manabu – Red Obi

Ryoma – Brown Obi

_Women_

Akiko – Purple Obi

Sayuri

**Chapter One**

_Fifteen years ago_

"It's over," a man with blue hair and a short blue beard told Johanna Berlitz as he stood in front of her. He was wearing black hakama with a black kimono top. His obi was thin and dark blue in colour, tied simply at the front. A sword was hooked into his belt. "You will be able to rest easy now for the time being."

"The Kurai Clan have been pushed back to Kanto," another man added. He wore similar clothes but he had a lighter blue obi around his waist and a shiny Gallade by his side. "They shouldn't threaten you anymore."

Johanna burst into tears. She rubbed her eyes with her hands. The young girl didn't have a clue what was going on apart from the things she knew for certain.

One: Her boyfriend was dead.

Two: People had tried to kill her.

Three: She had a daughter.

No one rushed to comfort the crying girl since they either didn't know how to or they just didn't care. There were five men in the room. The two who had been talking to her were the only ones that looked concerned about her. The other three had green, orange and grey obis. Johanna never got their names. Maybe they did tell her them, maybe not. She was too scared to remember.

Finally the man with the Gallade got to his feet, but he didn't go to comfort Johanna. He walked around the room, all the while his Gallade watched him.

"Brother," the man said, "I feel uneasy about this."

The man with the dark blue obi nodded like he agreed with his brother. The two siblings looked at each other for a few seconds.

"However, the leader of the Akari Clan has spoken," the older brother stated with some bitterness. The younger brother smirked at the tone.

Etsuo was the elder brother with the dark blue obi. Johanna knew him to be the leader of the five. He could be harsh and cruel but he was skilled and determined to protect her. Isamu, the younger brother, was similar but kinder in every respect to Johanna. Etsuo, along with the other men, had a certain coldness about them that Johanna couldn't place but Isamu was somewhat different. Whenever she cried or said something that was slightly stupid, Isamu would calm her down while the others would snap at her.

Isamu ran a hand through his blue hair, shaking it slightly to mess up the style. He looked round at the remaining three men.

"Goro," Isamu said to the man with a green obi. Goro looked at Isamu with interest for a few seconds, waiting for orders, "Pass her some tissues or something."

Goro rolled his eyes before complying with his orders. Isamu's orders were always very different from Etsuo's orders. Isamu would ask, Etsuo would demand. Isamu hadn't always been like this but no one complained. They preferred having a nicer commander than three impossible ones. Goro passed Johanna a box of tissues. She took a few and began to blow her nose.

"Lady Johanna," Etsuo said, "With the Kurai Clan now in Kanto, you will be able to live your life again with your daughter."

"But it won't be the same," Johanna wailed, "I'll have to raise her alone!"

"Women," the man with a grey obi muttered. His name was Kane and he was the most cold hearted man of the lot of them. He had a droll sort of tone. "They are never happy with what you give them."

Isamu cast Kane a dark look but the conversation was cut off by the door of the room opening. A woman with black hair walked into the room. She was dressed in the same outfit as the others were but she had a purple obi. Her hair was tied up in a plait. She glanced at Johanna but no emotion washed across her face.

"Aki," Isamu said, "Any word?"

"Not yet," she replied.

"Akiko," Etsuo snapped, "Shut her up will you?"

Aki looked at the poor weeping woman before walking towards her. She sat down beside Johanna and pulled her into an awkward hug. Johanna latched onto Aki and weep fiercely into her top. Aki didn't look very happy but she didn't comment. Isamu looked at Aki with a hint of fondness in his eyes. Etsuo caught his brother watching Aki and cleared his throat. Aki's eyes flickered onto Etsuo in a dangerous sort of way.

"Isamu," Etsuo snapped, "If you would care to look out for Sayuri and the rest."

"Right," Isamu replied, quickly walking to the door. Once the younger brother had left, Aki looked at Etsuo.

"You treat him with too much coldness," Aki told Etsuo, "It is almost like you are afraid of him."

"I am not afraid of my brother," Etsuo snapped.

"You are," Aki stated, "You are afraid of Isamu's emotions and you are definitely afraid of Arashi."

"Arashi is my boss," Etsuo replied, trying to calm himself down, "We all fear him in some way or another. Maybe you should learn to fear him too."

"We members of the Churistu Tribe were told never to fear that which is not fear," Aki said. Her voice didn't get any louder but there was a certain bite to it that made the other three men become slightly unsettled. Johanna glanced up at Aki, eye still sparkling with tears.

"You members of the Churitsu Tribe are emotionless automatons who would kill on order," Etsuo spat at Aki. Aki tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. It was a subtle movement but the other three men seemed to shrink back against the walls. Johanna was pushed up into a seating position as Aki got to her feet. Etsuo raised his chin as Aki squared up to him.

"If I am such an emotionless automaton then why are you still here?" she asked, softly. Etsuo didn't reply. Aki glared at him a little while longer before she took a step backwards. She looked at Johanna.

"You will take the child and raise her as your own. You will tell her of her father as often as you can. You will move on," Aki told Johanna in a soft but ordering tone, "That's all you can do."

"Yes," Johanna nodded. Aki glanced at Etsuo for a brief second.

"And you will be a great mother to her," Aki continued before she closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Thank you," Johanna said. The young girl wiped the tears out of her eyes and stopped crying finally. She stood up and walked towards Etsuo. She stopped short of him and bowed. "Thank you so much for helping me, sir."

Etsuo was at a loss for words. One moment that girl was an emotional wreck, now she was talking to him with such conviction. What did Aki do to women? It was like she gave them the strength to do anything. Etsuo bowed his head, grateful when he heard the door of the room open once again. Isamu returned with another woman and two men. The woman was holding a baby in her arms but didn't look very happy.

Unlike the others, the woman was wearing an elegant kimono which was white in colour with a light pink obi around her waist. She had light pink hair that was up in a complicated style with various ornaments in her hair.

"Sayuri-hime," Etsuo greeted with a bow. The other three men bowed in respect too. Aki bowed her head but did not fully bow to the woman. Sayuri gave Aki a cold glare but then ignored her.

"Lady Johanna," Sayuri said. Her voice was angelic. "Please take care of yourself and your daughter. Since she is the last of the Naiya Clan I would like you to think about allowing her to marry into our clan one day."

"I will," Johanna replied, "I will do anything to repay you for your help."

Sayuri nodded with a smile on her face. Carefully, Sayuri passed Johanna the small baby.

"From this day on, she will be known as Dawn Hikari Berlitz," Sayuri announced, "The Princess of Naiya."

"Thank you," Johanna muttered as she cradled her only daughter. Johanna felt tears well up in her eyes but she blinked them away, remembering Aki's words from earlier. The young mother straightened up and bowed to Sayuri and her warriors. Sayuri smiled before glancing at Aki.

"If you ever need anything, Johanna," Sayuri continued, "Please send for us. We give you this Umbreon so that you can find us if you should ever need to."

"Thank you," Johanna said as Sayuri handed her a Pokéball.

"For now, we shall leave," Sayuri stated, "All of us. So you can return to your normal life. Good bye, until we meet again."

Sayuri walked out of the room with the warriors following behind her. Aki and Isamu were the last to leave. They bowed at Johanna before leaving. Johanna let out a small sigh as the house returned to its usual silence. For once, she welcomed it knowing that everything was over… for now.

**So that is the end of the first chapter. I am not sure when I'm going to update this fic but I will tell you when I post the next chapter! Please tell me what you think! **

**Also check out my blog for stuff on Akari!**

**RSx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I'd give an early update on this since the first chapter was a little bit weird :) I have decided to update this on Fridays so look out for it!**

**Thanks to lightwolfheart, xxGlacesolxx, splitheart1120 and XJessicaLeighX18 for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I do own all my OCs. Although there are no major OC parts in this chapter. Call this chapter a OC break :)**

**Chapter Two**

Dawn skipped happily through an old town. It was filled with traditional houses, shrines and arch ways. Dawn looked round at it all, smiling at the sheer beauty of it.

"Wow," she commented, "It's amazing!"

"It sure is," Brock agreed as he, Ash and Pikachu caught up to her.

"It's like it's out of a movie," Dawn said. Piplup chirruped in her arms like he was agreeing with her. Dawn giggled and took off once again. "Come on guys!"

"Not again," Ash mumbled before he and Brock had to sprint to catch up with her. She eventually slowed down in front of one shrine arch way. She smiled up at it. Naiya Shrine, said the square gold plate on the red archway.

"Dawn, slow down!" Ash called. They skidded to a holt next to her, instantly looking at the shrine arch. "What's that?"

"Come on," Dawn said, "It's the whole reason why we came here."

"We came here to look at a dumb shrine?" Ash moaned.

"Pika pika," Pikachu agreed. Dawn turned to face them.

"It's not a dumb shrine," she told them in a hushed voice, "You should show some respect."

She marched up the stairs that were under the archway. Ash looked towards Brock but Brock was just as confused as Ash was.

"What was that about?" Ash asked.

"We should probably see what's up," Brock suggested. They trailed after Dawn, walking silently. Dawn didn't seem to notice anything. Her heart was racing in her chest. She was finally here. She could finally pay her respects.

As the trio reached the top of the stairs, Dawn paused. The shrine wasn't simply a small box as she thought. The land was paved flat with three or four buildings darted around. In the centre of the shrine there was a big cherry blossom tree which was spouting green leaves at the minute. Dawn smiled. This was better than she thought.

"Wow," Ash remarked, "I didn't expect this to be here. I wonder if there are any battles around here."

"There are no battles here," a voice said before Dawn could yell at her friend for being so disrespectful. The three looked round to see a boy, a little older than Brock, stood wearing a plain kimono. He bowed at them. "Sorry to interrupt your stay, but there are no Pokémon battles here. You may have a look around but please do not disturb the other visitors."

"Sorry about Ash," Dawn said, "I'm looking for the shrine."

"That's awful busy today," the boy commented, "Usually no one bothers with it but you make the second person today. I'll take you to it. Follow me."

The three teens followed the guy through past the wooden buildings onto another cobbled path that led into a forest. Dawn kept up to their guide.

"What's your name?" Dawn asked.

"I'm called Tetsue," the guide replied, "My grandfather watches over the shrine."

"That's so cool," Dawn said excitedly, "It looks in really good condition."

"Thanks," Tetsue replied offering Dawn a smile. His eyes washed over Dawn for a few seconds before he shook his head.

"Is something wrong?" Dawn asked.

"No, sorry," Tetsue said, "I thought you looked sort of familiar but I must be mistaken. What's your name?"

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town," Ash replied before Dawn could open her mouth. Dawn flinched. Trust Ash to always have to comment on where he was from like he was some big celebrity.

"I'm Brock from Pewter City," Brock greeted.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said quietly. She looked ahead on the path while Ash blabbered about his Sinnoh journey to 'become a Pokémon Master'. She had no patience for this today. She saw the small shrine up ahead but someone was already there. Dawn stopped walking as she saw the purple hair and blue jacket.

"Hey, what's Paul doing here?" Ash asked loudly. Dawn was about to shush him but Ash was already running towards Paul. "Hey Paul. What are you doing here?"

Paul ignored him. His head was bowed as he lit an incense stick from a candle. He watched the incense stick begin to smoke. He held it up before putting the wooden stick into a holder. He bowed his head once again, putting his hands in front of his head. He was muttering to himself.

"What's he doing?" Ash asked Tetsue as the rest caught up with him.

"He's paying his respects to the Naiya Clan," Tetsue explained.

"What's he saying?" Ash asked.

"It's a prayer in Japanese," Tetsue replied, "It's simple in message really."

Dawn placed Piplup on the ground before rummaging in her bag for something. She pulled out a box of incense sticks. Ash and Brock watched her with interest as she pulled out one and stepped forwards to the shrine. She stood next to Paul. She repeated what he had done. She lit the incense, watching it smoke for a few seconds before she put it in the shrine.

Paul opened one eye to see what she was doing, never stopping his prayer. Seeing that she wasn't going to disturb him, he closed his eye. Dawn put her hands together like Paul had his.

"Please dad, I hope you're alright. Thank you for watching over mum and me since I was a baby. Sorry I couldn't meet you. I hope you're at peace," Dawn muttered. She realised that Paul had stopped mumbling to himself in Japanese. She glanced at him to see he was stood normally by her side. She smiled at him before turning back to the shrine. "Please continue to watch over mum while I'm away. She loves you a lot. And give me the strength not to kill Ash in the next half an hour. Arigato."

Dawn straightened up and looked at Paul once more. Offering him a smile. He was smirking at her, probably because he had heard her last wish. They walked back to the other teens. Paul slipped his hands in his pockets. He looked at Tetsue.

"You should probably go back to your grandfather," Paul told Tetsue, "I'll take care of these."

"Thank you, Paul-sama," Tetsue said hurriedly before bowing to Paul. He took off down the path back to the main shrine.

"So what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Paying my respects," Paul replied in his usual cold tone, "Like you would understand."

"What's that?" Ash snapped. Paul rolled his eyes before he began to walk down the path. "Hey. I want a battle."

"No," Paul replied, "Not here. Not in this town."

"Why not?" Ash asked.

"This is a sacred place," Paul replied, turning back to Ash, "I suggest you start treating it with some respect before you run into someone who will hurt you for not doing so. People take it seriously here."

Paul continued down the path. Dawn didn't miss a beat. She hurried after Paul.

"So you come here often?" she asked. Paul nodded. "Please, tell me more about this shrine."

She put her hands together in front of her face. Paul let out a sigh.

"Why are so bothered with this shrine, Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Because," Dawn replied, "It's important to me."

"It was built for the Naiya Clan," Paul stated before Ash could question Dawn's answer, "It was built over a hundred years ago but only came into use fifteen years ago when the last of Naiya Clan died."

"So this is for one family?" Brock asked. Paul nodded.

"At one time, the Naiya Clan was the most feared Clan in Sinnoh but that was a hundred years ago," Paul explained, "They got involved in a war and lost all their good warriors. They sort of dwindled off at the end. They found it hard to keep the bloodline pure and in the end they found it hard to conceive. They died out."

"Conceive?" Ash asked, rubbing his head.

"Have children," Paul simplified. Ash grumbled at the reply.

"How do you know so much about this then?" Ash asked, "Shouldn't you focus on the Sinnoh League?"

Paul stopped in his tracks before he turned to Ash. Ash glared at Paul. Paul returned his gaze. There were a few seconds of intense glaring until Dawn stood between them.

"Cut it out, you two," she told them. Paul nodded.

"He didn't give me an answer," Ash moaned.

"I can think about two things at once," Paul replied, "I can't say the same goes for you."

"Why you!" Ash yelled. Ash ran forwards intending to grab Paul's jacket but Paul stepped out of the way at the last second, causing Ash to run past him into a stone statue. Brock and Dawn sweat-dropped as Ash fell to one side. Brock rushed towards Ash, asking if he was alright.

"That was so cool," Dawn said to Paul, "How did you learn to do that?"

"Everyone can take a step back, Troublesome," Paul replied. Dawn frowned at the use of her 'nickname' but she calmed herself down. This wasn't the day or the place to get mad at him. She was here to pay her respects. Now she would take Ash and Brock away from here before they got chucked out.

"Enjoy your stay," Paul said simply before he walked away, "You know where the exit is right?"

"Sure," Dawn said. Paul stopped and turned back to face her.

"I wouldn't bring them here again, if I were you," Paul said, "They don't care, but please, visit any time when you're in the neighbourhood."

He turned again and walked off. Dawn tilted her head to the side as she watched Paul walk up to one of the buildings. She was confused by his last statement but she shrugged it off. He climbed up a few steps and walked into one of the wooden buildings. He paused in the door way where he appeared to take off his shoes before he disappeared from Dawn's view.

"Where did he go?" Ash asked, loudly.

"He left," Dawn replied softly, "And we should go too."

"Alright," Ash cheered, "I don't know why you wanted to come here, Dawn."

"It does strike me as a little odd for you to want to come here," Brock agreed. Dawn laughed it off otherwise she would've killed them. She led them back through the main gate back into town where they would leave.

She walked from the shrine feeling a little bit better than when she walked in. She fell behind Ash and Brock as they walked. They talked about something or another but Dawn didn't pay attention. She was too busy thinking about the shrine and her father. She had talked to him at last and it felt good. She put a hand on her heart feeling warmth brew there.

"Piplup," Piplup said suddenly.

"Pika?" Pikachu said. The teens looked up to see a strangely dressed man stood a few feet in front of them. Ash blinked a few times.

"Is that a ninja?" Ash asked Brock. Brock took a few steps backwards. Ash began to back up too. Pikachu let some sparks crackle on his cheeks while Piplup hid behind Dawn's legs. Dawn was paralysed with fear. What was that thing?

She didn't even have time to comprehend any more because the ninja leapt forwards.

**So we have a ninja but who is this ninja? Is it a friendly ninja or a mean ninja? Unfortunately for you, you'll have to wait until Friday for an answer XD Until then please review and tell me what you think!**

**RSx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to splitheart1120, Starfire1407, AnimexLuver4Ever, rin916, lightwolfheart, XJessicaLeighX18 and ninetailsgirl94 for reviewing! You guys are great!**

**So there are no real mean cliff hangers in this chapter so I'm not being mean today :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Chapter Three**

The ninja kicked Brock out of the way in one swift movement, knocking the teen into a nearby wall. Brock was out cold instantly. Pikachu sent out a thunderbolt but the ninja dodged it. It flew up into the air before crashing down on Ash. It grabbed his neck, pushing him back onto the floor. Ash was now pinned under the ninja as the ninja straddled his body. Pikachu jumped away so it could attack once again, but the ninja threw something at the electric mouse. It looked like a small pellet. When it hit the floor, it exploded releasing a gas of some kind that knocked the Pokémon out. The ninja looked down at Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, reaching out for his buddy. The ninja pinched Ash's neck in a way that made his slip out of consciousness. Dawn gasped as the ninja got to its feet. It staggered towards her, walking as if it was drunk. Dawn took a few steps back. Was it coming for her? Why was it coming for her? No, it couldn't be. She had nothing to do with ninjas or anything.

She tripped over a loose rock, making her fall onto the floor. She froze on the spot. Piplup jumped up to defend her but the ninja swatted him away like he was nothing. Piplup landed next to Brock after hitting the wall in a similar way. Slowly the ninja drew a thin sword from its belt. It held it with the gentlest looking grip, like it wasn't ready to use it.

"Please," Dawn mumbled, "Someone help."

The ninja stood at Dawn's feet and raised its hand with the sword in it. It looked ready to kill. Dawn shielded her eyes as she screamed.

Someone stood over her, stopping the ninja from stabbing her. Dawn glanced up at the purple hair and the blue jacket. Paul. What was he doing?

Paul raised his leg and landed a kick in the ninja's stomach. The ninja skidded backwards. Paul took a few steps forwards before taking up a fighting stance.

"You shouldn't be here," Paul told the ninja. The ninja laughed. Slowly it reached up and took of its mask. It was a woman. Dawn gasped at the grey hair of the ninja. The woman looked so young. She was wearing all black with a kimono top and breeches. She had knee length black boots on and leather gloves. She slid her sword into a sheath on her belt.

"And who do you think you are?" she asked in a taunting voice. Paul relaxed ever so slightly.

"You're from the Jin Clan," he stated. The woman's eyes widened and narrowed as Paul said this. "You're not welcome here. Get out."

"Who are you to order me around?" she barked, "I am Shizu of the Jin Clan."

"I don't care who you are, leave now or I will kill you," Paul replied, "Although I may let you live for shutting Ketchum up."

"You talk about life and death so easily," Shizu said, "How strange for a… fifteen year old."

She rushed forwards. Paul was ready for her. Whatever strike she aimed, he blocked. She punched and kicked him to no avail. She jumped backwards away from him, panting slightly from the loss of energy and the lack of results.

"Your eyes," she said, "I've seen them before. They're so cold and dark. With your skills you must be from the Akari Clan."

"I am," Paul replied calmly.

"Well, little boy," Shizu said, "I hope you told your family you loved them because I am going to kill you."

She unsheathed her sword again before charging at Paul once more. Paul calmly took one step to the side, grabbed her hand and turned the sword back into her. Dawn screamed as she was sprayed with blood. Paul let go of Shizu. She stumbled forwards a few steps before collapsing.

Dawn sat up and pushed herself away from the girl's body. Shizu was staring at her but she wasn't blinking. The girl was dead, Dawn knew it. She didn't know how to react.

Paul was scanning the area. Defeating Shizu was too easy. She was definitely an apprentice rather than a fully fledged warrior.

There was clapping coming from one of the roof tops. Paul and Dawn looked up to see a man wearing fully black clothes. He didn't look like a ninja. He looked normal. Sure he was wearing a hell of a lot of leather, but he was more normal looking than his ninja friend. He jumped and landed in front of Paul. He had spiky black hair, sunglasses covering his eyes, a black leather waistcoat with matching trousers, bulky leather boots and a samurai sword in his belt.

"Well done, Akari," he taunted Paul, "Defeating a poor little girl."

Paul blinked a few times before he raised his hands. Dawn sensed he was expecting an attack any second and without warning. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks but she wasn't crying. She couldn't move a muscle. Paul watched the man carefully.

"So why do you care so much about a girl, Akari?" the man asked, "Defending some girl. Not like you. You defend what's yours, right?"

"You shouldn't be here," Paul stated, "You should be in Kanto."

"Kanto? No, boy," the man sneered, "I can go wherever I want to. Now step aside. Let me kill the girl and I'll leave you in peace."

Paul didn't budge. Dawn stared up at Paul. She would never have guessed he would have stayed to protect her. He was good at fighting but this guy looked tougher than the girl had been. She wanted to tell him to run but she couldn't form the words on her tongue. She couldn't bear to see him get hurt. The man eyed Paul with a hint of distaste.

"So that's it?" he asked, "You'll fight?"

"To the death," Paul replied. The man laughed before attacking. Paul blocked the best he could. Dawn squeaked as the man managed to get one through Paul's defences but Paul continued like nothing had happened. The man struck Paul hard across the cheek, splitting the skin instantly. Blood streamed down Paul's cheek and onto his jacket. The man laughed before launching another attack on Paul, this time aiming for his neck. Paul fell on his back as the man grabbed his neck in a claw like grip and forced him down onto the floor.

"Paul," Dawn said. Paul winced under the pressure the man was putting on his trachea. He heard blood pumping in his ears along with his heartbeat. He'd be dead soon if he didn't act. He glanced up at Dawn. She looked terrified. Her eyes were wide with shock. She was pathetic and weak. He had to protect her from the Jin Clan. Paul put his palm just under the man's chest. Slowly a sphere of light formed in his hand. The man was too preoccupied with strangling Paul to notice the ball of purple under his chest. Paul gave a shout as he released the energy from the ball. The man shot off him and landed a few feet away. Paul sat up, rubbing his neck. Dawn crawled towards him.

"Paul, run," she muttered to him. He ignored her. He was far into this battle now to run away. He smirked instead before getting to his feet. It was just getting interesting.

The man got to his feet slowly. He clutched his chest. That last attack really did a number on him, Paul thought, but it was going to take more than an aura attack to put this guy down.

"An aura attack?" the man asked, "I know who you are, kid. You're Shinji."

"That's correct," Paul replied. The man laughed wildly.

"I would have never guessed that you would be here. Shinji of the Akari Clan, son of Arashi and Sayuri," the man laughed, "I came here hoping to kill a girl and I'll go back having killed the son of the most powerful man in the world."

The two began fighting again. Paul – or Shinji – fought with the same intensity as the other guy. Strike after strike, kick after kick. Dawn watched the two of them fight until the sword in the girl drew her attention. She had to help Paul. She turned over the dead girl and pulled the sword from her stomach grabbed the sword. She hid it behind her back as she got to her feet. She watched as the guy landed a nasty palm strike on Paul, sending him into the wall. Paul managed to slow his fall into the wall so it didn't hurt as much. The man laughed again.

"Hey," Dawn said, finding courage from somewhere inside of her, "You want to kill me, not him."

"Troublesome," Paul snarled as the guy decided she was right. He charged at her, reaching for his sword as he raced towards her. Paul ran after him, hoping to stop him before he killed the stupid girl. Yet both of them were surprised when Dawn held the sword she had hidden in front of her at arms length. The guy charged right onto it, not expecting it one bit. Dawn squealed as the sword slid through the guy's ribcage. It crunched before sliding in smoothly. Blood erupted from the wound.

Paul stopped running. The damn stupid girl had killed him… by a lucky hit. It was a perfect aim, right through the heart. She let the sword go and jumped out of the way as the guy crashed onto the floor.

There was a stunned silence in the air as Dawn and Paul looked down at the body. Paul walked up to the guy, picking up the guy's own sword. With one swipe, the guy's head was cut from his neck. There was no way he was getting up now.

Dawn collapsed on the floor. She was panting heavily. Paul looked at her with some concern but this wasn't the time to dwell on what had just happened.

"Paul-sama," Tetsue yelled as he ran from the shrine. Now that the danger had passed, people were coming out onto the street to get a look. Tetsue ran up to Paul. "Are you OK?"

"Get them two carried over to the shrine," Paul ordered pointing over at Ash and Brock. Tetsue nodded before he called for help. Paul walked over to Dawn, hooking a hand under her armpit and lifting her to her feet. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Come on."

He half dragged, half carried her up the steps to the Naiya Shrine while the people on the street hurried to clean up.

**Hehe, I'm so amazed how the plot moved on so quickly when I wrote this. In the next chapter my OC's return! Woo! But you'll have to wait until next Friday for the next chapter. In the mean time, please review!**

**RSx**

**P.S. keep an eye on my blog for more Akari goodness :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Erg, so I'm not feeling to well today. I've got a weird head/tooth/ear ache thingy so I'm going to keep this short.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry, I'll give you a proper thanks and cyber cake next time I update. Now I'm going to bed.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Pokémon.**

**Chapter Four**

Dawn sat with her knees up to her chest in a simple room in one of the Shrine's buildings. She had been forced out of her clothes into a kimono since she had had blood on her. She put her forehead on her knees. Everything was so weird. What had happened? Why were people trying to kill her?

The door slid open and Paul walked into the room. He closed it behind him. He sat down beside her, letting out a groan. She glanced up at him. He was in pain. No doubt from the fighting earlier.

"You're hurt?" she asked.

"Nothing I'm not used to," he replied. He let out a sigh as he leant against the wall. He was still wearing his usual clothes apart from his jacket. That had gone. Dawn looked at the floor in front of her. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she replied with a smile.

"That's not what I asked," he said, "I know you're not hurt but I doubt you're 'fine'."

"Why are people trying to kill me?" she asked after a moment's pause. Paul shrugged.

"I wish I knew," he replied, "But they were expecting you. I'll have to check with my brother."

"Reggie?" Dawn asked, "Is he like you too?"

"We're trained, yes," Paul replied, "But Reggie doesn't like to fight unless it's called for."

"He called you Shinji," Dawn spluttered, "Is that your real name? Why do you say you're called Paul? Who are you?"

"My real name is Shinji," Paul replied, "But I prefer Paul."

"But why?" she asked. Paul shrugged.

"I'm trained to kill people," he said, "It's nice to go places and not be attacked because you're called Shinji. Also, means that I don't get asked awkward questions."

"Why are they after me?" Dawn asked. Tears started from her eyes once more. Paul watched a few roll down her cheeks.

"I don't know," he replied, "But I won't let them hurt you."

Paul leant his head against the wall and let out a sigh. Dawn watched him carefully.

"Why were you here today?" she asked.

"I came to pay my respects to the Naiya Clan," he stated, "I was in the neighbourhood and it's coming up to the sixteenth anniversary of their deaths. Why did you come here?"

"My mother told me about this place," Dawn explained, "You see, my father was killed while my mother was still pregnant with me. She always used to tell me that I came to this shrine, I could talk to him because this was his shrine."

"His shrine?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah," Dawn said softly, "He worked here or something."

"When is your birthday, Dawn?" Paul asked.

"March," Dawn replied, "Why?"

Paul fell silent as he tried to work something out in his head. He stood up quickly.

"I need to talk to someone," he stated, "I'll be back soon."

"OK," Dawn said. Paul left the room.

"Tetsue," Paul said from the other side of the door, "I need to talk to my family."

"Yes, Paul-sama," Tetsue replied.

Dawn sat thinking about the day. Ash and Brock were still unconscious as were Pikachu and Piplup. Dawn suddenly felt very alone. She buried her head in her knees.

"I'll wake up in a moment," she told herself, "I'll be at the camp from this morning. Nothing will have happened. It will all be a bad dream."

There was a creak outside the door. Dawn sat up, thinking that Paul had returned.

"Paul?" she asked. There was no reply. Dawn got onto her hands and knees and crawled to the door. She peered through the crack in the door. The door shot open. She screamed. Someone clamped a hand round her mouth to shut her up. They forced her onto her back. She felt a knife be pressed into her neck.

"Ssh, little girl," a voice taunted, "You don't have to make so much noise."

Someone pulled the person off of her. Dawn sat up as she was released. Paul was back. Now she could see her attacker. They were dressed like the girl from before but this one was definitely male.

"Oh, a tough guy," the guy sniggered, "Not for too long though."

Paul raised an eyebrow expecting an attack. It came but not from the guy in front of him. Someone dropped from the ceiling, thrusting a knife into Paul's side. Paul noticed at the last second and managed to move just enough so that the attack didn't hit anything vital. Paul fell to the floor in pain. He let out a yell.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled. She looked up at the two attackers as they turned to her. They looked identical, both with the same knives in their hands. They raised them as they stepped towards her. This was it, she was dead.

"Hey," a voice called. The guys dropped their guards and turned around. There was a quick slice and they crumpled to the floor, headless. A new man was stood in the door way. He had blue hair. He scanned the room before glancing down at Paul. "That's not good."

"Get them," Paul snapped. The guy nodded. There was a loud crash from down the hall. The guy let out a sigh.

"Apprentices," he muttered, "Shinji, stay here."

He noticed Dawn and smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm Isamu," the guy greeted her, "Would you mind taking care of Shinji for me while I go save my useless apprentice's ass?"

"Sure?" Dawn said.

"Thanks," 'Isamu' said before running off, "Gallade, let's go!"

Dawn crawled over to Paul. He was bleeding. Dawn moved his hand off his wound. He winced as she probed it. There was nothing in it which was good. She ripped some material off of the bottom of her kimono and pressed it against his wound.

"Who is that?" Dawn asked.

"My uncle," Paul replied, "Isamu."

"He's not going to try and kill me is he?" Dawn asked.

"I don't think so," Paul replied, "He'll have to go through me first."

"Ssh," Dawn said as Paul began coughing loudly. She tore off more of the kimono and made it into some bandages. She knew she didn't have to do this but there was no way she could find a first aid kit while there were people trying to kill her.

She heard commotion from down the hall coupled with a few shouts from Isamu, a Gallade and someone else. The noise died down suddenly. A Gallade walked towards the door. Dawn gasped as she saw it. It was blue rather than green.

"Gallade," it stated before walking into the room. Isamu reappeared a few seconds later. The two of them looked round the room.

"Go check the area with Useless, will you?" Isamu asked. Gallade nodded before rushing off. Isamu walked over to Paul. He crouched down beside his nephew, checking on what Dawn was doing. "That's very good."

Dawn smiled at him. She looked over his attire. He was wearing these weird trousers that looked like a skirt with a kimono top. Both were black. There was a material belt round his middle that was sky blue in colour. He looked young and handsome but pensive. He raised a hand to his mouth like he was thinking about something.

"Shinji, are you alright?" he asked finally.

"Do I look OK?" Paul replied.

"You're fine," Isamu concluded, "Just like your father. If he complains, I know I have nothing to worry about. Still, we should get you somewhere safe."

"You think?" Paul snapped. Isamu rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing more coming," a voice said. A head popped round the door. It was a boy around the age of Paul and Dawn. He looked sheepishly at the occupants of the room. He was wearing the same as Isamu but in grey. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Isamu nodded at him.

"Gallade?" Isamu asked.

"On the look out," the boy replied.

"Good, Hiro," Isamu said, "I need the family to bring me the mirror. Can you do that for me? We need it here since Paul cannot move and the girl can not teleport."

"Yes, Isamu-sensei," Hiro said before he disappeared. Isamu looked at Dawn.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask your name," Isamu said.

"Dawn… Berlitz," Dawn replied.

"I know why they want to kill her," Isamu told Paul.

"Do enlighten me," Paul said sarcastically.

"Later," Isamu told him, "Now we need to get out of here."

Paul nodded as he got to his feet in a pained sort of way. He stumbled slightly, clinging onto Dawn for support. Dawn almost fell over as Paul collided with her. Finally they steadied themselves and Dawn lead Paul towards the door. Isamu and Gallade checked around.

"What about Ash and Brock?" Dawn asked. Paul cringed with pain as he stood oddly beside Dawn.

"Who?" Isamu asked.

"My friends," Dawn replied.

"Gallade, take them out of here," Isamu ordered, "I'll take Hiro and the others. I'll meet you in the City in three days."

"Gallade," Gallade agreed. Paul nodded. Dawn looked worriedly between Paul and Isamu.

"Go," Isamu barked before he ran towards the room where Ash and Brock were sleeping. Dawn looked confused at Paul.

"How did he know where to go?" she asked.

"It's Isamu," Paul replied, "We should get going."

"Where too?" Dawn asked.

"The next City," Paul told her, "Isamu won't wait for us, you know."

"Fine," Dawn snapped. They walked awkwardly out of the building out into the fresh air. The wind blew through Paul and Dawn's hair. Dawn savoured the freshness for a few seconds before she glanced over at Paul.

"If we get to some cover," Paul said, "I need to check my wound."

"OK," Dawn said before they began walking again. Gallade was forever scouting the area to make sure that nothing was coming their way. The blade Pokémon hung back a little, watching over the two teens with interest. Paul had rarely leant on anyone even during his training years. Gallade found it strange to see him resting on Dawn. He must be in a lot of pain.

They walked for twenty minutes until they reached some cover by some trees. It was the opening to the woodland that went to the next city. Paul sat down at the base of a tree, using the trunk as support. Dawn knelt down beside him.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. He nodded. It must have hurt him since he didn't give her a sarcastic reply. Dawn looked over at the shiny Gallade. "How far is the nearest city?"

"Ten miles," Paul replied for Gallade. Gallade nodded.

"We have to cover ten miles in three days?" Dawn asked, "That's nothing."

"Normally, it isn't," Paul agreed, "But I'm going to be slowing us down a little."

"Let me check that wound," Dawn ordered. She didn't wait for a reply. She instantly began fussing over Paul's side like it was going to explode in a few minutes. Paul leant back on the tree. The pain in his side was dull, but Dawn's pokings weren't making it feel any better. Ten miles three days. Usually it would be move as quickly as possible but Isamu wanted them to travel slowly. No doubt he had something planned in that head of his.

"So Paul," Dawn said, bringing Paul out of his thoughts, "Tell me how many more people are going to try and kill me."

She passed it off as a joke. Paul smirked. If only she knew

**OK… sooo hopefully I'll feel OK soon. With my head pounding I can hardly type properly T_T I should be in tip top writing shape soon. Until next time!**

**RSx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't realise how long this chapter was… I apologise. Thanks to rin916, Lightwolfheart, splitheart1120, Starfire1407 and ninetailsgirl94 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**And then cyber cake to lightwolfheart, rin916, XJessicaLeighX18, Starfire1407, RaveOn21now22 and splitheart1120 for reviewing chapter three. Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy the cyber cake!**

**I don't own Pokémon but I do own all my OCs, inc Akiko, Isamu and others :)**

**Chapter Five**

There had always been three main Clans: Kurai, Akari and Churitsu. The Kurai were known for their dark ways and merciless killings. They were led by a cruel man named Lord Kuro who would kill anyone who crossed him. His generals were just as cruel as he was. They would carry out his orders without a second thought.

The Akari Clan was lead by Lord Arashi, a cold but sensible man who saw disinterest with the lower ranks of his people. Arashi had two younger brothers: Etsuo and Isamu who were loyal to him and the Clan. With their mastery over Aura, the Akari were respected by all other clans.

The Churitsu Tribe were not like the other two. They had mastery over the shadows and the light. They were the most respected Tribe on the planet, renowned fighters and heartless killers. After the first war of the clans three hundred years ago, the head of the Churitsu Tribe gave a daughter each to the Akari and the Kurai tribes. His eldest, Akiko, married the champion from the Akari Clan while Lord Kuro took the younger Haruko for his wife. This was meant to inspire peace, yet it did no good when the Clans went to war again.

That's when the Naiya Clan came into it. Naiya was the Akari's most loyal allies. They fought side by side, combining their powers to fight the Kurai. But it was said that the last Naiya would kill Lord Kuro. Naturally, Kuro didn't like the sound of that so he decided to kill every single Naiya Clan member. He thought he had succeeded until he found that the youngest son, Mamoru, had gotten a young girl pregnant. Kuro sent his generals for the baby, hoping to use it against the Akari some day, but they were stopped by Akari Clan.

With the Kurai now banished to Kanto, the Akari allowed the girl to raise her baby, never thinking that Kuro would try again.

Dawn sat back as Paul finished telling her this. He was now busy fiddling with his makeshift bandage on his side. He didn't notice Dawn's expression.

"But… Mamoru was my father's name," Dawn said. Paul looked up at her.

"I think I've come to the same conclusion as Isamu," Paul replied.

"So that's why they want to kill me?" Dawn asked, "But why now?"

Paul shrugged. He didn't know the answer, nor would he until he talked to Isamu again. Dawn twiddled with her fingers for a few seconds.

"So… You want me to kill Kuro?" she asked.

"I'm sure that my family want to protect you," Paul replied, "They wouldn't want you to kill anyone."

"But look at you," Dawn snapped, "You're a cold hearted killer."

"I was defending myself," Paul replied. He looked up at the night sky. "I don't kill for fun."

Dawn slowly got to her feet.

"This is ridiculous," she said as she stamped her foot, "This can't be happening. Why me?"

"You were born to this," Paul told her, "Just as I was born to my duties. Like Reiji and Kobiji."

"Kobiji?" Dawn asked.

"My older brother," Paul replied, "Oldest, should I say."

"You have two brothers?"

"Yeah. We're born in threes. Kobiji is… eighty four, I think. Reiji is sixty," Paul explained. Dawn froze on the spot before she dropped to the floor. She landed on her knees, eyes wide open.

"Eighty four? Sixty?" she asked, "But Reggie looked a few years older than us not sixty. How old are you? Forty?"

"Fifteen," Paul replied.

"How does that work?" Dawn yelled.

"My mother is a hundred and twenty years old," Paul replied, "My father is a hundred and fifty… odd. And when a mummy and a daddy… love each other very much-"

"Not that," Dawn snapped, glowing slightly red in the cheeks. Paul smirked at how flustered she had become. "I mean, how come you're fifteen?"

"Because I was born fifteen years ago," Paul replied, "Technically, I am sixteen next week."

"Oh," Dawn said, "Because that makes a whole load of difference."

She let out a sigh. Paul sat up and reached for her hand. She looked up at him when he touched her. She blinked a few times. He slowly turned her hand over so her palm was facing upwards before sliding his hand over hers. He held it in an awkward position for a few seconds before shaking it. Dawn was confused by this but didn't say anything until he withdrew his hand.

"What was that?"

"It's how two warriors greet each other," Paul replied.

"I'm not a warrior," Dawn said.

"You fought earlier," Paul stated, "You defeated that man all by yourself."

"That was luck," Dawn said before she clasped her hands over her mouth, "Oh Arceus… I killed someone… With another dead person's sword… What have I done?"

"They were trying to kill you," Paul told her, "You are allowed to defend yourself."

"But not kill people," tears were now falling from her eyes. Paul felt slightly moved by this but he soon shifted those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Let's get some rest," Paul told her, "Gallade will keep watch."

"OK," Dawn muttered. She moved from her spot so she could curl up into a ball but Paul stopped her. He beckoned her to come and sit next to him. Slowly, Dawn crawled up to him and sat down beside him. He put his arm round her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. She leant her head on him, listening to his heartbeat.

"Thanks," she said before she closed her eyes, pure exhaustion washing over her. Paul nodded before he slipped into a light doze.

Paul awoke the next morning to sounds of Starly in the trees. He groaned as he sat up, his wound hurting as well as the rest of his body. He forgot how much fighting hurt if he didn't keep up with the conditioning. His whole body ached. Even the blood rushing round him seemed to hurt.

Then he noticed: Dawn was still sleeping on him. He gently pushed her off his chest and laid her down gently on the floor. He looked at her for a few seconds. Her hair draped across her face in the most angelic way. She looked so cute and beautiful at once.

Gallade was going to make fun of him, he knew it.

Paul stood up and stretched. He checked his wound. It had healed a little during the night. At least the bleeding had stopped. Thank Aura for that. Paul glanced up as Gallade landed in front of him. The blade Pokémon probably spent most of the night up in the trees.

"Lade," he said.

"I'll go and look for some food," Paul stated, "No doubt she'll need it."

Gallade nodded before it sat on the floor, cross legged. It was staring at Dawn intently. Paul let out a sigh before he walked into the forest. There had to be some fruit around here somewhere. He looked around for a while until he stumbled on an Oran berry tree. He picked a few berries and returned to where he had left Dawn and Gallade.

Dawn was up by this time. She was moaning about her hair or something. Paul rolled his eyes. Her life was in danger and all she could moan about was her hair. Typical girl. She looked round when she heard him return.

"Good morning," she said cheerily. Paul grunted in reply. "Sorry for using you like a pillow."

Paul shrugged making Dawn let out a sigh. She walked over to him to see what he had brought. He handed her two berries and brushed past her. He threw four berries across at Gallade before biting into one. Dawn glanced at him before she began to eat. Paul only ate one berry which Dawn found strange. She didn't say anything though. She ate one berry and then kept the other for later.

"We have two days to get to the City," Paul told her as they began walking.

"Two days?" Dawn asked, "Why would Isamu tell you three days when it's such a short distance away?"

"Because he's planning something," Paul replied, "We'll walk nine miles today."

"OK," Dawn nodded.

They walked slowly through the forest. Gallade walked ahead of the two teens, checking the area for any signs of movement. Every mile they would take a break before continuing on their way. After three miles, they came to stop beside a river.

"It's so nice," Dawn said as she sat down beside the river. Paul joined her by the river. He looked her up and down before he crossed his legs and sat down. Dawn glanced at Paul, trying to think about something to talk about. They had remained in a state of silence while walking.

"What are your parents like?" she asked.

"They're like parents," Paul replied, "They gave me a stupid name, told me to do things I didn't want to do and made my life a misery with their pointless arguments when I was younger."

"You don't get along with them?" Dawn asked.

"I get along fine with my mother," Paul explained, "But my father… That's a different story completely."

"And Isamu is your uncle?" Dawn asked. Paul nodded.

"Isamu is my father's youngest brother," Paul said, "He trained Reggie."

"Really? Wow," Dawn said, "I can't imagine Reggie fighting. He's so nice and friendly."

"Traits he learnt from Isamu," Paul stated, "We're each like our teacher."

"Who trained you?" Dawn asked. Paul looked at her. "I mean, if you're like your teacher then I know you weren't trained by Isamu because you two are completely different so you must have been trained by someone else."

"Akiko-sensei," Paul stated. Dawn blinked a few times.

"You don't sound like you liked him much," Dawn said.

"Her," Paul corrected, "Akiko-sensei is female."

"Oh…" Dawn said. She smiled devilishly for a few seconds. "So you had a crush on her then?"

Paul blinked a few times before he let out a quiet chuckle.

"That'd be just wrong," Paul said, "She was just different."

"Different is good though," Dawn told him. Paul smirked at her.

"We should get walking again," Paul stated as he got to his feet. Dawn let out a sigh. She got to her feet too, dusting off her kimono. She followed Paul back towards the path. She glared at him slightly as he walked ahead of her but her glare soon melted away when she saw his wound.

"Isn't your injury hurting as much today?" she asked.

"It healed a little in the night," Paul replied. Dawn open and closed her mouth a few times before she let out a sigh. Paul noticed her expression and shot her a smirk. "We heal quicker than normal people. We're bred for it."

"Bred?" Dawn asked, "What are you a pedigree or something?"

"Sort of," Paul stated. Dawn skipped to catch up with Paul. She eyed him carefully but sensed he wasn't going to say anything else about the matter. She shrugged. Maybe she'd get more out of Isamu when she saw him.

Isamu walked into a large room where his oldest and grumpiest brother sat. Despite the room being made mostly out of marble, Isamu made no sound as he walked. There were five chairs in the room, lined up at the edge of the room in a semi circle. Currently, only two people sat there. Isamu bowed at his brother who was sat in the centre chair. It looked more like a throne than a chair but then again, this man did rule the entire Akari Clan.

"What news do you bring?" Arashi asked.

"I have found Shinji," Isamu reported, "And he has found trouble."

"What's wrong?" a woman on Arashi's left asked, sounding worried.

"He encountered two Kurai near the Naiya Shrine," Isamu explained, "Well… six but I handled the other four. It seems the Kurai are after the last heir of Naiya."

"Berlitz," Arashi growled, giving a stern glare to the woman beside him. She didn't flinch at the gaze, in fact she met his gaze with one of her own looks. Isamu coughed to get their attention.

"Shinji is currently with her," Isamu said, "I am going to meet them in Hearthome City tomorrow."

"Take Kane with you," Arashi told Isamu, "And another."

"Yes, sir," Isamu replied.

"Now go," Arashi snapped. Isamu bowed before walking out of the room. He was stopped just outside the room by the woman.

"Isamu," she said in all seriousness, "How is Shinji? Is he well? Does he still hate his father?"

"He's fine," Isamu told the woman with a smile on his face, "I don't think he has changed."

"The poor boy," the woman said. She linked arms with Isamu and walked him down the large corridor outside the hall.

"Sayuri," Isamu said, dropping his voice so only she could hear him, "I doubt Shinji will ever forgive his father."

"I can understand that," Sayuri said, "I really can but I have to question your loyalty, Isamu."

"I wouldn't hurt Shinji," Isamu told her, "I see him as my own son."

"His loyalty will always be with his teacher," Sayuri stated blankly, "And for that I am thankful. Kurai can not get their hands on this girl. Akiko and I worked hard for that girl to grow up in a normal environment with her mother. At one word, Arashi will take it away from her."

"I understand," Isamu nodded, "I'll take Akiko with me."

"Good," Sayuri agreed, "That will be very good."

Isamu nodded and began to walk away. Sayuri grabbed his arm.

"Where do your loyalties lie, Isamu?" Sayuri asked. Her voice was sharp but her face remained pleasant. Isamu looked at her hand then her face.

"They are with my wife," Isamu told her, "And my nephews and you."

"Not your brothers?" Sayuri asked.

"You think I care about those morons?" Isamu hissed, "We both know what is going to happen now. After Shinji is brought here, I'm going to find Kobiji and Reiji."

Isamu tore his arm away from Sayuri's grasp and walked soundless down the corridor to find Akiko and Kane. Sayuri watched the blue haired man walk away. She held back tears. If only all the warriors here were like Isamu, then life wouldn't be so bad.

The city came into view on the third day. Dawn walked behind Gallade as Shinji hung back to check for any unwanted visitors.

"So where will Isamu meet us?" Dawn asked.

"Gall gallade," Gallade replied. Dawn nodded slowly before she looked at Paul.

"He'll find Isamu," Paul translated, "They can find each other anywhere."

"That's so cool," Dawn said. The three of them walked into the city. Gallade led them through the maze of streets until they saw a familiar blue haired man stood next to a building.

Isamu was leant against a wall looking pretty nonchalant. He looked pretty normal stood with his foot against the wall, hands in his pocket. Dawn looked him up and down. He looked perfectly normal while he was wearing street clothes. He wore mainly black: black jeans, black converse and a black jacket over a black t-shirt.

Paul dragged Dawn over to his uncle, approaching him in a pretty natural way. Dawn followed suit. Gallade trudged after them, still looking round the city like he felt uncomfortable. Isamu stood up straight as Paul and Dawn approached.

"About time you got here," Isamu snapped. He turned to Gallade, pulling a black and white Pokéball from his pocket. "Take a break, Gallade."

Gallade disappeared in a red light. Isamu put the Pokéball back in his pocket and went back to leaning on the wall. Dawn looked at Isamu's t-shirt, noticing that there was writing on it: _My other job is being a ninja_. Dawn sweat-dropped.

"That's a little… blatant," she commented. Isamu smirked.

"Nah," he brushed her off, "I have several of the same variety."

"Isamu takes his job very seriously," Paul deadpanned as he leant against the wall beside his uncle. Dawn looked between the two. They looked nothing a like. Isamu didn't even look old enough to be Paul's uncle, especially in his current attire.

"I do take my job very seriously," Isamu countered, "When I have to. I didn't become the Champion by being up tight."

"You're the Champion?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow. Isamu shot Paul a glare making Dawn giggle. At least she knew where the glare came from.

"Stop fooling around," a new voice snapped. Dawn turned to see a man and a woman stood behind her. The man was tall with long black hair tied up into a pony tail. He was wearing a black jacket with a grey t-shirt and grey trousers. Dawn flinched slightly at the gaze he was giving her. His black eyes were burning into her.

"I am not fooling around," Isamu replied, "I am being nonchalant. Normal."

"There's nothing normal about you," Paul told him.

"Shut it, Prune Boy," Isamu retorted.

"The area appears to be full time Ninja free," the woman stated. She folded her arms.

"Are you saying I'm a part time ninja?" Isamu asked.

"You don't have time to have a part time job when you're a full time idiot," she replied, lips forming into a smile. Isamu chuckled.

"Will you two stop that?" the man snapped.

"Relax, Kane," the woman told him. She was a very beautiful looking woman with long black hair and violet eyes. She was slim but curvy, wearing black jeans and a purple off the shoulder top.

"Yeah, chill out, Kane," Isamu agreed, "I am allowed to converse with my wife in a friendly sort of way you know."

"You two are married?" Dawn asked.

"Unfortunately," the couple replied at the same time. Paul smirked at their response. Kane rolled his eyes.

"This is my wife, Akiko," Isamu introduced the woman to Dawn, "And this is Dawn Berlitz."

"I told Sayuri this would come back to bite us," Akiko snapped. Isamu raised a finger at Akiko in a warning like motion.

"I know you did," Isamu replied calmly, "However, griping about it doesn't stop it from happening."

"I know," Akiko said, with an air of indifference, "But when I say I told you so, I have proof."

"Always heading for the big league," Kane muttered.

"Taking on Sayuri is no big deal," Akiko said, "She's rather like-"

"Be careful," Isamu interrupted, now pointing at Paul, "Sayuri's son, right here."

"Akiko's student, right here," Akiko replied. Paul nodded.

"I'd side with Akiko-sensei," Paul agreed, "My mother is too soft."

Akiko looked at her husband with a look of triumph on her face. Isamu rolled his eyes. Dawn felt a little alien standing watching the family bicker amongst themselves. However, she found it oddly calming after everything that had happened. She smiled at them as Isamu snapped at Akiko. Akiko replied in a rather indifferent tone which made Isamu annoyed.

"Shinji," Isamu said, suddenly. Paul looked up at Isamu, "I tell you this now. Never, ever, ever get married."

"I wasn't planning too any time soon," Paul replied.

"Marriage is fine," Akiko said, "As long as you don't marry an idiot."

She cleaned her nails, not paying attention as Isamu straightened up. He reached for something behind his back slowly.

"Or a part time ninja," Akiko added, "Or your brother."

"Which one?" Isamu asked, pausing.

"Either," Akiko replied, "Although, I must admit, if I had to pick between the three Akari brothers, I would choose you."

Dawn glanced at Kane. He had his head in his hands. Dawn felt a bit of sympathy for the man if this is what he had to put up with most of the time. Isamu leant back against the wall, digging his hands into his pockets once more. Akiko suddenly dropped her hands to her side. She turned around.

"Well?" she asked another man who was walking towards them. Dawn peered at the man… or rather, boy. He looked the same age as Paul. He was wearing all grey with his long red hair up in a pony tail like Kane had. He looked very handsome. He glanced over at Dawn giving her a smile. Akiko didn't like the way he had ignored her. She reached for something in her pocket. Isamu jumped on her, grabbing her hands before she could move.

"No, Aki," he told her, "Don't kill the apprentice."

"Itsuki," Kane snapped, "Report."

Itsuki winked at Dawn before talking to his teacher. He reported that the area was all clear and that they could leave whenever they wished. Paul stood up, groaning slightly. He rubbed his side.

"Are you OK?" Dawn asked walking over to him. Paul nodded.

There was a brief silence before Isamu let out a yelp. Akiko had seemingly whacked him over the head.

"He's injured?" she snapped.

"You only just noticed?" Isamu asked, "I thought you saw everything."

She went to slap him again but he caught her hand. He pulled her into his body, pecking her on the top of her head. Dawn got the feeling that if they hadn't been messing around, Isamu would be bleeding by now. He smiled as he held Akiko in his arms. The couple looked at Kane. Kane didn't look happy. Not at all. He grumbled under his breath before leading the way down the street. Itsuki glanced at Paul, shooting him a dark look before following his teacher. Akiko and Isamu walked along shortly afterwards the first two, holding hands like a couple. Dawn looked at Paul.

"You have… interesting friends," she said before she began following the others. Paul stumbled along.

"They're not friends," he replied, "They're family."

"You care about them very much," Dawn muttered. Paul nodded.

"Shinji," Itsuki had dropped back to walk with them. His voice was oddly taunting. Paul rolled his eyes. "You got beat up? Poor you. I guess that's what you get for being taught by a woman."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Dawn asked. Paul opened his mouth the reply but Itsuki got there first.

"Women only provide heirs and that is their only use," Itsuki replied, "Not fight. They can't."

"That's not true," Dawn snapped, "Women can fight just as well as any guy can!"

"Women should be cared for," Paul said calmly, "They're much more than birth machines. They should be the man's supporter. They can fight as well as men but I wouldn't like to put one in danger."

"I agree," Itsuki said, "They're not just birth machines. They have… other uses too."

Dawn felt like slapping this guy but before she could, Itsuki walked straight into a post box.

"Post box," Akiko shouted from in front of them as Itsuki clutched his stomach and nether regions. Dawn could have sworn there was a tone of amusement in Akiko's voice but she put it down to her imagination. Paul chuckled darkly as Itsuki caught up. Itsuki glared at Paul.

"I don't care if you are Arashi's son," Itsuki hissed, "You are so dead when we get back to the Clan. You're a mother's boy and a softie. You're weak and pathetic."

"And you're an apprentice," Paul snapped, "So I'd watch what the hell you were saying, boy."

Itsuki eyed Paul for a few seconds.

"At least I'm a real apprentice," Itsuki told him before walking off. He tripped as he passed Akiko. She had stuck out her foot just as he had stepped. Isamu gave her a look. She shrugged.

"He is supposed to be a ninja," she remarked.

Paul looked down at Dawn. She was still glaring at Itsuki.

"I hate that guy," she told Paul.

"Don't worry," Paul replied, "He might be dead by the time we get home."

Dawn had a feeling she wouldn't be that lucky.

**I really love Isamu :) He's funny. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**

**RSx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo it's Friday, or so they tell me. Big thanks to rin916, KuraiDawn, splitheart1120, lightwolfheart, ninetailsgirl94, Starfire1407, IgglybuddPichuandOrcha3000 and XJessicaLeighX18 for reviewing me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I do own this story and all my OCs.**

**Chapter Six**

"Dawn!" Ash called as his friend appeared in a marble corridor. Dawn looked at Ash with a slightly confused expression on her face. The boy was running towards her with Pikachu on his shoulder. Both were smiling at her.

Akiko stood in front of Dawn, blocking her view of Ash.

"You should not run," she told Ash, "You make enough noise when you walk never mind when you run."

"Sorry," Ash replied, rubbing his head. Ash walked as quietly as he could to Dawn. "Are you alright?"

"I guess so," she replied, "How about you? You were the ones who got hurt."

"Brock and I are fine," Ash told her, "We weren't hurt that much. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pikaachu," Pikachu replied with a smile on his face.

"I'm so glad," Dawn said, putting her hand over her heart.

"As much as I love watching heart felt moments," Kane interrupted the two teens, "The girl has to see Lord Arashi."

Paul froze at this point. He looked at Akiko and Isamu who were nodding at Kane's suggestion.

"I'll be in my room," Paul said airily. He took two strides away from them when he heard someone yell.

"Shinji!"

"Who's Shinji?" Ash asked. Paul turned round in a sort of bored way. Dawn and Ash watched as a pink haired woman ran towards them. She was wearing an elegant white kimono that seemed looser than a normal one. The woman collided with Paul, hugging him tightly. Paul rocked backwards, but Akiko pushed him back upright so that the two wouldn't fall to the floor. Dawn smiled at Akiko. It was like she'd done this before.

"Shinji," the woman said again. She pulled away from Paul sharply, checking him over. "Oh, you're alive. You're here. You're safe. I'm so glad."

Once more she pounced on Paul and once again Akiko stopped them from falling onto the floor. Ash and Isamu began laughing loudly at the scene. To Ash, seeing his biggest rival being hugged by a woman was precious. Especially since that woman was totally ecstatic to see him. Paul just stood there and took it, a bored expression on his face. He didn't seem to be annoyed by the woman, more like he was expecting her to behave in this way. The woman pulled away from Paul, looking him in the eyes.

"It's so good to have you home," she told him, "I missed you so much, Shinji."

"I'm not staying," Paul stated. The woman straightened up, shock evident on her face. Akiko looked down at Paul too. "I am leaving in five minutes."

"But Shinji," the woman pleaded, "Stay. Just for a little while."

"No," Paul snapped. He turned and went to walk away again. This time Akiko caught his top and pulled him back. He fell backwards onto the cold marble floor, landing on his bum. He shot a glare up at Akiko. She gave him one of her own. The two seemed to communicate telepathically for the next few seconds before Paul got to his feet.

"Fine," he said, "I'll stay."

"Thank you," the woman said, but she wasn't thanking Paul. Akiko nodded.

"This is Dawn," Isamu said, pointing at Dawn. The pink haired woman slowly turned round to face Dawn. Her eyes lit up.

"She's adorable," the woman shouted as she began circling Dawn. Dawn felt a little scared at the attention she was receiving from this woman.

"Sayuri," Isamu kept repeating, his voice getting more annoyed the more he uttered her name.

"Mum," Paul snapped.

"Mum?" Ash repeated, before giggling to himself. Dawn bit her lip. She never expected Paul to say that word, ever. No wonder why Ash found it so funny. Sayuri snapped out of her concentration instantly and turned to face Paul.

"Yes, dear?" she asked. So this was Sayuri, Dawn thought. She was beautiful with light coloured pink hair and dark eyes. Dawn could tell where Paul got his looks from.

"Arashi wants to see the girl," Kane stated. Sayuri quickly nodded before she coughed.

"Best not keep him waiting," she said darkly before she took Dawn's hand and led her down the corridor. Ash looked a little confused as he was pushed along by Paul.

"Keep your mouth shut," Paul told him in a cold, harsh tone, "And pray Arashi doesn't care about you."

"Who is Arashi?" Ash asked.

"The leader of these people," Paul replied, "Show him respect and he won't notice you're there."

"OK," Ash said, "Why are you here?"

"I am part of this, you know," Paul snapped, "If it wasn't for me, Dawn would be dead."

"Like you would care if she was or not," Ash retorted. The two stopped walking so they could glare at each other. However, the glaring contest didn't last long as Isamu pushed them along. They were led into a large marble hall. Ash looked around in awe but was pushed along to sit beside Kane by Isamu. Ash looked up to see Sayuri walking up to the five chairs that were lined up along the back wall. The middle one looked like a throne made out of pure white marble. Sayuri took one on the left of the throne chair. Dawn stood awkwardly in front of the throne chair. She didn't know what to expect. She jumped slightly as Isamu and Paul stood by her side. She smiled at Paul. He didn't look thrilled to be here.

Akiko sat down beside Ash on the floor. She eyed him carefully before she swiped the hat off his head. He yelped as she did this. She handed it to him roughly. He got the message and didn't try to put it back on. He looked around. There were so many men and teens sat waiting for something.

Silence descended as a man walked into the room. Dawn felt a hand on her shoulders. It was Paul. He was pushing her shoulder over. She quickly got the message and bowed at the man. Isamu and Paul did the same thing. She didn't stand up again until Paul took his hand off of her.

She looked at the man who was now sat on the throne chair. He was wearing fancy clothes that looked traditional. His trousers were like those that Isamu had worn on the night previously, with a similar kimono top with this triangular apron which had pointed shoulders. He was wearing all white except got the apron thingy which was a baby blue colour with silver embroidery on it. He had blue hair that was similar to Isamu's but his was longer. The top of his hair was in a bun before the rest hung over his shoulders. He looked haughty and strong, definitely not to be messed with. The man was staring at Paul.

"Shinji," he said. His voice made Dawn cringe. It was so without emotion, so empty and cold. "You're back."

"Yes, sir," Paul replied.

"Bow," the man ordered. Paul refused to move. The man and him glared at each other neither moving a muscle. Sayuri was mouthing 'bow' to Paul over and over. Isamu was staring at Paul like he was willing Paul to bow psychically.

Akiko got to her feet and walked behind Paul. She put her foot into the back of his knee making him stumble forwards. She pushed him into a bowing position as well as doing the same herself, putting her arms round his shoulders.

"Stubborn as always, boy," the man barked, "It's so nice to see your teacher has her wits about her."

"Keep your head clear," Dawn heard Akiko tell Paul. Paul was biting his lip while his eyes were closed, "And calm down."

"Leave me alone," Paul snapped at her in a hushed whisper. Akiko slowly stood up.

"Akiko," the man on the throne said, "Did you teach him no manners?"

"That's not my job," Akiko replied, "That's the job of the parents."

Isamu closed his eyes like he was mentally face palming himself over and over again. Dawn looked worriedly at the man on the throne as he stood up. He threw something at Akiko. It was metallic but before it could hit her, she disappeared in a wisp of grey smoke and re-appeared back in her seat beside Ash.

"Shinji, take your place," the man ordered as he sat back down on his seat. Paul stood up and walked to the chair next to Sayuri's. She gave him a concerned look before she patted his hand.

"Isamu," the man ordered. Isamu blinked slowly before stepping forwards.

"This is Dawn Berlitz," Isamu began. The man shot a glare at Sayuri. Sayuri closed her eyes. "Shinji found her when she was being attacked by two Kurai warriors. When I arrived they were attacked by another few. As the last of the Naiya Clan, we should protect her."

"We only take care of our own, Isamu," the man said, "You know that."

Isamu nodded.

"Step forwards, girl," the man barked. Dawn stepped forwards so the man could look at her. "Turn round."

She twirled slowly in front of the man, feeling like she was some sort of puppet on a string.

"She will do," the man snapped, "If she wants to be protected, then she must become one of the clan."

"Arashi," Sayuri gasped, "She's a little girl."

"Silence," Arashi yelled. His voice echoed in the hall. "Whoever wishes to claim this girl as his wife, stand now."

"Arashi," it was Akiko this time, "She doesn't know our ways. If you do not care for her then I will take her to the Churitsu for protection."

"I do care for her," Arashi told Akiko in a menacing tone, "She is very valuable."

Ash went to shout out but Kane pulled him back and shook his head.

"She's not a possession," Sayuri said, "You can't give her to the highest bidder."

"Silence," Arashi repeated. He turned to Sayuri. "I thought I made the law here."

"You may make law but that doesn't-"

"Aki," Isamu snapped. His wife folded her arms over her chest. She stood by her convictions. Arashi went on.

"Anyone who wishes for this girl to be his bride, stand now," Arashi said.

It was no surprise to Dawn that Itsuki, the teen from before stood up almost instantly. A few more teens stood up. Akiko twitched slightly like she wasn't liking the current situation. She was glancing round at the boys who had stood up. Three idiot weaklings who only had one thing on their minds. Akiko shot a glare at Arashi. He saw it and raised his chin a little, meeting her challenge. Sayuri looked worriedly at the boys. It was true, the boys were the best of their age but none of them would be suitable for Dawn. Sayuri hung her head in sadness. All her hard work was about to be undone by her husband who cared nothing for the girl.

However, Sayuri's attention slipped to her son who twitched slightly. Sayuri looked between Paul and Itsuki, noting the rivalry the two shared. They had always been like that. But there was something different. Sayuri looked across the room towards Ash, who was sitting with gritted teeth. That boy was going to be mad about this. Paul twitched again as Itsuki scoffed at him. Paul glanced towards Ash, meeting Ash's gaze.

A million thoughts washed round in Paul's head in those thirty seconds or so as the three boys stood up. Itsuki would win and Dawn would be miserable. On the plus side, she'd probably kill Itsuki in his sleep but that wasn't a position he'd like to put her in. Ash was telling him to do something. He could feel Ash's mind screaming at him to act, to stand up to Arashi but Paul knew that Arashi was not going to back down. Unless Akiko attempted to kill him. Akiko didn't seem to hate this plan that much. Paul glanced at his teacher. He let out a small groan. It really was up to him, wasn't it?

Slowly Paul got to his feet. Arashi eyed his son carefully for a few seconds before a smile spread across his face. Sayuri's eyes widened before she clasped her hands together and smiled at Paul. She was so proud of her son for standing up. Akiko looked at her former student with a little unease but before she could question him Arashi spoke.

"State your names," Arashi ordered.

"Itsuki, apprentice of Kane," Itsuki said clearly.

"Nariaki, apprentice of Goro," another boy said.

"Rikaya, apprentice of Hayate," said another.

"Shinji, son of Arashi and Sayuri," Paul stated. Arashi nodded.

"You four shall fight for the remaining Naiya," Arashi told them, "Who ever wins will marry her."

"What?" Dawn squealed suddenly. A few people looked at her as if they'd forgotten she was there. She had finally found her voice. "I can't get married to any of them!"

"You will unless you want to be killed by the Kurai," Arashi said. Dawn shivered as he looked at her.

"So I have to choose between death and a potentially miserable life with a nut job?" Dawn asked.

"You don't," Arashi said in a low but menacing tone, "But I do. Take her away."

"You can't do this," Dawn yelled as Isamu put a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from Isamu and stepped closer to Arashi. "You can't!"

Arashi stood and went to slap her hard across the face when Paul caught his hand.

"She's not used to this," Paul snapped, "Give her some time to adjust."

Arashi rounded on Paul now. The blue haired man stared down the purple haired teen. They were both as stubborn as each other. Dawn felt Isamu place a hand on her shoulder once more. He led her back out of the way of Arashi. Akiko walked over to defuse the situation.

"The fighters should prepare," Akiko stated. She pulled Paul away from his father and pushed him out of the way. Sayuri walked over to Dawn and led her away. Dawn fought against the woman's grasp. She screamed and wailed but it only led to her being picked up by Isamu. Isamu did it with so much ease, slinging her over his shoulder as she continued to kick and scream. Sayuri walked by Isamu's side, trying to calm the teenager down.

Arashi watched the kicking teenager be carried out of the room. He sat back in his chair pondering what had just happened. This was going to become very interesting very soon.

**So here's an insight, one of many, into Paul's home life. The next few chapters are a little slow but meh. Gives a broader understanding of this crazy ninja world. Please don't forget to review!**

**RSx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to lightwolfheart, KuraiDawn, ninetailsgirl94, Starfire1407, splitheart1120 and rin916 for reviewing. **

**I'm slightly… enlightened by a review I got on one of my other fics. Sigh. Be warned the first half of this chapter is the OCs talking, pretty much but there is some Paul vs Akiko later. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

Akiko watched as Sayuri sang Dawn to sleep. The two women glanced at each other before they left the room.

"You told him to enter, didn't you?" Sayuri asked. She didn't sound angry which surprised Akiko slightly.

"He entered of his own accord," Akiko replied, "He said that I had always taught him to finish what he started."

"I see," Sayuri said, "Well, then you should make sure he wins this competition."

"He would be better for her than those others," Akiko agreed, "I could always take her to the Churitsu. They would protect her without a second thought."

"Arashi would kill you for it," Sayuri said.

"He could try," Akiko said, "It wouldn't be the first time I went against him."

"That is true my old friend," Sayuri allowed herself to laugh, "My son would make her a very good husband. He understands her needs more than anyone here. She would be beaten so much if she were to live here or she would be broken within days. I have no idea how you do it, Akiko."

"It is life, Sayuri," Akiko replied, "We get what we put into it."

"He killed your child," Sayuri hissed, "And you know it."

"Isamu still hates him for it," Akiko agreed, "But thankfully, I am able to discard those emotions and move on. A failsafe in my brain."

"How lucky you are," Sayuri said.

"Isamu and I can still have children," Akiko replied, "The next time I am pregnant I hope my emotions will become wild and I will hurt Arashi so badly he will back off."

"Akiko," Sayuri sounded serious now, "You have only been pregnant once while I have known you."

Akiko let out a laugh: "That's because that's the only time I allowed myself to be that."

The two women laughed to themselves before they went their separate ways. Akiko walked into her room which she shared with Isamu. He didn't appear to be in the room.

"Isamu?" she called, sounding worried, "Isamu?"

She walked back out of the room and walked back along the corridor. As she was thinking where her husband would be, a Gardevoir floated towards her.

"Where is he?" Akiko asked the Gardevoir.

"_The training room,_" Gardevoir replied, "_He looks quite mad tonight._"

"I'll talk to him," Akiko said, "You and Gallade go and get some rest."

"_Thank you,_" Gardevoir said before she floated down the corridor back to the room. Gallade walked past Akiko a few minutes later as Akiko entered the training room. Isamu was kicking a kick bag with some force. His gaze totally focused on the bag and nothing else. His eyes burnt with something Akiko rarely saw. She let out a sigh.

"Isamu," she said as she walked towards him. He didn't hear her. He was too busy attempting to kill the kick bag. "Isamu. It's late. We should get some rest."

Isamu span and kicked the bag one final time. The bag came off the hinge it was hung on and flew across the room, crashing into some weights a little across the room. Akiko looked at the bag then at her husband. He was panting hard.

"Well, whatever the bag did," Akiko said dryly, "It got what it deserved."

"Get lost," Isamu told her, "I'm training."

He walked towards the weights and picked a few up. Akiko rolled her eyes and followed him.

"If you want to train," she muttered in his ear, "Fight me."

She drew away from him and walked towards a large fighting ring in the centre of the room. Isamu paused as he thought about this. He dropped the weights and walked towards his wife. They bowed to each other before taking up attack stances.

Isamu attacked first with a series of strikes and punches. Akiko blocked them with ease before she stepped back out of the line of fire. Isamu kicked her. She caught his foot and pushed it back to him. Isamu toppled backwards, smacking his head into the mats underneath him. He rubbed his head. The next thing he knew, Akiko was straddling his stomach. She leant forwards and kissed his forehead gently.

"Get off," Isamu grumbled, "You get the point."

"Isamu," Akiko said in a more serious tone. He looked up at her. "I know what's going on in that brain of yours."

"Do you? Really?" Isamu asked in a rather sarcastic manner. Akiko smiled at him before she kissed his head again. She climbed off of him. He sat up watching her.

"You may not ever forgive your brother, Isamu, but don't you dare blame yourself," Akiko told him, "He got me at a moment of weakness and you being there wouldn't have changed a thing."

"I should've been there," Isamu growled, "I could've…"

He hung his head in distress. Akiko walked over to him. She gave him a hand so he could get up. Isamu got to his feet on his own. He looked down at his wife. She smiled up at him.

"Everything will get better, Isamu," she told him, "You're just being a scared little boy again."

"Little?" Isamu asked.

"You're barely older than Kiboji," she replied with a slight giggle, "I am much older than you are."

"I guess so," Isamu said with a sigh, "But I am a hundred and five."

"Haha, beat you," Akiko replied as she leant into him, "A hundred and forty-eight and still young."

"You're a lot wiser than I am," Isamu said pulling away from her, "And you have more experience than I do, but …"

"You weren't ready for parenthood, Isamu," Akiko replied, "And this proves you're still as immature as Kiboji, Reiji and Shinji. You're supposed to be an adult. Start acting like it."

"That's harsh," Isamu commented, "Thank you so much for understanding me."

"Not this again," Akiko groaned, "If you think you're so weak then why are you the Champion? If you were so weak then I would have married some one else. Stop doing this to yourself."

"And yet you say I couldn't have done anything is I were there," Isamu snapped at her, "Then you tell me I'm stronger than I think."

"It wasn't an attack," Akiko replied. She walked over to her husband and stroked his face tenderly. "You know that I have no doubt in your fighting ability, Isamu. It was a battle I had to face and I lost. The baby lost too."

"I was so happy…" Isamu said but he stopped himself. Akiko smiled fondly.

"I know," she said, "So don't beat yourself up now. Come on. Let's get some rest and then you can help me help Shinji in the morning."

"Shinji?" Isamu asked, "Oh the tournament. He's asked you for help?"

"Not exactly," Akiko replied, "But he's getting it anyway because it is my duty to protect Dawn."

"OK," Isamu shrugged.

"You'll always have Shinji," Akiko said suddenly. Isamu raised an eyebrow. "When he was younger he was determined to find out that you were his actual father. He came up with some fantastic stories about how you saved him for his mother."

Akiko paused for a laugh. Isamu grinned.

"So be that father for him," Akiko said. Isamu nodded.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Hit me again!" Kane roared at Itsuki. Itsuki punched Kane in the stomach but it did nothing on the warrior. Kane swiped his apprentice's feet from beneath him. Itsuki slipped onto the floor, rubbing his head as he sat up. "Hit me!"

Kane flew across the room as a foot impacted in his stomach. Itsuki glanced up to see that Akiko had been the one to attack his teacher. Itsuki got to his feet and moved away from Akiko like she was diseased. Kane, who had landed in a rack of weights, got up and walked back to Akiko.

"What the Mew was that for?" he yelled.

"You said hit me, so I did," Akiko replied, "You were annoying me. I thought it was justified."

Kane muttered something under his breath as he turned to Itsuki.

"What are you doing? You're weak. Pathetic. How are you going to win this competition?" Kane snapped.

"I am the best apprentice here," Itsuki replied, "I can beat them no problem."

"But it's not just apprentices you're up against," Akiko reminded him, "Shinji is a fully fledged warrior in his own right."

Itsuki stared at Akiko like he wanted to say something else but didn't have the courage to say it. Akiko knew exactly what he was going to say. She turned and walked off towards the weights. Kane glanced down at Itsuki before slapping him hard across the head.

"Show her some respect," Kane spat.

"Yes, sensei," Itsuki muttered.

Kane walked over to Akiko, talking to her about something related to the Kurai. They both stopped their conversation to greet Paul as he walked into the room. He was wearing training gear: black hakama with a black kimono top and a teal obi. Akiko and Kane resumed their conversation once Paul had passed them. Paul looked around the training room. It didn't hurt to get in some training, after all he'd not done so much since he left.

"Look who it is," Itsuki said. A few other apprentices looked up. By now the warriors had crowded round Akiko and Kane, listening in on all the information about the Kurai so the apprentices had free reign for a while. Paul looked at Itsuki with an expression of dislike. "Shinji."

"What do you want, Itsuki?" Paul asked in a bored sort of tone. Itsuki walked round Paul a few times.

"I think you should give up right now," Itsuki went on, "I mean, I'm the one who is going to marry that girl."

"Her name is Dawn," Paul replied calmly, "You should really remember that otherwise she will attack you."

Paul thought about the time in the Oreburgh Gym, allowing a small smirk to crawl on his face. He wondered if there was a way for Dawn to attack Itsuki the way she had almost attacked Paul. He should have known there was something weird about her after that incident, yet it hadn't clicked. As Paul was thinking this, Isamu walked into the room with Dawn by his side. He was talking to her quite happily and she was smiling back at him. The apprentices looked at her. She was wearing a kimono in pink with her hair down. Paul glanced her up and down. She looked… cute. Isamu pushed her towards the apprentices and looked around at the boys.

"Will you please be civil and show her some of the things you do while you train?" Isamu asked, eying the guys carefully. The group of ten boys nodded but it wasn't until Paul nodded that Isamu left to go and join the large group of warriors.

"Not too bad," Itsuki said, stepping forwards and tugging at Dawn's sleeve, "You look decent in those clothes."

"Get off me," Dawn snapped, pulling away from Itsuki. She stepped backwards into Paul and jumped. "Oh. Good morning, Paul. How are you?"

"Fine," Paul replied, "What's Isamu got you doing?"

"Apparently Ash and Brock are refusing to leave so Sayuri is trying to coax them to go," Dawn reported, "But you know Ash."

"Why would those two boys care about you anyway?" the boy named Nariaki asked. Dawn wanted to hide behind Paul because the boy was so large. He scared her. Yet, she didn't want to seem rude.

"They're my friends," Dawn answered.

"Girls don't have friends, they have masters," Nariaki told her. He grabbed her hand roughly. "Although, you would make a very nice wife for me."

"Hands off," Itsuki snapped, brushing Nariaki's hand off of Dawn's. "She'll be mine and you know it."

"The great thing about warriors is that they are far too wrapped up in their fighting to know much else about people," Paul said. Dawn glanced at him. "Especially people of the female persuasion."

Dawn eyed Paul very carefully for one minute while Itsuki and the rest stared at Paul in confusion.

"What do you mean?" the boy Dawn knew as Rikaya asked, "I know a lot of stuff."

"It's because he's the son of Arashi," Itsuki said, "He thinks he's all high and mighty."

Dawn suddenly realised what Paul was saying. She smirked at him. He bowed his head and walked away. Itsuki cupped Dawn's chin with his hand.

"You'll do for a wife but I could probably do better," Itsuki said, "I mean, you're not that pretty."

Dawn screamed her lungs out. Instantly Kane and Isamu were round her, the other warriors, excluding Akiko, were on guard. Akiko peered at Dawn before she let out a laugh. Isamu whacked Itsuki over the head.

"Be off with you," Isamu snarled. The apprentices didn't need telling twice. Kane went straight for Itsuki. Itsuki had the good sense to keep away from his angry teacher. Isamu turned to Dawn. "Are you OK? What did they do to you?"

"She's fine," Akiko replied for Dawn. Dawn nodded. Akiko walked past her towards Paul. The two of them bowed to one and other before walking onto the padded area. Isamu smirked as the two bowed once again.

"Oh this should be fun," Isamu commented as they took up attack stances. Dawn glanced at Isamu before nodding. She had seen Paul fight before but she wondered how good he actually was. It wasn't long before the attacking began.

Dawn could barely keep up with it. Akiko and Paul were so fast. They would strike and block before jumping backwards and going in for another attack. Dawn had never seen anything like it. Eventually, Paul was tripped over and landed on his back. Akiko smirked at him in a haughty way.

"Nice, Shinji," she said, "Now show me what you've really got."

Paul smirked as he flipped to his feet. He charged an energy ball in his hands and shot it towards Akiko. Akiko disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing behind Paul. Paul ducked and the energy ball flew towards Akiko. She blocked it. She raced towards Paul with near inhuman speed, kicking him in the jaw. He ducked. He created what looked like a shield around him as Akiko brought her leg down on him, then he rolled out of the way. Akiko charged up her own energy ball in her palm but before it was complete, Paul shot a smaller energy ball at her hand. There was an explosion, like two Pokémon attacks meeting in a battle.

Now everyone was watching the fight.

Akiko jumped out of the smoke, bracing herself for an attack. Paul appeared out of the smoke a few seconds later with a kick. Akiko did a palm strike to his chest. It contacted. Paul tackled her leg instead. There was a crack through the hall as the two collapsed onto the floor. Paul slowly sat up as Akiko rolled around on the floor. She was laughing loudly.

"And I thought you needed training," she giggled. Then she tried to move her leg. A stream of swear words erupted from her lips. "You broke my leg!"

Paul laughed but soon stopped as he clutched his side.

"Pay back for breaking a rib," he said. The two of them began laughing again. Isamu walked over to his wife.

"Take me to the hospital," Akiko ordered as Isamu picked her up. Paul got to his feet.

"Honestly," Isamu scolded Paul, "You come back and in one day you've broken my wife. Again."

"Sorry," Paul said, "She broke me too."

"Serves you right," Isamu snapped, "Dawn, let me show you the hospital."

Dawn followed Isamu and Akiko. Paul walked by her side, rubbing himself where it hurt. Dawn glanced at him.

"You OK?" she asked.

"I forgot how much Akiko hurts," Paul replied.

"Sucks to be you," Akiko told him. Isamu stopped suddenly.

"Etsuo!" he called. Dawn and Paul looked ahead and saw what looked like Isamu's double walking ahead with a few warriors. Etsuo walked towards Isamu and Akiko, glancing at Paul and Dawn as he walked.

"I thought you were-"

"I was," Etsuo said. Akiko fought her way out of Isamu's arms so she could stand on one foot. She was watching Etsuo very carefully. "We were attacked by Kurai. We could not complete the mission because of them."

"What do you mean, couldn't complete the mission?" Isamu snapped, "You were told to go and bring back-"

"And I told you," Etsuo replied, "There was no need to bring it back."

"Shinji, hospital now," Akiko told her ex-student. Shinji nodded. He dragged Dawn with him. The warriors waited until the teens were out of ear shot before they continued their conversation.

"We got to Twinleaf Town and to the house," Etsuo explained, "We found her in the living room with her Glameow and Umbreon. There was nothing we could've done. We were too late."

Akiko and Isamu looked at each other before Akiko vanished herself in smoke. Isamu and Etsuo nodded. They had to tell Arashi and Sayuri about this, no matter how much they hated it.

**Yes, this chapter was heavily OC orientated so I apologise for that if it's not your cup of tea. Ermm… the problem with this story is that there are a lot of OCs with a lot of background so sorry! Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review!**

**RSx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gah, it's so late T_T I can't believe I almost forgot to update this fic! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers whom I will give cyber cake to next time I update because they are so awesome :) **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Pokémon.**

**Chapter Eight**

There was a scream that echoed through the marble halls. It was filled with pain, anguish and sorrow. It lasted for only a few seconds before the silence returned. Many people ignored it. It had nothing to do with them.

Arashi looked down at the teenage blunette girl as she sobbed on the floor. She had curled up into a little ball and was shaking violently with the tears. The hall was silent apart from her crying. Sayuri had her hand to her eyes, silent tears dropping down her cheek. Isamu and Etsuo were stood side by side watching the poor girl cry on the floor.

Finally, Arashi got to his feet and walked towards Dawn. She paused her crying as she felt someone looking down at her. She looked up into Arashi's cold black eyes. He knelt down, glaring at her rather harshly.

"This is what they will do to you if you refuse marriage to who ever wins the tournament," Arashi told her, "It may seem barbaric to you but it is not."

"How can you say it's not barbaric?" Sayuri yelled from her seat. She had gotten to her feet, fists clenched by her side. "You never care about anything unless it benefits you."

She ran out of the room crying. Isamu and Etsuo looked at each other, giving each other the same confused looks. Arashi rolled his eyes at his wife's sudden departure but his eyes soon rested on Isamu. Isamu hadn't looked at Arashi properly in weeks. Even when he was stood before Arashi, Isamu looked slightly away from him, never giving him eye contact. Arashi stood up.

"Isamu," Arashi said, "I beg for you not to hate me."

"Oh?" Isamu said, sounding like a spoilt child, "Why is that, _then_?"

"As head of this clan," Arashi said as he took up his place on his throne, "I gain special abilities from the amulet I wear under my clothes. I can see the future."

"Like father could," Etsuo said. Dawn looked round at the three brothers, wondering if they had forgotten about her. She wiped her eyes as she listened to Arashi.

"Isamu, I did what I did so I could save Akiko," Arashi stated. Isamu looked confused while Etsuo glanced at his youngest brother. "The baby would have killed her. I couldn't let that happen."

"Always the easy way out with you," Isamu snarled, "You think that I believe you? You and your high and mighty powers? You had no right to interfere with my wife or my child."

"You lost them both," Arashi said, ignoring Isamu's words, "You would walk into your room one day after returning home from a tiring mission to find her on the floor, bleeding heavily but pale and still. I should have told you before I did what I did, yet your faith in me would have only led to that scenario."

"Isa," Etsuo said with a hint of fondness, "I know you and I agree with Arashi. If it had been me then I would have done the same."

"I'm not forgiving you," Isamu snapped, "I doubt I will."

"As for you, Dawn," Arashi said, his voice becoming a little softer, "Whatever happens in this tournament, you shall find that you are safe. You're stronger than you think so do not worry about the outcome. Whatever it is, you will overcome it and make the best of it."

"Thank you," Dawn muttered.

"I am sorry Etsuo could not do more for your mother," Arashi stated, "The Kurai have their own means of working against me."

"Why would they kill her?" Dawn asked, "I mean they are after me, right? Why… why would they kill my mother?"

"Because," Arashi snapped, "They figure you to be weak. They think you will give up and die but I see that you will not. You're stubborn and strong with it. Out of my children, Shinji is the only one I never doubt to come home alive. The others… Well, I'm sure Reiji has been beaten up once or twice."

Dawn managed to giggle at this. Etsuo's expression lightened at the tone of his brother's voice. Isamu was still angry at Arashi so did not humour him with a smirk.

"You will be fine, Dawn Berlitz," Arashi told her, "And, if you don't annoy Akiko too much, so will you, Isamu."

Isamu rolled his eyes and walked out of the room without another word. Etsuo shook his head before walking up to Dawn. He helped her to her feet. Arashi dismissed them with a nod of his head. Etsuo led Dawn out of the room.

"Where do you want to go?" Etsuo asked.

"Take me to Ash and Brock," Dawn ordered, wiping tears from her eyes. Etsuo nodded and led her away.

Ash and Brock were stood at the foot of Paul's hospital bed, watching as a Chansey gave him a potion of some kind. Paul didn't seem to be too happy at the two of them being there but he didn't comment.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on?" Ash demanded.

"Why should I?" Paul asked, "I don't owe you an explanation."

"Shinji," Akiko snapped from a few beds down. The woman was flexing her ankle this way and that, grimacing in pain as she did so.

"Why do they call you Shinji?" Brock asked.

"Because that's my real name," Paul replied, "I only chose the name Paul when I decided to enter the Pokémon League."

"Why would you do that?" Ash asked, "It doesn't make sense. You're a ninja, not a Pokémon Trainer."

"What's it to you?" Paul snapped, "I didn't ask for your opinion on this. I did what I wanted to do."

"Paul," Akiko said, causing the teens to look over at her, "That's a weirdly normal name."

"So why would you leave home to become a Pokémon trainer?" Brock asked.

"After becoming a warrior in his own right, 'Paul' became a little restless," Akiko explained for Paul, "His brothers hadn't completed their training yet so he moved on. A warrior can only be a proper warrior after the age of sixteen, you see. That's the minimum age but Paul passed when he was thirteen. Tired of his father's and uncles' attempts to get him doing pointless tasks, Paul went to try something new. Something challenging as well as educational."

"Is that right?" Ash asked Paul. Paul let out a sigh before he nodded.

"I don't get along well with my father," Paul stated, "Being stuck here with him and my brothers drove me mad."

"So you left," Brock said, "That's understandable. Everyone needs to spread their wings."

"That doesn't stop him being a Pokémon abuser," Ash snapped.

"I train Pokémon like I was trained," Paul argued, "You think I was trained by studying books and being treated like an idiot? No, I was pushed each day until I became the best."

"_Please keep your voice down_," the melodic voice of Gardevoir drifted through the air. The female Pokémon drifted towards Akiko, tilting her head to the side. "_You are injured, master. Who did this to you? Are you under any sort of threat?_"

"No, Gardevoir," Akiko replied, "I got a little carried away with Shinji, that's all."

"_I see,_" Gardevoir said, "_Where you training a little too hard, perhaps?_"

"I enjoyed it," Akiko said.

"You have a Gardevoir," Ash commented, "That's so cool."

"Gardevoir are often kept by the Churitsu Tribe," Akiko explained, "Mine was given to me by my father as a Ralts. When I married Isamu, he was given a Gallade as a symbol of the trust my father had in him."

"So you're from a different clan then?" Ash asked, "There's too much information to digest, my head is going to explode."

Paul glanced round as he heard footsteps coming towards the ward. Everyone turned to see Dawn being led by Etsuo. She looked depressed, tears still rolling down her cheek. Etsuo turned to Paul.

"Shinji," he said, "Could you possibly go and talk to your mother? She seemed to be a little upset."

"What has my father done now?" Paul asked. Etsuo gave the youngest Akari a smirk before pushing Dawn forwards.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Ash asked, walking up to Dawn and placing a hand on her shoulder. The blunette closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds.

"My mother's dead," she blurted.

"What?" Brock and Ash asked in shock.

"How do you know?" Brock asked.

"She was killed by the Kurai," Dawn went on, new tears springing from her eyes, "They killed her because of me. I killed her. They killed her Pokémon too."

She burst into hysterics. She turned to run away but Paul caught her elbow. She looked up at him, her cobalt eyes shimmering with pain and sorrow. Paul gazed into her eyes for a few seconds before he climbed off the bed.

"I'll go and see my mother now," Paul stated, "Let's go."

Brock nodded and pushed a confused Ash behind Paul. The four teens left the hospital ward. Paul rubbed his ribs as he felt minor discomfort. He let go of Dawn's arm, seeing that she wasn't going to run off again.

"I'm fed up of being led round here," she muttered.

"You'll find your way eventually," Paul replied.

"I don't want to stay here forever you know," Dawn yelled.

"Hey, Dawn, take it easy," Brock said, "Paul only meant that you'll soon be able to find your way through these halls."

"I don't care," Dawn snapped, "I want to go home. I want to wake up and this all be over. I hate it. I want my mother back. Can't anyone understand that?"

"Troublesome," Paul said, "I hate to burst your bubble but I've been attempting to get away from this for most of my life and I'm still here. Your normal life is gone for good. Just be thankful you had a normal life that you can now look back on."

"Hey, calm down you two," Brock said.

"Yeah, Paul," Ash agreed. Paul ignored his rival, his gaze was set only on Dawn.

"I'm not saying that you should be thankful to be here, nor do I expect you to like it here, but you're here so deal with it," he told her.

"You're a cold hearted jerk," Dawn replied.

"Yeah, so?" Paul snapped.

"Don't you care about anything at all?" Dawn cried.

"I do," Paul said, "But nothing that would concern you."

Dawn blinked a few times as Paul looked at her. He wasn't staring at her with a sharp, hard gaze but something very different. He was regarding her with sympathy. It took her a few moments to recognise the look before her eyes started to overflow with tears once again. She covered her eyes with her hands as she wept. Ash and Brock started forwards but Paul held up an arm to stop them.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked, annoyed that Paul was stopping him from comforting his friend. Paul ignored Ash for the minute. Instead, he placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder. She froze and then looked up at Paul.

"You'll be fine," Paul told her, "You're stronger than you think you are."

Dawn sniffed a few times but nodded her head.

"And if you ever feel like you need a mother," Paul went on, "Please, for the love of Arceus, take mine."

"I thought you got on with your mother," Dawn hiccupped between sniffs and giggles.

"I do," Paul replied, "But if you ever want her, please take her away from me."

Paul led them down a thin corridor with a large number of doors and stairs going up and down. He took them to the door at the end of the corridor. He knocked once. He paused. There was some noise coming from the other side of the room.

"Stop doing that, woman!" roared a voice that sounded like Isamu. Paul let out a sigh before he opened the door and stepped bravely into the room. The other teens followed and were quite amazed at the site. Sayuri was throwing pieces of pottery at Isamu. It looked like he was trying to talk to her but Sayuri wasn't listening.

"Sayuri," Isamu said, "Please listen-" he narrowly dodged a plate, "I'm just saying-" another plate narrowly missed him, "Sayuri-" he dodged once more, "Damn it, Sayuri. Stop that!"

He moved his head to the side as a plate whooshed past his head. It hit the floor in front of Ash, making the teen jumped backwards into Brock.

"Sayuri," Isamu reasoned as he blocked another plate, "SAYU!"

Sayuri stopped throwing and froze on the spot for a few seconds. Her face went blank. Isamu, on the other hand, looked rather relieved that Sayuri had stopped throwing things at him.

"Like I was saying," Isamu stated, "I need to find Reiji and Kiboji. If you don't want to help then that's fine. I can take Gallade and find them myself."

"Reiji is in Veilstone City," Paul said. Another plate was flung through the air. Paul caught it easily with one hand.

"Traitor," Sayuri snapped, "Ratting out your own brother!"

"Relax," Paul stated, "It would be a good idea for Reiji and Kiboji too come home. If I'm stuck here then they should be too."

"Shinji," Sayuri scolded.

"Sayu," Isamu said, making the pink haired lady look up at him. "You know I'm not going to harm them. I just want to make sure they're alright. Reiji rarely gets in contact and Kiboji never has. Unlike Shinji, who would update Aki on a regular basis."

"Akiko," Sayuri muttered under her breath, "You like your nicknames, don't you, Isamu. Weird you don't have any for your brothers or nephews."

"Don't start this again," Isamu barked. He cleared his throat to regain his composure. "I'll be leaving now."

"Fine," Sayuri replied, "Leave me alone. See if I care."

Isamu muttered something under his breath as he walked out of the room. He seemed to be in a foul mood now. Paul let his uncle pass before he walked towards his mother, glancing at the various broken pots on the floor.

"Etsuo said you were upset," Paul stated dryly, "He didn't say you were crazy."

"Go away, Shinji," Sayuri snapped. Paul stopped in his tracks. His mother was not in a good mood to talk to. He glanced at Dawn.

"I think Dawn could do with some company," Paul said, "Someone who may understand her better than we three guys."

"Take her to someone else," Sayuri said, turning her back towards Paul, "I am not in the mood."

"OK," Paul replied. He walked back to the others and led them out of the room. Paul closed the door behind him. He stared at the floor for a few seconds before he looked up at Ash and Brock. He glanced at Dawn before he let out a sigh. "Follow me."

"Where are we going now?" Ash asked.

"My room," Paul replied, "Since it's the only sane place here."

**Hehe, Sayuri has a mean streak.**

**I'd like to make an apology to the readers of The Summer Continues. I currently have a huuuuuuuuge writer's block on that story so updates may be a little… slow. Sorry!**

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sort of glad I decided to chop this chapter in two otherwise it would be just way to long.**

**Thanks to rin96, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, splitheart1120, ninetailsgirl94, Starfire1407 and sjir-sama for reviewing. Glad you liked the last chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but all characters and plot devices of Akari belong to me :)**

**Chapter Nine**

Paul's room was two floors above his mother's. Dawn followed Paul with interest as he led the three of them through marble halls. Finally they stopped at a door. Paul unlocked it and walked into the room beyond.

"I'm back," he called as he stood in the room. Dawn wondered who he was talking too. Paul didn't have another wife did he? After all, these people were slightly… unorthodox. He could already have three wives and was hoping to get a fourth with her. However she heard Torterra reply a few seconds later from a different room.

A small blue Pokémon ran into the room. It ran straight up to Paul and wagged its tail. It was a Shinx, male by the looks of it. Paul picked it up and carried it into the room.

"Don't stand there," Paul told the other three, "Come in."

Dawn walked forwards amazed at the size of Paul's room. It was huge! There were two archways leading off the room they were stood in now, with a glass door at the other end that led onto a balcony. The walls were painted white and the furniture was white and dark wood. Paul sat on a sofa with the Shinx in his lap.

"I didn't know you had a Shinx, Paul," Ash commented, "Especially one so pampered."

"Shinx is my partner," Paul replied, "Apart from Isamu, who has his Gallade, we Akari have Shinx and their evolutions as our partners."

"Shinx," Shinx nodded.

"Wow," Ash said as he sat down on a sofa opposite Paul's. Brock sat down next to Ash leaving Dawn to go and sit next to Paul. She didn't seem too happy at the idea but didn't say anything. She sat down on the surprisingly comfy sofa. Shinx seemed to be instantly interested in her. It left Paul's lap and walked onto hers before it curled up and went to sleep.

"Real mean looking, Paul," Ash sneered. Paul glanced at Ash.

"He may seem cute and innocent, but he's not," Paul replied, "He can be vicious. More than once has he took on Kiboji's Luxray and beaten it."

"Who is this Kiboji people keep mentioning?" Brock asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"My brother," Paul replied, "My eldest."

"I thought you only had one brother," Ash said.

"I have two," Paul said sharply, "Kiboji is the favourite, Reiji is the softie and I am the last one."

"Your mother can be slightly strange," Dawn said, "I thought she was a nice, kind lady but she can be different."

"She is Paul's mother," Ash replied. Paul shot Ash a glare.

"My mother only reacts badly to a few things," Paul explained, "She hates my father. She loathes my teacher. She's in love with Isamu."

"That seems pretty weird," Ash said, "Because if she hated your father, why did she marry him in the first place?"

"Women don't have much rights when it comes to marriage, do they?" Dawn asked, "Like with me."

"No," Paul said, "They don't. The highest ranking woman here is Akiko. She's the only female warrior who will ever be allowed to fight."

"Why?" Brock asked, "Surely women are just as good as men if they're trained for it."

"Only the Churitsu Clan train their women," Paul replied, "Akari women can't manipulate Aura at all. Other clans can but not Akari. Most women don't want to fight anyway. They see what has happened to the men."

"So the wedding ceremony," Dawn cut off Paul, "What is it like?"

"Wedding?" Ash asked, "Why would you ask about the wedding?"

"Because," Paul snapped, "Whoever wins the tournament marries her. Don't you remember that?"

"Oh… right," Ash said. Anger bubbled in his stomach. "I think it's wrong. Dawn should be allowed to leave."

"And then she'd be killed," Brock said. Ash jumped to his feet, pointing at Paul.

"Paul could protect her like before," Ash said. Paul shook his head.

"We only protect what is ours," Paul explained, "If Dawn was one of us then we would protect her but she's not."

"But if the Naiya Clan were once allies with you, then I must have that connection, right?" Dawn asked. Paul shook his head again.

"There's no legitimate claim to you," Paul replied, "Your parents weren't married. You're technically not a full Naiya."

"But…" Dawn said, "My dad was my dad."

"So Dawn will have to marry into this clan?" Brock asked, "It seems like a lose-lose situation."

"If Akiko doesn't like who wins the tournament, she'll probably take you to the Churitsu," Paul told Dawn, "But that would mess up everything."

"Why doesn't she just do that?" Ash asked.

"Because she knows the implications," Paul replied, "She'd be turned out of the Akari. Isamu would be executed and… so would I. I am her student after all. Unless she challenged Arashi for his throne. Then it gets complicated."

"I don't want her to risk it," Dawn muttered, "I'll marry whoever wins that stupid tournament."

"Dawn," Ash said. Dawn shook her head.

"I have nothing to go home for," she said, "Mum is dead and now I have nothing."

"Please, Dawn," Brock said this time, "We'll find a way around this."

"There is no way," Paul stated. Ash stomped his feet.

"Why did you even stand up, Paul?" Ash asked, "Why would you want to marry Dawn? Do you want to use her for something?"

Paul blinked a few times as Dawn's cheeks went pink. Brock's mouth fell open as he realised what Ash had just asked. On Dawn's lap, Shinx opened an eye and smirked.

"I stood up because I know, out of all the people here, I am best for Dawn," Paul hissed, "The others would use her and abuse her. I won't. I understand the needs of a modern, normal girl. They do not."

"Yeah…" Ash said, still unconvinced, "Well… If you marry her, will you love her?"

Paul stared blankly at Ash for a few seconds like he didn't comprehend the word 'love'. If he was honest, Paul didn't really understand the concept of 'love'. It seemed pointless, weakening and pathetic yet, if he dug down deep inside he found that he was quite jealous of other people's abilities to 'love' one and other.

Ash and Paul stared at each other for a few seconds before Paul smirked.

"Love is a pathetic emotion," Paul said. Ash's eyes narrowed slightly. "That's how it's seen here. There are only two people I would associate with love and they are not connected with this clan at all."

Paul stood up and walked over to the large glass doors. He had his back turned to the others. Ash and Brock watched him carefully while Dawn stroked Shinx. Shinx glanced up at the young girl to see she had a great deal of sadness in her eyes.

"Troublesome," Paul said after a lengthy pause. The blunette looked up. "I will protect you no matter what the outcome is of this tournament."

"Shinx," Shinx agreed with a nod. Dawn smiled briefly.

"This place is confusing for outsiders," Paul explained as he turned around to face the teens, "But it is safe. All you need to be aware of are the idiots who are named apprentices."

There were a few knocks at the front door. They sounded heavy and stroppy.

"Come," Paul barked. A group of five women stormed into the room, each wearing pastel coloured kimonos. Their hairs where moulded into various styles with lots of accessories pinned into the style.

"Shinji," the leader of the women snapped, "I demand you help us."

"Calm down, Saiko," Paul stated calmly. Saiko was a tall, skinny woman with a pale green kimono on and a golden obi. She had deep red hair that was pulled back into an elegant style. Her eyes were emerald in colour. She took a deep breath and let it out again. "Now, what is the problem?"

"Your parents," Saiko snapped, "There is a problem with the Warriors. They have decided to fight in our tea room. They claim it is for a 'tournament' but I have not heard anything about it. We went to see your father. He was 'busy'. We went to your mother. She threw us out, claiming she had better things to do. Both your uncles have disappeared. So you do something."

"They shouldn't be using the tea room for practice," Paul said, leaning on the wall near the glass doors. He had his arms crossed and a thoughtful look on his face. "Give then fifteen minutes. Then Rei and Mai will take them tea to apologise for making such a fuss."

"And how will that help?" Saiko asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Put some Bellosom leaves in the tea," Paul replied, smirking, "Leave them and then drag them out by their feet when they fall asleep. I'm sure Weavile is up for freezing them to the ceiling."

Saiko and the other women giggled in delight. Ash glanced at Paul, wondering where his sense of humour had suddenly come from.

"Shinji," came another voice. The women turned round and parted to reveal Akiko and her Gardevoir rushing into the room. Akiko paused and rolled her eyes. "I wondered why there was female laughter coming from your room."

"Akiko-sama," the women chanted as they bowed. Akiko waved them off.

"So why are you bullying Shinji?" Akiko asked.

"Wait!" Ash yelped, getting to his feet, "I thought your leg was broken! How can you be walking without a crutch or something?"

"You broke another bone?" Saiko asked, "How this time?"

"Shinji broke it," Akiko replied, "We were sparing."

"I thought you didn't train him anymore," Saiko said.

"I don't," Akiko explained, "He's competing in the tournament."

"What is this tournament?" asked another woman. She had a high voice with red curly hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pale red kimono with a dark red obi.

"For the hand of Dawn in marriage," Akiko replied, pointing at Dawn. The five women looked at Dawn like they were spotting her for the first time. Shinx sensed danger and immediately jumped off the teen's lap. Dawn froze as the women stared her down. Suddenly they leapt on her.

"She's so cute!"

"Look at her hair!"

"How beautiful!"

"What clan are you from?"

"I've never seen anything like her."

"Ladies," Akiko said dryly. The women stopped fondling Dawn to look up at Akiko. Dawn looked slightly relieved as the women let go of her.

"They're having trouble with people training in the tea rooms," Paul stated. Akiko raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Stupid warriors," Akiko muttered. She rolled up her sleeves and walked out of the room. Gardevoir paused for a few seconds before she bowed at the group and followed Akiko out of the room.

"Uh oh," Saiko muttered, "Now she's going to get into trouble, isn't she?"

"What's my father going to do about it?" Paul asked as he straightened up.

"I suppose that is true," Saiko agreed. The women turned to Dawn and over the younger girl a smile. "So, Shinji. Are you competing for Dawn's hand in marriage?"

"I am," Paul replied with a nod.

"Then we wish you the best of luck," Saiko cheered. The other women voiced their agreements.

"You two look so cute together," one of the women commented.

"To have another woman on the staff," Saiko said, "I can't wait for your wedding."

"How do you know Paul is going to win?" Ash asked, folding his arms.

"Paul…" one of the women asked. The other looked confused until Paul raised his hand to show it was him who was being talked about. Saiko put her hand on her hips.

"Because Shinji is the best," Saiko told Ash, "He will beat any competition thrown at him."

"How do you know that?" Brock asked, "What if the other warriors manage to defeat him?"

"Listen, honey," Saiko snapped, "Shinji has been trained by Akiko. If there's any one who can defeat the other warriors, it is Shinji. Got it?"

Brock and Ash nodded slowly, not totally convinced. Saiko glanced at the door before pointing at it. The women seemed to understand what it meant and began walking out of the room.

"Good bye, Shinji," Saiko said, "We'd better go and check on Akiko."

"Bye, Saiko," Paul said, "Ladies."

The women left closing the doors behind them. Ash glared across at Paul one final time before he took his seat. Dawn stared at the door. She had watched the women leave with her breath caught in her throat. That was her future. It didn't seem that bad at all.

**So yeah, Dawn got jumped on by a load of weird women *sigh*. I like Paul's Shinx, he's kind of like a Pokémon version of Paul. They're equally matched.**

**Please review me with your thoughts/feelings/criticisms. Bye for now!**

**RSx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Howdy people, here's you update of Akari a day earlier because I've got a funeral tomorrow so I thought I'd do this tonight instead. **

**Thanks to splitheart1120, rin916, ninetailsgirl94, lightwolfheart, Lady Dialga, starfire1407, sjir-sama, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, AnimeandMangaLover16 and mednin for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I do own all my OCs and the Akari story plot.**

**Chapter Ten**

Arashi was sipping tea in his chambers. Isamu and Etsuo were joining him for their weekly brotherly get together, although they would never admit to anything brotherly about it. They would discuss business and business only. When the business was all dried up they would drink tea in silence.

Sayuri was serving the tea, watching the brothers seemingly ignore each other. She looked bored but this was her duty. Usually Akiko would have joined them but she was absent. No body seemed to care. Isamu didn't seem worried that his wife hadn't shown up so there was no need to worry about her safety.

Arashi glanced up as the door opened. It was Kane. He walked briskly towards Arashi and knelt into a bow.

"My Lord," he said, "Your son has been challenged to a Pokémon battle."

"Pokémon battle?" Isamu asked sounding quite interested, "I haven't seen one of those in years."

"The boy with black hair?" Arashi asked Kane. Kane nodded quickly.

"Shall I stop them?" Kane asked Arashi. Arashi smirked slightly but shook his head.

"Take them to the tournament hall," Arashi ordered.

"You're making it an official Pokémon battle?" Isamu inquired, sounding like a child whose Christmas had come early. Estuo looked slightly amused at his younger brother's behaviour.

"Yes, Isamu," Arashi replied. Sayuri glanced at Kane before she looked back at Arashi. She was confused by his sudden interest. She wasn't going to question it though. Kane nodded once more before he got to his feet and left the room. Isamu jumped up.

"A real Pokémon battle," Isamu said as he left the room, "Wowee."

Etsuo turned to Arashi, wondering why Arashi would allow a Pokémon battle. Arashi glanced at his brother.

"Isamu likes Pokémon battles," Arashi stated, "Father used to take us to the league when we were younger."

"I remember," Etsuo said, "But he always used to make it interesting."

"Betting sweets and gifts," Arashi agreed, "Well, why not up the odds?"

"What are you up to Arashi?" Etsuo asked. Arashi rose to his feet. Sayuri copied his motion, wondering the same thing as Etsuo. Arashi, on the other hand, just smirked and walked off. Etsuo and Sayuri glanced at each other. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

The Tournament Hall was a medium sized stadium with a large stand round it. It looked rather traditional with the dark wood beams and the white wooden panels. There was a top box where Arashi, Estuo, Isamu and Sayuri were sat. Isamu was sat on the edge of his seat, waiting impatiently for the battle to begin.

Below them Paul and Ash stood on the battled field. Ash looked determined while Paul looked a little annoyed. How did a little battle get so blown out of proportion?

Back in the box, Arashi glanced to the door as Akiko led Dawn and Brock in. The older woman had no idea why Arashi wanted these two people in the family box but she didn't question it.

"Please, sit down," Arashi greeted the two teens. Dawn and Brock paused before taking a seat. Dawn was sat next to Isamu. She glanced at him to find he was looking happily down at the battle field. Arashi got to his feet. The whole stadium fell silent.

"My friends," Arashi said, "Today we have the most wonderful treat. Shinji and Ash will face each other in a Pokémon battle."

There was a loud cheer from the crowd.

"It has been a very long time since we saw a Pokémon battle in our own home," Arashi went on once the crowd died down, "But what is a little Pokémon battle without a bet?"

"Bet?" Akiko asked. Isamu and Etsuo glanced up at their brother in confusion. The crowd were cheering like they were agreeing with Arashi. Arashi smirked.

"So, Ash," Arashi said. Ash looked up. "If you win then Dawn will be able to return to Sinnoh with Shinji as her protector as is my promise and pledge."

"What?" half of the box seemed to scream. Akiko looked slightly weary of Arashi.

"Alright," Ash cheered. The crowd seemed a little confused by this bet and fell into a hushed silence.

"But, if Shinji wins," Arashi went on, "Then you and your friend, Brock, will leave this place with no contact with Dawn as long as she is under my protection."

The crowd cheered once more. Paul eyed his father cautiously. Was he trying to get him to lose this match? It seemed to be a high price to pay. Maybe he should lose on purpose.

"Akiko," Arashi continued, "You shall referee."

Paul froze on the spot.

"Make sure no one is cheating," Arashi said. Paul smirked slightly. That's what his father was playing at was it? Akiko was the most rule hardy person. Arashi was testing them. He was testing Ash's determination, Akiko's loyalty and Paul's strength. Testing or challenging? Paul couldn't be sure of it.

Akiko soon appeared in a haze of black smoke on the edge of the battlefield. Paul glanced across at her. She knew exactly what Arashi was up to, her expression said it all for her.

"Three on three," she stated in an almost bored tone, "With each trainer using their starter Pokémon once."

"Define starter," Paul stated. Akiko gave him a glare which told him it was redundant question. He smirked at her but she didn't find the humour.

"Fight already," she snapped.

"OK," Ash said, "Buizel, I choose you."

"Ursaring," Paul said, "Standby for battle."

Akiko looked between the two Pokémon with her eyebrows raised. Since when was Paul such a fan of over kill? Usually he was a smart, cunning fighter, not one that prided himself on his strength. Skill, yes. Strength, no. The teacher watched as several attacks were thrown around by the two Pokémon. She watched how Paul commanded his Pokémon. He was cold, demanding and slightly rude. Akiko glanced up at Arashi. Like father like son, she supposed. It must be a common trait between Akari leaders and Arashi was one to show this.

Buizel slumped onto the floor, eyes swirling round.

"The orange one is unable to battle," Akiko announced, "Change Pokémon."

She must admit she wasn't paying attention as Ash called out Chimchar and Paul called out Sneasel. The fighting continued much to the amusement of the crowd but left Akiko with in her own thoughts. She didn't really like Pokémon battles, in fact the Churitsu had banned them several times. She would much rather fight than let her Pokémon do it for her.

This she noted with Paul too. His cold demeanour seemed to come from the fact that he was watching a battle not fighting it. His anger, his rashness, his coldness was merely the reflection of his frustration that he couldn't fight. So that was the change she saw in him?

"The green one with claws is unable to battle," Akiko said, "Starter Pokémon now. The next point wins."

"Pikachu, you're up," Ash told his yellow companion. Akiko glanced at Ash. Ash was no fighter, he was an idealist, a sponger. He had ambition. He was so innocent to the world.

"Shinx," Paul called, "Stand by."

"I thought Torterra was your starter!" Ash yelled.

"He was," Paul answered, "But so is Shinx."

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle."

Pikachu raced towards Shinx with electricity coming off it. Paul stood there for a few seconds. Akiko noticed the change in him. He was doubting what he should do. His genes were telling him to win, his conscience was telling him to lose. That's why he chose Shinx. Shinx knew exactly what Paul was thinking.

"You're a fighter, not a trainer," Akiko said. Paul nodded. Shinx dodged the Volt Tackle with incredible ease.

"Now use Iron Tail," Ash ordered. Pikachu complied. His tail turned white and he struck at Shinx. Shinx stepped to the side to evade the attack. On the other side of the field, Ash grinded his teeth together. "Use Thunder!"

"Shinx," Paul said finally. Shinx nodded. It dodged the thunder attack and jumped into the air. It hit Pikachu with a strong Iron Tail, sending the yellow mouse flying through the air. Ash caught Pikachu but found he was unconscious.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," Akiko said, "That means that Shinji is the winner."

The crowd went wild. Ash hugged Pikachu tightly. He'd lost again but this time there was a much bigger price than ever before. Ash glanced guiltily up at the box where he saw Dawn. She didn't looked surprised that Paul had beaten Ash. She glanced at Isamu.

"You were right," she stated, "He did win."

**Dum-dum-dum. Who was expecting Ash to win? Sorry if you did, hehe. So Dawn's on her own now, what is she going to do? I really need to get onto writing the tournament chapters soon. I will do it soon, I promise!**

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys but this chapter has a very strong OC warning. Hehe. Really, there are a lot of OCs in this chapter, but on the plus side, two very important characters are introduced in this chapter so please don't mind it too much.**

**Thanks to Emopunkchic36, ForsakenDarkness, splitheart1120, AnimeandMangaLover16, ninetailsgirl94, mednin, Starfire1407 and Sjir-sama for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I do own the Akari plot and characters :)**

**Chapter Eleven **

Reggie was stood in the back garden of his house when he heard the sudden commotion of people. He stopped watering the berries he had just planted and went to investigate. He cocked an eyebrow as he saw a most peculiar sight. Ash and Brock where on top of each other in a heap while Isamu was stood next to them with his Gallade and his wife stood on his right. Reggie rubbed his head as he tried to shake that thought of Akiko just being Isamu's wife. No matter how long he was here, he couldn't help but be a little sexist.

"What's going on?" Reggie asked as he rushed over to Brock and Ash. Isamu and Akiko didn't even seem to notice the other two as Reggie rushed to them. Akiko inclined her head slightly to one side before she disappeared in smoke. Reggie glanced up, wondering what was wrong when Isamu raised his hands.

"Go on then, Gallade," he told his Pokémon, "Go have some fun."

"Gallade," Gallade replied. He teleported away to some unknown destination. Isamu looked down at his ex-student and nephew.

"Howdy there Reiji," Isamu greeted him, "I've been looking for you. You got a few minutes?"

"Erm… sure?" Reggie replied not knowing why his teacher had come to find him. Reggie helped to get Brock and Ash to their feet before he led Isamu into the house. Isamu glanced round at the furniture. He was dressed in his casual wear like Akiko had been. He walked around the small living room as Reggie tried to coax Ash and Brock into drinking something. The pair felt quite sick after their departure from the Akari base but then again, most people did the first few times they travelled. Reggie kept glancing at his former teacher. Was Isamu here to kill him? Reggie held back a shudder.

"You feeling better?" Reggie asked Ash. Ash nodded slowly, despite being pale.

"Reggie?" Ash said weakly. Suddenly Ash leapt up and pointed at Reggie. "You've got to help us."

"What's wrong?" Reggie asked.

"They've got Dawn trapped," Ash told Reggie quickly, "She's going to have to marry into the clan because some people are trying to kill her. You've got to help her."

"Hold on," Reggie said, stopping the teen mid rant. Reggie got to his feet and turned to face Isamu. Isamu was checking out a few photographs on the mantelpiece. "Is that what you're doing here?"

"You know Dawn?" Isamu asked, "She's cute."

"What are you doing to her?" Reggie barked, "Why is Akiko here too?"

"Dawn is the victim of something or other," Isamu told Reggie airily, "I was merely told to drop these two off here and find you. Shinji told me this is where you two lived."

"Shinji?" Reggie asked, "What is he doing? He's not involved in this mess, is he?"

Isamu turned cold eyes onto Reggie. Reggie stepped backwards as Isamu walked forwards. Ash watched as Reggie stumbled over the sofa and ended up sitting in it. Isamu looked down at Reggie with an expression mixed with anger, sadness and disgust.

"No more questions," Isamu snapped. Isamu walked back across the room and looked out the window like he was expecting something to appear outside. Reggie watched his uncle for a few minutes.

"Where's Akiko gone?" Reggie asked.

"To Twinleaf Town," Isamu said, a little softer this time. Reggie sat up, his interests perked. He glanced over to Ash and Brock. They both seemed a little disorientated still.

"Why?" Reggie asked. Isamu chuckled under his breath.

"I thought I said no more questions," Isamu said softly. He twirled round abruptly, giving Reggie a look that made Reggie bite his lip. "You're to report to us in one week."

"Us?" Reggie asked.

"Your father," Isamu replied, "And myself."

"Fine," Reggie spat, "But what for?"

"If I tell you that now, you won't bother coming in a week's time," Isamu said. He glanced at Ash and Brock. "They won't remember anything so don't bother asking them."

Reggie was about to say something else when Isamu disappeared. Reggie blinked several times figuring Gallade had transported him out of the house. Reggie rushed to the window but couldn't see where Isamu had gotten too. Slowly, Reggie looked round at Ash and Brock. Ash was attempting to get to his feet. So that was why they were reacting so badly, was it? A memory wipe and a transportation? No wonder they were so queasy looking.

Reggie glanced out of the window. So, he had been recruited had he? Unfortunately for him, he couldn't refuse.

Akiko glanced around the house. She had arrived without causing too much of a spectacle but what else should you expect from a master? She carefully stepped through the empty house. The silence was almost too much to bear. She glanced around at where the window had been broken into, a blood stain not too far away from that. Johanna had fought back.

There had always been something about Johanna that made Akiko respect her. It wasn't the fact that she was a top co-ordinator or a great trainer, no. It boiled down to her stubbornness and her inner strength. She had refused to give up, refused to die and, on some accounts, refused to listen to Arashi. Johanna was a great woman, Akiko thought, so much better than half those in the Akari Clan.

Call her soft, Akiko had returned to the house to get only a few belongings for Dawn. The girl had been through far too much already so it was only right that she got a few things from her past life.

Akiko walked upstairs and began to shove a few things into a bag. In went a few photos, a few trinkets, clothes, more memorabilia and other stuff. Akiko let out a small sigh as she picked up a photo frame. It looked fairly recent. Johanna was beautiful, just like Dawn was.

"You really shouldn't loiter in the doorway," Akiko said suddenly. She put the photo frame in the bag and turned to face the door. Stood watching her was a man about her age. He had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail and blazing violet eyes. He glared at Akiko like she was doing something criminally wrong.

"What are you doing?" he barked at her. Akiko rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "This is a crime scene."

"I am fully aware of that," Akiko snapped back, "But I came here to gather a few things, that's all."

"For what?" the guy asked, voice rising an octave.

"For the daughter of the deceased," Akiko replied calmly, "Now, do you mind?"

"Akiko," the man warned, "You are treading on very thin ice."

"I always do," Akiko said, "What are you doing here, Huyuko?"

"I was worried about my sister," the man said sounding a little softer this time. Akiko smiled at him.

"At least I am still that," she said. She turned towards the window of the room and peered outside to the quiet town.

"The Akari and the Kurai are going to war again, aren't they?" Huyuko asked. Akiko nodded absentmindedly. "And you will fight with them?"

"I will," Akiko replied.

"So much has changed, sister," Huyuko stated, "You have."

"I know," Akiko said with a sigh, "But I have adapted to what I have."

"Sister," Huyuko said, "This battle will be very bad for you. You should come home to us and not fight with the Akari."

"Is Haruko doing the same?" Akiko asked. Huyuko shook his head. Akiko let out a sigh before she bit her thumb nail in a thinking manner. Huyuko waited for her to finish thinking. She was contemplating his offer or was she? He was never sure of his older sister. He respected her for being the warrior she was but also worried about her. She was his oldest sister, his other two were younger than himself. Despite this, Huyuko was always seen as their leader until something big happened and he would pass on the leadership to Akiko. She was much better under pressure than he was. Slowly Akiko dropped her hands to her side. "They're going to use Tatsu, aren't they?"

"Akiko, this isn't your fight," Huyuko said. Akiko smirked. That meant they were going to use Tatsu against the Akari. Akiko looked away from her brother as he looked at the floor. "Akiko, I am worried about you. I have no way of knowing how you will do out of this."

Akiko let out a laugh. Huyuko looked up sharply, seeing his sister smiling happily like she had just been told a good joke. She looked so young, like the girl he remembered back in the days of old when they would steal apples from the large orchard in Mahogany Town. She would always smile and laugh like that.

"Don't worry about me, Huyuko," she told him, "I'll be fine."

"But if they use Tatsu then the Akari will have to retaliate with –"

"I know," Akiko replied, "But it will be fine."

She glanced at the bag of stuff on the floor. She carefully picked it up and slung it over her shoulder. She looked at her brother once more, still wearing her beautiful smile.

"I'll see you soon, Huyuko," she said.

"Be careful," he told her. She nodded.

"Love you," she said before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Huyuko watched her go. He folded his arms and thought about this for a while. If Akiko refused to stand down then there was no way that Haruko would do it either. This was going to be bad. Either way he was going to lose a sister in this war and at this minute in time, he rather hoped it wouldn't be Akiko.

"That was brilliant, K," a boy with short orange hair told an older teen with purple hair. The older teen smirked and flicked his hair from his face, standing proudly to his friends. He was very much loved in his fan base. As a top Pokémon fighter, he was bound to get some attention. He posed as a few girls came to talk to him. Yes he was the bomb.

Something, or rather someone, caught his eye. He looked over to see his bemused looking aunt with a bag over one of her shoulders. She had a strange smile of her face, her eyebrows knitted together as if she was confused by something.

"K, what's wrong?" one of his many admirers asked, wondering why his face had suddenly fallen. In all probability he had gone pale as well. He brushed past his friends and fans to walk over to his aunt. She looked at him, peering up slightly since he had grown taller than her.

"You've grown," she commented.

"Yeah," he agreed.

After ducking out of the way and pleading to his friends to keep his fans away, the two sat beside a pond in the shade of the trees. For some reason he never feared his aunt like his brother had, nor did he hold her in such high regard as his other brother did.

"What's going on, Alice?" he asked. The black haired woman smirked at him.

"Can't I come and say hi to my nephew without raising suspicion?" she asked.

"How did you find me?" he asked, curiously.

"You're asking me how I found 'the world's best Pokémon fighter'?" she said, quoting with her fingers. K let out a short laugh and nodded. She was right. He practically screamed to be noticed. He was nothing like Reiji or Shinji, he thought, they lived pretty silently. Not him.

"Point taken," K said, sitting up, "So why are you here?"

"Et- I hate normal names," she moaned as she tried to think of a name for Etsuo.

"My uncle?" K suggested.

"The grumpy one, yes," Alice said with a nod, "Will be coming to find you soon."

"Whatever for, my dearest aunt?" K asked. Alice glared at K for a few seconds while he just smirked at her.

"The family feud is acting up again," Alice explained airily. She looked around the pond, watching as a Magikarp leapt out of the water and splashed back into the depths. K was silent for now, watching the Magikarp like she had.

"What about my brothers?" K asked.

"Paul is already with us," Alice replied.

"Who the hell is Paul?" K asked. Alice let out a laugh.

"You don't remember your younger brother's name? You are terrible," she laughed. K's face dropped.

"Seriously? He chose Paul? What kind of a lame name is that? Paul? It's so… normal," K asked, his mouth slightly open. Alice shook her head.

"It suits him," she said, "Reggie is probably being harassed by Ianto right now."

"Reggie is so uncreative," K retorted.

"Says you, K," Alice remarked. K chuckled and got to his feet.

"So Uncle will be after me soon, then?" K asked. He picked up a rock and threw it across the pond. The rock skimmed on the water until it hit a Magikarp on the head. K smirked as this happened, impressed with the timing on it.

"I'm giving you an early warning," Alice said, "Since Grumpy is rather… grumpy at the minute."

"More so than usual?" K asked.

"Yeah," Alice agreed, "He's babysitting at the minute."

"Paul?" K asked.

"No," Alice replied, "A girl. The last Diamond."

"Wow," K said, "Neat. So we're housing a Diamond, right?"

"She's going to get married soon," Alice told K.

"The lucky guy?" K asked, glancing at Alice. Alice shrugged. "Oh. It's like that is it?"

"I'm afraid so," Alice said.

"Is she nice?" K asked.

"Fifteen," Alice told him. K pulled a face.

"Way too young for me, I'm afraid. I do prefer the more mature woman," K remarked.

"You're still a child, K," Alice told him.

"How is it you're so young?" K asked, "I mean you're older than dad and mum, but you don't look it. You look twenty. In a few years even I'll look older than you."

"I suppose," Alice agreed, "It's just how I am."

She got to her feet and picked up her bag. K eyed it cautiously like she was going to give him something horrible but she slung it over her shoulder once again. She glanced at K for a few seconds before she offered him a smile.

"Come home soon, K," Alice told him, "We miss you. All of us, even your father."

"Really?" K asked with a slight chuckle. He didn't believe that for a second. Alice gave him a knowing look before she walked off. "Til, then, I guess."

"Later," she agreed. K looked around for a few seconds, thinking about what his aunt had just said to him.

"Looks like there's going to be one hell of a fight," K mumbled to himself as he stretched, "And who will win her? I may as well go and join in the fun. Save my uncle a journey."

K looked over to where he could hear his fans screaming for him. He smirked, putting a hand on his hip. A change in pace once in a while was good. And with that thought, he made up his mind.

**So two new players in the mix. What will happen in the next chapter? Well, I know but you'll have to wait until the next update. Sorry. I really do need to write more on this fic but there's so much in my head at the minute T_T *sigh* Anyway, please review and remember I did warn you about the mass of OCs so don't complain :P It should be the last one with all the OCs in it anyway :)**

**RSx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to ninetailesgirl94, mednin, AnimeandMangaLover16, splitheart1120, RaveOn21now22, lonewolfgirl-sademo588 and sjir-sama for reviewing the last chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I do own Akari.**

**So there's a bit of Ikarishippingness in this chapter and brotherly bickering. Just a warning.**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Keep your hands up," Kane was telling Itsuki while the two were training. Dawn was sat by the side of the training ring, looking completely bored as she watched her four prospective husbands train… again. Why did she have to watch them everyday as they trained for the competition? She'd rather not know what was going off.

"Looks like someone is having a rather tough day," someone said to her right. Dawn glanced up to see a tall, purple haired guy stood next to her. He was wearing warrior clothes with a navy obi round his waist. He was watching the others train with their master, apart from Paul who was on his own. "Such a pity to see a frown on a pretty girl's face. May I sit with you?"

"Sure," Dawn said, blushing slightly at the complement the guy had just given her. He sat down beside her and watched the warriors train.

"So you're the prize of this whole crazy thing?" the guy asked. Dawn nodded glumly. "I'm surprised there aren't more competing for such a pretty girl."

"I'm not that pretty," Dawn told him.

"Really?" the guy asked, "I have seen hundreds of women and you are in the top ten prettiest."

"I doubt that," Dawn snapped playfully. She eyed the guy carefully for a few seconds.

"So do you have any favourites?" he asked.

"A draw," Dawn replied, "So I won't have to get married."

"Unlikely," the guy chuckled, "My money is on that one."

He pointed to Paul with a smile on his face.

"Paul?" Dawn asked, "He does tend to win a lot."

"He's one strong little guy," the guy explained, "When I was an apprentice a few years ago, I could never win against him. I was an apprentice for well over fifty years, right, which is the usual time for an apprentice, and Paul came along and beat me when he'd been trained for three years. He graduated well before me too."

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Dawn mumbled.

"It surprised me," the guy said, "Didn't see it coming at all. It was like it was programmed into his brain. Thank Arceus Akiko trained him otherwise, phew, I'd hate to see what he would've done to his sensei then."

"He's really that strong?" Dawn asked. The guy glanced at her.

"He's not that bad," he told her softly, "Beneath that rather grumpy and cold exterior is a kind, caring and loyal guy who would do anything for you if you asked."

"I'll be the judge of that," Dawn said. The guy chuckled again.

"I'm surprised he hasn't noticed me yet," he said.

"I have," Paul replied from the other end of the room, "I'm just ignoring you."

"Fine, have it your way," the guy said. Paul, who had been doing some sort of complicated routine on the training mats, suddenly turned to face Dawn and the guy. He rolled his eyes and walked towards them. No one was paying any attention to him.

"You're back?" Paul asked.

"Obviously," the guy replied.

"Does father know?" Paul asked.

"Nope," the guy replied.

"Isamu?"

"Nah."

"Etsuo?"

"No."

"Akiko?"

"Perhaps."

"Why are you here?" Paul asked, frowning now.

"I heard my littler brother was fighting in a big bad contest for a wife," the guy taunted, "I had to come along for the moral support."

"You shouldn't have," Paul replied, "No really. You shouldn't have."

"Can I give you away at the wedding?" the guy asked. Paul let out a sigh. "Come on, you are going to win this, aren't you?"

"Unless Itsuki pulls something on me, probably," Paul replied honestly. The guy elbowed Dawn in a joking manner.

"See, he's a real prince charming," he told Dawn, "Fighting for his beautiful princess to save her from the bad men."

"Kibo," Paul snapped. The guy looked up at Paul with a smirk on his face. Paul was glaring at the guy with fierce eyes.

"Sorry, am I embarrassing you?" he asked innocently.

"No more than usual," Paul deadpanned.

"I must say I am impressed, my dear little brother," the guy went on, "That you should have such good taste in the female physique. She is quite the beauty."

"I'm more her age," Paul said, "I'd hate her to be with someone like Itsuki."

"How old is he? Just out of interest?" Dawn asked, leaning forwards. Paul thought about this for a few minutes.

"Thirty… eight?" Paul suggested. The guy beside Dawn nodded in agreement. Dawn's jaw dropped. He was thirty-eight? Was that possible? Why did they all look super young?

"How old are you?" the guy asked Dawn.

"I'm… fifteen," Dawn replied, blushing red. The guy nodded slowly.

"Why am I asking? I remember when you were born," the guy said happily, "Right after Shinji was born. I had to baby sit you both one night with Reiji."

"That's slightly odd," Paul commented.

"You two were so fussy," the guy continued, "Ended up having to get Akiko to come and calm you down. It was weird actually…"

"What was?" Paul asked. Dawn looked up at the guy, curious to what he had to say.

"You wouldn't calm down, you just kept crying and crying," the guy said in a weird tone that didn't sound at all like him, "So we got Akiko and she picked you up. Then she said there were people coming and to take you both away. It's like she knew exactly what was wrong."

Paul and Dawn glanced at each other for a few seconds before Dawn snapped her head towards the guy.

"Wait a minute!" she yelled, "I was with him when I was a baby?"

"You were born pretty close together," the guy replied calmly, "Of course you two were bunged together. There was a war on."

"But… but… That's insane," Dawn snapped.

"What's insane?" a female voice asked. The three people turned round to see Akiko stood behind them. She looked confused for a few seconds before her attention was grabbed by Goro as he slammed his apprentice on the floor with a crash.

"These two being babies together," the guy explained quickly.

"Oh yes," Akiko said distractedly, "We used to dump them on Reiji and you to keep all four of you out of trouble."

"With you lurking around," the guy added.

"Yes," Akiko said. She glanced at the floor oddly for a few seconds before she shook her head. She looked at Paul. "Have you been training?"

"Yes," Paul replied.

"Good," Akiko said, "You won't have to do any more before the competition. I've been told by your father to warn you that no aura attacks may be used."

"Sucks to be you, bro," the guy laughed. Dawn glanced at Paul. He didn't seem bothered by this.

"You're up against apprentices," Akiko reminded him, "Show them what a master can do."

"I intend to," Paul said. Akiko frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry, Shinji but I have to ask," Akiko said, "Why did you stand up? You didn't need to, no one asked you to so tell me why you did it. Truthfully as well."

Paul's eyes widened as he thought about this. He seemed at a loss for words. Dawn watched him carefully for a few seconds as he thought about the answer. The guy beside her seemed to lean forwards in anticipation too. Akiko frowned at him.

"Was it to prove yourself to those idiots?" Akiko asked, pointing to the apprentices behind her.

"No," Paul said, sounding almost shocked, "They're idiots. I don't care what they think of me."

"Then to get honour from your father?" Akiko quizzed.

"Yeah, because I so want that," Paul remarked.

"Because of your loyalty to your mother and myself?" Akiko suggested.

"No," Paul said slowly, "Why should I do that? Do you have an interest in her or something?"

"Then why?" Akiko barked, looking slightly put out and utterly confused, "Why would you put yourself through this? You're far too young to get married. There's no need for you to do this, Shinji. So why are you doing it?"

"Because she's just like me," Paul snapped loudly, perhaps louder than he would have liked, "She's too young for these people. She's different. She needs someone to understand her and that person is me."

"She's your rival's travelling partner," Akiko told him forcefully. The guy beside Dawn shifted. Dawn realised suddenly that Akiko and Paul had forgotten they were there. It was like the whole world had disappeared from their view, leaving only the two of them stood arguing. Dawn didn't like the feeling one bit.

"So what?" Paul asked.

"You don't even know her," Akiko snapped, "She doesn't know you. Why should you fight for her when she could easily despise you and you likewise for her? Is she just some sort of gain for you?"

"Aki," Isamu barked. Dawn hadn't even noticed he'd appeared. Akiko and Paul glanced at the older warrior. The senior warriors had crowded round to see what was wrong, even Etsuo was stood looking on with distaste. Akiko glanced at Paul before she glanced at Isamu. Isamu spoke again but this time he sounded calmer. "What's going on?"

"I'm not Isamu," Paul said to Akiko. Isamu looked round the room in confusion, catching his brother's eye and shrugging. Akiko let out a breath. "Akiko, please. It's hard for her and I want to protect her as much as I can. Since saving her the first time, I know it is my duty to continue protecting her. It may not be the best reason but… We can both live with that."

Dawn looked at Paul, mouth slightly open. He was doing this to protect her? Why would he do that?

"I know why you're touchy about this," Paul went on, "And I'm glad I have you to look out for me."

Isamu nodded before he took hold of his wife's wrist and pulled her gently away from Paul. Akiko watched Paul, eyes filled with emotion. Paul bowed his head to her as she was pulled away. Etsuo cleared his throat.

"Back to whatever it was you were doing," Etsuo told everyone, "Crisis averted. Shinji will not be killed by Akiko. Not today, at least."

Dawn stood up. She took a few steps towards Paul, looking at him in wonder. He glanced at her.

"What?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Thank you," she murmured, "For taking such good care of me."

Paul blinked a few times. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find anything to say. Dawn smiled at him, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"When did you arrive?" Etsuo asked the guy.

"Ages ago," the guy replied, "I got the entire show."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Etsuo barked. The guy glanced at Paul.

"I was looking out for my little bro," the guy said, "Besides, no one would miss me if they didn't know I was here."

Etsuo let out a long sigh. He couldn't argue with that.

"It's nice to have you back, Kiboji," Etsuo said. Kiboji nodded. "Let's go to your father."

"Gladly," Kiboji agreed, "Now that I know what's going on."

Dawn looked at Paul again as Etsuo and Kiboji left. She looked down at the floor.

"Troublesome," Paul said, making her look up at him, "If you want me to, I can drop out."

"Please don't," Dawn said, "I know we may not get along but… I couldn't bear being married off to a complete stranger. And I know you. I know you can be a jerk sometimes but I also know I can trust you too."

Paul nodded. A few more tears rolled down Dawn's cheeks. She wiped them away quickly. Paul stood wondering what to do for a few seconds. Girls were still a mystery to him and he didn't know what to do. In the end he let out a sigh.

"Do you want to go and look at the oasis?" Paul asked. Dawn looked at him. "It's really… pretty."

"Sure," Dawn agreed. Paul held out his hand for her to take. She didn't hesitate to take it. She looked at him fondly. Her heart was calm, her mind relaxed. Before Paul could step away she opened her mouth. "Please win tomorrow."

Paul looked back at her, slightly surprised. His face only showed mild surprise but his eyes showed his shock. Slowly he nodded.

"I won't fail," he promised her.

**So the next chapter is the first of the tournament chapters so make sure you don't miss it!**

**And please review!**

**RSx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woo, it's finally the tournament. This is part uno of the tournament, so enjoy!**

**Thanks to DevilAngel8P, AnimeandMangaLover16, splitheart1120, ninetailsgirl94, sjir-sama and lonewolfgirl-sademo588 for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own Akari.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The smirk on Akiko's face told Paul she was mocking him. He shot her a glare as a way of shutting her up but it had no affect on her. Her lips were curved into a smug smirk. He knew perfectly well why she was smirking at him. He was having difficultly fastening his obi. Usually he would be fine and dressed by now but he had had to redo his obi because it had been too tight. Now his hands were shaking slightly meaning that he was having some difficulty tying it.

"Relax, Shinji," Akiko told him gently, "Nerves will make you fail."

"I know that," Paul snapped, finally tying his obi right. He let out a sigh.

"Relax," Akiko told him. She closed her eyes and began doing some breathing exercises. Paul nodded and began to do the same. "This is a big day for you, Shinji."

"I know," Paul replied.

"Keep your mind open and your body relaxed," Akiko went on in a soft voice. Paul found her voice calming. His nerves were disappearing slightly. "Have courage in yourself and weariness in your enemies. Keep sharp. Keep strong. Win this."

"Right," Paul said, eyes snapping open. Akiko slowly opened her eyes. She looked down at Paul. He was staring at the floor. He was really worried about this. No doubt her shouting at him yesterday helped him any. "Is it a good reason?"

"It depends," Akiko replied honestly.

"Isamu won you," Paul stated, "Then you spent the next twenty years trying to kill each other."

"Good times," Akiko sighed with a smile on her face. Paul frowned at her. Akiko rolled her eyes before she put a hand on Paul's shoulder. He eyed her hand carefully like he was expecting her to throw him down the hall. "The Churitsu only ever have one mate. Their souls bonds together in such a way that they cannot live without each other."

"I'm Akari," Paul snapped.

"I know," Akiko replied with a smile. She took her hand from Paul's shoulder and stood up straight. "We all do things we regret."

Paul tilted his head to the side as Akiko said this. She was smiling weirdly at the opposite wall.

"But if you're lucky," she went on, snapping out of her odd trance, "The outcome will be much better than the input."

"Have you ever done anything you regret?" Paul asked. Akiko's smile disappeared for a few seconds before she let out a laugh. She put her hands on Paul's shoulders and looked at him. Her expression was endearing.

"Never," she replied softly, "Could I say I regret anything."

"Akiko," someone snapped from down the hall. Akiko nodded slowly before she straightened up and looked at who had called her. Etsuo was walking towards them and he didn't look pleased at how Akiko was talking to Paul. Paul stepped back from Akiko, rubbing his head like he had a headache. He appreciated Akiko being motherly sometimes but it always felt odd to him. Perhaps it was because his family life was far from perfect or maybe because either his father or Etsuo would show up and tell Akiko off for being motherly. Paul couldn't decide which one it was.

There was something odd about the way his uncle and his father acted around Akiko and Paul. Arashi would take one of two stances. Either he would become angry at Akiko or he would just watch them. Etsuo tended to get mad.

"You're supposed to be training him," Etsuo snapped at Akiko. Akiko glared at Etsuo until the warrior decided to back off. Etsuo looked at Paul before he brushed past Akiko. Paul followed his uncle down the hallway. Akiko lingered behind for a few seconds.

"Regrets are funny things, Shinji," Akiko muttered, "You don't realise how much they hurt until you reflect on yourself."

The tournament hall was alive with the sound of cheers and general hubbub. The four contestants were stood in a single line. Their hands were behind their backs while they looked up at Arashi in the royal box. Sayuri was to his left, like usual, while Kiboji was to his right.

Kiboji waved at his younger brother in a childish sort of manner but Paul nodded. Kiboji was wishing him luck in his own way. Paul glanced beside Kiboji where Isamu was sat with Akiko. Akiko, he noticed finally, was wearing a kimono rather than her fighting clothes. It was white with delicate leaf patterns sewed into the silk in various shades of orange and gold. Paul looked to the person sat next to his mother. He expected it to be Etsuo but it wasn't. Dawn was sat watching the warriors with a worried look on her face. She was wearing a kimono too which was pure white. Her obi was silver in colour. She looked rather like a ghost in her current attire along with the paleness of her face too. She was nervous. Paul couldn't blame her, although he was a little annoyed at her lack of faith in him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Arashi announced suddenly, making Paul jump out of his skin almost, "Today we fight to see who shall win the right to marry Miss Dawn here."

There was a cheer from the crowd. Paul glanced round. His father sure had a way with them. Paul supposed that Kiboji also got this from their father since they were both very good at keeping the crowd on their toes.

"Miss Dawn," Arashi went on, "Is the last of the Niaya Clan. Whoever wins today will not only prove that they deserve her hand in marriage but will also earn the responsibility to care for her. Her husband will protect her, be kind to her and also answer to me if I hear any complaints."

Arashi glared down at the warriors as the crowd cheered once more. Paul bowed his head respectfully as his father's gaze washed over him.

"Fighting today are, Itsuki, apprentice of Kane; Nariaki, apprentice of Goro; Rikaya, apprentice of Hayate; and Shinji, my own son," Arashi announced, "I wish you all the best of luck. May the best warrior win."

"First we shall have Nariaki against Itsuki," Etsuo said from behind the four warriors. The four bowed and left their spots. Rikaya and Paul walked to the side where Hayate was stood with Kane and Goro. The three older warriors glared at Rikaya as he walked past them and sat down. Paul stood beside Kane.

"Usually I wouldn't want to play against you, Shinji," Kane whispered to Paul as Etsuo got Itsuki and Nariaki to bow to each other. They then took five paces away from each other and assumed a fighting stance they were comfortable in. "You're not allowed to use aura attacks."

"It doesn't mean I'll be less of a fighter," Paul snapped. He gave the older warrior a cold glare. Kane didn't seem to be put off by this and even if he was, he hid it well.

"I hope Itsuki wins this," Kane said, "He is much more deserving of having a wife than a brat like you."

"Didn't you say that to Isamu shortly before he kicked your ass so hard you were asleep for a week when you were fighting for me?" Paul's eyes turned to his teacher as she appeared on his other side. She glanced over at Kane, shooting him a venomous look. This was a new twist on the tale. His father, his uncle and Kane fighting over his teacher? Paul wondered how many more people wanted to marry her. "Personally, I think that Dawn would not suit Itsuki as a wife."

"And why is that?" Kane asked.

"She would smother him when he was sleeping," Akiko replied in an emotionless tone that she reserved only for telling the bad truth. Kane blinked a few times, unable to say anything at all. Akiko looked at Paul now. She didn't say anything but Paul was grateful for her company. Her standing beside him was soothing his nerves. He turned his head onto the fighting match. Nariaki was getting seriously pummelled by Itsuki. Itsuki was a lot better than Paul thought. This wasn't going to be a walk in the park like he first thought. Itsuki was determined and that determination was fuelling every punch and kick he threw at Nariaki.

"Suddenly, I feel like I'm six again," Paul stated. He recalled his first training session with the other older warriors including his brothers. He watched his brothers fight the other apprentices, scared that he would get hurt or worse. Fatalities were known in competitions. Being the youngest of the pack was hard. He leant his head against the wall as Itsuki landed another point on Nariaki.

He'd been an early learner for pain. The other kids loved to bully him. His first sparring match was against Itsuki as far as he could remember. He remembered a few minutes of the fight before Itsuki had laid him out flat. The next thing he remembered was someone holding him up, cradling him, the stern voice of his teacher yelling at Itsuki for being too heavy handed. Everyone laughed at Paul after that. His first match was a disaster. So were his second, third right through until his twentieth when suddenly everything seemed to come to him. After twenty, no match was too hard.

"Shinji," Akiko said. Paul looked up at her. "You're on next."

"Right," Paul said, standing up straight.

"Focus," Akiko told him sternly. Paul nodded and walked into the centre of the ring. He turned and bowed to Rikaya, who bowed back to Paul. They took five paces from each other, waiting for Etsuo to give the command for the match to start.

"Go," Etsuo yelled.

The match wasn't so bad. Rikaya was a clever fighter but Paul managed to keep a few steps ahead of him. A few blocks were needed every now and again but Paul found the match quite easy. That was until he needed one final point. So far he had four points to zero. Five would win it.

"Go," Etsuo ordered as he resumed the match after a brief pause to give points. Paul jumped back to avoid a quick attack from Rikaya. He pulled a small dagger from his top. The rules were that a warrior was allowed weapons when fighting in any round. Paul eyed the knife in Rikaya's hand carefully. Should he get a weapon of his own or not?

He didn't have time to decide. Rikaya was fast with the dagger. Within a few seconds, Paul had a gash across his cheek.

"Stop," Etsuo snapped, "The point goes to Rikaya. Go."

Paul jumped backwards as Rikaya tried to stab at him again. Paul briefly wondered if he would be disqualified if Rikaya killed him but he shrugged it off. He jumped out of the way of another lunge, this time spinning round and kicking Rikaya in the forehead. Rikaya flew to the ground, moaning.

"Stop," Etsuo said, "The point goes to Shinji. Shinji wins."

Paul could hardly hear the crowd cheer for him as he walked back towards Akiko. He wobbled slightly as he walked along. He stopped and raised a finger to the cut on his cheek. Akiko stepped towards him, wondering what was wrong.

"You got cut," Akiko stated. She pulled Paul's chin up to get a better look, biting her lip as she saw the damage. "Poison."

"I thought so," Paul muttered.

"You should be alright," Akiko told him, "Perhaps you may have some side effects later but not now. You're on again."

"Fine," Paul snapped, annoyed at the fact he didn't get a rest. He turned and went back to his spot in the ring. Nariaki was waiting for Paul with a spear in his hands. They bowed to each other.

"Weapon?" Etsuo asked Paul. Paul shook his head. "Fine. Then go."

Paul dodged the lofty swing of the spear, tripping Nariaki up in the process. Once his opponent was down, Paul gave a swift elbow attack to Nariaki's back.

"Point," Etsuo said.

Nariaki got up and swung the spear round a few more times while Paul dodged each time. Finally, Paul got fed up of the spear. On one unlucky swing, Paul caught the spear in his hand. A kick to the wooden handle made the weapon unusable. Naturally, the crowd went ballistic at such a brave move. Paul raised an eyebrow at Nariaki. Nariaki gulped. Things were just going to get worse for the apprentice.

The rest of that match passed quickly. Paul won by five points to nil. Nariaki walked back to his teacher only to be greeted by a stream of abuse. Paul walked back over to Akiko.

"You look so out of place wearing that kimono," Paul told her as he leant against the wall beside her. Akiko looked at her sleeves then at the skirt of the kimono.

"It feels weird," she muttered, "I'm pretty much transporting everywhere instead of walking."

"Can you walk?" Paul asked.

"Not really," Akiko replied, "I can shuffle."

"Lame," Paul said.

"Tell me about it," Akiko agreed. The two of them watched as Rikaya and Itsuki fought. Rikaya was doing much better against Itsuki than Nariaki had been. It was still pretty clear to Paul that he'd be facing Itsuki in the final match. Paul glanced up at Dawn beside his mother. She was biting her lip as she watched Itsuki fight. She was willing him to lose. Akiko glanced at Dawn too, noting that Paul was staring at her. She nudged him gently with a sway of her hips. "Stop that."

"Keeping my eye on the prize," Paul replied. He closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. Akiko smirked at him. There were all sorts of thing she could tease him about but she decided that this wasn't the time for it.

"Akiko," Paul muttered, "Is there a possibility I could lose?"

"If you want me to make the rest of your life a living hell, then lose," Akiko replied, "I know you can win this, Shinji. I've trained you well and you're a great fighter."

"But?" Paul prompted. Akiko glanced at him.

"You were born for greatness, Shinji Akari," Akiko said, "You can win any battle if you just try to. Do you think you're going to lose?"

"I feel that… Itsuki is powerful," Paul replied, "There's something hanging around him today that isn't quite right."

Akiko glanced at Itsuki, who was still fighting Rikaya. She could sense there was something different about Itsuki too but she couldn't put her finger on it. Shaking her head, she looked at Isamu in the box. He was chatting to Kiboji about something, looking like he was enjoying himself.

The final point was called in the fight between Rikaya and Itsuki. Itsuki had won. Paul stood up straight. There was no point in Rikaya and Nariaki fighting now. Everyone knew who the final fight was going to be against.

It was Paul against Itsuki and Paul didn't want it any other way…

**So who will win the tournament? Paul or Itsuki? **

**Currently I am working on an original project so I'm not sure when I'll get writing more for this story. Sorry. Don't worry, there's a few chapters left before I run out. Hehe. Til next Friday!**

**RSx**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here's the final part of the tournament here. It's Paul vs Itsuki but who will win the right to marry Dawn? What does Paul have up his sleeve? What does Itsuki have planned? Who knows but you're about to find out.**

**Thanks to ninetalesgirl94, rin916, DevilAngel8P, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, Miyuku-chan, sjir-sama and splitheart1120 for reviewing!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The stadium was now empty. No one was allowed to watch the final match apart from the people in the royal box. Dawn had been taken out of the box by Kiboji since she said she didn't want to watch the final fight. Kiboji was more than happy to look after her. He had seemingly taken an interest to her in the most brotherly way possible.

Paul looked at his opponent. Itsuki was currently talking to his teacher about something. What were they planning? Paul couldn't tell. Paul let out a sigh, thinking about how he was going to fight Itsuki in this final round. It wasn't going to be easy. Itsuki was a good apprentice on the verge of becoming a warrior in his own name. Paul, as much as he hated to admit it, was still a little rusty. There was a chance that Itsuki could win. Everyone was expecting Paul to win.

Paul flinched as a hand settled on his shoulder. He glanced round to see Isamu was stood behind him.

"Easy," Isamu said, "Your father sent me down to wish you luck."

"And to find Akiko?" Paul asked, smirking. Isamu nodded as he glanced round to find his wife. He eventually caught sight of her as she walked towards Kane. Kane and Akiko exchanged a few words before she walked to Paul and Isamu.

"Hello, Darling," Isamu greeted his wife with a slight sarcastic edge in his voice. Akiko glanced at Isamu, blinking a few times at him.

"Oh, it's you," she said finally, turning her attention onto Paul, "Win this or I'll make you wish you weren't born."

She put her hand on Isamu's shoulder and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. Paul smirked slightly. Well, he had had his pep talk from his teacher, now all he had to do was fight and win.

Etsuo called both competitors towards him. Paul took a deep breath as he faced Itsuki. Itsuki smirked across at Paul. He was glowering at Paul.

"I want a nice clean fight. It will be three points to win," Etsuo said, "No aura attacks and only one choice of weapon."

"I'll take my katana," Itsuki replied. Paul nodded. Etsuo walked away from them, returning a few minutes later with two swords in his hands. He handed the competitors a sword each before stepping backwards. Paul unsheathed his katana and took up a battle stance. Opposite him, Itsuki did the same thing.

"Begin," Etsuo barked. His voice now echoed round the empty stadium. Paul and Itsuki didn't move. They were staking each other out, daring each other to move first. Paul was best fighting with a sword, he felt more confident with the long, pointy piece of metal in his hands but he couldn't strike first. Many people thought he was most comfortable with hand to hand combat. He could use this to his advantage but he had to seem like he didn't want to use his sword, for now anyway.

Itsuki smirked and took the bait. Paul blocked a few jabs, the two swords clicking together each time they hit each other. Paul stepped backwards as Itsuki pushed forwards with blow after blow. Each time the metal swords collided, Paul allowed himself to flinch. Itsuki smirked again. He pushed forwards one last time. Paul dodged by moving his body to the side. As Itsuki stumbled forwards, Paul trapped his arm between his own arm and his body.

"My turn," Paul muttered. Paul dragged Itsuki round in a semi circle before he let go of him. As Itsuki lost his balance, he stumbled over. Paul calmly swung his sword across, catching Itsuki on the chin with the lightest of touches. Blood sprayed Itsuki's clothes but the wound wasn't deep. Itsuki wouldn't even feel it until he had a shower.

"Point to Shinji," Etsuo said.

Itsuki caught himself as soon as Etsuo spoke. He turned and charged at Paul. Paul jumped out of the way.

"Point to Shinji," Etsuo said again. Itsuki looked down to find a long gash in his clothes. He hadn't seen Paul move his hands, let alone seen him attack. Itsuki slumped to the floor. His win was slipping away from him. Paul was the warrior everyone seemed to think he was.

Itsuki glared across at Paul. Something seemed to be wrong with him. Paul rubbed his cheek in irritation while swaying slightly on the spot. Rikaya had caught him across the cheek with a poisoned dagger earlier on in the fighting. The poison must have been taking affect now. This was Itsuki's chance to break even. Itsuki raised his sword and charged once more. Paul reacted quicker than Itsuki expected. Paul skidded to the left of Itsuki, shaking his head like he was trying to shake water from his hair. Itsuki turned to face Paul.

"You'll never win, Shinji," Itsuki yelled, "You're nothing but a little boy."

Paul rolled his eyes as Itsuki ran towards him. Paul dropped his arms to the side, waiting for the right minute to strike. As soon as Itsuki was in range, Paul kicked. It was a simple round kick from the knee. Itsuki wasn't expecting it. Paul knocked Itsuki's sword from his grasp, sending the katana across the stadium with a quick flick. Itsuki jumped back immediately before Paul could counter attack.

As Itsuki landed, he brought his hands up to his chest in a cup shape. Something was forming in his hands. It was a small black orb of some kind. Paul's eyes widened as he realised that Itsuki was using an aura attack. Paul raised his sword in preparation of the attack but it was too late.

Paul was blown back by the small glowing sphere. He landed on the floor a few feet away. His hand instantly flew to the gaping wound on his left side. Itsuki looked on with an expression of shock on his face. It was like Itsuki didn't realise he could do that. Paul stumbled to get to his feet. If he stayed down then he had lost. If he lost then Dawn would be handed to Itsuki like a trophy. He used his sword to balance him for a few seconds while the feeling in his legs returned. Whatever Itsuki had hit him with had knocked him back a lot.

"I'll finish this," Itsuki said, raising his sword once more. As Itsuki ran forwards, Paul merely watched. This was it. He'd lost Dawn. Itsuki would attack him and in all probability kill him before Etsuo could stop him. He couldn't lose. If he did then Dawn would be… She'd be dead…

No he couldn't let that happen to her. He had to fight for her even if it killed him… More so than it was now. He was far too stubborn to die by Itsuki's hand. If he died here then he was sure Akiko would find some way into the spirit world and never let him hear the end of it. He had to get up now. He had to win.

Slowly, his legs responded. He stood up straight and raised his sword too. He was going to win this. Suddenly, Paul was aware that his body was doing something he didn't want it to. His sword became raised in an offensive stance rather than defensive. What was going on? He tried to correct himself but his body refused to listen to him. It was a weird feeling, like energy was coursing through his body. It felt like a hypnotic warmth. Then his body seemed to move of its own accord.

Paul dodged Itsuki's attack and retaliated with a slice across his legs. Itsuki cried out in pain, freezing where he stood. Paul brought his sword round and then through Itsuki's stomach. Itsuki fell to his knees screaming in pain as Paul pulled the sword out of him. He swung the sword at Itsuki's neck level, no matter how hard he tried to resist doing so.

There was a clink as another sword came into contact with his. Paul's head turned to whoever interrupted him. He knew the face, the black hair and calming eyes but he didn't bring himself to admit who it was. There was a sword fight for a short while, each stroke in a sort of slow motion. Paul couldn't control his body at all now but the warmth had left him so he wasn't panicking. He was sprayed with blood as he caught his new opponent a few times in the arms but they didn't seem to care. Their moves were purely defensive not offensive.

Paul swung his sword round for a strong attack causing his opponent to drop their sword. They jumped backwards doing a summersault before landing gracefully on the floor. Paul ran after them, charging wildly. The person talked to him.

"Stop it Shinji," they said. He knew the voice but who was it? The person repeated this a few times before they dodged his attacks. They disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing on the other side of the field. Paul turned and went to charge that way instead. He wanted to stop but his feet weren't listening to him.

The person raised their hands and moved them in several complicated movements.

"Aki, stop!" roared another voice.

The person had a lot of aura around them. It was purple, violet to be more precise. Paul remembered that colour from somewhere. The only person who used purple aura attacks was… It was… He didn't have time to think. The aura attack hit him square on. He flew into the air before landing on the field. His sword dropped from his hand as a hand gripped his neck tightly, pushing him forcefully into the ground. A knee was on his stomach, holding him perfectly in place on the ground.

Akiko was panting above him. He let out a breath and panted too. She nodded a few times before her grip loosened. She fell forwards, hugging him gently. Her head rested beside his for a few seconds before she pulled away. She sat back on her knees and turned around. Isamu was the first to appear, calming the situation down with soothing words and a steady face. While Isamu helped his nephew, Akiko got to her feet and walked towards Arashi. The two exchanged words in Japanese for a few seconds although none of it registered in Paul's head. His body seemed to have woken up in a blaze of agony. He had cuts he didn't remember getting and there was something wrong with his breathing.

"Gallade," Isamu snapped, "Hospital now."

Gallade ran up to them and transported them safely to the hospital. Akiko stood wobbling on the spot while Kane and Etsuo helped to get Itsuki to his feet. Sayuri followed them since they were having to drag him themselves.

"He flipped," Arashi stated. Akiko nodded.

"He flipped," she agreed.

"For what reason, I wonder?" Arashi asked. Akiko looked up at her chief and offered him a weak smile. She leant on him like she would a comrade. Arashi was more than happy to help her as they started to walk towards the exit of the hall.

"With the poison from Rikaya and then the blow from Itsuki's aura attack, his mind slipped into a defensive state which the Churitsu call the Heiwana Kokoro, or the Peaceful Mind," Akiko explained, "It's the top level of defence for a Churitsu warrior."

Arashi stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Akiko. She was watching him too. The shock on his face was evident that he was not expecting this. Slowly the Akari leader glanced forwards and began to walk.

"You shouldn't have stepped in," he told her, "Thankfully no one needs to know about this."

"No one will remember it," Akiko replied, "Gardevoir will wipe everyone's memories."

"Even Shinji's?" Arashi asked. Akiko thought about this for a few seconds before she pulled away from Arashi. They turned to face each other a few steps apart. "You don't want to mess with his head."

"If he forgets about this then it will happen again," Akiko told Arashi. Arashi nodded.

"Train him," Arashi ordered. Akiko bowed her head. She disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Arashi to his thoughts. He looked round the hall. There was blood all over the floor where Paul had fought Itsuki and Akiko. He was a force to be reckoned with while being in that state.

"His powers are suddenly starting to show through," Arashi mumbled to himself, "But I can't think of the reason why."

He thought for a few minutes until he thought about Dawn. Arashi bit his lip and cast his eyes downwards.

"My son is in love," he stated to himself, knowing full well that Kiboji was a few paces behind him. His eldest son had taken Dawn out of the room at the beginning of the final match so that she didn't have to watch. Now Kiboji waited for an explanation to what happened so he could tell Dawn the outcome of the fight. Arashi turned to Kiboji.

"What happened here?" Kiboji asked. He wasn't stood at attention at all. He was looking round in horror at all the blood on the floor.

"Shinji lost it," Arashi replied.

"He didn't kill Itsuki, did he?" Kiboji asked, appalled yet happy at the news.

"No," Arashi replied, "He would have if it wasn't for Akiko."

"Oh," Kiboji said, "So who won?"

"Kiboji," Arashi said, addressing his son with a soft and fatherly tone. Kiboji looked at his father as the older man walked towards him. Arashi placed his hands on Kiboji's shoulders. "Promise me that you'll always look after your younger brother."

"I will," Kiboji promised, "I always have, even when _he_ beat me up."

"You would never leave him?" Arashi queried.

"Never, no matter what happened," Kiboji replied. Arashi smiled.

"Then go and tell your beautiful sister-in-law the result of this match," Arashi replied, "Along with my blessing."

"I will," Kiboji said. He paused for a few seconds, his eyes bulging out of his sockets. "Oh my Arceus. My little bro is getting married."

"It seems to be a rule in this family," Arashi chuckled as he pulled away from Kiboji, "See him in the hospital after you tell Dawn."

Arashi turned and walked towards the exit of the room, leaving Kiboji in happy shock over the news.

"I'm going to be a bother-in-law… Well, it's one step away from being an uncle which sounds so much cooler than brother-in-law," Kiboji said to himself as he turned and walked in the opposite direction to his father to the back entrance of the hall, "This means cake… and alcohol… Lots of them. Just wait 'til I see Shinji. I'm gunna harass him so much. I can't wait."

**So Paul won! Yay! But how will he do with all his injuries? And what will Dawn think about her marriage to Paul? Also why has Paul got Churitsu powers? Hmmm? Well, the next bit of the story goes on in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Eeek, almost forgot to post this. Sorry! But here it is I suppose. Lots of Ikarishipping-ness and general family hilarity happens in this chapter.**

**Thanks to sjir-sama, Miyuku-chan, Starfire1407, splitheart1120, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, ninetailsgirl94, rin916 and RaveOn21now22 for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Dawn blinked a few times as she saw Akiko stood in the door of the hospital, picking at some loose threads on her kimono... or half kimono. The beautiful garments she had been wearing was sliced and splashed in blood all over. The skirt had been sliced off revealing Akiko's slender legs. Akiko was leant cleaning her nails as if nothing was wrong. Her hair hung messily round her shoulders as she inspected her nails.

"Errr… Akiko?" Dawn asked, her voice wavering slightly. Akiko glanced up. "I was told to come here by Etsuo."

"Oh right," Akiko mumbled, "I was told to wait for you."

The two stood in silence for a few seconds. Dawn was waiting for Akiko to say something else but the older woman went back to cleaning her nails as if Dawn wasn't there at all. Finally Dawn let out a sigh.

"Do you know why I was called here?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," Akiko replied.

"Could you please tell me?" Dawn asked, wondering if Akiko was going to say anything on her own. There was a short pause as Akiko's eyes trailed up Dawn's face.

"Shinji was hurt quite badly," Akiko explained, "And as you have been told, he won the tournament. The problem is that his condition is worsening which is why I am stood here with you rather than being in there."

"Is he going to die?" Dawn asked. Her eyes had filled with tears by this time. They were twinkling brightly under the dim light. Akiko slowly nodded once. Dawn raised her hands to her mouth in shock. She found that she couldn't speak. Akiko watched the young girl react.

"Aki," Isamu said hurriedly to his wife. Etsuo walked out of the curtained room alongside Isamu. Both looked highly alarmed and upset. Akiko turned her eyes onto Isamu. Her demeanour changed instantly from being aloof to being desperately worried. She took a step close to her husband, taking his hand in hers. She squeezed it tightly for a second. Isamu opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. Akiko pulled away from Isamu, eyes narrowing.

She spat something out in Japanese before she pushed past Etsuo and Isamu. She almost walked into Kiboji as he exited the room looking quite drained and saddened. He jumped out of her way with what seemed like the last of his energy. The next minute he was propped up against the wall, staring at the floor.

"He's only got a short while left," Kiboji mumbled.

From the other side of the curtain there seemed to be a loud argument brewing between Arashi, Sayuri and Akiko. They were talking to each other in loud, menacing voices. Dawn could understand what Arashi and Sayuri were saying but Akiko seemed to stick with Japanese rather than English. Suddenly Arashi came flying from the curtain, landing heavily on his back. He groaned as he sat up. His expression was confused, alarmed and flabbergasted all at the same time.

"She threw me out," he stated blankly. He seemed to be in some sort of shock. "She threw me out that stupid, horrible woman."

"That stupid, horrible woman is my wife, Arashi," Isamu warned his brother as he offered him a hand. Arashi glanced at Isamu's out stretched hand and took it. Within seconds, Arashi was back on his feet, listening to Sayuri and Akiko go at it now in worse tones than before. Sayuri's voice had gone up in pitch while Akiko's had become more venomous. Suddenly Sayuri's voice disappeared and the room beyond the curtain fell silent. Arashi shuffled on the spot.

"Well, she's either killed Sayuri or Sayuri's in a very inconvenient place right now," Arashi said as if he didn't care, "I hope it's the second one."

"Wow," Etsuo commented, "I think your marriage counsellor is finally working."

"Don't be stupid," Arashi snapped, "It's too much trouble to get a new wife."

"I love how you care for her," Isamu said. Arashi glanced at his younger brother, smirking at him. Kiboji slid onto the floor, sitting down with his head in his hands. Dawn looked at him. Did he really care about Paul that much? It was touching to see Kiboji so beat up over his brother. Dawn looked round at the older Akari brothers. Etsuo was leant on the opposite wall to Kiboji with Isamu and Arashi stood in front of him.

After what seemed like an age, Akiko emerged from the curtain. She looked round at the males before she spoke.

"He's fine now," she spat, "Next time don't leave it so late."

She walked past Arashi, pausing to say something to him in Japanese again. He replied with something which cause Akiko to respond by pushing a small dagger into Arashi's throat. Isamu hastily stepped between the two before Akiko could kill the Akari leader. The situation seemed to be calmed the second Isamu stepped in front of Arashi.

"Please," Isamu snapped, "Calm down. Aki, please."

Akiko slowly retracted her hand and placed her dagger back into her obi, her eyes never leaving Arashi's face. Kiboji stood up quickly. He was eager for news about his brother.

"Akiko," Etsuo said calmly, "Where is Sayuri?"

Akiko glanced at Etsuo before she closed her eyes. There was a black plume of smoke beside Etsuo. Sayuri appeared beside him, looking quite dazed and surprised at the same time.

"Fine then," Arashi said, "Now we are all gathered here, we can begin the ceremony."

"Wait," Kiboji snapped, "What about Reiji? He's not here."

"Reggie?" Dawn asked, "He's in Veilstone."

"No he's not," Akiko replied sounding tired. She raised her hand to her hair. "I sent Gallade and Gardevoir to find him once Shinji won the tournament."

"When will they be back?" Arashi asked. Akiko glared at Arashi. He bowed his head respectfully at Akiko as she glared at him. He didn't want to anger her more than he had done already.

"Soon but I don't want to waste time waiting for the ceremony," Sayuri replied, "Even if she is his wife for ten minutes, she's still his wife. She'll be an Akari."

"I love how you care more about Dawn than your own son," Kiboji muttered darkly. Sayuri snapped her gaze onto her eldest.

"But we can't do the ceremony until everyone is here," Arashi said in a sort of patronising tone, "The only way you can be excused is if you're dead or in labour."

"Nice," Isamu commented.

"Is there any difference?" Akiko asked. Arashi smirked across at the black haired woman, sharing the sense of humour she had. He'd been present at seven births in all, none of them pretty, but Arashi supposed that births weren't meant to be nice things. The aftermath and the parties afterwards were the nice things about births.

"Akiko, go find Reiji," Sayuri barked. Akiko rolled her eyes and pointed down the hall. There was a slight pause as everyone seemed to look at Akiko's finger as if they were expecting her to do some sort of teleportation trick or something. Kiboji was the first to work out that his aunt was pointing not doing some spell. His eyes traced the line down the hall until he saw his younger brother walking towards them wearing a pink shirt, brown trousers and a white apron.

"Dude," Kiboji snapped, "I was a star and you decided to become a housewife?"

"Reiji," Isamu greeted his student in a much friendlier voice than when he had last seen him. Reggie waved at his family.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, "I had to wrap up a few things."

"It's fine, Rei," Akiko told Reggie, "You're not late for anything. He's not even awake yet."

"He has to be awake?" Arashi asked. The three older Akari brothers stared at Akiko like she was the fountain of knowledge for a few seconds. Akiko frowned at them.

"Jeez," she said finally, "You would think in your hundred and odd years you would have read the terms and conditions of this clan. There's only fifteen rules, how can you not know them?"

"There's fifteen?" Arashi asked, face falling.

"We have terms and conditions?" Isamu asked, "I just thought Arashi made crap up."

"I do mostly," Arashi admitted. His eye brows knitted together as he folded his arms. "Fifteen? Really?"

"Maybe we should read into these terms and conditions," Etsuo said suddenly, "It may serve us well in the future."

Dawn glanced round her as Reggie and Kiboji caught her attention. The two brothers embraced each other tightly before pulling away.

"Seriously? A house wife?" Kiboji asked.

"I prefer the simple life," Reggie replied, "Rather than stunt artist extraordinaire."

"I was born to greatness," Kiboji said. Reggie turned to Dawn, offering her a kindly smile.

"When I met you all those months back, I never thought that this would happen," Reggie told her, "You're going to become my sister-in-law. I never saw it coming."

"Well, Shin isn't dying anymore," Kiboji said, "So yeah, she'll be our sister-in-law."

"Shin was dying?" Reggie asked. He sounded alarmed but Kiboji shrugged. In the end Kiboji pointed over to Akiko who was still talking to the older Akari brothers about the code. "No wonder she seems a little spirited tonight."

"No kidding," Kiboji replied, "She's been like this all day. I thought she was going to kill mum earlier she got so mad."

Dawn watched Akiko for a few seconds. She looked close to tears having explained the same clause of the code three times now and Arashi still couldn't remember it. Finally Akiko stamped her foot.

"SHINJI!" she yelled, "WAKE UP!"

Everyone outside the hospital room flinched at the tone of her voice. Dawn stifled a giggle as the woman stormed into the room.

"Shinji, get up now," Akiko said loudly. There was a short pause as Paul replied to her. "Shinji, you can go back to sleep in five more minutes. I am not waiting five minutes for you to snooze some more. Get up, get up, get up."

"OK," Isamu said as he opened the curtain for Arashi and Etsuo to walk through, "And she said I was too immature to be a parent."

Dawn laughed at this but her laughter was cut short. Kiboji and Reggie were gently pushing her towards the curtains. Isamu held them open for her as she was pushed into the room beyond.

The room was darkened with only three candles lit around the bed. Paul was sat up rubbing his head. Dawn's eyes widened as she saw a bandage round his side. Blood was still visible on it. He was sat with no shirt on too which when Dawn realised this, she blushed slightly. Arashi helped his son into a top while Etsuo made sure Paul didn't fall off the bed.

"What happened?" Paul asked quietly.

"You won," Arashi replied in a stoic voice, "That's why we're here."

"Where's Itsuki?" Paul asked.

"Another room," Etsuo replied this time, "Hold still."

Paul suddenly pushed both his father and uncle away. He sat up perfectly well on his own while he tied the top on. Arashi glanced at Akiko for a brief second until Paul swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked as though he was going to get off the bed and go somewhere but Arashi stopped him. Paul looked up at his father, confused.

"You can sit through the ceremony, Shinji," Sayuri told her youngest, "You don't need to stand."

"Ceremony? What Ceremony?" Paul asked, looking round the faces of his family in a worried sort of way. He paused at Reggie for a few seconds. "Reggie? What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Can't he remember or something?" Kiboji asked.

"I understand I was hurt quite badly," Paul said, "But I'm not dying… right?"

His eyes settled on Dawn finally. He seemed to understand the moment he saw her there. The whole family was gathered around for the one ceremony they were needed for: Marriage.

"Oh," Paul said, oddly out of character. Isamu pushed Dawn forwards. She stumbled towards the hospital bed. The two teens regarded each other for a few seconds in an odd sort of way. Then again, there was nothing normal about this. They were getting married in a matter of minutes. It was a lot to take in suddenly.

"Dawn take Shinji's hand in yours," Sayuri said as she pulled Dawn into position in front of Paul. Dawn took his hand slowly. Paul reached over her hand and grabbed the other one. Paul jiggled their hands for a few seconds until their hands were crossed over each others. Dawn looked up at Paul, genuinely worried. Paul looked into her eyes before nodding his head once, slowly. Dawn let out a breath, instantly calmed.

Arashi began to speak in Japanese for the next few minutes while the family repeated certain phrases after him. Paul remained silent and so did Dawn. She bit her lip. What were they saying? She didn't understand one bit.

"Shinji, you choose a name for your bride?" Arashi asked suddenly. Dawn looked round. A name for her? She knew that women often gave up their last names but she had never heard of her name being changed completely. She looked worriedly at Paul for a few seconds. He seemed to be prepared for thie because his face didn't even falter.

"Akari, Hikari," Paul replied calmly, "Light of the Light."

"Wow," Akiko mumbled, "I get Autumn of the Light, Sayuri got Lily of the Light but Dawn gets Light of the Light."

"Shush," Isamu hissed at his wife. Dawn looked confused for a few seconds to what Akiko meant but by the smiles on Kiboji's and Reggie's faces, it didn't seem too bad. Arashi smiled and nodded too. The Akari leader pulled out a large box from his shirt. He passed it to Paul, who took it with one hand. Somehow he managed to open it with his thumb. Dawn saw a simple, yet beautiful necklace in the box. Paul let go of her hands completely as he picked up the necklace. He shuffled forwards on the bed so that he could put the necklace around her neck.

Dawn blushed as Paul's hands went round her neck and clipped the necklace together. There was a slight pause before Paul drew his hands away. The two of them stared at each other for a brief minute but that was interrupted by Arashi.

"With both of you here in the sight of all Akari," Arashi said, "I decree that from this day forwards that Shinji son of Akari will be bound in marriage to Hikari of the Niaya."

The remaining family members muttered something in Japanese. Paul glanced round at his family.

"Can I go back to bed now?" he asked. Dawn frowned at this, suddenly a burst of anger rippling through her until she punched Paul in the arm, hard. Paul almost fell over the bed in surprise.

"That's all you can say?" Dawn snapped, "We've just been married and that's all you can say?"

"What the hell?" Paul yelled back, "I almost died fighting to make sure you weren't married off to a creep like Itsuki and you're giving me grief about being tired!"

"I was married off to a creep!" Dawn shouted back, "His name is Paul!"

Isamu tilted his head to one side as Paul retorted to Dawn's yells. Akiko smiled at the new couple as they continued to argue loudly. Kiboji and Reggie sweat dropped slightly as they looked on.

"This does not bode well for us at all, Rei," Kiboji muttered.

"It never did, Kibo," Reggie replied.

Arashi ignored the squabbling couple, taking this opportunity to escape from the room with his wife not far behind. Neither of them wanted to be left with the problem of stopping the fighting between Dawn and Paul. Etsuo found time to escape too while Kiboji and Reggie restrained the newly married couple from attempting to kill each other.

"It's so romantic," Akiko said suddenly. She was stood with her hands on her cheeks with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face. Dawn and Paul stopped yelling at each other to look at the black haired woman. Slowly, Dawn let go of Paul's cheek and he let go of her hair.

"Which part?" Paul asked.

"The illegal kidnapping or the underage marriage?" Dawn added.

"And the stupid fight to the death," Paul said.

"And the ninjas from the dark-side trying to murder me!" Dawn snapped.

"None of that seems vaguely romantic," Paul concluded.

"It's just all one very big mess," Dawn agreed.

"Which we're stuck in for a very, very long time," Paul said. Both teens glanced at each other before their faces fell in a comic motion. "I should've died after the tournament."

Without looking, Dawn reached behind Paul. She grabbed a cushion and pushed it over Paul's face. He was pushed down onto the bed as Dawn attempted to smother him. Reggie and Kiboji watched for a few seconds as they wondered what to do.

"Get off me!" Paul yelled but his voice was muffled by the pillow.

"I don't want to put up with you for the rest of my life," Dawn replied.

"Crazy, troublesome girl!" Paul shouted as Dawn lifted the pillow off of his face. He let out a breath before he was galumphed by the bluenette. She wasn't attempting to kill him this time but rather, she hugged him tightly. Paul glanced to the side at his brothers before he shrugged and hugged the girl back.

"Thank you," Dawn muttered in his ear, "For not dying."

"It's no problem," Paul replied.

**So now Paul and Dawn are married. What will happen next? Hmmm… **

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	16. Chapter 16

**OK, so Dawn and Paul are now married but what will happen now? Well you're about to find out. Hehe. **

**Thanks to lonewolfgirl-sademo588, DevilAngel8P, Miyuku-chan, Starfire1407, ninetailsgirl94, splitheart1220, sjir-sama and azngirlhere for reviewing!**

**Caution: This chapter contains violence.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

It had been a long and stressful week, Paul thought as he melted into a seat on his sofa. Having saved Dawn from a ninja attack, thrashed Ash in a match and then taken on three others in a fighting tournament, Paul had wanted to relax a few days while he got over his flash marriage to a girl he could barely put up with. Everyone else seemed to have other plans.

If Paul wasn't being taken away from his room by other warriors so they could congratulate him on marrying a 'really beautiful and rare girl' then he was being kicked out of his room by other women who waned to shower Dawn with gifts, praise and really embarrassing advice.

Luckily, Paul had taken refuge in the rooms of his teacher and uncle. While Paul's room seemed to be big, it was nothing in comparison to the likes of Akiko and Isamu's room. With five separate areas, a wide balcony, two walk in closets, two toilets and a steam room, this room was one of the biggest in the whole Akari palace. Only Arashi and Sayuri's room was bigger than this one.

Paul was leant out on the balcony, looking over the drop down to the oasis in a bored fashion. Akiko was doing her best to tidy up the room but with very little luck. She wasn't a housewife after all and kept knocking things over as she tried to move other things around. Paul smirked as he heard her curse for the fifth time in ten minutes. He slowly straightened up and walked inside the room to help out.

"Thank you, Shinji," Akiko said as he passed her a few paper towels to mop up some water from a vase she had knocked over. She quickly wiped up the mess and stood up again. She wiped her forehead as if she had done something totally exhausting. "So you got kicked out again?"

"This seems to be the only place where I can get some peace," Paul replied, "I can't even go into my own room without being mobbed."

"Don't fret it," Akiko told him. She picked up a pile of clothes and walked through to the bedroom part of the room. "It'll all calm down in a week or so."

"Aki," Paul said, "Call me naïve and make fun of me if you will."

"What's the problem?" Akiko asked, her head popped from behind a fancy screen. Her expression showed concern and curiosity. Paul took a deep breath.

"Please circulate I don't want any advice on how to 'please a woman' by… anyone, really," Paul snapped. Akiko blinked a few times.

"It's easy really," Akiko said, her voice oddly peaceful, "Put the toilet seat down, put your clothes in the basket and never forget a birthday."

"Thanks for that," Paul mumbled. Akiko disappeared behind the screen again. Paul let out a sigh. "Everyone keeps asking me the question."

"And have you got the answer?" Akiko asked. Paul sighed again. "Oh."

"I hardly know her," Paul replied feeling as though he had to explain himself to his teacher, "It'd be wrong to try that."

"Paul," Akiko said as she walked back into the room with him. Paul looked up at her strangely as she called him by his chosen name. A smile lightened her face. "You're fifteen, almost sixteen… Are you sixteen?"

"I have no idea anymore," Paul replied, rubbing his head.

"Dawn and you will have plenty of time to get to know each other in time," Akiko went on, "You'll learn about each other and grow used to each other after a while and once you become comfortable with each other it will be easier. Besides, you're both children. If I was married at your age, my father would've had a fit."

"If you were married at my age then not even my father would've been born then," Paul added.

"I am getting old," Akiko muttered. She looked at Paul briefly. She hugged him tightly for a few minutes. Paul didn't mind the gesture. It was nice for Akiko to do this without anyone interrupting them or yelling at Akiko.

Paul heard someone walk into the room, closing the door behind them. Akiko pulled away to see Isamu taking off his top. He glanced round the room, pausing as two sets of eyes burned into him.

"I'm going for take out," he told Akiko, hurrying into the bedroom section to get changed. Akiko frowned at this. She glanced at Paul then towards the screen that hid the bedroom.

"Take Dawn, Paul and Kibo with you," Akiko ordered.

"Sure," Isamu replied, "I suppose they could do with a breather."

"You think after him hiding here for a whole three days," Akiko retorted. Isamu walked from the bedroom area, pulling a t-shit over his head. Paul blanched at the witty saying on the black t-shirt: I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm afraid of the ninjas that hide in the dark. Isamu didn't seem to notice Paul's expression.

"Three days, huh?" Isamu asked, "You've been married five days already. Wow, seems much longer."

"It always does, honey," Akiko replied. She disappeared into the kitchen area where she began clanking plates together. Isamu picked up a few things from the floor and took them into another area of the room. Paul watched his uncle return a few seconds later holding up a magazine of some sort.

"Why do you read this crap?" Isamu asked his wife. Akiko appeared in a poof of smoke beside her husband. She grabbed the magazine.

"I wondered where this had gone," she said before disappearing back into the kitchen area in another puff of smoke. Paul couldn't help but smile as he watched them interact. Deciding it was best to go and tell Dawn so she could get ready, Paul left the room.

He walked the short distance to his own room, not bothering to knock before he entered.

"Troublesome?" Paul called. He waited by the door just in case she was getting dressed or something. Her head popped round the corner of one of the sofas where she must have been resting while she had five minutes to herself. "Isamu's taking us to the surface for a breather."

"Where too?" Dawn asked, sitting up.

"Some nasty take out place in all probability," Paul replied honestly. Dawn looked down at her attire. While her pink kimono looked nice she doubted it would blend in up on the surface. Paul seemed to read her mind for he instantly set off towards the bedroom. He returned a few minutes later holding a bundle of clothes tied up in a bamboo leaf.

"I think Akiko took the liberty of getting you these clothes," Paul explained as he passed them to Dawn, "She seemed to think that buying you new ordinary clothes would be better than a kimono."

"Why would she buy me new clothes?" Dawn asked. She untied the bundle and glanced through the clothes for a few minutes. Paul watched her, awaiting her judgement. She seemed pleased at the garments.

"It's sort of like a wedding present," Paul replied, "It's traditional for each family member to give presents to each of the wedding couple."

"That's nice," Dawn said as she pulled out a black skirt and tried it against her leg. It was plain in style but nice all the same. "So what did Akiko give you?"

"Nothing as of yet," Paul said, "She'll probably give me something like extra training or something."

"I didn't know we got presents," Dawn muttered, "Maybe I should get some thank you cards."

Paul smirked at this.

"Let's get changed," he suggested. Dawn nodded. Paul went into the bedroom and grabbed some clothes that he could wear above ground. He glanced around looking for his jacket but it didn't seem to be anywhere. Sighing slightly, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a black top. He changed quickly while Dawn did the same behind a large screen Paul had put up for her. She emerged a few minutes later wearing the black skirt with a white camisole top with a pink blossom pattern in one corner and a light pink cardigan. She had some sandals on her feet. The whole thing looked cute yet simple. Paul glanced across at the bluenette.

"You ready?" he asked. Dawn nodded while she admired the clothes. She had never worn such good fitting clothes in her life. How had Akiko done it? Everything seemed to be designed just for her.

Paul walked out of the bedroom area to find his oldest brother lounging on the sofa as if he owned the place. Paul could only sigh as he walked past his brother, ignoring him completely. Dawn walked from the bedroom not long after Paul had. She let out a surprised yelped as she saw Kiboji sat on the sofa.

"Sorry," Kiboji said hurriedly, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No… no worries," Dawn stuttered. Kiboji was wearing some pretty stylish clothes with sunglasses perched on his nose. While he wore mainly black, a black leather jacket and black jeans, he wore a blue shirt. He jumped to his feet.

"Let's get going then," Kiboji said, "Isamu wanted me to remind you that we're under assumed names. So that means you'll refer to me as K and Isamu as Ianto."

"Ianto?" Paul asked, "What sort of name is that?"

"Akiko named him," Kiboji replied, "He's not too happy with it. Let's move it, come on."

Kiboji pulled Dawn out of the room, leaving Paul to lock up. He picked up Shinx's Pokéball on his way out. He glanced at the red and white ball for a few seconds before he heard Kiboji call his name. Paul hurried over to his brother and Dawn.

Sat in a rather busy fast food place in Hearthome City, the three teens sat waiting for Isamu to return with their food. Dawn was deeply enjoying herself as she looked around the busy streets. There was so much she wanted to do while she was out on the surface. Sure she couldn't call Ash or Brock but she did want to get some shopping done.

"You know I was a pretty famous Pokémon fighter when I was above ground," Kiboji was telling Paul.

"Why does that not surprise me? You always need to be in the limelight, don't you?" Paul replied, not sounding one bit impressed. Kiboji glowered at his youngest brother.

"Hey!"

The three teens looked round to see two boys stood a little way away from them. Kiboji glanced at Paul as Paul flinched. Dawn smiled at the boys, waving to them.

"It's Dawn," a brunette cheered as he ran quickly towards the table where they were sat.

"It's Paul!" the blond companion of the brunette yelled. Paul put his head in his hands. Why him? Why did he always attract the weirdoes?

"Hi Kenny, hi Barry," Dawn greeted the two, "What are you two doing here?"

"There's a contest," Kenny replied, "And Barry wanted to challenge Fantina again."

"You four know each other?" Kiboji asked.

"Unfortunately, it seems so," Paul replied.

"This is Kenny," Dawn explained to Kiboji while pointing at the brunette, "We grew up together in Twinleaf Town. And I knew Barry when we were younger too."

"Small world," Kiboji muttered, "So you two are trainers, right?"

"I'm a co-ordinator," Kenny corrected Kiboji, "I'm Deedee's rival."

"Do not call me that!" Dawn yelled. Kiboji glanced at Paul for a few seconds.

"Well, Paul," Kiboji said with an air of mischief about him. Paul glared at his brother instantly, knowing that he was up to no good. "I never thought you'd have friends in Sinnoh."

"Shut up," Paul mumbled.

"Paul's the most coolest trainer I've ever met," Barry told Kiboji, "He's so strong! But not as strong as I'll be one day."

"Nice," Kiboji said, "The name's K. I'm Paul's brother."

"K? What does that stand for?" Kenny asked.

"Kelly," Paul replied before Kiboji could even think, "Our parents were cruel."

"Shut up, Paulina," Kiboji spat at him. Dawn laughed heartily at her two friends, brushing this off as nothing.

"So where are Ash and Brock," Barry asked, "I thought you were travelling with them."

"Well, erm…" Dawn said.

"Who are Ash and Brock?" Kiboji asked.

"They used to travel with Dawn," Kenny replied, "You didn't fall out did you? And why are you with Paul?"

"We… er… I… erm…" Dawn mumbled. She had no idea what to say. Paul watched her carefully to see what she would say.

"We're dating," Paul replied in a bored tone, "But Ketchum didn't like it so I asked Dawn to travel with me for a while until Ash cooled off."

"You're dating!" Barry and Kenny screamed.

"Um, yeah," Dawn replied, sweat dropping.

"Why are you dating him?" Kenny asked quickly.

"That's so cool!" Barry yelled.

"We're dating because… erm…" Dawn stuttered.

"I love that you have a million and one reasons why you're dating me," Paul said sarcastically. Dawn glared at Paul. Paul only smirked in reply. Slowly he put his hand on hers. "Some things are better left unsaid, right?"

"I guess so," Dawn agreed, blushing red. Kiboji watched the couple for a few seconds before he began laughing loudly.

"You two are just fantastic," Kiboji laughed, "You really crack me up."

"Why him?" Kenny asked, "I thought you hated him."

"I never said I did," Dawn snapped, "You just assumed because you didn't like him that I didn't."

Paul blinked a few times. Had she just stood up for him? He glanced around to see where his uncle had gotten too while Kenny, Barry and Dawn bickered. Kiboji was laughing pretty hard by now. Isamu was taking far too long. Where was he?

Paul glanced round sharply as Shinx's Pokéball opened. In a bright flash of light, Shinx was stood on the table growling.

"Wow, you have a Shinx?" Kenny asked, "That's a pretty scary Pokémon."

Paul noted the sarcastic tone in Kenny's voice but he was more concerned with finding out why Shinx had let himself out. What was going on?

"Is the poor little thing hungry?" Kiboji asked, mocking the small Pokémon. His laughter was cut short when one of his Pokéballs decided to open. A Luxray appeared out of a flash of light. Kiboji and Paul looked at each other. "Well… This ain't good."

Paul grabbed Dawn round the waist and propelled them onto the floor under the table. Dawn yelled as she hit the floor. There was the sound of glass breaking from somewhere. She glanced round as Barry and Kenny ducked under the table too. Kiboji and his Luxray had disappeared, probably to see what was going on.

"What's going on? I'm going to fine them!" Barry yelled.

"Stay down," Paul told Dawn, "When it goes quiet get out of here. Take Shinx with you."

"But-" Dawn said.

"Stay out of trouble," Paul cut in, "Please."

"But-" Dawn started. Paul glared at her. "Fine. But you better be careful too."

"You two," Paul snapped at Barry and Kenny, "Look after her."

"Hey!" Kenny called as Paul slipped from under the table and went running off towards danger. Dawn closed her eyes as she listened to the noise around her. Everything seemed to be in chaos. People were screaming while there was thud after thud. Dawn heard Kiboji yell at one point but it seemed like he was saying something to Paul rather than being in pain.

Everything went quiet suddenly. Dawn let out a breath. Shinx jumped off the table and nodded his head towards the door. Dawn nodded too. She crawled out from under the table.

"Come on," Dawn told Barry and Kenny. The two boys rushed after her.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked Dawn, "Why are you so calm around this?"

"It's fine," Dawn replied calmly, "Paul and K will sort it."

"This is so cool," Barry yelled.

"Shush," Dawn snapped, "You think this is some game?"

"Well, it is," Barry replied. Dawn frowned at them for a few seconds until she rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue.

"Just keep quiet until Paul gets back to us," Dawn mumbled. They walked towards the door and slipped out of the fast food place. Dawn looked around nervously for a few seconds but there didn't seem to be anyone around. Shinx seemed pretty calm now as well.

"Why are you dating that guy anyway?" Kenny asked, "Clearly he's in something dangerous."

"Shush," Dawn replied, annoyed at the chatter. At least Barry had stopped shouting by now. Kenny scowled at Dawn when she failed to answer him.

"You're hiding something from us, Dee Dee," Kenny snapped, "Tell me what's going on!"

"Dee Dee? What a cute name."

Shinx growled as his eyes fell onto a woman standing a few feet away. She had warm blonde hair and blazing violet eyes. One hand was cocked on her hip as a cruel smile settled on her lips. She wore all black: a short black leather jacket, tight jeans and big boots. The only colour on her was her deep purple boob tube top and the same colour eye shadow.

"It's so nice to see you again, Dawn Niaya," the woman said, "The last time I saw you, you must have been at least two days old."

"Hey, a friend of yours?" Barry asked.

"I don't think so," Dawn replied. She glanced at Shinx. He was growling at the woman still but he seemed confused by her at the same time. Something wasn't right about this woman.

"You're smart," the woman said, "Unlike your little friends here. Really? Did they leave you in the hands of two idiots?"

"Who are you calling idiots?" Barry yelled, "I should fine you for insulting me like that."

"He's spirited," the woman commented, "I think I'll kill him second."

She was about to throw something in the direction of Barry when she suddenly jumped backwards. Shinx had let off a powerful discharge attack. He growled even louder now.

"Such a cute little thing," the woman snapped, "Though annoying. It weird to see you alive, Dawnie. I thought for sure Arashi would have kicked you out for sure. I was even more surprised to here that my cute little nephew had saved you."

"How do you know me?" Dawn asked.

"I saw you when you were born, dear," the woman said, her voice oddly taunting, "I was about to end your short and pathetic life when my sister stopped me. She gave me a scar to remember her by too. And back then I thought she was a light weight. No matter. I'll just have to kill you now. Houndoom, let's go."

She released a large dog Pokémon from a black Pokéball. The Pokémon roared loudly before leaping towards Shinx without waiting for orders. Dawn gasped as she saw Shinx get attacked by the much larger Houndoom.

"Now, Dawnie," the woman taunted, "Any last words?"

Dawn open and closed her mouth a few times but no sound came out.

"I've got a few."

The woman bit her lip as Isamu dropped in front of Dawn. He had his katana sword slung over his shoulder like he was on an afternoon stroll or something. His clothes were spurted with blood but he didn't care about that.

"Hello Isamu," the woman greeted.

"Haruko, how are you?" Isamu asked.

"How is the little baby doing, then?" the woman, Haruko, asked, "Poor little Isamu, the baby of the Akari brothers."

"I'm well," Isamu replied, "How's the second rate daughter of the Churitsu doing?"

Haruko's eyes narrowed at this but Isamu merely smiled politely at her. Haruko drew out a sword from a puff of smoke. Barry and Kenny gasped as she did this. Dawn merely sweat dropped at the fact she didn't find that weird at all.

Isamu flicked his katana from his shoulder, raising it for defensive purposes. The two warriors began to fight as if they were the only two people around. Dawn watched in amazement as Isamu easily blocked Haruko's attacks. He landed a few on her arms but nothing to be proud of. He moved with such skill and flexibility. How had he got that good?

"Dawn," Paul's voice broke Dawn out of her trance. Paul glanced at Shinx. "Really, Shinx? Stop playing with him."

Shinx unleashed a very powerful attack which made Houndoom fly twenty feet away from him. Houndoom didn't get back up.

"Incredible power," Barry yelled.

"Who is that?" Paul asked.

"Haruko," Kiboji replied as he and Luxray walked up to the gang of teens, "Aki's younger sister."

"So she's a Churitsu too?" Dawn asked, "She doesn't seem as powerful as Akiko."

"Akiko is the eldest child," Kiboji replied, "She inherited all the power from her mother. It's traditional, you see. If Akiko had a kid then they'd inherit that power from her when she dies. Still her skill is very high level. I'm surprised Isamu is able to block so much. I know I couldn't."

"I could," Paul said.

"You were trained buy Aki though," Kiboji replied, "She'd be insulted if you couldn't fight her younger sister."

Isamu span away from Haruko suddenly but she was too fast for him. Haruko disappeared in the black smoke, appearing behind Isamu. She stabbed him through the ribs.

"Isamu!" Dawn yelled. Kiboji held her back. Paul started forwards. Isamu didn't fall to his knees. He scrambled away from Haruko before she could kill him. Thankfully for Isamu, Paul was fast enough to get to him when Haruko lunged for another attack.

"Hello, Shinji," Haruko said to Paul.

"Nice to meet you," Paul replied.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled, "Be careful!"

Paul dodged a few attacks. Haruko wasn't easing up on him one little bit. Despite the mismatch in experience and age, Paul soon managed to get into a rhythm and push Haruko back. Haruko jumped backwards, disappearing into smoke again. Paul waited for a split second until she reappeared. Paul blocked the attack and managed to slice her neck. Haruko stepped backwards, smiling at Paul with a sadistic smile.

"Close, but not close enough," she told him, "But I admit you are good. Even when injured."

Paul glanced down at his side. Blood was pouring through his clothes even though he'd not been hit. It was his wound from the tournament. He clutched his side as it began to hurt. Damn her for pointing it out. If he didn't know about it, it wouldn't hurt.

"Poor Shinji," Haruko taunted. She thrust her sword through Paul's already open wound.

"Shinji!" Isamu barked. He got to his feet but they gave out under him. Isamu looked over to Kiboji and nodded once.

"We need to leave, now," Kiboji told Dawn.

"No," Dawn snapped, "I'm not leaving."

"Dawn, don't be an idiot," Kiboji told her, "Shinji wants you to be safe. Now lets go."

"I won't leave him!" Dawn yelled. Paul stumbled to the ground. His vision was getting blurry. Isamu was getting to his feet once again.

"Leave him alone," Isamu snapped, "If you're going to kill anyone, kill me."

"Hmm," Haruko thought about this for a moment. She reached out her hand, blasting Isamu back with a strong energy blast. She turned back to Paul, raising her sword and aiming for his heart.

"PAUL!" Dawn screamed.

"Good bye, Shinji," Haruko said. She plunged the sword down.

Blood spurted every where but it wasn't Paul's. Haruko's eyes widened as she saw a hand on the sword. Gripping the blade was Akiko, her fingers clasped tightly round the metal, stopping it from going anywhere.

"Akiko?" Haruko gasped. Akiko threw Haruko away from Paul in a single push. Akiko looked purely menacing as she glared down at her sister. "So you came here to watch your husband and-"

"Go away," Akiko spat, "Leave now."

Haruko's eyes darted from Akiko to Paul on the floor. One move would end it all. If she killed Paul then there would be no worry for the Kurai in the upcoming war. This was the only reason why Akiko was stopping her now. Everything hung in the balance.

"You and I are just the same, Akiko," Haruko said bitterly, "We would do anything to protect the ones we love."

"I won't warn you again, Haruko," Akiko snarled. Akiko's tone sounded like pure venom. Haruko glanced down at Paul again. The teen was barely moving but obviously still conscious.

"Fine," Haruko said, "Have it your way."

Haruko disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Dawn let out a breath as the danger left. Akiko stayed where she was stood for a few seconds. She turned ever so slightly to look at Isamu.

Haruko reappeared behind Akiko and sliced downwards with her sword. Akiko was fast. She made a sword appear in her hand and twirled round, stabbing Haruko in her side. Haruko screamed loudly.

"No mercy," Akiko said. She drew the sword out of Haruko's side and swung it at her head level.

"AKI, NO!" Isamu yelled. Too late. Akiko had already swiped Haruko's head off her shoulders. Akiko grabbed her sister's shoulders and pushed her to the side so that she didn't fall on Paul. Paul grimaced as he stared up at Akiko.

"Why did you do that?" Paul asked, "I had that covered."

"It was my responsibility, Shinji," Akiko replied softly, "Are you alright?"

Paul sat up and tried to get to his feet. Dawn rushed to his side, galumphing him as she reached him. She was careful not to hurt him as she hugged him tightly. Paul glanced at her, putting a comforting arm round her. Akiko walked over to Isamu. He was staring at her in disbelief.

"Aki… You just… You killed…" Isamu said. Akiko looked at her sister.

"She threatened my family," Akiko replied. Isamu nodded slowly like he understood her. He dropped the matter instantly. Akiko hauled Isamu to his feet and waited for Paul to get to his feet with the help of Dawn and Kiboji.

"Gardevoir will handle those two boys," Akiko told Isamu. Isamu nodded slowly. "For now, let's get out of here."

"I don't need telling twice," Isamu agreed.

**Hehe, so Akiko's in trouble for a change but what will happen to her. And why did Haruko attack Dawn? Who will pop up next?**

**Hope you enjoyed the appearance fro Kenny and Barry! Please review!**

**RSx**


	17. Chapter 17

**OK, there's a lot of OC interaction in this chapter again but there is some Ikarishippingness at the end :D**

**Thanks to splitheart1120, Miyuku-chan, ninetailsgirl94, Starfire1407, sjir-sama and rin96 for reviewing!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Arashi stared at Akiko for a while as she knelt in front of him. He was half in shock, half relieved at the events of the day. His son and brother were perfectly fine apart from a few cuts and scrapes and one of his most formidable, and most annoying, opponents was dead. However, there was one downside to this. The person who Akiko had killed was someone of very high status and the death would probably bite the warrior on the ass sooner rather than later.

"And what did you do with her body?" Arashi asked.

"I brought it back here," Akiko replied, "Well, I dragged her body back here. I got Kiboji to carry her head."

"If my son has nightmares again, I will send him to you," Arashi barked. He rubbed his face. "What am I going to do now?"

"Send her to Lord Kuro, gift wrapped?" Akiko suggested, "And pray the two parts don't get separated in the post?"

"Akiko," Arashi snapped. Akiko bowed her head. "To say she was your sister, you're taking this awfully well."

"Yeah, well," Akiko said bitterly, "I did warn her. Five times. She had it coming. I tend to get pissed off by the sixth warning."

"I'll bare that in mind," Arashi said. He stood up and paced round the room for a few seconds. "We'll have to send her to your father and then onto Kuro but then your father will kill you. This is a fine mess you've got us in."

"She was going to kill Shinji," Akiko said, "And I couldn't allow that."

Arashi turned to the female warrior. His eyes softened slightly as his gaze washed over her. She looked saddened all of a sudden. Losing Paul would have hurt her dearly. They both knew that.

"Aki," he said quietly, "Thank you for protecting him. No matter what, I will make sure you are not punished for this."

"Thank you, Shi," Akiko said, bowing her head again.

"Besides, your father owes you one," Arashi went on, "And so do a lot of other people. Your sister's death will come as a shock to people but this is a war. We've been heading into it for a long time now. She was one of the first major casualties of it."

Aki nodded like she understood what was being said. She felt awfully childish knelt on the floor like she was talking to her father. She smiled as she thought how mature Arashi was acting. Arashi glanced down at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You're acting so grown up, Shi," Akiko told him, "It's a pleasure to see."

"Thanks," Arashi said, rubbing his head once more, "I'm glad you see me as mature finally after all these years."

"You've always been young," Akiko laughed, "But now all your experience is catching up with you."

Arashi smiled and nodded. His face dropped suddenly. He looked at Akiko fondly for a few seconds.

"Aki, no matter what our past has been like," Arashi said, "I want you to do me a favour."

"Sure," Akiko said with a shrug.

"Trust I'll pull through and trust your heart for the right answer," Arashi stated.

"I always do," Akiko replied. Arashi nodded.

"After this war there will be another," Arashi told her, "A much more dangerous one than this. If you screw this war up then we won't win the next one."

"OK," Akiko snapped as she got to her feet, "That's awfully criptic."

"Sayuri wanted you to go to dinner, by the way," Arashi said brightly.

"You're going to miss it?" Akiko asked.

"Of course," Arashi replied, "I'm going to go and sort out some of this mess for you. If you see your brother then hide."

"I'll try my best," Akiko laughed. She bowed to Arashi before she rose to her feet. She shuffled towards the door and left Arashi in the empty room. He smiled after her.

By the time Akiko reached the dinning area in Sayuri's huge room, the dinner was already under way. Paul was sat eating beside Dawn as if he wasn't injured at all. Isamu seemed a little stiff but was happily chatting to Etsuo.

Dawn greeted Akiko with a warm smile as the female warrior sat down beside her husband. Akiko began to eat meekly, falling back into her geisha training and turning quiet. Dawn followed suit.

"Well you can't say we're not a family," Isamu said, "Reiji's exactly like Sayuri while Shinji's a mini-Arashi."

"Are you saying I'm exactly like my father?" Paul snapped, glaring daggers at his uncle. Isamu nodded.

"Then Kiboji is a mid way point," Isamu went on. Etsuo dabbed his mouth with a napkin while he nodded in agreement.

"Un-like our family," Etsuo commented, "Where we know where Arashi and I came from while we're not so sure about you."

Isamu froze while Reiji and Kiboji nodded with smiles on their faces.

"What do you mean by that?" Isamu asked, banging a fist on the table.

Dawn looked at the family, feeling her shoulders sag. Akiko was eating silently, ignoring the conversation while Sayuri was drinking her tea with both hands on the cup.

"It's so nice to have a family meal," Sayuri said, "Such a relaxing time with no fighting."

Akiko looked down the table to see her husband now arguing with his older brother while Paul was being picked on by Kiboji. Kiboji was ruffling Paul's hair while taunting him about being married. Reiji was laughing at them. Slowly, Akiko put her chop sticks down on the table.

"I'm the only sane one here," she muttered before picking up her own cup of tea and drinking a little. Dawn smiled at this but she soon was distracted by Kiboji.

"So if you're married that means you two share a room right?" Kiboji asked. Paul frowned at his oldest brother.

"Yes. So?"

"And share a bed right?" Kiboji went on feigning innocence. Paul's glare intensified slightly.

"So what?" he barked.

"Well… you know," Kiboji said as he picked up his cup of tea and sipped it. Paul flicked the bottom of the cup making the tea pour over Kiboji's lap. "OW! That burns you imbecile."

"I'm sure mum taught you how to drink tea properly, Kibo," Paul said, returning to his food.

"What do you mean?" Isamu's voice erupted over everyone else's, "Dad was my dad."

"But Uncle Shinko was very close to mum, I remember," Etsuo said, "Around that time."

"I am not Uncle Shinko's kid," Isamu snapped, "Mum couldn't keep a secret."

"Maybe she did tell someone," Etsuo suggested, eyes flickering mischievously.

"Such a peaceful evening," Sayuri said to herself.

"What does that mean?" Isamu snapped. Paul and Kiboji were wrestling in their seats as Reiji tried to calm them down. Dawn wondered why that argument had suddenly gone quiet but she gathered that was the reason why. Dawn watched Paul tug at Kiboji's hair while Kiboji pulled at Paul's cheek. Dawn sweat dropped. She would have never thought Paul could be so childish but then again, she wouldn't expect Kiboji to be as childish as he was either.

"Well you do the math," Etsuo said, "Uncle died nine months before you were born."

"Nine months pft…" Isamu thought for a second before he slammed his chop sticks on the table, "You can't be serious."

"I was forty at the time, Isa," Etsuo said, "Wonder why there's such a huge gap between us?"

"Shut up," Isamu told Etsuo.

"It's just a thought," Etsuo said with a shrug, "It explains why dad hated you so much. Why he never paid any attention to you."

"Shut up, shut up," Isamu said. He pouted like a three year old. Dawn watched him very carefully for a few seconds until Kiboji let out a gasp.

"Ow, he bit me," Kiboji was saying to Reiji, waving his hand around, "He actually bit me!"

"You're lying," Isamu poked Etsuo roughly.

"How would you know?" Etsuo asked, "It's not like you were there to know."

"Shut up!" Isamu yelled. Dawn glanced at Paul and Kiboji once more to find they were wrestling once again.

"I love it when we have a full family dinner," Sayuri said, "It really shows us how close we are."

Akiko was rubbing her forehead like she had a headache. Isamu and Etsuo began arguing again about Isamu's parentage while Kiboji let out another scream from under the table. Akiko finally snapped. She got to her feet and kicked the table. She did it with enough force to make an impressive banging noise but not enough to kick the table over.

"That's it," she snapped, making the males of the family stop whatever they were doing and look at her. Sayuri glanced up at Akiko with a confused expression. "You five are annoying me. Sayuri may be able to tune you out but I can't so shut up or… oh forget it."

She walked out of the room leaving the family blinking after her. Isamu let out a sigh before he picked up his cup of tea and downed it.

"Shouldn't you go running after her?" Etsuo asked.

"Are you kidding, when she's that annoyed?" Isamu said, "Give her two minutes to kick something and then I'll go after her."

"That'll teach you to knock up your wife, Isa," Etsuo said.

"Well he is the only one kn-" Kiboji remarked but Paul gave him a hard kick under the table. There was a crack and both brothers froze. "Ow."

"I didn't mean to kick that hard," Paul stated. Kiboji pulled a pain expression before he reached down to his ankle.

"You broke my ankle," Kiboji said, "And you didn't mean to kick that hard?"

"I should have punched you instead," Paul said, "At least if I'd broken your jaw you would have been quiet."

"Ha ha," Kiboji said sarcastically. Isamu jumped to his feet and left quickly without saying another word. Etsuo smirked to himself for a few seconds before Kiboji tried to get to his feet. He let out a pained yell before Reiji jumped up to help him.

"I'll take him to the infirmary," Reiji said, before slinging his brother's arm over his shoulder.

"You're so dead, Shin, when I get better," Kiboji threatened. Paul shrugged as his brothers staggered out of the room. Sayuri giggled lightly causing Etsuo to look at her.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"I love it when my family gets together for a family meal," Sayuri said, "It's the best entertainment I have."

"You're one sadistic woman sometimes, Sayuri-hime," Etsuo said, raising his mug to her, "May you never change."

"Shinji," Sayuri said, turning her eyes onto Paul for the moment, "So how are you and Dawn doing?"

"What do you mean?" Paul asked, "We haven't killed each other yet. I thought that was a good enough sign."

"We do seem to work around each other quite well," Dawn agreed, "We respect each others boundaries and stuff."

"That's good to hear," Sayuri said happily, "So will we be expecting any additions to the family?"

Paul almost choked himself while Dawn turned red. Dawn open and closed her mouth several times before looking at Paul for support. Paul was coughing loudly, attempting to clear his throat. At the other end of the table, Etsuo raised his mug once more.

"May you never change," he repeated. Sayuri picked up her mug and raised it too while tilting her head and smiling.

**So Akiko is in trouble but what will happen to her? More Ikarishipping next chapter, promise!**

**Please Review!**

**RSx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry, this is a day late! I totally forgot to update yesterday DX I'll update this tonight then I'll do Harmony of White Roses tomorrow!**

**Thanks to my marvellous, wonderful reviewers: ReveyLationsFulfillment, Miyuku-chan, Starfire1407, ninetailsgirl94, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, splitheart1120, RaveOn21now22 and sjir-sama!**

**OC Warning!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I do own the plot and OCs of Akari.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Paul stirred in the middle of the night as the pain in his side twitched slightly. He let out a soft breath and closed his eyes once again to drift off to sleep. Something sniffled close to him. Paul re-opened his eyes and turned his head in the direction of Dawn. She was laid on her side with her back to him. Her shoulders were trembling ever so slightly. Paul sat up slowly.

"Troublesome, you alright?" he asked. Dawn gasped. She wiped her eyes before she rolled onto her back. She gave Paul a brave smile but Paul could see past that. She had been crying.

"I'm fine," she lied. Paul rolled his eyes before beckoning her closer to him. Dawn bit her lip as she shuffled closer to Paul. He put his arm round her as he laid back down. He pulled her gently into his chest so that her cheek was resting on his body.

"It's OK," Paul told her in a soothing sort of tone, "Let it all out."

Dawn's lip trembled as fresh tears poured out of her eyes. She began to weep into Paul's t-shirt. He didn't complain as he felt his shirt get damper with each passing second. He just held Dawn in a comforting way until she felt she was OK.

"My mum is dead," she cried, "I can't believe she's gone. She can't die. She's my mum."

Paul didn't bother to reply. There was nothing of comfort he could tell her. He rolled onto his side slightly so he could wrap his other arm round her. Dawn sobbed violently for the next few minutes until she spoke again.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I just… I just miss her so much! I want her to come here. I want her to hug me again!"

"Hush," Paul said in a soothing way, "It's alright."

"I want my mum back," Dawn wailed. Paul closed his eyes, hugging her tightly. Dawn wept into his arms for the next few minutes. When all her tears were exhausted, she fell asleep. With her in the safety of his arms, Paul relaxed slightly before he too decided it was best to get some sleep.

Paul only opened his eyes the next day when he felt something hard prod his side. He wafted whatever it was away with his hand. Unconsciously he pulled Dawn closer to him like she was a pillow or a stuffed toy. Dawn didn't seem to mind or stir from the motion. Prod. Prod-prod. Paul ignored the prodding for a few more seconds until something thin and wooden whacked him across the face.

Paul bolted up right with a yelp. Dawn sat up quickly, startled by being disturbed so violently. The teens looked at each other, realising how they must have been sleeping.

"Ah!" they yelled jumping backwards. Paul clawed for the bed behind him but found there was nothing behind him. He fell backwards off the bed, leaving his legs on the mattress while his head hit the floor. He looked up. There was a sudden pause as he realised he was now looking up someone's kimono. It was a short one which came to knee level and hung loosely round this person's legs.

"You wear shorts under your kimono?" Paul asked.

"Just in the event of situations like these," his teacher replied.

"Good morning, Akiko," Dawn greeted the older warrior. Paul slid off the bed, rubbing his head as he sat up the right way round. He glared at Akiko for a short while before she walked round the room. She began taking clothes out of the dresser for both teens.

"What's going on?" Paul asked as Akiko pulled out his formal clothes. He eyed the kimono with an air of total disgust. It was a long blue silk top in pale blue. The arms past the elbows were tighter than the rest of the arms. Akiko threw a pair of dark blue trousers onto the bed with a loose, long sleeved top. Akiko pointed to the clothes, giving Paul a menacing glare. Paul swiped his clothes off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Akiko then moved onto Dawn's wardrobe, pulling out a long luxurious kimono out of the back of the wardrobe and placing it down on the bed.

"Up, now," Akiko snapped. Dawn was quickly on her feet. "Get undressed."

Akiko threw Dawn a pair of clean underwear and left the room, signalling Dawn to strip and change. Akiko reappeared a few minutes later. Dawn blushed at the older woman since she was only wearing her pants and bra but Akiko didn't seem to be phased by it. Akiko helped Dawn into the strange kimono. It seemed to be more complex than the usual ones she wore for everyday.

"It's an Akari formal kimono," Akiko explained as she helped Dawn tie the fifth piece of clothing round her body. Dawn nodded. Paul emerged from the bathroom looking slightly annoyed at the clothes he was wearing. He was only wearing the under shirt and the trousers but Dawn had to admit he looked rather handsome. He slowly walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of knee high boots.

"Hair up," Akiko told him.

"Fine," Paul replied coldly. Paul was putting his hair up? Dawn titled her head to the side as she wondered how strange he would look with his hair up. She didn't have time to dwell on the thought as she felt Akiko tug harshly on her kimono. Akiko seemed to be done with the kimono now. Dawn looked at it in the mirror. It was a long kimono with two layered skirts, white in colour. The arms were long and white. Akiko had tied an obi of teal round her in a fancy knot at the back with a long train on it.

Dawn found herself pushed onto a stool as Akiko set to work on her hair. Within a few minutes, Dawn's hair was up in a pretty arrangement with a few blue and white accessories in her hair. Akiko then moved onto Paul. Paul had been putting on his over shirt. Currently his was fiddling with two silver clips near the collar. The clips had chains leading from one side of the collar to the other across the chest. Akiko roughly brought Paul's hair up. She wrapped it round a few times before she tied it with a blue ribbon. Paul looked very annoyed at the way his hair was.

"Akiko," Dawn said uncertainly, "What's going on?"

Before Akiko could answer, there was a knock at the door. Isamu was stood wearing similar clothes to Paul but it looked like he was wearing a long tunic over his shirt and trousers. The tunic was tied by the thin obi. A golden cape hung round his body with it going over his right shoulder and under his left armpit before clasping together with a gold fix.

"Aki," Isamu said softly, "You should go and get dressed."

Akiko nodded and disappeared into nothing. Isamu looked at the two teens, a small but sad smile gracing his lips.

"Come on," he said quietly. Paul nodded. He took Dawn by the hand and led her out of the room. They followed Isamu into the throne room. Arashi was sat on his throne, staring at five men who were stood in front of him. Isamu pushed Paul to his seat. Sayuri and Reggie were still absent but Kiboji was sat looking slightly nervous beside his father. Isamu stood Dawn beside Paul's chair.

"Stay quiet," Isamu told her softly, "And stay here."

"OK," Dawn replied quietly. Isamu glanced down at Paul, who only nodded.

Isamu glanced over to one of the people in the five. The person met Isamu's eyes for a few seconds before he shrugged slightly. Isamu nodded smally once before he walked behind Arashi's chair. As Isamu disappeared from Dawn's view, Reggie entered the chamber wearing near identical clothes to Kiboji. The two brothers nodded at each other as a sign of greeting before Reggie took his seat beside Kiboji. Sayuri and Etsuo entered next. Sayuri was wearing a similar style kimono as Dawn was but Sayuri had a more impressive hairstyle than Dawn. A tall crown sat on her head.

"We just need Akiko and then we shall start," Arashi told his guests.

"We shall start now," one of them, the apparent leader said. This man had a very sharp, squeaky voice which made several members of the Akari family wince. Dawn glanced at Arashi to see his face showed his surprise at this demand and the fact he was fighting the urge to rub his ears. Akiko appeared out of thin air beside Isamu before anyone else could protest.

"Akiko," another one of the men said. Akiko smiled and stepped forwards. She knew this man from anywhere. The purple eyes and the black hair could only mean one thing.

"Huyuko," Akiko greeted, "It's nice to see you, brother."

"Exchange pleasantries later," the leader snapped. Dawn stared at this guy. He had mousy features with a long crooked nose and a thin beard hanging from his chin. His hair was white and styled in such a tight not, it seemed to pull the skin on his face tight. His beard and eyebrows were black which seemed odd. His robes crinkled every time he moved because they were so heavy. They were long and padded made out of rich purple silk.

"Yukito, you haven't changed," Akiko said boredly, "You've been as demanding and stubborn since I was a little girl. How you haven't been killed yet is a mystery to me."

"Aside with your jokes, Akiko," Yukito snapped, "We are here on business. You have committed a most heinous crime against us. You killed Haruko, our beloved princess."

There was a slight pause in the air on the Akari side of the room. Dawn glanced around to see Arashi and his brothers looking questionably at Yukito. Even Sayuri seemed bewildered by the statement, her dainty eyebrows raised high into her forehead. Beside Yukito, Huyuko was glancing at the older man as if to say he didn't trust him. Dawn got the horrible suspicion that Haruko was not one bit loved by the Churitsu.

"Beloved…" Akiko seemed to voice what the older Akari were thinking, "Right. I thought you said cut it with the jokes."

Huyuko seemed to find this amusing. He hung his head, hiding the smile that had spread across his handsome face. He grabbed the handle of his katana tightly, focusing all his energy into squeezing the handle and not laughing.

"Yukito," Arashi said, getting to his feet, "Get to the point. Don't butter us up. It is six am after all."

It was six in the morning? No wonder why Dawn still felt tired and why they had been sound asleep when Akiko woke her and Paul up. Dawn blushed slightly as she remembered she had been cuddled up to Paul for most of the night. She glanced at her new husband who was far to wrapped up in what was happening to think about things like that.

"Be quiet, Arashi," Yukito told Arashi. The Akari leader paused. "Sit down and shut up like the good boy you are."

"Oh, sorry, sir," Arashi said sarcastically, "I have simply nothing to do with any of this even though Akiko is a member of the clan I lead."

He sat back down, looking quite annoyed at Yukito. There was a stir of scowls from the Churitsu visitors as they objected to the way Yukito talked to Arashi. No one spoke though.

"As I was saying," Yukito went on with an air of mightiness, "Akiko you have been found guilty of murdering your younger sister Haruko in cold blood. Your past with your sister has been edgy but this is inexcusable. To murder her in a fight you played no part in."

"She almost killed my husband," Akiko said, "And my apprentice. I told her to leave and she did not do that."

"So you killed her," Yukito asked.

"Obviously," Akiko snapped, "She tried to kill two very important people to me."

"So you admit it?" Yukito asked. Akiko put her head in her hands.

"This is going to go round in circles isn't it?" Akiko asked.

"You do then," Yukito said.

"I guess now would be a bad time to mention that we sent her body back in the post, then," Arashi muttered.

"We did pay for first class," Akiko added as Yukito looked up at them. Beside Yukito, Huyuko laughed loudly.

"Stand down, Yukito," Huyuko said finally, holding up his hand, "I'll handle this."

"But-"

"No buts," Huyuko said briskly. He took a few steps forwards, addressing Akiko when he spoke. "Kiko, you do understand what the big crime is, don't you?"

"I was never the good little girl daddy wanted me to be?" Akiko replied in a sugary sweet voice that made Huyuko smile. He nodded like she had a point.

"You killed Haruko without any real reason to," Huyuko warned her, "In doing that you committed a crime."

"The Churitsu law states that without a proper cause of killing someone that person has committed an illegal crime," Yukito recited, "There are three lawful reasons why a Churitsu can kill another Churitsu. In self defence, in the defence of immediate family members and in war."

"But I thought we were heading into a war with the Kurai," Arashi said, "That's what my information said. They are going to use Tatsu to murder everyone here. When they attacked Dawn, they pretty much signed up for war."

"And," Paul said suddenly, "Akiko does see me as a son. She's raised me, trained me and she is my aunt."

All eyes turned onto the youngest Akari in an instant. Even the Akari stared at Paul with their eye brows raised and mouths slightly open. Dawn shuffled oddly on the spot, willing Paul to shut his mouth but Paul didn't seem phased by this. Dawn looked at Arashi who was smiling pleasantly at his youngest son as if he was proud of him.

"Surely you would teach your children to keep their mouths shut, Arashi," Yukito barked.

"You should learn to listen," Arashi replied, "Despite Shinji's age, he has great counsel."

"We will take Akiko back with us to the Churitsu," Yukito said calmly, "There she will be executed for her crimes."

"No!" Arashi said.

"If you're going to kill her," Isamu said calmly. He stepped forwards and walked towards his wife. He slid his hand in hers. "Then I will go with you. You can kill me too."

"Such drama," Yukito commented. Paul stood up from his set. Dawn watched him walk towards Yukito.

"How can you kill her?" Paul asked.

"Shinji," Arashi warned quietly.

"Haruko isn't even a real Churitsu any more," Paul went on, ignoring his father, "She turned away from you when she married Kuro so how can you punish Akiko?"

"You will never understand, child," Yukito snapped.

"It's because you're scared of her," Paul stated, "She's too powerful and you don't like it. You'd rather kill her then allow her to turn away from you."

"Shut it, boy," Yukito yelled. Paul didn't flinch at the old warrior's tone.

"She wouldn't kill any of you just because she could," Paul said calmly, "I was the one in danger. She did it to protect me. She doesn't have any children of her own so she sees me as hers. Is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Shinji," Huyuko said in a soothing voice, "You speak well in her defence. I understand how you feel but Akiko has broken the law."

"You're blind to these old geezers," Paul told Huyuko. Huyuko glanced over his shoulder at the crew of greying Churitsu, instantly seeing what Paul was saying. "You'd follow your father blindly, never questioning him. They're pulling the wool over you eyes. You know that Akiko would never, ever, attack Haruko unless there was a good reason."

Huyuko stared down at Paul for a few seconds. Paul was still so young but so stubborn like Akiko was. If only he was the eldest. He would give the Akari and the rest of the world a run for their money with the attitude he had. What Kiboji lacked, Paul had plenty of: guts. Huyuko couldn't help but smile in a fond yet respectful way.

"He won't listen to Akiko, never mind my father," Paul went on, "He's so wrapped up in his old age that he won't listen to anyone else below his age even if they were there and know more than he does."

"Enough!" Yukito yelled. He stepped forwards, striking Paul in his side where he was still injured. Paul was blown back a few feet, landing on his back. Yukito walked up to Paul, readying his hand with a deep red aura attack. Arashi stirred out of his chair quickly to protect his boy from the on coming attack.

But Arashi didn't have to do anything to save his son. The moment Paul had been pushed backwards, Dawn had found her feet taking her towards her husband to help him. Yukito pulled back suddenly as Dawn stood in front of Paul. She held her arms out to the side, protecting him from any attack.

"What is this?" Yukito asked, "Your weakling boy can't even defend himself. He has to rely on his woman?"

"And you think you're so strong for picking on an injured teen?" Dawn snapped in reply. Yukito frowned at her as everyone else in the room held their breath. Dawn sensed the tension floating around but decided it was too late to back down now. Instead, she let it all out. "For the past three weeks my life has been turned upside down. I've been attacked by Kurai warriors, my mother is dead and then some strange woman tried to kill the only person I truly trust here without any reason why. I don't know anything about your stupid laws but I'm not going to let you hurt Paul especially when he's standing up for Akiko."

"Firey," Huyuko muttered loudly. Dawn ignored him.

"Haruko attacked me and two innocent people," Dawn told Yukito, "And Isamu, Paul and Akiko defended me. If there's anyone at fault then it's me. It's my fault because all these people are trying to kill me and I haven't died yet!"

"Dawn," Arashi said softly as he stood beside her. Dawn jumped as she felt Arashi stand next to her. She hadn't heard him walk towards her so it was a little bit of a surprise when he stroked her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"As you can see," Arashi went on, "We're not going to give this up without a fight."

"Akiko will come with us," Yukito barked, "She murdered her sister."

Akiko stuck her tongue out at the older Churitsu and began to blow a raspberry before Isamu clamped a hand over her mouth. The couple turned to each other. Akiko looked slightly annoyed while Isamu looked alert. Dawn's eyes settled on Akiko's hair. It was strange that Akiko had black hair like Huyuko did but Haruko…

"She didn't look like Akiko's sister," Dawn muttered suddenly, "She had blonde hair not black like Akiko and her brother."

"Really?" Huyuko asked, suddenly interested in Dawn. He pushed Yukito out of the way so he could get closer to Dawn. "She had blonde hair. Nice warm blonde hair?"

"Yeah," Dawn replied, "She had your eyes but not your hair."

"Then… She was not Churitsu," Huyuko said slowly, "Which means that Akiko is not guilty of murdering another Churitsu."

"How did you come to that conclusion, Huyuko?" Yukito asked.

"Black hair," Huyuko replied, "In the memory of our fallen mother. If Haruko went back to our natural colour then it means she no longer cares for our mother."

"You're blonde?" Isamu asked loudly. Akiko removed his hand from her mouth so she could speak.

"Yes, Isa," Akiko replied dully, releasing his hand so it flopped back across her mouth..

"Which means that she is disrespecting the clan," Huyuko concluded, ignoring the interaction between his sister and brother-in-law, "And is not part of our clan any longer."

"I could've told you that," Arashi said, "Now, if you don't mind, would you old fools mind going and harassing someone else instead of me?"

"Such insolence," Yukito snapped before the Churitsu disappeared in their signature smoke leaving the Akari stood staring at Huyuko. He was smiling at the Akari in a fond way like he was happy Akiko had been let off.

"Kiko," he said happily.

"Yuko," Akiko replied. Akiko waved Isamu off her hand and rushed over to her brother, pouncing on the poor man with a strong hug. Huyuko didn't seem to mind probably because he was used to this behaviour.

Dawn shrugged Arashi off of her and quickly knelt beside Paul. He looked like he was in a foul mood now since no one but her was helping him up. After all, he was hoping for a thank you from Akiko for sticking his neck out for her. Knowing his luck he'd get a whack over the head and a don't do it again. Dawn smiled at him before she helped him to his feet.

"Thanks," he muttered to her. She glanced at him in surprise. What did she do? "Who knows what they would've done if you hadn't have stepped in."

"I didn't realise I'd help so much," Dawn laughed. Paul managed a small smile at her.

"You're a lot more help than you think," he told her, "Now I want to get out of these stupid clothes. Let's go."

"Hold it!" Akiko snapped as Dawn and Paul turned to leave the chamber. Both teens stopped dead in their tracks before slowly turning back round to face Akiko. They were in for it now. Akiko was going to yell at them for getting involved. Dawn clasped her hand round Paul's in fear. Akiko strolled over to them with a stern look on her face like she was getting ready for a good telling off. Suddenly her face broke into a large smile. She patted Paul on the back. "Great job pissing Yukito off."

There was a collective groan from the rest of the room. Arashi choked on nothing and had to start thumping his chest to get the frog out of his throat.

"That's it?" Sayuri snapped, "They should not have got involved. You two are in so much trouble."

"Nah, Yukito will get over it," Akiko replied. Paul rolled his eyes as Sayuri rounded on Akiko, telling the warrior that she had her priorities wrong. Akiko blinked a few times at Sayuri like she didn't understand what was going on. This only led to more yelling on Sayuri's part while the males of the family greeted Huyuko in the traditional male way: shaking of hands and talking about fighting.

Seeing this was their chance to escape, Paul grabbed Dawn by her arm and dragged her out of the room. Dawn was more than happy to oblige.

**I had to do so many edits on this chapter. I didn't realise it was so bad ^_^'. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that.**

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	19. Chapter 19

**So it's fatherly-son bonding time for Paul and Arashi… sort of, hehe.**

**Thanks to Miyuku-chan, splitheart1120, lightwolfheart, Starfire1407, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, azngirlhere, RaveOn21now22, nintailsgirl94 and sjir-sama for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own Akari and all its characters.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"I think I know what they were planning," Arashi said quietly once Sayuri shuffled out of the room. Akiko didn't look overly impressed by the declaration as she poured tea for Isamu. Isamu picked up his cup once Akiko filled it and raised it to his lips.

"Really, brother?" Etsuo asked.

"But it makes me wonder what they're up to," Arashi went on, "In killing Akiko, we'd get the home advantage."

"I think Yukito was hoping that if they killed Aki then Huyuko would get their mother's powers," Isamu stated. Akiko nodded in agreement.

"It seems the Churitsu are very good at keeping things in the status quo," Arashi went on, "Not even the higher ups know every secret."

"If Akiko had been killed, which I am very glad to see she is not," Etsuo said, "Then those powers would've shifted onto our laps."

"And then we'd all die," Isamu added. There was another nod of agreement from Akiko. Arashi smiled at his youngest brother.

"You doubt him so much?" Arashi asked.

"His emotions are in the wrong place," Isamu replied.

"He is unstable at the minute," Akiko agreed, "If it doesn't work itself out then I may have to step in."

"By all means," Arashi said. Akiko bowed her head and returned to sorting out a few of the plates on the low table.

"What do you think will happen?" Etsuo asked. Isamu stuffed a small rice bun into his mouth as Arashi thought about this question. Akiko looked up as she sensed Arashi was ready to answer.

"That depends solely on him," Arashi replied, "It could go either way."

Dawn flicked through a book she had found in Paul's cupboard when she was cleaning earlier that day. She had to sort out some more space to compensate for all the gifts she and Paul had received for their marriage. She had found the small leather book hidden in a corner of the cupboard and it had struck her as odd.

She walked into the lounge area of the room so she could ask Paul what he wanted to do with the book. She glanced up to see Paul was doing a perfect handstand against the far wall. His eyes were closed like he was meditating or something.

"Erm… Paul?" she asked, "I found a book. What do you want to do with it?"

"What does it say?" he questioned. Dawn flicked to the front page of the book. She paused as her eyes skimmed over it.

"It's in Japanese," she replied. Paul opened his eyes. Slowly he kicked away from the wall and was soon in a standing position. He walked over to his new wife, suppressing a weird feeling in his stomach at the very thought of the word. He took the book out of her hand and read through it. His eyes widened in surprise.

"This is Akiko's," he told her.

"Oh," Dawn muttered.

"It's her handwriting, look," Paul went on, pointing at some kanji on the page. Dawn looked at the page figuring that Akiko had very smooth writing skills. There were no mistakes in the writing, no false starts or unwanted marks or smudges. It was perfect. Paul shut the book and looked at the front cover. Sure enough in the brown leather there was an autumn leaf in the bottom left hand corner. "But I don't read Chinese."

"It's Chinese?" Dawn asked. Paul nodded.

"The Churitsu read and write in Chinese rather than Japanese," he explained, "It's because the clan's fighting skills came from China rather than Japan. That's why they're so different from Akari and Kurai fighting styles. It's also why they use a lot more aura attacks."

"You never did explain why you have Japanese names, fight like ninjas, look European and speak English," Dawn stated, frowning. Paul blinked a few times before he nodded. He dragged her over to the sofas so he could tell her the story of three clans. It was a fairy story he had learnt by heart so it wouldn't take long.

"The Churitsu, Kurai and Akari are not of Japanese blood," he told her, "But most of the other clans are. Way back in time, let's say… the middle ages, there was a whole lot more magic in the air. Now far from here you have Europe and from there three people set out for their fortune in Asia. What they didn't expect was to come across ninjas and evil warlords. They were captured, tortured and left to die. But the three people didn't die. Figuring this was odd, the leader of the tribe that captured them decided to teach them the martial arts. Now three European fighters in Asia would be very odd and they were treated badly. This only made them stronger. So they fought and fought and fought until they far surpassed their enemies."

"So what happened then?" Dawn asked. She pulled her knees up to her chin.

"Well, they trained for years and years until they became masters," Paul went on, "They unlocked the key to long life, chi and aura. But not all was right with the three. Two of the men fell out over ideology. One argued that dark aura would far surpass that of light aura while the other argued the reverse of that."

"With you so far," Dawn told him when he paused for a breath.

"That's how the Akari and Kurai were formed," Paul said. Dawn nodded like she understood. "They took the names from the Japanese for light and dark."

"So the Akari and Kurai are crazy Western travellers?" she asked. Paul smirked and nodded.

"Pretty much," he replied.

"But what about the Churitsu?" Dawn asked.

"Now while the Akari and Kurai went around rallying support for their different styles, the founder of the Churitsu, pissed at her friends for leaving her, travelled to China," Paul explained, "Where she learnt the power of balance and unlocked the secrets of Earth Chi."

"Earth Chi?" Dawn asked.

"It's the teaching behind the transporting smoke," Paul replied airily, "And a few other attacks. When she returned to Japan she saw that war had run wild between the two groups. She put a stop to it and took up the name Churitsu, or neutral as it would translate. Her followers and family unlocked even longer life than that of the Akari and Kurai as well as harmonising their souls to the ones they love. They are the most powerful beings in the ninja world."

"How do you know all this is true?" Dawn asked.

"Akiko," Paul replied, "The original Churitsu is still alive you know. She's supposed to be hidden away somewhere but Akiko, as the eldest of the Churitsu, has seen her. She was the one who gave her the Churitsu power after her mother died."

"How old was she?" Dawn asked.

"Fifteen," Paul replied. Dawn mouthed a wow. "Akiko is her granddaughter after all."

"Granddaughter?" Dawn spluttered.

"The Churitsu have such long lives that the royal family is only the third generation," Paul told her in a hushed whisper, "Unlike the Kurai and Akari who are on their eighth."

"That's crazy," Dawn mumbled. Paul smiled at her as he sat back on the sofa.

"I know that the Akari can live up to two hundred years old," he told her, "Yet the chances of us being that old is rare. We die in battle or disease."

"Disease?" Dawn asked.

"We're all inter bred," Paul replied like it was nothing, "I think my mother and father are related on… five different accounts?"

"Five?" Dawn yelled. Paul nodded.

"It wouldn't surprise me if we were related," Paul said, "With the blue hair and everything."

"No way!" Dawn screamed. Paul laughed sharply as Dawn shuffled away from him. He stopped as he heard the door creak open. No one walked into the room.

"Shinji? What are you doing?" Arashi's voice asked.

"Telling Dawn we may be related," Paul replied.

"Oh, so it's safe," Arashi said as he shuffled into the room, "I was looking for a hiding place."

"What do you want?" Paul snapped, folding his arms over his chest. He looked over his father to see he was dressed in above world clothes. This was odd for the Akari leader yet the blue jeans and blue shirt seemed to suit him fine. His hair was out of its usual style. Instead it was in a simple ponytail. "Where are you going?"

"Out," Arashi told his son, "I'm fed up of this place. I need a breather."

"Out as in above world?" Paul asked.

"Isn't that dangerous for you to do?" Dawn asked, looking at her new father-in-law with concern. Arashi shrugged.

"I suppose I could get run over by an automobile," Arashi muttered.

"Car, dad," Paul corrected, "No one calls them automobiles any more."

"Oh," Arashi said. There was a pause. "You two want to come?"

"Not in –"

"Sure," Dawn interrupted Paul. She cast Paul a look which he didn't quite understand. He gawped at Dawn for a few seconds. Was she insane? If she went above ground then she may get attacked again. She might even die. Wait, what was he thinking? She would get attacked, he would defend her. That usually led to him almost dying recently so if anyone would die, it would be him.

Dawn climbed off the sofa and rushed into the bedroom to get changed into some appropriate clothes. While she was gone, Arashi turned to look at his sulking son. He chuckled at the pouting boy.

"I'm not that bad," Arashi told Paul.

"Really?" Paul asked, eyes narrowing.

"Paul," Arashi said seriously. Paul sat up as his father called him by his chosen name. This was odd and meant that Paul should pay attention. "Standing up to Churitsu is risky. I know that Akiko taught you but please remember that they are much more experienced than you."

"I'll bare that in mind in the future," Paul grumbled. There was a slight pause between the father and son. Neither felt comfortable around the other. It felt as though both wanted to speak but they couldn't face it. "Why did you allow Akiko to teach me in the first place?"

"Hmm?" Arashi said. Paul sat forwards, glaring at his father.

"Why did you decide that Akiko should teach me?" Paul repeated, "I've always wondered about it. Why her? She's a Churitsu but you still asked her to teach me."

"You were a natural fighter," Arashi replied, "It seemed fitting that letting Akiko teach you."

"Really?" Paul asked. He wasn't convinced at the answer. Arashi sat forwards now.

"Why don't you trust me?" he asked his son, "Why do you hate me?"

Paul bit his lip slowly. He threw himself back into the sofa, staring at his father intently. It wasn't that he was debating what to say or how to say it. He just didn't want to share any of it with his useless father. Arashi was patient though so he would wait for a very long time for his answer.

"I don't hate you," Paul said finally, "I just don't agree with everything you say."

"I can understand that," Arashi laughed. He eyed his serious son weirdly for a moment. Sure Arashi could be a little mean and harsh but it was in his nature to joke around. Unlike the rest of the family, Paul was strangely out of the loop. He didn't share the common Akari goofiness that the Royal Family prided themselves on. It made Arashi think of his own father who would often act like Paul did. Paul also reminded Arashi of Akiko when the two of them first met. She was just as rigid and serious as Paul was. Sure a hundred years around Arashi had made her lighten up slightly but she still had that no goofiness aura around her. Perhaps it wasn't in her blood nor in Paul's.

Dawn walked from the bedroom to find the father and son pair staring at each other intently. She wondered if she should disturb them or let them continue their staring. Arashi looked up at Dawn and smiled at her.

"Let's go," he said cheerfully, "I know just the place to go."

"This is going to get us killed, isn't it?" Paul asked. Dawn smiled at her new family for a few seconds as Arashi quickly told Paul that they would be fine. "This is such a bad idea."

**You know that this is going to end badly, don't you? Poor Paul. Where will Arashi take them? Somewhere good I think :) It's my favourite place in the Pokéworld! I want to go there! *pouts* Anyway…**

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Erg, it's been a long week. Sorry about not updating yesterday, I was otherwise disposed off, i.e. I went out, but I hope you'll enjoy this even if it is a day late :)**

**Thanks to splitheart1120, ninetailsgirl94, sjir-sama, azngirlhere, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, Starfire1407 and Faironeko for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters and story.**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Shinji!"

Dawn's head snapped up as she saw a girl about her age come running towards Paul. Paul turned to look at the girl, stopping dead in his tracks with his hands in his pocket. Dawn stopped by his elbow, waiting to see his reaction to being shouted. The poor girl wouldn't know what hit her, Dawn thought, even if she did know his true name.

"Yoko!" Paul replied. He took his hands out of his pocket just in time to hug the girl as she ran into him. She hugged him tightly, her silver hair dancing round her face as she rubbed her nose into his shoulder. She laughed loudly as Paul embraced her back.

Dawn watched the pair with an odd feeling in her chest. Paul was actually being nice to someone. It hurt her slightly deep inside the longer the two embraced in front of her. Sure Paul could be a nice guy but he didn't usually do it broad daylight in public. Yoko pulled away from Paul suddenly, a wide smile on her face. Her eyes were bright green and dazzling, like her smile was too. She looked so pretty. Wearing a summer dress in pale pink with a cherry blossom pattern on it, the girl looked radiant. On her feet were wooden sandals.

"Shinji, you never said you were coming to visit," Yoko said, "I would've done my hair if I'd known."

"You look fine," Paul told her, a smile still gracing his lips. She patted him on the shoulder.

"You always say that, don't you?" she asked adding a wink to the end of the sentence. Dawn looked away from Paul and Yoko, diverting her attention to the beautiful scenery around her. Where were they anyway?

"Welcome to Ecuteak City," said a familiar voice. Dawn turned to see Isamu stood with his hands in his jean pockets. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, Isa," Arashi said happily, "I wondered where you had gone. I thought you might be here."

"Aki was cleaning," Isamu explained, "So she kicked me out. She said something about Reiko saying that our room was the messiest in the whole place so Churitsu pride came into the mix, I think."

"Probably," Arashi agreed. Isamu looked down at Dawn.

"You ever been here before?" he asked her. Dawn shook her head. "Well, you're just in luck because I know everything good to do round here so follow me, Dawn."

"Dawn?" Yoko said suddenly. The two girls stared at each other for a few seconds. Yoko looked Dawn up and down. "That's an awfully English name."

"Hikari, then," Isamu snapped, "Whatever. Let's go."

"We should really get into the habit of saying Hikari," Arashi agreed, "That is her name after all."

Yoko linked arms with Paul and dragged him through the streets to some unknown destination. Isamu whistled as the teens disappeared round a corner.

"Man I wish I had the same energy as she did," Isamu commented.

"I feel sorry for her," Arashi said, "She is going to be so crushed."

"Crushed?" Isamu asked as he began to walk away.

"She's been in love with Shinji for years," Arashi replied, "That's why she acts like that you know."

"Oh right," Isamu said, "Come along, Hikari."

Dawn stopped and looked around, expecting someone else to appear. After a few seconds she realised he was talking to her since Paul had given her the name Hikari at the wedding. She ran to catch up with Arashi and Isamu but they didn't notice because they were too busy talking.

So Yoko was in love with Paul? That made sense as to why she acted like she did but why did Paul act nothing like he usually did? Why would he act all nice around her and smile? If it was Dawn who greeted him that way then he would snap at her. There was only one explanation then. Paul was in love with Yoko.

All at once she felt like bursting into tears and running off but she refused to do so. She was stronger than that. So what if Paul didn't love her? She hadn't expected him to even after everything he'd done for her but somewhere deep in side she had hoped that he did care for her. She was married to him now. It felt awfully odd to her suddenly. The whole thing about her marriage was suddenly very fake. He didn't love her which only meant that she was doomed to a loveless marriage for all her life, like Sayuri was. Now the thought of that made her want to cry.

Much later, Dawn was stood looked over the city whilst leaning on a metal bar. The Akaris had brought her up to a temple on the hill above Ecruteak. The trees were autumn gold even though it was still summertime. Dawn didn't find it odd but felt comforted by the colour.

"I see you're still here," came the soft voice of a female. Dawn stood up and turned to see who had talked to her. A woman around the age of fifty was stood watching her. Her hair was blonde and styled so that it was half up in a bun, half hanging loose. She wore a golden kimono. It was beautiful and rich with leaf patterns sowed into the material. Her obi was silver in colour but thin in comparison to normal obis. "I didn't mean to spook you, dear."

"No, it's OK," Dawn replied, "My name is… Hikari."

"Hikari?" the woman asked, "What a pretty name. Hikari Akari. Light of the light."

"Yes," Dawn said, "But how did you know?"

"I make it my business to know what goes on with the Akari, dear," the woman laughed, "Let's call you Dawn for now, sweetie."

"How much longer am I going to be called that, I wonder," Dawn muttered. The woman walked to the bar Dawn was leaning on and rested her hip against it. She looked out over the city, a pleasant smile crawling onto her face.

"You, my dear, are a fantastic girl," the woman announced. Dawn cocked her head to the side wondering why the woman was saying such things. "You should start believing that, dear."

"What have I ever done?" Dawn mumbled, "I wasn't killed. I'm always being rescued. That's hardly a fantastic thing."

The woman regarded Dawn oddly for a few moments.

"Hmm," she hummed as she looked back over the city. Dawn turned her gaze at the sight too. Really she was a pathetic excuse for a fighter. Everyone knew that. "You linger on the bad things, dear, not the good."

"Recently, I find it increasingly hard to find good things," Dawn replied, "Damn stupid Akari."

The woman laughed at this. Dawn looked at her in surprise. She had expected her to scold her or ignore her. Her laugh, however, was not mocking or cold, it was full of warm. It was like the woman fully understood what Dawn was talking about.

"Sorry," Dawn said, "But who are you?"

"My name is Liadan," the woman replied, "The Grey Lady."

"That's a pretty name," Dawn muttered, "Much more than Dawn."

"Let me ask you, Dawn Akari," Liadan said, "Why do you hate the Akari?"

"I don't hate them," Dawn replied honestly, "I guess that… I'm just tired of being so useless. I feel like a burden. And they're annoying as hell."

Liadan smiled at Dawn's reply. The woman looked around fondly at the trees. Autumn leaves, just how she loved them.

"Akiko sang a different tune," Liadan stated, "She wanted to kill the lot of them. At least you have patience and peace of mind."

"You know Akiko?" Dawn asked. Liadan nodded.

"Right after she was married she stormed here, yelling at the world because she was angry and sad. She never wanted to get married because it meant her warrior ways would be over. She'd be expected to have children and she just wasn't ready for it," Liadan explained, "The man she had expected to marry wasn't the actual man she married. She married the youngest Akari. He was a boy, a small fraction of her age. He was reckless, rude and arrogant. She hated him. She'd much rather marry the older brother. At least he respected her."

"You're talking about Isamu and Arashi," Dawn said. Liadan nodded.

"Arashi loved Akiko," Liadan told Dawn, "But when Isamu defeated him in the tournament, things were never the same again. If Akiko wasn't ready for marriage then there was no way Isamu was ready either. They fought like children, all the while Arashi had to sit back and watch the madness. Painful days. The poor man was betrayed by his brother and father. He would only come to forgive his brother when he saved Akiko's life."

"Isamu saved Akiko?" Dawn asked. Liadan nodded.

"It was about… twenty years ago in this very town," Liadan replied, "The old shrine boy, Mamoru Niaya would spend his day training here. He was happy as could be until one day a girl made her way up those steps and he fell in love with her. She was a normal girl, nothing special, but he loved her from the beginning."

"They're my parents, aren't they? So what happened?" Dawn asked.

"Well, she'd come round every day and visit him. One day it just so happened that Isamu decided to come here to visit his old friend," Liadan went on, "When he saw Mamoru getting too close to the girl. As much as Isamu tried to reason with Mamoru, he refused to scare the girl away. He loved her you see. The girl left to go home and Mamoru accepted that he'd never see her again. Fate had other ideas. A few years later, the girl returned and was shocked to see that Mamoru had not changed one bit. What made it worse was that the war had begun and Kurai warriors attacked the shrine. The Kurai threatened to kill the girl if Mamoru and Isamu did not surrender so they did."

"Where does Akiko come into this?" Dawn asked.

"As luck would have it, on that day Akiko was visiting me," Liadan replied, "She needed counselling about something but when she heard a fight she rushed off to battle. When she finally came to the final warrior, it was the one who threatened the girl. The warrior was just about to kill her when Akiko used her powers to swap places with her."

"So Akiko was hurt instead," Dawn said. Liadan nodded.

"With your mother safe, Isamu wasted no time killing the warrior," Liadan said, "But what to do now? Akiko lay dying on the ground. He could leave and let her die, after all they had been fighting for a very long time. Or he could stay and save her."

"He saved her," Dawn breathed. Liadan nodded again. The two women lapsed into silence.

"Churitsu, of any calibre, bond with their mates in a spiritual way that leaves them haunted when one dies," Liadan said suddenly, "Then the next great step is to move on and become stronger on one's own. Before Akiko and Isamu I would have never believed that a purely blooded Churitsu could bond with a pure Akari and have the Akari act like a Churitsu in times of crisis."

"I get it now," Dawn said, "That after it all, no matter how miserable it may seem, it will work out in the end."

"You learn fast," Liadan laughed. Dawn didn't share the laughter with the woman nor did this get rid of the nagging feeling in her heart.

"But Akiko is totally different to Paul," Dawn snapped. Her eyes closed as tear threatened to pour. "He's Akari and he's male. He doesn't care about anything or anyone."

"You're right," Liadan agreed, "He is male but he does care. He always has. The problem is that… His mother wasn't allowed to help him. Babies know their mother very well but she was never there to comfort him. She was off doing other things so he was left in the hands of another. His emotions are wrapped up in string because he is confused beyond measure."

"So Paul is Paul because Sayuri was too busy?" Dawn asked. Liadan stared at Dawn in an odd way for a few seconds. Dawn felt as though something was wrong there. Something didn't add up in her brain. Sayuri, the sweet delicate woman was nice and all but she wouldn't be the kind to give up her son in times of crisis. It seemed odd what Kiboji had said a while ago.

_I had to baby sit you both one night with Reiji… Ended up having to get Akiko to come and calm you down. It was weird actually… So we got Akiko and she picked you up… It's like she knew exactly what was wrong …_

Dawn swallowed suddenly as her mind wondered over these thoughts. Her eyes turned to Liadan as she waited for some explanation. Liadan grabbed Dawn's hand.

"I say you are fantastic not because of the things you have done," Liadan said, "But because of the things you will do when the time comes. Shinji… he'll need your help and it will be up to you to point him in the right direction. Promise me you will."

"I promise," Dawn said. Liadan looked up at the trees and smiled. Dawn looked up too wondering what Liadan was looking at.

"Oh autumn, my favourite season," Liadan said, "Such pretty leaves."

Dawn continued to stare upwards into the trees, agreeing with what she said about the beauty of it all. It was like the trees were sprouting gold leaves amongst the red and orange. It made Dawn feel all warm inside.

"You're there," Paul's voice snapped. Dawn span round to see her husband walking towards her. He walked with his hands in his pockets, a scowl on his face. "I told you not to wonder off like that. What were you doing anyway?"

Dawn looked around for Liadan but the woman had disappeared. Dawn was confused. She was just there a second ago.

"I was talking… Never mind," Dawn sighed, "I needed to get away from you and Yoko."

"Thanks," Paul remarked, "I didn't realise I bugged you so much."

"You don't bug me," Dawn said as she turned to face the view once more, "I just find it hard to stand it when Yoko latches herself onto you. I pretty much watched you get dragged around by her for hours before I came here."

"You don't like Yoko?" Paul asked, "Why not?"

"Are you thick?" Dawn scoffed, "I've just told you. I don't like people rubbing things in my face, that's all."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Paul snapped. He rubbed his head with a hand. "Jeez women are so hard to understand sometimes."

"Duh, you love her," Dawn replied. Paul froze. His eyes flickered onto Dawn as she turned round to face him. Her lips were drawn together in a pout while her eyebrows sunk low above her eyes. She was not impressed. Paul growled in frustration.

"You're crazy," he barked. He walked over to the right hand side of Dawn, turning and leaning on the bar. His hands returned to his pockets.

"She loves you and you obviously love her," Dawn went on, "I mean you actually smiled when she hugged you. You let her get away with so much so it's obvious how you feel."

Paul remained silent. He looked up into the trees. Dawn glanced at his face. His expression was unreadable as he stared upwards. He wasn't angry or annoyed or relieved or anything. Just passive, like usual.

"Like it matters to me," Dawn said.

"I don't love her," Paul said suddenly. Dawn looked at him once again. His voice didn't carry any tone to it. It was merely a statement. She nodded slowly not really sure what she should do.

"Whatever," Dawn said. Paul frowned suddenly.

"Don't go all me on me," he snapped, "I find it highly annoying when people try to copy my zen."

"Your zen?" Dawn asked.

"My don't care attitude," Paul enlightened her. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I believe that," she muttered.

"Why did you even think I love Yoko?" Paul spluttered, "She's a lovely girl and everything but no way, I don't love her."

"I don't care," Dawn replied.

"So you don't care what I feel?" Paul asked. He growled again as he stood up. "Fine. Try not to get yourself killed while you're out here, OK?"

"Fine," Dawn replied. Paul cast her a look which was incredibly hard for Dawn to read. Slowly he walked away from her, leaving her to well in the uncomfort of loneliness.

**T_T Paul is being mean! This is a very talky chapter but there will be more action in the next one! I like Liadan, she's a very good character :) She plays a big part much, much, much later so try to remember her!**

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry this is a day late, my laptop decided not to let the internet connect yesterday *sigh* But this is a long-ish chapter to make up for it!**

**Thanks to azngirlhere, Starfire1407, ninetailsgirl94, FairoNeko, splitheart1120, sjir-sama and lonewolfgirl-sademo588 for reviewing. Sorry if you were a little annoyed/confused at how Paul acted last chapter but it is Paul, he's too stubborn to admit things and it is written from Dawn's point of view. Hope this helps slightly :)**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Dawn glared as the spunky silver haired girl swung off her husband's arm yet again. Paul didn't seem to care, in fact his cold indifference to Dawn only told her that he was mad at her over something. It also confirmed her suspicions. Night had drawn into Ecruteak and the four Akaris and Yoko were heading into the city because there was a festival going on. Arashi and Isamu were chatting about something as Dawn continued to watch Paul and Yoko up ahead.

"I tell you, nothing beats a good festival," Isamu laughed.

"Isamu," Dawn said suddenly, cutting Isamu's laughter off, "You knew my father, right?"

The Akari brothers looked at her in shock at her surprising question. Isamu rubbed his head nervously for a few seconds before she looked at him. Her eyes were wide out of interest in what he had to say.

"Yeah," Isamu replied, "He was my best friend. We grew up together. We trained together and everything."

"Was he a good person?" Dawn asked.

"He was a laugh," Isamu replied, "Always thinking about stupid things. He had his head in the clouds. Oh the times when he used to get told off for not doing something right during training."

Dawn remained quiet. Arashi, sensing her stillness, prodded Isamu with his elbow to get him to continue.

"Erm… Sorry," Isamu said, "It's just really hard to sum him up you know. He was… my best friend. He was always there for me and… Well… he was great."

"No, it's OK," Dawn apologised for putting Isamu on the spot, "I just wondered because someone said he used to train at the Ecruteak Shrine, that's all."

"How in the world did you know that?" Isamu asked, "No one knew that."

"You visited him, right?" Dawn asked, feeling confused. Isamu blinked a few times before looking nervously at his brother. Arashi was glaring at Isamu like he was in big trouble.

"Y-yeah," Isamu replied honestly, "But I wasn't supposed to. It was a punishment."

"Who told you?" Arashi asked.

"Some woman from the shrine," Dawn replied like it was nothing. Arashi and Isamu looked at each other in worry. Dawn had the feeling they were going to say something very bad when there was a commotion from up front.

The three Akaris looked at Paul and Yoko to find that Akiko was yelling at Paul for something. Paul roughly told Akiko to go away before he whisked Yoko somewhere. Akiko open and closed her mouth a few times before she stormed over to her husband.

"What is he doing?" she snapped. Arashi held up a hand to silence her. Akiko shut her mouth straight away wondering what was going on.

"Who did this woman say she was?" Arashi asked Dawn.

"She didn't say what she was doing there," Dawn replied, "She just said her name was Liadan."

"I've never heard that name before," Isamu mumbled. Arashi hadn't either or so his confused expression said.

"She seemed to know a lot about the Akari though," Dawn went on, "Like she knew exactly who I was."

"We should keep an eye out for Kurai spies," Arashi told his brother. Akiko rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she said sarcastically, "You boys go and do that for a bit while Dawn and I get food."

"It's Hikari now, Akiko," Arashi corrected her. Dawn frowned slightly at the correction of her name but bit down the urge to shout her name at Arashi and spell it out.

"No it's not," Akiko replied, putting a hand on Dawn's shoulder, "It's Dawn. D-A-W-N. Now bugger off."

Confused to why Akiko was telling his older brother off, Isamu suggested they see if any Kurai were hanging around a noodle cart. Arashi agreed with Isamu, saying that Kurai liked noodles before walking away. Akiko let out a sigh and turned to Dawn.

"You saw Liadan," Akiko stated. Dawn nodded. "Don't tell anyone else about that. Don't tell anyone what she told you either."

"Why?" Dawn asked. Akiko smiled at the blunette in a found sort of way.

"Because it's totally between her and you," Akiko replied. The two women walked along the streets of Ecruteak. "What's up with Shinji?"

"He loves Yoko," Dawn stated, "You can see it just by looking at him."

"Shinji loves Yoko?" Akiko asked. In the distance she could Paul and Yoko at a stall. Both of them were laughing about something but Akiko couldn't tell what. The warrior let out a frustrated sigh. Stupid men, she thought.

"I asked him about it and he denied it," Dawn went on, "Then he left me. He didn't even understand why I was being so… Paul over it."

"He's an adjective now?" Akiko asked. Dawn nodded. This made Akiko smile. "So why were you being so Paul over it, Dawn?"

"I don't like Yoko," Dawn replied, pouting.

"And why is that?" Akiko pressed on.

"Because I can't stand her being around Paul," Dawn said.

"Why?"

"Because she loves him and he loves her," Dawn snapped. She didn't mean to snap at Akiko, it just happened. The warrior nodded like she understood.

"Ah," she said, "It's because you love him and seeing him with another female make you angry."

"You get it!" Dawn yelled. Akiko laughed loudly.

"There are three rules to men, Dawn," Akiko said with an air of knowledge, "One: They don't do emotions. Two: They don't do shoes. Three: They don't do subtle. With men you have to clam up, order online and be blunt."

"Akiko's guide to men," Isamu mused as he caught up with them, "It's the next best seller. Do you have your stars on you?"

Akiko dug into her trouser pocket, pulling out a handful of shiny silver stars. She handed them to Isamu roughly. He thanked her with a peck on the cheek before he disappeared back into the crowd. Dawn laughed as Akiko let out a sigh.

"Men are weird creatures," Akiko said, "But we only say this because we are female. Of course we're not meant to understand each other. If we did then we'd all be one gender and babies would grow on trees."

"That's slightly disturbing to think about," Dawn giggled. Akiko nodded.

"But it's true," Akiko went on, "The best way to get around these problems is to communicate… and not with your fist either. Beating up your spouse is wrong… no matter how much they deserve it."

"I'll bear that in mind," Dawn said. Akiko sighed again.

"Dawn, did Liadan say anything about Paul to you?" Akiko asked in a serious manner. Dawn looked up at Akiko for a few seconds before she nodded once. "Oh."

"She said that Paul is weird because his mother left him," Dawn muttered, "I suppose we were born in war so Sayuri had no choice but to leave him with you and other warriors so he could be protected. That's why he likes you so much, Akiko, you're like his mother."

Akiko didn't reply to this. She looked straight ahead. Dawn wondered if she had said anything wrong.

"She also said that he was going to go through something big very soon," Dawn went on, "And that I would have to help him. I promised I would do, I mean… I would do anything to help him."

Akiko's features relaxed into a smile.

"Dawn," Akiko said, "You're one special girl."

"That's what Liadan said too," Dawn muttered. Akiko laughed for a few seconds until she chuckled to a stop. Dawn glanced round as she heard Yoko laugh loudly. She was hanging off Paul again with an ice cream in her hand. Dawn scowled at the pair further down the street as anger bubbled in her stomach. Akiko put her hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"Has Paul given you your wedding present yet?" Akiko asked. Dawn stared up at Akiko in a confused manner. "I take that as a no."

"Do I have to give him something?" Dawn asked. Akiko nodded but didn't say anything else. She looked down the street trying to find Paul. Her smile slowly slid off her face and her eyes widened. Dawn stopped walking to look at Akiko. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Akiko replied. Dawn understood instantly that Akiko was lying. The way her gaze settled off into the distance made Dawn feel uneasy. Something was wrong. Akiko turned her head sharply to Dawn. "Dawn, go back to where you saw Liadan and stay there until I come and get you."

"OK," Dawn said.

"Go casually," Akiko added as Dawn turned to walk away. Dawn nodded and walked away in a calm manner like Akiko had told her too.

Akiko turned her gaze back to the man she had seen. Dark spiky hair, dark eyes, wearing leather all over. Shades covered his eyes even though it was dark. Akiko knew his eyes were on her. A smirk coloured his pale face. People walked between the two people as they continued to stare at each other. Slowly he reached up and took his shades off, stuffing them in a pocket before he walked forwards.

"Well, well, well," he said in the sort of voice that made Akiko want to kill him there and then. His voice was nasally, condescending and cold. "It's Akiko, the first Churitsu."

"Hello Kouki," Akiko said reluctantly.

"It's been a while," Kouki said. He towered over Akiko as he stood in front of her but she didn't seem to notice or care. Her eyes searched his body for weapons before she remembered that Isamu had taken her stars, the only thing she had brought with her. Just great. What a day to come out unprepared. "How are you doing, Princess?"

"Just fine," Akiko replied, "Yourself?"

"Peachy," Kouki said. He pulled a small, thin dagger from his belt. "Surely you understand how dangerous it is to come out unarmed, Akiko. I thought you were the most feared warrior of all time."

"I'm not feared," Akiko corrected, "That would be you."

"I'm glad you understand that," Kouki agreed with a twisted smile on his face, "Well, good night."

Dawn panted as she ran up the steps to the trees where she had met Liadan. It was hard to get up the path in the dark but somehow Dawn managed it. She stopped at the top of the stairs, glancing behind her to check no one followed her. She let out a long sigh.

"Liadan?" Dawn called, "Are you there?"

"So you've met my great-grandmother?"

Dawn instantly knew that the voice wasn't Liadan's. Firstly it was a boy's voice. Secondly it had a bitter undertone. Dawn turned round to see someone was blocking her way. Dressed in the usual black jeans and black jacket with a katana hooked onto his belt, stood a Kurai warrior. How did Dawn know he was Kurai? Well, that was the way her luck was going recently. The boy stepped forwards revealing his platinum blonde hair. He smirked at Dawn as she gasped. His dark eyes glittered with malice as she backed away from him.

"My name is Tatsu," he stated, "I believe you met my mother, Haruko."

"You're Haruko's son?" Dawn gasped, "So your father is Lord Kuro then?"

"Wow, you're smarter than I thought," Tatsu laughed, "I am the only half Churitsu, half Kurai in the world. A hybrid if you like. I was kind of hoping to get back at Akiko for killing my mother but that will have to wait. It looks like Kouki will be having that fun tonight."

"What do you want with me!" Dawn yelled.

"Oh, that's simple," Tatsu said, "I want to kill you."

Dawn screamed as Tatsu launched a small energy ball at her. She jumped out of the way so it missed her. However, she tripped and landed on the floor.

"You are no match for me, little girl," Tatsu laughed.

"Who's little?" Dawn spat, "You're barely older than me!"

"Ah, you see that do you?" Tatsu said, "I am seventeen, how observant of you. I am a year older than Shinji, that much is true. He was born in retaliation to me, you know."

"Retaliation?" Dawn asked. Her features softened as she thought about this for a brief moment. Casting those thoughts aside, Dawn rolled out of the way of another attack from Tatsu. She got to her feet and ran. Tatsu cornered her in no time though. He slowly drew his katana from its sheath and pointed it at her.

"I admire your stubbornness," Tatsu said, "Your bravery too, but this is where it ends. Really, sending you here of all places without some sort of fighting skills was stupid of Akiko."

"I'll never give up," Dawn snapped, "Paul needs me."

"Paul?" Tatsu asked, dropping his katana slightly in confusion.

"Sorry, Shinji," Dawn corrected herself.

"Oh," Tatsu muttered. He raised his katana up again, pointing it threateningly towards her. Dawn backed away as Tatsu stepped towards her.

It seemed to hit her as the tip of katana poked at her chest. Paul wasn't coming to save her this time. Akiko and the others were probably busy fighting the guy Tatsu had mentioned a while ago. Paul was probably with Yoko, protecting her and forgetting all about Dawn. Dawn closed her eyes.

How helpless she was. Maybe Paul did deserve better, someone who he didn't have to keep an eye on all the time. Someone who wasn't number one on the let's kill list. She was weak, pathetic, unable to look after herself. Paul deserved someone strong. Someone he could relax around and not worry when the next attack would happen. Yoko would be that woman.

Yoko.

_I don't love her._

Dawn opened her eyes, glaring up at Tatsu. The Kurai boy tilted his head to one side as he gazed into her eyes. They were blazing with anger, not fear. What was she up to? Figuring it was nothing, Tatsu raised his sword to her neck. She didn't even flinch as she felt the cold blade against her skin.

Those eyes, Tatsu thought as he continued to stare at her, what does it mean?

"Send my regards to your mother," Tatsu stated.

Dawn's breath caught in her throat. Her mother. How had her mother's death affected her? How would it affect everyone else? Ash. Brock. May. Akiko. Isamu. Kiboji. Reggie… Paul. No, she couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't. She was stronger than this. She had come so far not to die now. She simply refused to die!

Tatsu swung his sword back so he could kill her with a simple stroke to her neck. Everything was suddenly in slow motion but this didn't stop her. Dawn held her hands up so her palms were facing Tatsu.

"I refuse to die," she told him. His eyes widened as he paused.

A soft blue glow surrounded Dawn's hands. Tatsu almost dropped his sword as Dawn gathered energy in her hands. This was unexpected, he thought. A small blue orb started to form now. It grew larger and larger, glowing brightly.

"Dawn!"

She fired the orb at Tatsu. He had been so mesmerised by it, he forgot to move out of the way. The orb shot right through his side spurting blood everywhere. Tatsu yelled and flew backwards. Dawn collapsed onto her knees, exhausted. Tatsu stumbled to his feet but had to lean on his sword to support himself. He glared down at Dawn with surprise in his eyes.

His view of Dawn was blocked suddenly as someone stepped in front of her. Tatsu looked into the cold black eyes of Paul. This wasn't just a normal Paul. It was a very mad Paul. Tatsu stumbled backwards just to get away from the look of sheer hatred on Paul's face.

"Shinji," Tatsu said, smirking.

"Tatsu," Paul growled. Paul took a step towards Tatsu in a threatening way.

"What? Not going to finish me?" Tatsu joked, "You know it's your destiny. Kill me now, Shinji."

"Leave," Paul ordered. Tatsu tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, you don't know," Tatsu laughed, "You don't know."

"Now," Paul barked. Tatsu grinned. He reached up to something hanging round his neck and disappeared into nothing.

Paul whipped round and rushed to Dawn's side.

"Paul," she gasped. Paul cupped her chin with one hand. He tilted her head side to side as he checked her for wounds. He stood up quickly, confused when he didn't find any marking on her.

"You're not hurt?" he asked.

"No," she said, "But… I'm tired."

"What happened?" Paul asked. Dawn shrugged. "Can you stand?"

She tried to get to her feet but only got half way to her feet when she collapsed back to the floor. Paul rushed to help her. He hooked his hands under her knees and put his other arm around her back. He picked her up with ease and took her to somewhere safer.

"You're an idiot," he snapped at her, "Why didn't you run?"

"I tried," Dawn replied weakly.

"He could have killed you," Paul went on.

"No," Dawn muttered as she closed her eyes, "I refuse to die."

Paul glanced down at her to find that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Her face was snuggled into his chest while her arms hugged his neck lightly.

"Shinji?" Yoko yelled as she ran towards him, Arashi not too far behind her. "Are you OK?"

"What happened to her?" Arashi snapped, "Is she dead?"

"Yoko, I need a bed for her," Paul told Yoko.

"She can have my room," Yoko said, "This way."

"Shinji?" Arashi asked as Paul stepped round him. Paul stopped and turned to him.

"I don't know what happened," Paul replied honestly, "We'll have to ask her when she wakes up. But from what I saw… She almost killed Tatsu with an aura attack."

"Aura?" Yoko asked, "How can she use aura attacks? She's not even a trained warrior."

Arashi thought for a moment as Yoko led Paul towards the house and her room. This was very odd to think about but he pushed it to the back of his mind. No doubt Akiko and Isamu will have an explanation once they returned from kicking Kouki into the next century.

**So Dawn can use aura attacks O.O What will Paul do next and what does this Tatsu person want? I'll try to update on time next week :)**

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Howdy all. This week has been busy! I've only had a few hours to work on fic this week so I apologise if some things haven't been updated.**

**Thanks to Starfire1407, splitheart1120, ninetailsgirl94, Miyuku-chan, Sjir-sama, lonewolfgirl-sademo588 and azngirlhere for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot and characters :)**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Paul lent against the wall of Yoko's room, staring at the lump in the duvet which was Dawn. A cup of cold tea sat beside him. It was his only companion since Yoko had decided to leave him alone in his thoughts for the minute. He was grateful for this. He needed to collect his thoughts for a while.

"Shinji?" Akiko called softly as she walked up the hallway. She was slightly bloodied with odd dabs on her clothes. She limped as she walked but she didn't seem to care. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Paul replied simply. Akiko shuffled into the room and sat down beside her student. The two just sat staring at Dawn for a few seconds until Paul shuffled. Akiko glanced at him.

"You two had a fall out," Akiko stated, "And you decided to make it worse."

"Shut up," Paul snapped. He rubbed his head before he dragged his hand through his hair. Akiko huffed at the order, not paying attention to it at all. "I messed up, OK."

"I know," Akiko replied. Paul growled at this. "Pushing her away because she says something you don't like is very bad practice."

"Like you would know," Paul said. Akiko let out a sigh. "She accused me of being in love with Yoko."

"Oh," Akiko said, making the vowel as long as she could manage, "I see. So you decided to show Dawn you didn't love her by letting her grab onto you and fawn all over you. Brilliant idea, Shinji. Seriously, well done."

"Sarcasm doesn't help me right now," Paul barked.

"It never helps," Akiko replied, "If it did it would be called something else like… helpasm or nicesm or jollasm."

Paul looked at the floor, letting his hair fall over his face. Akiko did the opposite. She rested her head on the wall behind her. Silence passed between them for a few minutes.

"I messed up," Paul said finally.

"Yup," Akiko agreed.

"Thanks for you counsel," Paul replied sarcastically.

"Anytime," Akiko said, "Now can you tell me what happened?"

"She used an aura attack," Paul explained, "I think she did but I'm not sure how that is possible."

"It is possible," Akiko replied calmly, "The teachings of aura usually take place after a warrior is fully trained in the martial arts but not all people do that. If a person understands and unlocks the teachings of aura then they can use it at anytime in their life. Skills or no skills."

"And how common is it?" Paul asked.

"Not very," Akiko said honestly, "But the hardest part of training is done. It usually means that the person will pick up the martial arts."

"Oh great," Paul moaned, "My wife is a weirdo learner."

"I learnt aura before I threw my first punch," Akiko admitted, "When I was ten, I almost killed Yukito because he annoyed me. I was then trained. If I didn't know aura then my father wouldn't have let me learn how to fight."

"Then how did I learn so fast?" Paul asked, "Because I fought before aura."

"Aura comes easier to women then men," Akiko replied, "I'm not surprised that Dawn's like this. Obviously she was under threat from Tatsu and reacted in the one way she knew would succeed. It was a powerful attack as well. It alerted both Isamu and I to the fact she was in danger, and you no doubt."

"I heard her say 'I refuse to die'," Paul said. Akiko nodded. "Who is Tatsu?"

"Tatsu is the son of Kuro and Haruko," Akiko replied without missing a beat, "My nephew through blood."

"He knew me," Paul said.

"Did he say anything to you?" Akiko asked.

"He said I didn't know," Paul replied honestly, "But that's all he said."

"That's alright then," Akiko said. She got to her feet and dusted her clothes off. Paul glared at her.

"What do you mean?" Paul snapped, "That's alright? You're hiding something from me."

"We're leaving in an hour," Akiko told Paul. She ignored his complaints at not telling him anything else. She left without saying another word, leaving behind a fuming teen.

Akiko climbed down the stairs and strolled into the kitchen. With a snap, the kitchen door was closed causing Isamu and Arashi to look at her.

"We have to tell him," she said, her voice breaking slightly. Slowly Arashi and Isamu nodded as if they understood what they meant. Akiko sat down next to her husband and bit her finger. "He wants answers."

"Soon, Kiko," Arashi said. Isamu glanced between the two before sliding a hand onto his wife's shoulder. She smiled weakly at him. "Now we know Tatsu is here there is only one thing we can do."

"And that is?" Isamu asked.

"Prepare for war."

Paul rolled his eyes at his father's melodrama. Standing beside the kitchen door in the darkened hallway was an all time low for him. His family was hiding something from him and when they hid something, it was big. If his father, his uncle (Etsuo too, no doubt) and his teacher were in on it then it was a big secret. What was it? He supposed he would know soon enough. At the minute, however, he had more pressing matters to deal with. Namely, his wife.

Wife. It was still a weird concept to him especially when he looked at her. The first time he'd laid eyes on her he never imagined that she'd marry him. The first time he'd seen her he was too busy with Ash to really pay attention to what she was doing. She was just another annoying little girl starting on her journey.

She only came under his radar, officially, when she yelled at him the Oreburgh Gym.

"_My name is DAWN!"_

He smirked at the memory. She was the only one ever to yell at him like that over something so pointless, not even his own family had ever yelled at him like that. Akiko didn't have the habit of yelling. She just slapped, or decked, people when they annoyed her. No, Dawn was different. Dawn had yelled at him. Sure, he had forgotten her name, but she didn't have to go off like that. It had surprised him to be talked to in such a way but he was proud of the fact he didn't snap back at her. That wouldn't have been good.

After her outburst, he had started to respect her and treat her decently. What always got him was the fact she always noticed when he was there or when he was moving. He should have suspected something about her just from that.

"Shinji?" Yoko asked softly as she joined him in the door way of her room. She looked worriedly up at him. "She'll be alright you know. She's just used up all her energy."

"It's not that I'm worried about," Paul replied. Yoko giggled at his reply. She poked him in the side to make him continue. "She's always going to be in danger and there's a war coming."

"That's true," Yoko agreed, "But you're not a warrior yet, Shinji. You can be around her as much as you want."

"Yeah," Paul nodded. Yoko smiled up at the purple haired teen with a fond glimmer in her eyes.

"I always thought it would be me," she said softly.

"To marry me? Yeah, a lot of people thought that," Paul agreed. Yoko shook her head quickly. Paul stared at her in confusion. Yoko was still smiling at him but in a saddened way.

"Not marry," she muttered, "I thought I'd be the one you fell in love with."

"Fall in love?" Paul asked.

"It's obvious that you love her, Shinji," Yoko replied, frowning at him. Paul blushed slightly at the accusation. He went to retort but no sound came out of his mouth. Instead he was left gawping like a Magikarp while Yoko chuckled at him. "How sweet, you can't deny it."

"Sorry," he spluttered.

"For what?" Yoko asked.

"That I can't return your feelings," Paul replied.

"Aha!" Yoko shouted, "You admitted it!"

"Admitted what?" Paul snapped, "I admitted nothing!"

"You're not denying anything either, mister," Yoko laughed. Paul grumbled something under his breath while Yoko continued to mock him with her laughter. Slowly her laughter stopped. "If I'm honest, I'm happy that you're happy. I've known for years that you'd never love me like I love you so I'm not surprised or hurt. Now we can both move on and I can find a man I can love… Is your brother still single?"

Paul face palmed as Yoko giggled once more. She turned and gently kissed Paul on the cheek before she left his side. Paul watched her disappear into one of the other rooms. Slowly he turned his head so he could look at Dawn. He'd really messed up today, he knew that. There had to be a way to make it up to her.

Slowly he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. She was peaceful at least when she was sleeping. She was still pale but otherwise unharmed apart from one spot on blood on her chest where Tatsu had prodded her with the tip of his sword. If he had killed her then Paul would be at a total, angry loss now. He shuddered at the thought. Since when had he cared so much for her? It wasn't like him to have these sorts of emotions.

She stirred slightly, her eyelashes flickering open. She looked round slowly until her eyes rested on Paul. He shifted oddly on the spot as she stared at him. It took her brain a few minutes to kick in.

"Paul?" she asked weakly. He nodded. "Where am I?"

"Safe," he replied.

"OK," she muttered. She rolled over so her back was facing him. Paul cocked his head to one side in confusion at her actions. "You don't need to hang around. You're not a babysitter."

She was mad at him still, not that he could blame her. He looked round the room to see if he could any inspiration for something to say.

"I think I've left you on your own enough today," he said in a monotone, "And it nearly got you killed."

"I'm fine," Dawn muffled into the duvet, "Just go."

She closed her eyes as she felt Paul's weight leave the bed. Tears prickled at her eyes for a few seconds until his weight returned. She could feel him lie down beside her. She edged away from him so he could have a bit more room.

"Akiko said we'd be leaving soon," he told her as he shuffled further onto the bed.

"'K," Dawn replied. She relaxed now as Paul lay beside her. Part of her wanted to roll back over and face him but a stronger part of her told her not to. He began to stroke her arm gently, as if it was the natural thing to do in this sort of situation. For a while neither of them spoke but Paul continued his ministrations.

"I have the feeling that something big is going to happen," Paul stated, "Somehow it involves me."

"Are you worried?" Dawn asked after moving her mouth from under the duvet.

"Slightly," Paul replied, "If it affects you… badly, I mean, then it will be a problem."

"You'll be fine," Dawn told him. She rolled over so she could look him in the eye. They gazed at each other for a few seconds, then Dawn gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be here for you no matter what. If we're together then we'll be fine."

Paul nodded slowly. He smiled after a short while and moved his arm round Dawn's waist, pulling her tightly into his body. She snuggled into his chest feeling the happiest she'd felt all day.

"As long as I have you, Troublesome," Paul muttered, "I'll survive."

"I know," she replied, "As long as you're there, I know I'm safe."

With that she fell asleep again, leaving Paul to think about ways he could protect her better. As he lay next to her one thing came to mind.

"I guess, I'll have to ask Isamu after all," he muttered.

**Yuss! Ikarishippingness at the end :) Yay!**

**I already have the next chapter ready to update next week so unless something happens, I should update on time.**

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wah! I've nearly caught up with myself on this story too! T_T I need to do some serious writing!**

**Anyway, big thanks to my wonderful reviewers: Starfire1407, Sjir-sama, splitheart1120, azngirlhere, Palkia's Princess, FairoNeko, lonewolfgirl-sademo588 and ninetailsgirl94.**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Kiboji glanced outside his door as he saw something slightly odd. Slowly he got to his feet and went to check it out.

"Hey," he called to his youngest brother. Paul turned round slowly since he was carrying Dawn on his back. Kiboji looked very confused at the situation. "What happened?"

"Dad," Paul snapped, "And his bright ideas."

"Oh, that's where he went," Kiboji stated, "He tired out Dawn, I see."

"She was attacked for a change," Paul replied in an annoyed sort of way. Kiboji sensed that something was wrong and quickly called his Luxray to follow him and Paul down the corridor.

The three of them walked towards Paul's room in silence, not because they didn't have anything to say to each other but because there were quite a few warriors and their wives walking in the opposite direction.

"Where's Reggie?" Paul asked.

"He's at the hospital wing," Kiboji replied. Paul glanced over his shoulder at his brother wondering what was wrong. Kiboji's face was neutral like it was nothing to make a big deal out of. Instead of asking for more information, Paul hitched Dawn up his back a little, making her stir.

"Paul?" she mumbled.

"We're home now," he told her, "Give me a minute and you can lie down."

"OK," she whispered. She hugged him round the shoulders tightly and pressed her cheek into his back.

"She looks completely drained," Kiboji noticed, "What happened?"

"I'll explain when I put her down," Paul replied.

"Am I heavy?" she asked, "I can walk."

"Don't be stupid," Paul told her, "You're not heavy one bit."

Kiboji smirked at Paul's reply. Even Luxray seemed to find this amusing. Kiboji held the door of Paul's room open while Paul carried Dawn through to the bedroom. Shinx hurried over to his master when he arrived, looking slightly worried at the state of Dawn.

"Shinx!" it scolded Paul.

"Don't you start," Paul snapped back. There was a brief staring contest between the two until Paul folded. "Get her Piplup from its ball. I want him to watch her."

"Shin," Shinx replied before scampering off towards the living area. Paul walked in the opposite direction with Kiboji not far behind him. Paul paused at the bed, waiting for Kiboji to help him get Dawn off his back. Within minutes Dawn was sprawled out on the double bed with a blanket over her. Piplup was sat by her side like the loyal Pokémon he was, though slightly annoyed that he was only allowed out of his ball now.

"Come on," Paul said to Kiboji, "I'll tell you what happened."

Kiboji shuffled oddly on his seat when Paul had finished his story. Both brothers looked pensive as they thought about the day's events. Paul felt physically drained even though he'd not really done anything strenuous. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Dawn was alright in the bedroom. As it were, he couldn't see her but he continued to stare at the door way until there was a knock on the main door.

"Hey, I heard there was a mother's meeting in room two," Reggie's chirpy voice said. The middle brother entered the room with a pleasant smile on his face and a cup of something hot in the other. "I brought this for Dawn."

"She's in there," Paul said, pointing through the bedroom door. Reggie nodded and walked through to Dawn's room.

"So Tatsu is back is he?" Kiboji asked to no one in particular. Paul nodded glumly.

"Who is he?" Paul questioned, not really knowing what all the fuss was about.

"It has been foretold that if the Churitsu and the Kurai breed together then that child will be the most powerful person in the world," Kiboji explained, "When Kuro married Haruko, that child was awaited. They say if the Akari and the Churitsu bred then an equally strong child would be born."

"Akiko married Isamu," Paul stated but Kiboji shook his head just as Reggie walked out of Dawn's room.

"It's more along the lines of whoever is the leader," Reggie went on, "So it would only work if, say, Akiko and dad had a kid together or if Isamu was the leader and had a child with Akiko."

"But neither of them will ever happen so the Akari were down one," Kiboji said, "That's why we train so hard. To combat this sort of thing."

"I'm surprised Dawn is still alive if she met Tatsu," Reggie commented, "Maybe he's not as strong as we thought."

"Or maybe he was caught off guard," Kiboji suggested, "I know I would be."

"Dad is hiding something from us," Paul stated, "As are Isamu, Akiko and Etsuo."

"And how do you know that?" Kiboji asked.

"They said they'd have to tell him soon," Paul replied, "I don't know who but they're hiding something from someone."

"But what?" Reggie asked. They thought about this for a long period of time but neither had any clue what was going on. Reggie was about to say something else when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Candy-gram for Hikari."

"It's Dawn!" was the reply from the three younger Akari. Isamu walked into the room rubbing his head with Gallade behind him.

"Jeez, alright then," he said. He pulled something from his pocket and threw it at Paul. Paul caught it and looked at the item. "You asked for this. Be warned though, she's not very happy. She's moody, she's bitter and she'll try anything to eat cheese."

"She'll get on well with Dawn," Paul mumbled, "No doubt she'll get spoilt."

"Does this count as my present or yours?" Isamu asked.

"Yours," Paul replied, "To both of us."

"Fine," Isamu said with a smile, "A cheap round."

"A Pokémon?" Reggie asked when Paul held up a blue and white Pokéball.

"Yeah," Isamu replied, "My old partner. We never got along."

"So you're giving it to Dawn?" Kiboji asked. Isamu nodded calmly. "That's a great idea. She'll have her own protection then."

"Paul was the one who requested it," Isamu said.

"_Sir,__your__brothers__…_" Gallade said quietly. Isamu nodded like he understood.

"Got to go now," Isamu told them, "Have fun you lot. Behave."

Paul got off the sofa as Isamu turned to leave, not really paying attention to his brothers. He walked into Dawn's room to find that she was awake, stroking Piplup's head in a fond sort of way. She looked at Paul at the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she replied, "Just tired though."

"Isamu dropped this off for you," Paul said, walking closer to the bed. He handed her the Pokéball gently and sat down on the bed as she looked over it.

"What is it?" she asked. Paul rolled his eyes and pressed the button. There was a bright light and a Pokémon appeared on the floor next to the bed.

"A Luxio?" Dawn asked. The blue and black Pokémon looked round the room. It was quite clearly a female Luxio because her mane wasn't as big as a normal Luxio's was and her back feet had taller blue 'socks'. She didn't look particularly happy either.

"Lux," she said grumpily.

"Isamu… Trained her," Paul explained, "Well… he tried to but they don't get a long."

"How cute!" Dawn yelled suddenly. She dived off the bed to envelop Luxio on a massive Ursaring hug. Paul expected Luxio to use some sort of attack on Dawn but she didn't. She looked happy to be hugged like this. Typical, Paul concluded, trust Dawn and her Luxio to be of the same brain spec. Dawn rubbed her cheek against Luxio's, smiling widely.

"Alright," Paul said, glancing at Piplup for support. Piplup merely shrugged at the teen. "I'm going back to my brothers."

"Thanks Paul!" Dawn sang as Paul brushed past her.

"Lux lux!" Luxio agreed. Paul froze in the door way. He let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"Troublesome girl," he told his wife but this worked against him as two seconds later every living thing in the apartment started to laugh at him.

~A~

Arashi noticed that his youngest son was not in the best of moods the next day. Although Paul was adamant nothing was wrong, Arashi could only help but feel that the events of yesterday were still bothering the boy. The truth would come out soon. Arashi caught Etsuo's and Isamu's eyes, offering them a nod to tell them the time would be soon. And so breakfast passed with an odd sense of tension in the air.

Unknown to everyone sitting round the breakfast table, Paul was in a foul mood because he had been violently kicked out of bed by his wife's new Pokémon in the early hours of the morning. Said Pokémon had then taken to rolling on Paul's side of the bed thus forcing him to go and sleep on the sofa. New ground rules had to be enforced Paul had thought but was yet to have the conversation with Dawn. He had a feeling this was one of those times when he'd have to come to a compromise. Marriage was full of them, apparently, so why not start early?

"How is Hikari this morning?" Sayuri asked suddenly. The whole table seemed to flinch as she talked. Paul looked up at his mother.

"It's Dawn. She's fine," he replied, "Still a little tired-"

"Really, Shinji?" Kiboji joked, "Tired her out?"

Paul swiftly kicked his oldest brother under the table causing him to wince.

"-From yesterday," Paul continued as if nothing had interrupted him.

"So you two made up?" Sayuri asked, "Your father said you'd had a… erm… quarrel?"

Reggie, Kiboji, Isami and Etsuo all turned to give Paul the dead eye. Never in his life had he been subjected to so many people looking at him in disgust. Usually he got only three people but at four he was starting to feel the pressure. It was around this time when Akiko entered the room with her usual transportation. She helped herself to a croissant that was on Isamu's plate and then reached for a helping of fruit.

"Yes, we made up," Paul said, quickly returning to his breakfast so he could avoid the glares he was getting from his family. Even his mother seemed to be looking at him with some sort of distaste in her eyes. Isamu's gaze faltered for a second as he realised Akiko was sat next to him. He did a double take upon realising she was eating a croissant: his croissant.

"Hey!" he yelled, "That's mine you breakfast thief."

"You weren't eating it," Akiko replied. She proceeded to um and ah at the taste of said pastry until it was all gone, leaving Isamu to pout like a three year old.

"That was mean," Isamu moaned as he reached for something else to replace his stolen pastry. He ended up with a Danish of some kind with raisins in it.

"I know," Akiko said, "That's why I did it."

She got to her feet and dusted herself off.

"I'm leaving now," she sang.

"Where are you going?" Isamu asked a little wearily, "You're a little too peppy this morning. I don't like it."

"Aw," Akiko said, bending down to slap him playfully on the cheek, "My poor baby of a husband."

"Baby?" Isamu snapped, brushing her away, "I am no baby."

"You are, Isa," Etsuo replied, "You're the baby of us three."

Akiko kissed Isamu on the forehead before he could retort to his older brother. She leaned to his ear and whispered not so quietly: "I'll make it up to you later."

"Ew Aunt Akiko," Kiboji snapped, "Not at the breakfast table."

Akiko looked up at the younger Akari brothers noting their slight disgust on their expressions. She was confused by their reaction. It took her a few seconds to realise what they were getting at.

"I'm bringing back cake," she replied, "Get your minds out of the gutter, boys. It will stunt your growth."

"Umm… Cake," Isamu said, "Cheerio then."

Akiko left there and then in another puff of smoke.

"Where is she going?" Etsuo asked.

"No idea," Isamu replied.

"Are you worried she may do something stupid?" Etsuo asked.

"Oh no," Isamu told his older brother, "That's my job."

"This is bad," Paul said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. "If I'm not carefully I'll end up like Isamu in twenty odd years."

"Incredibly fantastic at fighting?" Isamu asked.

"No," Paul said, "Married to a mad woman, being totally whipped by said mad woman and looking forwards to her making me cake."

"Umm… Cake," Isamu said again.

"Escape as soon as you can, Shinji," Arashi said in an almost serious tone, "Your days are numbered."

"I know," Paul agreed. Both father and son returned to their breakfast as if nothing strange had passed but the rest of the family, spare Isamu, contemplated the very strange occurrence that had just happened. Paul and Arashi had just agreed on something.

The moment was cut short when Kane burst into the room.

"Sire, there's been an attack," Kane spluttered. Arashi was on his feet instantly with his brothers and sons not far behind him.

"Where?" Arashi demanded.

"Near Oreburgh City, sire," Kane replied, "There were reports of Tatsu, sire."

"He lives then," Paul said, "Damn it. I thought Dawn had done a number on him yesterday."

"That would be too easy," Kiboji said.

"Isamu, Etsuo, find out what is happening," Arashi barked, "Reiji, get to the hospital to see what can be done there. Shinji, Kiboji, set up a perimeter in the area. Move out."

Sayuri flinched at the stampede of people rushing out of the breakfast room. She looked at her husband with a furrowed brow.

"Sending your boys out is careless," she told him. Arashi bit his lip and glared at her.

"This is very bad, Sayuri," Arashi said, "Just like the first time. I will need you to help any widows."

"You think there will be some?" Sayuri asked, getting to her feet at last. She looked concerned now and not only for her sons. Arashi nodded once. "I'll be awaiting who ever needs me."

"Thank you," Arashi said quietly before he left the room.

Kiboji nudged his younger brother's arm as they stood casually in the Oreburgh centre. Paul glanced up at Kiboji wondering what was wrong.

"Your mind isn't on the task at hand," Kiboji stated.

"Sorry," Paul replied, "There's just something wrong in my head."

"What do you mean?" Kiboji asked.

"It was like yesterday," Paul explained, "When I went to find Dawn, I got this weird feeling in my head like it was leading me somewhere else. My heart raced too."

"True love," Kiboji remarked.

"No," Paul snapped, "Not like that. It was like I was being called. It disappeared when Tatsu went."

"You were worried about Dawn," Kiboji assured Paul, "That's all."

"I'm not sure," Paul said, "I thought it was too but I'm feeling the same at the moment."

"Hmm?" Kiboji hummed like he didn't understand.

"My heart is racing and my brain is calling me to run that way," Paul explained, pointing north-west. Kiboji blinked several times as he tired to think why this was. "It can't be coincidence."

"You're right," Kiboji said slowly. He looked at his watch. "I wonder what's happened. I mean it's not like Kane to be like that. I wonder how many people this Tatsu person has killed."

Paul looked up suddenly then to his left. Something felt wrong. It was exactly like the day before when Dawn was in trouble. Something was calling him. Something was coming for him.

"Shin? Shin?" Kiboji said, shaking his brother hard. Paul jumped slightly, not expecting his brother to react this way. He blinked up at his brother with wide eyes, not really understanding what was going on. "What is going on with you? Pay attention, damn it."

Paul let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Something was wrong. Something was wrong… Something was here. Slowly Paul looked down the road and saw him. It was the same boy as yesterday with the same platinum blonde hair and dark eyes. He was smirking smugly.

"So here are the two Akari brothers," Tatsu said. Kiboji jumped at the unexpected intrusion. "In all their glory. Sorry I missed out on our fight yesterday, Shinji. I thought I'd make amends."

"Where did he come from?" Kiboji barked.

"He's Churitsu," Paul snapped, "He did what Akiko usually does."

"So this is Tatsu," Kiboji stated rather than asked, "Oh this is bad."

"Run away, Kiboji Akari, all I want is your brother," Tatsu taunted.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Kiboji yelled. He turned to Paul. "This is very bad."

"No kidding," Paul replied.

Tatsu disappeared in a whirl of smoke only to reappear in front of Paul a split second later. Paul blocked a few sword attacks with his hands before he reached for his own weapon. He jumped backwards out of the way of Tatsu's attacks. Tatsu disappeared into smoke once again. Kiboji and Paul waited for him to reappear but he was delayed. He popped back into view a few seconds later in front of Kiboji. Kiboji wasn't as fast as Paul had been and was unable to block the attack Tatsu laid on him. It was a simple jab with his sword but it made Kiboji crumble to the floor instantly.

"Kibo," Paul hissed as his brother fell to his knees. He dropped his weapon so he could hold his wound. Paul started forwards to check on him but an aura attack from a different direction made him jump backwards. Tatsu was staring at Kiboji while he was on his knees.

"So sad to say good bye," Tatsu said. He then swiped at Kiboji's neck. Luckily for Kiboji the slice was only light because Paul had sent Tatsu flying backwards with an aura attack milliseconds before he had attacked. Tatsu fell backwards, snarling. Kiboji fell forwards onto the pavement and didn't move.

Paul prepared himself for another attack. He raised his sword to his eye level and stared at Tatsu. Tatsu smiled.

"This is how it is meant to be, Shinji Akari," Tatsu said, "Me against you. A fight to the death. We are the same."

"We're not," Paul replied.

"Well, that is true," Tatsu agreed, "I am the son of the Kurai and Churitsu while you are the son of the Akari and Churitsu."

"I'm the son of the Akari," Paul corrected Tatsu.

"No you are not, Shinji Akari," Tatsu laughed, "Wait… does this mean… You don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Paul asked.

"You don't know," Tatsu replied, "Anything about your lineage or your powers. You're clueless. So all bets are off."

"What are you talking about?" Paul snapped. He froze as he heard someone landing softly behind him. He peered over his shoulder to see the burly form of a Kurai warrior behind him. Not just any Kurai warrior, their champion, Kouki.

"Shinji Akari," Kouki drawled, "I believe you are a dead man."

Paul looked between both of the Kurai warriors, smiling only slightly.

"So Akiko and Isamu didn't kill you then?" Paul asked.

"No," Kouki replied, "They thought it was mean to kill me together. One on one, they said, was fair."

"Something tells me you're not going to feel the same way about me," Paul said.

"There were two of you, Shinji," Tatsu reminded Paul, pointing towards Kiboji. Paul glanced over at his fallen brother. "You'll be together very soon."

"All bets are off," Kouki said, "I am going to enjoy this more than I should do."

Paul rolled out of the way as Kouki shot an aura attack at him but had to quickly block another attack that Tatsu launched. This was no easy fight. With Tatsu in front of him, fighting him with his sword and Kouki behind him with an axe of some description, Paul suddenly felt the strange urge laugh. This was great. With each block of the sword and each counter of the axe, Paul had never felt so alive.

He jumped clean out of the way after Tatsu swiped at him, landing a few feet away.

"Is this all you've got?" Paul asked.

"Just like Akiko," Kouki replied, "Smart, sassy and so head strong."

"I did learn from the best," Paul said.

"You inherited from a whelp," Tatsu snapped, "You should be ashamed. Learning from your own mother."

Paul stopped. Confusion over took his body suddenly.

"My mother?" he asked. He was blown off his feet by a strong aura attack from Kouki. He landed on the floor a few feet away from his sword. It didn't seem to phase him because he was still confused. "Mother?"

"You stupid boy," Kouki snapped at Tatsu but Tatsu ignored him.

"Yes, mother," Tatsu replied, "We, Shinji, are cousins through blood."

"No," Paul barked, sitting up, "No we aren't."

"Enough," Kouki boomed, "Let's kill him right now."

"I couldn't have put it better myself."

There was a grotesque snap and Kouki fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Behind him appeared Isamu who looked rather angry. His features were contorted into a fierce expression that Paul had never seen on him before.

"That is for yesterday," Isamu spat at Kouki. He turned his eyes on Tatsu. "Now, for the little one."

"You can't fight me," Tatsu said, "Not the way it should be."

"Tough," Isamu replied, "I don't play by the rules."

Isamu raised his hand, shooting a small orb of energy to Tatsu. Tatsu barely managed to get out of the way. He stumbled and fell to the floor. Isamu bent down and picked up Kouki's axe. He swung it around for a short while before he pointed it at Tatsu. Tatsu's eyes widened in fear and he disappeared into nothing. Isamu instantly knew he had fled the scene.

"Shinji," Isamu said hoarsely, "Kiboji?"

"He's… hurt," Paul guessed. He scrambled over to his brother while Isamu rushed over to the fallen Akari. Isamu looked his nephew over and bit his lip. He glanced at Paul who looked anxious. Their eyes met slowly. "No."

"Shinji, it's too late," Isamu said calmly.

"No," Paul replied, his voice breaking ever so slightly. Isamu laid a hand on Paul's shoulder in a supporting sort of way. He figured that's all he could do.

**Poor Kiboji T_T I do like him, bless. Anyway, next update should be next week :) I now have Dawn and Paul to help me. I made my own knitted plushies of them so they should help me. I hope… Pictures will be on my deviant art account as soon as they have faces :)**

**Please review.**

**RSx**


	24. Chapter 24

**OK, so I managed to get this written this week. I think a few of you know what's going to happen next so I won't get too many 'how did this happen's. **

**Thanks to: ninetailsgirl94, splitheart1120, Palkia's Princess, sjir-sama, azngirlhere, Starfire1407, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, Miyuku, kk999 and Paradise for reviewing. Yay!**

**I own the plot and OCs of Akari but nothing else!**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Dawn wondered into the throne room about twelve o'clock with Luxio and Piplup following her heel. She was looking for Paul but it seemed like he had disappeared. Only Arashi was sat in the throne room looking pensive about something.

"Good morning," Dawn greeted the Akari leader. Arashi looked up at her but his expression didn't lighten. He merely stared at her as if he didn't recognise her. Suddenly realisation flooded into his eyes and he half smiled at her.

"Hik- Dawn," he said, correcting himself, "You're up and about I see."

"I was just looking for Paul," Dawn said sheepishly. She looked around nervously. "Where is everyone?"

"There was an attack in Sinnoh," Arashi explained after a long sigh, "I sent Paul with Kiboji and my brothers to investigate. I haven't heard anything from them since."

"Oh," Dawn said, "Will they be OK?"

"I hope so," Arashi replied honestly, "Akiko disappeared this morning to who knows where after blackmailing Isamu with cake so I couldn't send her in. Still, she could have sensed the trouble and gone to help her darling husband, right?"

Arashi looked from Dawn to Luxio who was sat patiently by her heel.

"Is that Isamu's Luxio?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah," Dawn replied, "Isamu gave her to me so I've got a body guard with me all the time. I'm really glad because she's so cute. I never thought Isamu would have two partners. Do you have one?"

"I used to," Arashi admitted, looking rather sad, "But during the last war I lost him. If it weren't for Akiko and Sayuri, strangely enough, I would have also perished. We were poisoned and it worked a lot faster on him."

"That's so sad," Dawn said.

"Like Shinji, I didn't let him evolve," Arashi went on, "He was an obscure little Shinx for all of his days."

"Now you're making it too sad," Dawn said, rubbing some tears out of her eyes. Arashi panicked at the sight of the young girl crying.

"Oh, but it's alright," Arashi said hurriedly, " He erm… I…"

"Lux," Luxio said to Dawn. She rubbed her head against Dawn's leg in a comforting sort of way. Dawn wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to cry."

"You're such a strong little thing," Arashi commented, "So unlike anything else I've ever known. You were taken from your perfectly ordinary life, thrown into this mess and look at you: You're standing stronger and prouder than before. So strong."

Dawn gasped as she recalled what Liaden had said to her the day before. She had said the same sort of thing. Why did everyone think she was so strong? She wasn't like that all, was she?

Luxio growled suddenly making Dawn and Arashi look towards the door. Isamu was sprinting into the room. Arashi stood up quickly as he saw Isamu was covered in blood.

"Isa?" Arashi asked.

"Kiboji," Isamu replied, coming to a halt, "There's nothing anyone can do. I can't get hold of Akiko either. I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Dawn asked, "What's wrong with Kiboji?"

"He's dying," Isamu replied solemnly, "Shinji tried to help him at the scene but all it did was give Kiboji a little more time. Sayuri is with him now. Arashi, come, come quickly."

"R-right," Arashi stuttered. Arashi rushed out of the room with Isamu and Dawn behind him. Dawn was a little behind Isamu because she couldn't walk as fast as he could. She found herself getting out of breath as she pushed into the hospital. She walked straight into the back of Paul who didn't move.

"Paul," Dawn squeaked when she saw how much blood was covering him. He glanced over his shoulder at her. His eyes looked hollow and cold, nothing like Dawn had ever seen before. She touched his arm gently trying to get him to say something, anything, to her. He merely turned back to watching his brother on the hospital bed. Dawn dared to look at the bed and almost screamed.

She closed her eyes and turned around. No, she didn't want to see that. She didn't want to watch someone die like that. She opened her eye and glanced at Paul. He looked pained and upset. Of course he would be upset, his brother was dying a few feet away. Dawn's eyes travelled to his fists which were clenched tightly.

"It's all your fault!" Sayuri screamed in a pain filled voice. Tears were streaming down the woman's face as she failed to keep her emotions in check. "If you hadn't sent him out there…"

She broke down into tears, soul wrenching sobs that shook her body violently. Etsuo quickly pulled her into a hug and held her in a strong grip. She cried into his shoulder loudly.

"How long?" Arashi barked.

"N-not long n-now," Reggie replied. Dawn gasped at Reggie's voice. It sounded like he was struggling to keep his composure too.

"Where's Akiko?" Sayuri cried, "She can heal him! Get her here!"

"Is there anyone else who can help him?" Etsuo asked calmly, "Anyone know how to heal?"

"Only Akiko can heal something this bad," Isamu replied, "Her aura is strongest. Shinji did try to help but…"

"He's still dying," Paul spat with such venom it made Isamu and Arashi flinch, "This is all my fault."

"You tried your best," Isamu assured Paul.

"But it wasn't good enough was it?" Paul barked, giving Isamu a cold glare. If he had glared at anyone else in the room in this manner, they would have shied away but not Isamu. Isamu had been married too long to Akiko to fear being glared at. Still, Paul's tone made Arashi and Etsuo shiver. Paul was mad. A mad Paul was very bad.

"It's not meant to be," Arashi said, "Your aura is second to your fighting. Unlike Akiko where her aura was her first."

Dawn froze on the spot. Akiko learnt aura before she fought? It was just like Dawn… That meant that Dawn could… She could…

Dawn turned to face the bed. Kiboji was pale apart from where the blood had stained him. His eyes were closed and his expression was peaceful. Dawn took a step towards him.

"Dawn," Isamu said softly as Dawn reached for Kiboji's hand. Dawn stroked his skin with her thumb.

"You were the first person who made me feel welcome here, Kiboji," Dawn muttered, "Please don't die."

"Dawn," Isamu said again, trying to pull Dawn away from the bed. Dawn fought herself free of Isamu's grasp. Fully aware that everyone was staring at her like she was like some weird creature, Dawn closed her eyes tightly.

Heal him, she thought, heal him. I want to heal him. I want to make him better again. He was the first person who had a proper conversation with me here. He was the first one who was nice to me. Heal him. I don't want him to die. Please, save him.

Dawn flinched at the strange sensation of energy flowing from her heart, down her arm and into her hand where it left her body completely.

"What is she doing?" Etsuo asked in the back ground. Dawn ignored everyone around her, concentrating on her thoughts of healing Kiboji until a hand took her hand from Kiboji's and cupped her close into a body. Dawn wrapped her arms round the person's neck and burst into tears. The person held her warmly, resting their chin on her head.

Isamu looked at Paul wearily, internally grateful that he was holding Dawn tightly. It meant that he wasn't going to blow off like he usually did in times of crisis. Paul was very bad at handling things like this. Isamu turned his eyes onto his older nephew, wondering how he was going to break the news to Akiko later. Akiko had always been fond of Kiboji and would react bad to not being here to help him. This wouldn't be pleasant at all, Isamu thought, and would probably result in Akiko being banished from the Churitsu Clan for good.

Slowly, Kiboji opened his eyes. He looked round the room slowly before everything seemed to come back to him. He turned to look at the person closest to him: Reggie.

"Hey," he said, making Reggie jump at the sound. No one had expected this. The room fell silent for a millisecond before Sayuri let out a happy yelp and pounced on her son. Kiboji managed to push his mother off of him and sat up looking confused.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking from his astounded father to his rather confused uncles. "Where am I?"

"Er… the hospital," Arashi replied. Arashi walked to the bed and grabbed Kiboji's hand. He checked for a pulse and found a strong healthy beating. "Impossible. Truly impossible."

Arashi turned to face Dawn who was stood beside Paul smiling. She brushed past Arashi so she could give Kiboji a hug. Kiboji laughed as he was jumped by his mother and sister-in-law, not really minding the attention. He looked up at his youngest brother.

"Hey, Shin," he said, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Paul replied with a small smirk on his face.

"I don't understand," Reggie spluttered suddenly, "He was dying. Dead. For sure but… but…"

"I was dead?" Kiboji asked, "Explains the hugs, I suppose."

"But he's been healed," Etsuo went on, "Completely."

"How?" Reggie asked.

"Does it really matter?" Sayuri said, "He's alive, he's fine and healthy. Can't you be happy about that? My baby's alright."

"It does matter," Arashi said sharply, "Dawn."

Dawn looked at the Akari leader in confusion. He looked so serious all of a sudden, almost scary. Paul glanced at his father wondering what was wrong. Suddenly Arashi sighed and the mean look washed off his face.

"Never mind," he said, "I'll ask Akiko when she gets back."

"Ask her what?" Dawn asked.

"How you could heal Kiboji," Isamu said, "I have to admit it is a little strange."

"Dawn healed Kiboji?" Sayuri asked sharply.

"Yes, Sayu," Arashi replied in an almost bored manner. Dawn looked round the room, confused, but was cut short when both Kiboji and Sayuri grabbed her tightly and hugged her. Kiboji suddenly pulled away from the two women.

"Wait," Kiboji said, "What was Tatsu going on about?"

"What do you mean?" Arashi asked his eldest. Kiboji glanced at Paul momentarily.

"Well, he was going on about something while I was lying on the floor," Kiboji replied slowly, "Something about… I'm not sure, maybe I was imagining it."

"What did you hear?" Paul asked.

"Well…" Kiboji said slowly as Sayuri let go of Dawn, "He said something like all bets were off because Shin didn't know something about his parentage. He said that Shin and him were the same but opposite, that they were cousins through blood."

Isamu seemed to choke on thin air and began to cough loudly. Arashi and Etsuo turned to the choking Akari, giving him heated glares. Isamu whacked his chest several times in an effort to unclog his throat. Sayuri looked on with some concern.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that," Isamu said to his brothers, "You know, I was busy thinking Kiboji was dying."

"Never mind that now," Paul snapped, "Tell me what the hell is going on."

"Yeah, knowing would be good," Kiboji agreed. Reggie nodded too.

"We should wait until Akiko is here," Sayuri said calmly, "She would explain it better."

"No," Paul said. Everyone turned to face him. "Not knowing almost got Kiboji killed. I can't be caught out because someone says something about me, so tell me. What the hell did he mean?"

"Shinji," Etsuo began, "Calm down-"

"Tell me," Paul barked.

"Yeah," Kiboji agreed, "I almost died you know!"

"It's wrong to keep something from us," Reggie said, "We're old enough now to know everything that's going on."

"This is not the time," Arashi stated, "Later when Akiko returns."

"He said I was taught by my own mother," Paul snarled, "What the hell does that mean! Mum didn't teach me anything."

The whole room went dead. Dawn looked round to see that Arashi and Sayuri had paled slightly while Etsuo's eyes were bulging out of his sockets in uncharacteristic shock. Isamu put his hand on his hip and looked very fed up. Kiboji swung his feet off the bed, staring intently at his father, waiting for an explanation while Reggie folded his arms, looking confused. Paul's eyes were blazing with fierceness. His teeth were clenched together and his brows were furrowed.

"Mum doesn't fight," Paul continued, "So how can he say that?"

Isamu licked his lips and stepped forwards.

"You were trained by your mother," Isamu replied calmly.

"Isa!" Etsuo scolded but Isamu ignored him.

"Akiko trained you because she was the only one who could do a decent job," Isamu went on, "I was going to train you but I couldn't swap apprentices and besides, I thought it would do Aki good to be around you."

"What do you mean?" Kiboji asked.

"Akiko is your mother," Isamu replied, laying a hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul looked confused for a few seconds before it dawned on him.

"Then I'm your son?" he asked. At this question Isamu recoiled quickly. He smirked then he laughed rather darkly.

"This is why we wanted Akiko here," Sayuri said calmly, "So she could explain to you."

"Explain to me what?" Paul snapped, "That you two decided to raise me for some unknown reason? Why?"

"Because you are still my son," Arashi said, "You are Akiko and mine's son."

"No," Paul stated. He took a step backwards. "No."

"That's insane!" Kiboji yelled, "I remember seeing mum pregnant, not Akiko."

"Gardevoir," Isamu told him, "Some mental sort of thing that I don't really understand."

"No," Paul said, "No, none of this is true. It can't be. Isamu and Akiko… they're together like you and mum are."

"It was an agreement between your grandfathers," Arashi explained, "They wanted something to counter Tatsu so they ordered Akiko and I to have you."

"No, shut up!" Paul yelled. Dawn jumped at Paul shouting. Since when did he get this riled up? She moved to comfort him but he rushed out of the hospital without another word. Both Sayuri and Dawn went to go after him but Arashi stopped his wife and let the teens go. Sayuri looked up at Arashi like he was some sort of mad man.

"Let them go," he told her softly, "It's a lot for him to take in. He has to deal with it in his own way."

"Akiko…" Kiboji said slowly, "She's his mum? How? Well, I don't want to know how but… how could you two?"

"It was a war," Arashi replied, "And your grandfather was bonkers."

"I second that," Isamu snapped.

"Akiko and I tried to stop it but…" Arashi trailed off here. He turned to Isamu who only nodded to show he had no bad feelings over the issue anymore. "Well, Shinji is here."

"This is insane," Kiboji snapped, "Reggie, get me out of here. I can't believe it, it's sick, twisted. How could you?"

"She's our aunt," Reggie agreed, "And mum…"

"Like I would have cared," Sayuri snapped, glaring at Arashi coldly. Reggie helped his brother off the bed and half carried him out of the room so that they could get away from their family.

Isamu stretched once the room was child free.

"That went well," he remarked.

"How do you figure that?" Etsuo asked, sending his brother a side glance.

"Paul didn't try to kill any of us," Isamu replied, "I call that a win."

"You look too much at the small things," Sayuri commented,

"Sometimes it's the little victories that help, Sayu," Isamu told her, "When the whole world is folding around you."

"Isamu's right," Arashi agreed, "But we've got Akiko to deal with later."

"Hmm…" Isamu thought, "I guess there's no cake for me tonight then."

Isamu had three pairs of eyes glaring daggers at him for a few seconds before his brothers decided to punch him hard in each arm. Isamu yelped at the contact then rubbed his arms quickly.

"Can't you be serious at all?" Etsuo asked.

"I think I tried it before I married Akiko but she punches harder so no," Isamu replied with a shrug.

"Figures," Sayuri and Arashi commented.

Paul almost swung the doors of their hinges as he pushed his way into his room. He headed straight for the bedroom where he pulled out his rucksack and stuffed some clothes into it. Dawn rushed in a few seconds behind him, panting slightly with Luxio at her side.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Leaving," Paul replied sharply. Dawn frowned for a few seconds, then she stamped her foot.

"Are you crazy? People are trying to kill you," she told him.

"I don't care," Paul snapped, "I need to get out of this place."

"Fine," she yelled, "Then I'm going too!"

"Whatever," Paul replied. Dawn walked to her wardrobe and pulled out her bag which she began to pack with clothes and things she would need on the road. She had no idea where she would be going so she packed a range of clothes.

"Let's go," she said after twenty minutes of packing. Paul slung his bag over his shoulder and nodded.

**Nah, I couldn't kill of Kiboji… There is a reason for this *evil laugh*. So what will Paul and Dawn do next? Where are they going? I suddenly realised that I'm at the almost climax of this story DX So there's not much more left on it! Wah! Oh well… I should really get to work on my other fics now…**

**Oh yes, I should probably mention I'm doing a contest from the 1st of November to the 31st December :3 Introducing RosieShiba's Could-Be-Annual Original Contest! Check out my Profile for all the details!**

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	25. Chapter 25

**So long time no update. Sorry about that but I am back now! Yay!**

**Thanks to everyone's reviews on the last chapter but what are Paul and Dawn up to now? Out on their own, this can't be good can it?**

**On another note, I am still running my contest so check out my rules on my profile and enter. It is an 'original' contest but don't be scared by it. I'm trying to get people to think outside the clichéd box and write something that you wouldn't expect. Like… a Christmas story where Misty has forgotten to get Ash, her BF, a present which is somewhat original because, in fiction, it's normally guys who forget. Have a play around with ideas and join in! There are three things you could win in!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs and plot.**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Dawn shivered as they walked through thick snow. Paul was walking ahead of her with his hands in his pockets, not taking any notice of her. Luxio padded beside Dawn looking increasingly bored and annoyed at the situation.

"How much further?" Dawn asked loudly as she rubbed her arms to warm herself up. Paul glanced over his shoulder at her. He came to a stop and began to take his jacket off. Dawn caught up to him in time for him to throw his jacket over her shoulders. She blushed at him as he straightened it over her shoulders.

"That better?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "Won't you get cold?"

"No," he said then started walking again. Dawn paused then hurried to walk by his side.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Snowpoint City," Paul told her, "It's the one place my father won't look for me."

"How come?" Dawn asked suddenly curious.

"The Shinju Clan live there," Paul replied, "And the leader of the Shinju doesn't get along with my father much."

"So Arashi won't come here," Dawn said slowly, "What about your uncles?"

"They won't come either," Paul said, "No Akari comes here. Akiko brought me here to train when I was six."

"So Akiko might come here?" Dawn asked. Paul glanced at her to tell her Akiko probably wouldn't think to come here. Dawn merely pouted. "It's cold. Couldn't you think of anywhere warmer to go?"

"Isn't that spiky haired co-ordinator from around here?" Paul asked.

"You mean Zoey," Dawn said, "Yeah, she is. Why do you say that?"

"It will do you good to meet with some old friends," Paul told her, "I'd hate to leave you on your own."

"Why where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"I need to clear my head," Paul replied, "And I don't really want you to witness that."

"Alright," Dawn muttered. They walked in silence for a couple of hours apart from the occasional moan from Dawn and the annoyed barks of Luxio whenever she stepped in a deep patch of snow. Paul didn't let up on his pace until they reached the outskirts of the city. Unlike other cities in the region, Snowpoint was small and quiet, the perfect place to hide. With the mountains of snow and the harsh weather conditions, no wonder Paul had decided to come here. Dawn followed him through the streets until they reached the Pokémon Centre.

"We're going to stay here?" Dawn asked dumbly, figuring it was a stupid question the moment she said it. To say that Paul was in his usual Paul-ish mood, he didn't give her a glare or a sarcastic answer. He looked at her and nodded.

"It's the best place," he said softly, "Unless you know somewhere better where we can stay."

"Sorry it just seems… normal after everything we've gone through," Dawn said blushing. Paul smirked at her and pushed the door open.

"Sometimes normal is the best cover," Paul said, gesturing for her to enter the centre first. Dawn smiled at him as she walked into the nice warmth of inside. Luxio followed, purring a thanks to Paul for holding the door open for her. Paul was the last to enter the centre, letting the door close behind him. "I'll get us a room."

"OK," Dawn said.

"Try to get warm," Paul went on, pointing over to a fireplace in the lounge area of the centre. Luxio nodded and pushed Dawn in the direction of the fireplace. Dawn yelped as she was pushed, wanting to thank Paul before he left her. She didn't get the chance but figured she could do it later. Dawn sat on a comfy foot rest in front of the fire, warming her fingers up. It was cold here, it really was.

"Well, look who it is," a voice taunted, "It's Dee-Dee."

Dawn turned round sharply to look at the person who was talking to her.

"Ursula? What are you doing here?" Dawn said, standing up. Of all the places, why did she have to meet her here? Why couldn't it be Zoey or Kenny or even Barry?

"The Contest, I presume that's why you're here too, right?" Ursula replied coldly. Dawn shivered as if she was out on the snow fields again. "Where are your loser friends?"

"They're not losers!" Dawn yelled, "And they're not here."

Ursula glanced at Luxio who was sat by Dawn's side not really paying attention to the pink haired girl but rather looking towards the desk where Paul was talking to Nurse Joy.

"A Luxio?" Ursula asked, "When did you get that?"

"Oh… erm… a few days ago," Dawn replied nervously, "I… was given it by a friend."

"It looks pretty cool, I'll give you that but not as cool as my Gabite," Ursula said, flicking her hair over her shoulder, "Of course I'm going to win the contest tomorrow and you are going to lose."

"There's a contest tomorrow?" Paul asked as he stepped into the conversation. He eyed Ursula cautiously. Her features fell in shock as she stared at Paul. Paul ignored her and turned to Dawn. "Maybe you should enter. It'll do you good to relax a bit."

"What are you dong here?" Ursula snapped at Paul. She clamped a hand over her mouth, quickly looking at Dawn. "I mean… erm… There's something big happening at home. What's going on here?"

"I had a fall out with my family," Paul explained, adding a little venom to the word family. Ursula nodded slowly like she understood. Dawn looked between the two teens, heavily confused as to how they knew each other.

"And you picked her up, where?" Ursula asked, pointing her thumb at Dawn.

"I rescued her and ended up being married to her," Paul replied in his usual monotone.

"Say what!" Ursula shrieked, "You two are… are… really?"

"Yeah," Paul stated.

"How do you two know each other?" Dawn asked.

"Ursula is part of the Hakkin Clan, the same clan as my… Sayuri is from," Paul replied, "We've known each other for years."

"Alright," Ursula said, taking a deep breath, "This is awkward."

"Yeah," Dawn agreed, rubbing her head nervously.

"So you two are… you know?" Ursula asked dropping her voice into a whisper, "Then that must mean you are a Niaya."

"She is the last Niaya," Paul replied, "Or was before she became an Akari."

"Weird…" Ursula said more to herself than to anyone else. She sighed and held up her hands like she was shrugging. "What a crazy world."

"Tell me about it," Dawn muttered.

"So you're staying here?" Ursula asked, "Until you go back home to the war."

"I'm not in the war," Paul replied, "Too young to fight, remember."

"Wait," Dawn said, making the other two and Luxio look at her oddly, "Does this mean Ursula is a ninja too?"

"No," Ursula replied, "I am a Maiko soon to be Geisha when I finish my tour round Sinnoh."

Dawn looked at Paul for an explanation but he didn't offer any to her. Clearly he didn't really like the idea of Maiko or Geisha because he was glaring at Ursula like she was a freak of some sort. Ursula glanced at him then threw her nose and chin to the side.

"Of course some people don't understand the grace it takes to become a great Geisha," Ursula said proudly. She began laughing loudly to herself.

"Erm…" Dawn said looking at Paul for support.

"We should go and rest," Paul said, "No doubt we'll see you later."

"Have fun 'resting'," Ursula laughed, quoting resting with her fingers. Dawn looked at Paul since she didn't understand what Ursula meant but Paul merely rolled his eyes and dragged Dawn towards the stairs so they could get some rest before dinner.

Dawn glanced over at Paul's bed to find he wasn't there when she woke up from her nap. She panicked slightly wondering where he had gone until she felt him move behind her. He was stroking her arm ever so tenderly while he thought about his family. Dawn shuffled so she could snuggle into his chest.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't disturb you did I?"

"No," Dawn muttered, "You're comfy and warm."

"Thanks… I guess," Paul said.

"Did you get any sleep?" Dawn asked. Paul shook his head. "You should."

"I can't switch off my brain," Paul told her, "That's why I ended up over here."

"Oh," Dawn muttered. She rubbed her cheek into Paul's chest as Paul pulled her gently into him. They laid in silence for a while until there was a knock at the door. Ursula entered the room with her Gabite not far behind her. They were holding a few trays of food which was apparently dinner. Slowly Paul sat up looking somewhat confused.

"There's some Shinju down stairs," Ursula stated, "If they saw you two then teeth would be flying all over the place, mostly theirs. So I brought you two some food. I figured you might want something to eat."

"Thanks," Paul said. Ursula handed them a tray each then sat herself down on Paul's bed. Quietly they began eating not speaking a word to each other. Dawn kept glancing at Ursula like she was expecting the pink haired girl to do something mean but she didn't. Obviously Ursula was too scared to say anything that may upset Paul, with good reason since Paul was already in a horrible mood.

"I heard Brandon was in the area," Ursula said finally. Paul stopped eating, frozen in place. "He zoomed over here in that ridiculous flying pyramid a day or so ago. I have no idea what for."

"Who's Brandon?" Dawn asked.

"Seriously?" Ursula said. She sighed loudly and began to explain. "Brandon is a scholar who works mostly with the Kanto tribes but is definitely Akari. He's old, like really old, and used to control a lot of politics in the Akari realm until Paul's grandfather took the throne and shooed him out. Since then Brandon's been hovering around the world, doing odd jobs and stuff, mostly he studies history like the beginnings of aura and other boring stuff. He wants to become the most powerful person in the world."

"Once upon a time, Brandon took on my father and my uncles," Paul added, looking at Dawn, "And he wiped the floor with all of them. He's done the same to Kibo and Reggie too."

"Not you?" Dawn asked.

"No," Paul replied, "I haven't faced him yet."

"You should," Dawn said happily.

"Is she insane?" Ursula scoffed, "Brandon is too powerful for anyone, even the strongest warriors fail against him."

"So what?" Dawn said. She turned to face Paul with a smile on her face. "You feel upset so why not take it out on someone who should be able to take it? You may feel better from it, win or lose."

"It's a good idea," Paul agreed, "A bit of training always helped me."

"You're insane," Ursula said, "Brandon totally smashed your brother last time, remember?"

"Yeah," Paul said, "But I'm not Reggie."

"Shinjiiii," Ursula pouted. Dawn giggled slightly at her tone of voice. Ursula looked between Paul and Dawn for a few seconds then let out another sigh. "I can't believe it's come to this."

"Come to what?" Dawn asked.

"You two," Ursula replied, "I mean out of the three youngest Akari I always imagined Shinji to be the one who didn't marry. Your record with girls isn't that good."

"I've never seen Kiboji or Reggie with girls," Dawn said, "Not at the Akari headquarters at least."

"Kibo is flirty and so is Rei when he gets going," Paul told her, "Besides Yoko, I never really got along with girls until you came along."

"Yoko," Dawn mumbled darkly. Paul blinked a few times at her wondering why there was suddenly a dark aura coming off of her. Ursula smirked at the couple.

"Yoko is such a pretty girl and so sophisticated too," Ursula said, "Everyone loves her in one way or another. Lucky for you, Dee-Dee, she's in Ecruteak not here."

"Thanks Ursula," Paul stated, "You know how to make stuff so much worse."

"It's my job so sue me," Ursula replied. She jumped off Paul's bed and stretched. "As much fun as this is, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow no doubt after I win my ribbon. Good night."

"Night," Paul said. Ursula slipped out of the room with her Gabite behind her. Paul turned to Dawn who seemed to be still fuming over Yoko. He let out a gentle sigh. "I'm sorry how I acted back then."

"Hmm?" Dawn asked, breaking out of her thoughts. She looked up at Paul with wide eyes.

"With Yoko," Paul added.

"Oh…" Dawn muttered. She gripped her tray tightly. Paul saw her reaction and got to his feet. He placed his tray on the table near the door then walked back to Dawn to take hers from her. She grudgingly let go but then went to scrunching her skirt up in her fists. "I don't like Yoko."

"Yoko's been my friend since I was a baby," Paul said softly, "Even back then she was a good few years older than me. Over time she looked after me and she became the only person in my childhood I talked to. My-Sayuri always tried to arrange for us to get together in hopes we might make a good match but when I finished my training and I left home, I think the idea went out of her head. In retrospect, perhaps Akiko said something to her."

"But she did love you, Yoko I mean," Dawn prompted. Paul turned to look at Dawn. He nodded once.

"She told me so before I left but I never could return her feelings," Paul replied, "She was too much like a sister to me and although she was upset she realised that I would never feel the same way about her than I do about you."

"ME?" Dawn yelped suddenly going red, "What do you mean?"

Paul smirked at her reaction but didn't say anything else to her. He sat down beside her.

"Get some more rest," he told her, "While you can."

"R-right," Dawn stuttered. Paul laid down on her bed and waited for her to snuggle up to him like she usually did. It didn't take her long to rub her cheek into his chest and close her eyes. Paul put one arm round her then with his free hand he put it behind his head so he could think some more about his messed up family. Did Akiko know where he was? What was his father doing right now? Sending out a search party for both of them? And where was Tatsu in all of this?

Feeling totally exposed to any threat, Paul removed his hand from his head and tapped his belt. His fingers trailed along the leather until he reached a Pokéball. He clicked the button and Shinx appeared in a bright flash of light.

"Shinx?" Shinx asked.

"Get Luxio out of her ball and keep watch for us," Paul stated quietly, "We don't know what may be lurking outside."

"Shinx," Shinx replied. The small blue Pokémon hopped off the bed and went straight to Dawn's bag so he could release Luxio. The larger blue Pokémon didn't seem to be too pleased to be awakened at this time but she didn't complain as both of them curled up near the door. They'd keep watch while Paul rested and Dawn slept.

Shinx stared at his partner for a while until Luxio poked him with her tail. She gave the smaller Pokémon a smirk to tell him everything would be OK. Shinx nodded and closed his eyes. Luxio yawned widely and licked her nose. It had been a weird couple of days…

"GET UP!"

"WAH!" Dawn screamed as she tumbled out of bed. She landed on her face with her bum and legs hanging on the bed. She looked up to see Zoey stood over her with her hands on her hips.

"Zoey?" Dawn asked weakly. The door to the bathroom opened sharply and Paul rushed into the room. He paused when he saw it was only Zoey and not some crazy Kurai warrior, even if it was odd for a ninja to yell get up before attacking. Dawn climbed off the bed and sat on her legs looking up at Zoey. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Why aren't you getting ready for the contest?" Zoey snapped, "It is in two hours you know, Dawn."

"Oh, the contest," Dawn mumbled. She looked over to Paul who was stood with a towel round his neck in the bathroom door way. He looked highly confused like he was trying to figure out how Zoey got into the room. Slowly Zoey turned to look at Paul. She jumped back in alarm.

"Why is he here?" she asked, pointing at him. Dawn rubbed her head nervously.

"Erm… we're going out," Dawn replied shakily, "And travelling together."

"With him?" Zoey asked loudly, turning back to Dawn and placing her hands on her hips, "Why him?"

"What's wrong with me?" Paul asked folding his arms over his chest and frowning, "And how did you get in here?"

"Oh, I asked Nurse Joy for a key," Zoey replied, "And you are the biggest jerk on the planet!"

"No he's not!" Dawn yelled. She calmed down after her out burst, looking towards Zoey with a small frown on her face. "I'm not going to the contest. I haven't trained for it."

"And why is that?" Zoey barked, looking over her shoulder at Paul again.

"Well…" Dawn struggled to get an answer this time. She sagged her shoulders and looked down in defeat. What could she tell Zoey? Nothing she would believe.

"So it is him," Zoey said. She turned to face Paul again but Paul didn't seem interested. He went back into the bathroom as Zoey opened her mouth to lecture him about the way he treats Dawn. Zoey became enraged as she was brushed aside. She ran up to the bathroom door and hammered on it. "You jerk! You can't treat her this way!"

"Zoey, it's not like that it's… it's different," Dawn said weakly. The bathroom door opened sharply again and Paul brushed past Zoey so he could go and collect his jacket from the bed. He put it on smoothly.

"Shinx!" he called, "Luxio!"

"Who is he calling?" Zoey asked dumbly. Paul looked at Zoey, frowning at her.

"I'll get you breakfast," Paul said to Dawn, "Stay here with Luxio until I get back. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, no problem," Dawn said, "It'll give me time to catch up with Zoey."

"Anything else you want while I'm downstairs?" Paul asked, opening the room door and letting Luxio in. Shinx stayed outside eyeing Zoey cautiously. Dawn shook her head. "I'll be about ten minutes."

"'K" Dawn said with a small wave. Paul left the two girls to talk, safe in the knowledge that Luxio would look after her. Dawn looked at Zoey. "I don't want to do contests at the minute. Things have got a bit too much and I can't deal with them."

"Why is he making you stay here?" Zoey snapped, "Earth to Dawn, he's bad for you. Can't you see he's taken control of your life?"

"Just stop it," Dawn sighed, defeated. Zoey put her hands on her hips as she waited for Dawn to explain what was going on. Dawn paused for a few seconds, wondering how she could tell Zoey what had happened without telling her everything. If she knew about the Akari and the others, Zoey would definitely flip out. "Well… I met Paul at this Shrine where my father used to work and I got so mad at Brock and Ash for not understanding why I wanted to go there that I left them."

"You left them?" Zoey asked, frowning at Dawn.

"Yeah…" she replied, "I sort of stormed off into the forest, promptly got lost-"

"Why can I believe that," Zoey muttered.

"And then I was chased by three Ursaring," Dawn added, ignoring what Zoey had just said, "But thankfully, Paul happened to be passing by and he helped me."

"Then what?" Zoey demanded.

"I followed him to the next city," Dawn replied quickly, "Because he didn't want to walk with me but when we got into the city we met his uncle… Ianto…"

"His uncle?" Zoey asked, quite interested now. Dawn nodded slowly.

"Yeah and his uncle dragged both of us to this family reunion, assuming that we were travelling together…" Dawn went on. Now she was stuck for what to say next but when she looked across at Zoey she saw that Zoey was nodding like she understood what happened. "So I played along and then it was so nice that we decided not to stop then he fell out with his father and here we are now."

"Lux lux," Luxio pitched in, nodding with a knowing expression on her face. Zoey seemed to be convinced by the story too.

"That explains it," Zoey said, "But that doesn't stop him from being a jerk."

"I suppose not," Dawn agreed with a giggle, "Sometimes he's a little hard to understand but I don't care anymore. He's not so bad now he's got used to me. I think that now he knows me and I know him that… we've moved on. I know he can be a jerk but I also know he is one of the kindest guys I've ever met."

"Luxio lux lux luxio," Luxio agreed. Dawn moved her hand so she could stroke Luxio's head.

"I see," Zoey said slowly, "But this isn't the end of this until I know what he's thinking."

"Please, don't, Zoey!" Dawn yelled as Zoey stormed over to the door. She happened to swing it open as Paul returned back from the dinning hall. He was holding two trays of food in his hands. He looked between Zoey and Dawn before slipping back into the room.

"I want a word with you," Zoey told him.

"Zoey," Dawn moaned.

"What do you want to know?" Paul asked, almost pleasant sounding.

"What are you planning?" Zoey asked.

"For today? Tomorrow? Or just in general?" Paul asked for clarification.

"For Dawn," Zoey snapped.

"I plan for her to have breakfast," Paul replied, passing Dawn a tray with a plate filled with pancakes on it. Dawn's eyes lit up at the sight of the pancakes with a healthy dollop of syrup on the top of them.

"That's not what I meant," Zoey barked.

"I know exactly what you meant," Paul replied, "And apart from the day to day travelling I don't have anything planned for Dawn at the minute. I want her to be happy and safe and I plan to keep her that way. If you have a problem with that then don't complain to me."

Zoey eyed him for a few seconds before she smirked. Dawn could tell she wasn't convinced fully yet but at least she seemed to be on the way to being convinced. Paul rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed.

"So what are you doing today?" Zoey asked.

"Paul's going to battle Brandon," Dawn replied, "So I'm going for morale support."

"So you're blowing off a contest for a battle?" Zoey asked, glancing at Paul. Paul paid no attention. He was now eating a full English breakfast as if the girls were in a completely different room. Even Shinx and Luxio ignored the girls, too interested in the extra strips of bacon Paul had brought for them for them to pay attention to the conversation.

"I suggested he go battle Brandon today," Dawn replied, pouting, "Paul told me to enter the contest but I didn't want to."

"Shin shin shinx," Shinx said to Luxio with a smirk. Luxio gave Shinx a dead glare then whacked him over the head with her tail.

"Lux," she told him.

"Shiiiinx," Shinx moaned, shaking his head quickly.

"You should really watch what you're saying," Paul told his Shinx, "She is bigger than you."

"Shin shin shin shinx," Shinx retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Paul asked, frowning, "I'd like to see that."

"Lux luxio," Luxio agreed. Shinx looked between Paul and Luxio, growing more tearful with each passing second. Suddenly he jumped to his feet and rushed over to Dawn, pawing her legs in an obscenely cute way. Dawn paused then put her tray on the bed so she could pick Shinx up.

"Shin shin shin shiiinx!" Shinx told her sounding rather upset. Dawn sighed, patting him on the head.

"There, there," she told him.

"Wuss," she heard Paul mutter at the same time as Luxio said her name. She gathered they had shared the same sentiment and ignored them.

"That aside," Zoey said, "You should be free to do what you want."

"I am doing what I want," Dawn replied, "It's you who keeps telling me to do things I don't want."

"You're blaming me?" Zoey snapped.

"No, I'm just saying I'm happy doing what I'm doing now," Dawn replied, flashing her friend a comforting smile, "I'm only sixteen, I've got plenty of time to become the best Co-ordinator in the world so why rush it? I'd rather work on this for now because this makes me happy."

"And Paul?" Zoey asked, looking at him.

"He's decided to do what he used to do so he can be closer to me," Dawn replied, "But in the future we can always do what we wanted to do now."

"All this because you suddenly like each other?" Zoey asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Lux lux luxio," Luxio replied before Paul or Dawn could speak. The large blue Pokémon padded across the Zoey, staring at her with a determined expression on her face. "Lux lux luxio, lux lux luxio."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoey asked.

"She says that you don't understand what it's like to be in the middle of something big and that you should trust your friend in her decision because she's the one who has to live with it," Paul translated.

"Lux lux lux," Luxio continued, "Luxio luxio Luxlux, luxio."

"Everything will alright for Dawn because if I mess up then Luxio will kill me," Paul concluded. Zoey nodded once then smirked.

"I'll hold you to that, Luxio," she said.

"Lux."

"I think that means deal," Dawn said suddenly. Paul nodded. He stood up suddenly and began to get his gear together. Dawn took this as a signal that they were going to find Brandon soon so began getting her bag ready too. She left the half eaten pancakes on the tray so she could have her hands free to hug Zoey.

"I'll be fine," Dawn told Zoey, "No need to worry."

"That's when I worry the most," Zoey sighed.

"Good luck," Dawn giggled as she pulled away from her friend, "I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks," Zoey said. She turned to Paul. "You better look after her."

"I will," he promised, "Always."

"Let's go, Luxio," Dawn said to her new faithful companion, "We're going to give Paul all our support."

"Luxio," Luxio said with a nod.

"The next time I see you Dawn," Zoey said, "You'd better be as happy as you are now."

Dawn stared at Zoey for a second before a large smile took over her face and she nodded.

"Promise."

**Yup, I am leading up to something rather bad/big in the next chapter. I should be updating on Fridays again (if I have time this week) so I shall see you then!**

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I didn't have my usual two days off this week so nothing got done. The reason why I didn't update last night was because I wanted to get to a certain point in this story too so sorry but I think it's worth it. **

**Also, I discovered that my Akari word doc no longer shows me any spelling mistakes because there are too many on it now XD It made me laugh.**

**Thanks to splitheart1120, ninetailsgirl94 and lonewolfgirl-sademo588 for reviewing and also to NumberSixteen for their kind words which made me blush for five minutes :)**

**Disclaimer: I own my own characters and plot. All other stuff belongs to Pokémon and Nintendo.**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Dawn's mouth fell open. When Ursula said Brandon's flying pyramid was ridiculous, she forgot to mention that is was that huge. Dawn had never seen anything like it before and it shocked her.

"Wow," she gasped as she and Paul walked towards it. She stopped to look up the side of the first glass wall, gawping at it in awe.

"Keep up," Paul told her. Dawn jumped and looked around for him, only to spot him at the automatic doors leading into the Pyramid. She sprinted to his side, muttering a quick sorry and blushing at him. "He'll be waiting in all probability."

"Right," Dawn said, "Do you have a plan?"

"After training with Akiko all those years you really expect me to have a plan?" Paul asked turning to Dawn with his eye brows raised. Dawn frowned at him but realised what he said was true. Akiko never had plans so it would be natural for her students not to have them either. Upon realising this Dawn's head fell forwards and her shoulders sagged.

"Not really," Dawn replied.

"The only way you plan is to prepare for any situation and take it from there," Paul told her, "Never leave home without a weapon, your partner and a hair clip."

"Hair clip?" Dawn asked. Paul nodded smirking at her reaction. He lapsed into silence while Dawn mulled over this in her head. She failed to notice that they were walking into a very technological place filled with glass and shiny metal. The corridor was long and wide with no other features apart from the walls, the floors and the occasional light fitting. Dawn ignored them all while she thought about the hair clip. Paul was walking in front of her with his hands in his pockets, gaze set dead on the end of the corridor where a large metal door was. It opened as the two approached it revealing a large arena where a man with brown hair wearing, what looked like, green explorers clothes.

"Oh I get it," Dawn said suddenly, causing Paul to stop and turn round to look at her. She looked almost pleased at herself as she smiled widely. "You use the hair clip to get out of handcuffs and stuff, right?"

"Something like that," Paul replied, "And when all else fails, you can pin your hair back."

Dawn blanched at Paul's reply but recovered quickly as she saw the severe looking man in the centre of the room.

"Akari," the man boomed, "Why are you here?"

"My name is Shinji," Paul replied calmly, looking towards the man, "Arashi's youngest son."

"I know who you are," the man said. He didn't shout but the tone of his voice made it carry and echo around the room. "I did not ask who you were but why you are here."

"I came to challenge you," Paul said almost casually, "To see how well I do against you."

"And the girl?" the man asked.

"Dawn Berlitz," Paul replied before Dawn could find her own voice, "My wife."

"I see," the man said with a nod, "But I am in no mood to fight such a baby today. Come back when you are over eighteen."

Dawn gulped, looking up at Paul with a hint of fear on her face but Paul didn't seem angry by what the man said.

"In that case, I would like to request a short training session with Lord Brandon," Paul said as if it didn't hinder his plans at all, "I feel in need of guidance and there's no one to teach me."

"Ask Akiko," the man told Paul.

"She's… unavailable at the minute," Paul said calmly, "Besides, she's the reason I need guidance."

"Please, please, please help him," Dawn added, holding her hands together in front of her face and closing her eyes. The man looked at her oddly for a few seconds, wondering why she had spoken out of turn. Paul merely ignored her.

"I do not baby-sit," the man told Paul.

"I'm not asking to be baby sat," Paul replied.

"You are," the man replied sharply, "Now leave."

Dawn looked at Paul for a moment wondering what he was going to do next. Slowly a smile worked its way over Paul's lips and he closed his eyes.

"Fine," Paul said finally, "I'll tell my family that the great Brandon refused to battle me despite me being the best Akari warrior in a generation. I suppose his greatness would not want to risk his title so eagerly."

He turned to Dawn, offering her a more sincere smile that he gave Brandon.

"Let's go then," he said to her, "We're wasting our time here."

"Right," Dawn said with a nod. Paul walked over to her, staring at her oddly for a few seconds before he inclined his head towards the door. They turned and began to walk towards the door when the man, Brandon, shouted Paul.

"I can tell Akiko trained you, Akari," he said causing both teens to freeze on the spot, "You sound just like her when she taunts people. What makes you so sure you can defeat me when no one in your family ever has?"

The teens glanced at each other, Dawn smirking at Paul because Brandon took the bait. Slowly they turned to face Brandon with neutral expressions replacing their previous ones.

"Because Akiko defeated you," Paul replied.

"I see," Brandon said, "Well then, Shinji, son of Arashi and student of Akiko, I accept your challenge."

"_Well, that's that," Akiko said, dusting her hands against each other, "I defeated you."_

"_An achievement you may think," Brandon replied, wiping his mouth. He had two black eyes, his nose was bent at an odd angle and bloody trickled from the corner of his mouth. Akiko smirked then grimaced as her hand shot to her cheek. _

"_I know it is," she replied. She stuck her tongue into her left cheek as she began to probe the damage Brandon had done to her. _

"_Go," Brandon snapped. He began to limp towards his private rooms but Akiko made no move to go. _

"_That's it?" she yelled, "I wipe the floor with you and you barge off? Jeez, I had expected more from you Brandon."_

"_You're nothing but a lucky woman," Brandon spat, "You really think you'll be taken seriously as a warrior?"_

"_Perhaps, perhaps not," Akiko said in her usual aloof manner, "I don't really care, Brandon. In fact, I would rather stay out of the Dark Ages because that means I get to stay clear of jerks like you."_

"_Hmph," Brandon sniffed before he walked away into his private chambers to get cleaned up leaving Akiko stood in the arena, smiling to herself._

Dawn sighed as she passed Paul a clean towel to wipe the blood from his split lip. He grimaced as she dabbed his wound with the cloth but didn't say anything just in case she snapped at him. Across the room Brandon was sat dabbing his forehead with a similar cloth to the one Dawn had.

"I under estimated you," Brandon said finally, "Like I did with Akiko. Trust her to spawn another insolent brat."

"That was her job," Paul remarked. He scowled as Dawn dabbed his lip a little too hard making him pull away from her. "Ow."

"Sorry," she replied, "Just hold still a little while longer."

"I'll be fine," Paul told her but she only gave him a glare to tell him to shut his mouth. Paul obeyed, glaring blankly across at a now chuckling Brandon. Dawn went back to dabbing Paul's lip with a serene smile on her face.

"So Dawn," Brandon said, "You're the last of the Niaya?"

"Yeah, that's me," Dawn said happily.

"I wonder why Arashi forced you to marry into the family," Brandon muttered, "I mean the Niaya clan are part of the Akari Allies."

"He said it was because my parents weren't married," Dawn explained even though she was concentrating more on Paul's lip. Brandon frowned at her explanation.

"The Clans don't usually care about marriage," he stated, "Names can be changed but blood is blood. When it all boils down to it, we Clans only care about blood."

"Wait," Dawn said, turning to look at Brandon. Paul looked over at the older Akari member too with a rare glint of surprise in his eyes. "So Arashi tricked everyone into making me get married to someone?"

"Why would my father do that?" Paul asked. Brandon thought about this for a few seconds before he grinned.

"Arashi is a very cunning warrior," Brandon replied, "The odds are he had a plan for Dawn since the first war. He allowed her to leave, probably knowing the dangers that would follow her. It only makes sense that he would think to marry her off to make sure she wouldn't flee."

"So… it was only by chance I married Paul?" Dawn asked, glancing at him. Paul looked at her with the same expression of surprise as her.

"Your father must have believed in you," Brandon went on, "Some sort of belief and hope. Arashi's very much like that."

"Hope and belief," Paul repeated, "Sounds like my father."

"Well, you should go now," Brandon said as he rose to his feet, "You got what you came for. For now, anyway."

"Yeah," Paul stated with a small nod.

"I look forwards to seeing you again, Shinji," Brandon said before leaving the arena as if nothing had happened. Dawn watched the older man walk away. He seemed to be limping ever so slightly on his right foot. Dawn turned to Paul, noticing he was smirking ever so smugly at Brandon.

"Feel better?" she asked him.

"Actually yes," he replied, "I feel as if I got all my anger out."

"That is very good," Dawn said with a smile, "I imagined I was going to watch you get wiped out completely."

"So did I," Paul agreed, "From what Kibo and Rei told me, I always imagined Brandon to be the most brutal warrior ever. When I watched Rei battle him… Well… It wasn't so much a battle as a punch fest."

"Poor Reggie," Dawn commented.

"Brandon told him he lacked a battle style and out of the five Akari he had battled recently, he was the one with the least battle spirit," Paul explained to Dawn slowly, "That's why Rei left after I did. Then Kibo decided to get in on the fun and left home too."

"I'm surprised Arashi let you all go," Dawn said.

"Stuff dad," Paul said with an ever so slight hint of amusement in his tone, "I'm surprised Sayuri let us go."

Dawn laughed at this. She got to her feet and extended her hand down to help Paul up. She found it slightly strange that he slid his hands into hers and allowed her to help him up but figured it was more a sign of courtesy than the need for help.

"I can imagine Sayuri hugging each of you," Dawn went on, "Refusing to let you go until Arashi or Akiko pried her off you."

"Actually," Paul said, "Akiko, Isamu and Etsuo had to pry Rei and Kibo off of me. I'm serious, they would not let me go. Kibo was moaning that I shouldn't go while Rei was telling me how mean the world outside was."

Dawn laughed again, smiling widely at Paul. For a few seconds after she stopped laughing at him, she stared at him with a smaller smile on her face until he tilted his head at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You sound more at peace than you did before," Dawn replied, putting her hand over her heart, "I'm glad."

"Stop being weird," Paul told her after an ever so slight pause. He dug his hands into his pockets and walked towards the door. "Let's go."

"OK," Dawn said. She laughed to herself as she sprinted to catch up with Paul. Paul glanced at her, telling her to stop laughing at him but this only made her worse.

As they walked out of the pyramid, Dawn's laughter died away and she shivered instead. She looked at Paul who seemed to be unfazed by the cold.

"Next time we run off somewhere," she told him, "I'm picking somewhere warm."

"Fine," Paul said. He began walking in front of her, checking for deep puddles of snow so she didn't fall into them. He remained oddly quiet which could only mean one thing: he was embarrassed. Something had clicked in his head that made him so self conscious to the fact Dawn was walking next to him and joking with him. It felt strange to him to have someone who said their feelings so easily and blatantly. He found he didn't mind very much but he did feel awkward as if he felt like he should return his feelings when Dawn told him hers.

He glanced back at her seeing that she was lost in her thoughts. He smirked at this wondering what was going off in her head when she promptly tripped over something and flew head first into a pile of snow. Paul stopped walking and turned to help her to her feet.

"It's cold," she moaned. Paul chuckled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her gently to her feet.

"It is snow, Troublesome," he told her. Dawn blushed at him. "It's supposed to be cold you know."

"I know," she mumbled. They lapsed into a short spell of silence until Paul gently let go of her hand. She pulled it back to her body quickly, savouring the warmth she felt from it.

"Let's hurry back," Paul said, "I don't want you to catch anything. And try not to hug more snow with your face."

"Hey!" Dawn yelled. Paul grinned at her over his shoulder but Dawn didn't seem to get the joke. She stomped next to him, folding her arms. Paul glanced at her. She looked slightly annoyed at him with a thin blush across her cheeks. Her hair was matted with snow. Paul reached across and gently brushed some of the snow from her fringe. She looked at him without moving her head, her blush growing slightly. "W-what did you d-do that for?"

"You don't want it to freeze," he replied, "Otherwise you'll be even colder than you are now."

"Erm… Thanks," she said, adding a quieter: "I guess."

Paul resumed looking ahead of them. Suddenly he put his arm to the side, stopping Dawn in her tracks. She looked at him, questioning why he had stopped her so suddenly. Nothing seemed to be blocking their way or be anywhere around them so why had Paul stopped her?

Things began moving in the snow. Three or four things burst out from underneath the snow in a flurry of white. Paul pushed Dawn to the floor so they were crouched on their knees while shrunken stars flew over their heads. When the barrage of stars was over, Paul got back to his feet. He dug his hands in his pockets, clutching the fold away knives he always hid there.

"Akari Shinji," someone said from the snow. Slowly another person rose from the snow wearing white. They looked like Ninja with the kimono tops and the puffy breeches with grey knee boots but Dawn didn't recognise them. Their clothes were lined with fur at the collars and cuffs of their tops and the top of their boots. They wore thick gloves on their hands and hoods over their heads with tinted goggles on their eyes. "You know how dangerous it is to come here."

"I do," Paul replied, "But I only came here to see Brandon not to cause trouble."

"Stupid boy," the man said, "You think that we will let you leave here? Never. Get the girl."

"Leave her alone," Paul barked. He mentally cursed himself for not being able to get out of this quickly. This could turn out to be very bad for them if they got into a fight. He was tired from his battle with Brandon while Dawn had no real control over her powers. This was very bad. They had timed this ambush just right.

"Sir," a voice to Dawn's right said suddenly. This voice sounded female. The person who spoke stepped forwards towards the man who must have been their leader. "I sense three people in this area. They are not Akari or Shinju."

"What are they?" the man asked.

"Kurai," the woman replied, "And part Churitsu."

Paul looked down at Dawn, who stared fearfully back at Paul.

"Tatsu," he mumbled.

"Kurai Tatsu," the man boomed, "Warriors, dispatch now."

There was a flurry of movement and the Shinju warriors leapt back into their hiding places in the snow save for the two warriors who were speaking. Slowly the female warrior raised her hands to her hood and pulled it down.

"Master, what shall we do?" she asked.

"Yue, take the girl and hide," the man replied, "I will deal with the Akari and the Kurai."

"Yes sir," Yue, the woman, said. She turned and rushed to Dawn's side, helping her up and dragging her away from Paul in one movement. Paul was about to tell the Shinju Master that this was a very bad idea when the man attacked him.

"Wait," Paul yelled as he blocked a katana sword with one of his pocket knifes, "They're after her not me."

The man didn't pay any attention to what Paul was saying. Instead he doubled his efforts causing Paul to fight back.

Meanwhile, Yue was dragging Dawn through a thick forest of conifer trees. The Shinju warrior was very fast on her feet making Dawn wonder if she was really a warrior or something else.

"Stop," Dawn gasped for the third or fourth time, "Please stop."

Yue dropped to a light walk and slowly came to a full stop. She turned round and stared at Dawn. Dawn could now see that Yue was a young white haired woman with sharp blue eyes. There was something off about Yue but Dawn didn't have time to contemplate this because she was soon bent over in an attempt to get her breath back.

"You're very unfit," Yue commented.

"You dragged me through a forest and snow at a speed I'm not comfortable with," Dawn retorted, "I live in the South, we rarely have this much snow!"

"Calm down," Yue said, "We should keep…"

"Keep, what?" Dawn asked. Yue held up her hand to silence her. Soon Dawn realised what was wrong as someone appeared through the trees. She gasped and stepped backwards as she recognised the person stood a few feet away. It was Tatsu.

"There you are," he stated almost cheerfully, "I've been looking for you all over."

"Let's go," Dawn told Yue but Yue didn't reply. She clamped a hand round Dawn's wrist and through the blunette into the snow in front of her. Dawn grimaced as she felt the snow melt into her body. She only looked up when two feet appeared very close to her head.

"She's all yours," Yue told Tatsu.

"Thank you for your help, Yue," Tatsu replied, "This has saved me a lot of work."

"Wait!" Dawn yelped, "You're on their side? Why?"

Tatsu chuckled darkly for a few seconds making Dawn all the more confused as she stared round. Yue merely looked down at Dawn with a hint of snobbery in her aura.

"Of course she is," Tatsu said, "She's no Shinju warrior. She's an Aura Sensor."

"Take her and get out of here," Yue told Tatsu, "Before her stupid husband gets here. You may be able to stand up to him but I'm no match and I'd prefer to live."

"As you wish," Tatsu said. He made a grab for Dawn's arm, dragging her up onto her feet. "Let's go, shall we?"

"I say, no."

There was a swing of a sword that made both Tatsu and Yue jump backwards out of the way. Dawn wobbled on the spot before falling into the arms of someone. She glanced up to see pink hair.

"Ursula?" Dawn asked. Ursula didn't reply as she helped Dawn steady herself. When Dawn glanced over towards Tatsu and Yue she saw two familiar purple haired boys fighting with them. Tatsu seemed to be a little off while he was fighting Kiboji and Reggie was doing fine against Yue.

"She's not the only one who can sense Aura," Ursula told Dawn, "Come on."

"How do I know to trust you?" Dawn asked sharply. Ursula's eyes widened then she smiled.

"You're learning," she muttered, "But I'm the one who called Kiboji and Reiji to help when I sensed Tatsu earlier."

"Right," Dawn said, "I'll trust you for now."

They ran through the forest towards the Pyramid. Dawn figured this was the safest thing to do since Brandon was one of the few warriors everyone seemed to fear. Ursula seemed to agree with Dawn's choice of hiding places but as they turned to get out of the forest they stumbled across something unexpected.

He was stood wearing all black with a long cloak round his shoulders. At first Dawn almost called out Arashi's name because their clothes looked so familiar but it wasn't Arashi. This man didn't have blue hair, it was blonde. He was stood with his hands resting on a walking stick made out of gold with a jewel of some kind balancing on to the top of it. His robes were black and made out of silk. His eyes were light grey.

"There you are," he spoke in a strange, almost ghostly, way, "The Diamond I have been looking for."

"Dawn, let's go," Ursula said sounding highly distressed.

"Who is that?" Dawn asked.

"That's Lord Kuro," Ursula cried. She grabbed Dawn's sleeve and attempted to drag her away from the scene but before Dawn could be tugged away, Kuro raised his hand and sent a large blast of energy towards Ursula. Ursula flew from Dawn's side and landed against a tree with a heavy thump.

"That is better," Kuro said, "My Diamond, come with me."

Dawn bit her lip and took a step backwards. She was torn between running away and making sure Ursula was alright. She knew she had to run but she also knew she had to make sure Ursula was alright too. It was confusing her. Kuro held his arm out, signalling Dawn to come towards him with one long finger. Dawn took another step backwards.

"Come," Kuro called. Dawn felt her body fly towards Kuro, out of her control. Something blocked her from Kuro, something strong yet soft. She fell backwards onto the snow, hearing Kuro roar with pain. She looked towards him to find Paul was stood between them with one pocket knife in his hand. His head and arms were bleeding and he was panting like he was out of breath. Fatigue was wearing him down.

"Paul," Dawn muttered under her breath.

"Shinji," Kuro spat, pulling one of Paul's pocket knives from his arm, "I should have known."

"I'm not letting you take her," Paul spat, "Not in a million years."

Just as Paul finished speaking he was flung out of the way by a large black aura attack. He landed beside Dawn but quickly got back on his feet.

"If I were you, I would stay down," Kuro told Paul. His voice sounded like an empty void. It made Dawn shiver with fear. If this was the Kurai leader then he sure lived up to his dark aura. "I will kill you, boy, then take her from your cold, lifeless hands."

"Paul!" Dawn yelled as Paul took a step forwards, "Please, stop."

"No," Paul snapped back at her, "I haven't protected you just to let you go now."

"Paul," Dawn muttered. She closed her eyes as Paul was blasted by another aura attack. He hit the tree Ursula had been flung against and fell onto the snow. Kuro walked towards him, drawing a jagged sword from his belt. Dawn scrambled to her feet and threw herself over Paul's chest.

"Stop it!" she yelled, "Don't kill him!"

Kuro slid his sword back into its belt and stood patiently for Dawn to speak again. She looked up at Kuro then at Paul. Paul opened his eyes slowly, staring at her. She leant in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," she muttered to him, "But I can't watch you die, Paul."

"Don't-" Paul snapped at her but she stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. She smiled at him weakly.

"I'll be alright," she said, "I'll be waiting for you, 'k?"

"Dawn," Paul said as she got to her feet. She walked over to Kuro and stared up at him. He looked down at her with cold eyes.

"I'll come with you," she said, "On the condition that you don't hurt Paul, I mean Shinji, or Ursula any more."

"Fine," Kuro said coldly. He put a hand on her shoulder. Paul pushed himself to his feet and stumbled towards Dawn. Dawn turned her head to him then raised her hand. A small aura attack took out Paul's legs making him fall face forwards into the snow. He quickly looked up at Dawn in time to see her fade into nothing with Kuro.

"DAWN!" he yelled more out of instinct than to do anything else. He tried to get to his feet again but he failed. His body seemed to be starved of energy so he lay in the snow feeling the icy coldness bite at his fingers until Kiboji and Reggie rushed onto the scene.

"Shin!" Reggie yelled, throwing himself on his knees beside Paul, "Shin, what happened?"

"We got Tatsu," Kiboji told Paul, "And Yue too."

"Where's Dawn?" Reggie asked.

"Kuro… took her," Paul replied weakly. Reggie's eyes widened and his head shot up to Kiboji. Kiboji seemed as shocked as his brother.

"Kuro was here?" Kiboji asked, "Impossible. That's impossible."

"And you let him take Dawn?" Reggie asked. Paul lowered his head onto his arms and closed his eyes tightly. He brought up a fist and slammed it down on the snow in anger. Kiboji placed a hand on Reggie's shoulder.

"We should take them home," he said softly.

**So a long chapter here, I hope it makes up for the delay :) I should be getting back to a normal update routine soon, I hope, so please bear with me a little longer to get myself sorted :)**

**Also, don't forget about my contest!**

**Please review.**

**RSx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Woo, I finally managed to update on time! This is a very good achievement for me. **

**Thanks to lonewolfgirl-sademo588, ninetailsgirl94, splitheart1120, sjir-sama, Rahuki, Broken, Mednin, NumberSixteen and RaveOn21now22 for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: I own all my own characters and plot.**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

The moon was full as it shone down on the small oasis in the centre of the Akari headquarters. It was the only place that had fresh air in the whole complex. The walls of the headquarters snaked upwards in white marble towards the sky but that didn't stop the moon from glancing down at the small area. It was a glorified pond when it boiled down to it. There was a deep pool of water where Magikarp and other marine Pokémon swam around in perfect serenity. There was an old looking shrine building where members of the Akari could pray and wish for things. There was a very old silver bell that hung in the small building that was supposed to bring good luck to whoever asked the right questions. Outside the shrine was a large cherry blossom tree which stood proudly over a small marble bench where Paul happened to be sat. His brother, Kiboji, was stood at the entrance of the bridge that led over the pond back towards the entrance to the head quarters.

Slowly Kiboji moved towards Paul so he could try to talk to his youngest brother about what had happened. Paul had been too quiet since returning back to the headquarters, even refusing to get changed out of his bloody clothes. He was still bleeding having not gone to the hospital for treatment. Now this worried Kiboji to no end.

"Listen, Shin, it's not the end of the world," Kiboji told Paul as they sat on a marble bench in the oasis. Paul was slumped over, staring at the floor with his elbows on his knees. In all his years, Kiboji had never seen Paul like this and it worried him deeply. Paul had given up completely. He'd shut down. Now he was this strange purple haired boy with blood on his clothes not Paul, not Shinji Akari. He was nothing anymore.

"Shin," Kiboji tried again, "Shin. Come on. Don't beat yourself up. Snap out of it."

Paul didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and let his head drop so his hair was covering his face. Kiboji went to shake Paul's shoulders but something alerted him to Akiko at the archway that led out to the oasis.

"Your father wants to talk to you," she told Kiboji softly as she pattered across the bridge in her heeled boots. To Kiboji's surprise she was still wearing her above world clothes like she had suddenly come back here just to talk to Paul. "I'll take care of him."

"Right," Kiboji said, rising to his feet. He paused for a second wondering if it was such a good idea to leave Paul alone but he decided Akiko and Paul should talk. Slowly he left, pausing again at the archway to give his brother a last sympathetic look.

"Paul," Akiko said softly. Paul didn't stir. He clenched his hands together as if he was fighting the urge to speak. Akiko understood. She gently knelt on the stone path in front of Paul, not caring that her clothes would get dirty. Her hands rested on her lap. "I'm sorry."

There was no reply from the purple haired boy so Akiko continued.

"I should have told you sooner but there was never a good time for it. It's a big deal and it deserved a better way of being told. I would've liked to be there when you were told but I wasn't. Does it matter any more, I guess not but I have to tell you some things. You can listen if you want. If not then close your ears off now."

Again, Paul didn't say anything. Akiko cleared her throat and looked up at the sky.

"On the scale from one to ten, your grandfather and my father were definitely ninety-nine on the madness scale. They were barmy. My father wanted peace more than anything. Your grandfather wanted the Akari to be the supreme clan so when Tatsu was born, naturally both nutcases turned to each other for help. They had two choices really. Either your father would divorce Sayuri and marry my younger sister Natsuko or Sayuri and Isamu would be executed and I could marry your father."

Paul looked up at Akiko in surprise but didn't say anything.

"Of course, I didn't want Isamu to die and your father didn't want Sayuri to be killed either so he put forwards this idea that we didn't need to have a child, that my father could step in and raise Tatsu as a neutral Churitsu. Father didn't like that idea. Before I knew it, I was being forced to have a child with your father and if I refused then… Isamu would be killed alongside Kiboji and Reiji."

"Kiboji and Reiji?" Paul asked quietly. He raised his head so he could look at Akiko. She nodded gravely at him.

"Your grandfather's idea," Akiko explained, "Told you he was bonkers."

"So you consented," Paul muttered.

"And despite the weirdness of it all… I don't regret it," Akiko said, "After all this time I still can't say I regret not having you with Isamu or refusing to be a mother at all. I have you, Shinji. It wasn't easy but you're here. I know you've accepted this. That you're my son and I love you like that… but you won't let yourself admit it."

"How can I accept it?" Paul asked, anger flashing through his body.

"Because if you don't then Dawn will die," Akiko snapped in return, "And countless others."

Paul's mouth fell open slightly as he tried to say something but it failed to reach his lips. Akiko pushed herself up to her feet then looked down at Paul.

"This is clouding all your judgement and it's going to hurt the one person who has nothing to do with any of it," Akiko told him gently, "You love Dawn and you feel the pain deeply. That's your Churitsu blood calling out to you. You are strong and you are well trained but you are so stupid."

"Really?" Paul asked, "Because I let them take her away?"

"No," Akiko replied, "It's because you're giving up now, after all this time. If you were so willing to let her go then you would have done it back at the shrine weeks ago not now when you've grown to love her. You fought for her and you cared for her. You have become part of her like she has become part of you and if she dies then you'll be lost."

Paul avoided Akiko's eyes now. He couldn't bear to look at her anymore. She sighed softly and took a step towards him.

"Now get up," she told him, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Push all those emotions to the back of your head but one. Feel Dawn. Make her your purpose and you will forget every other trouble in your head. She's your answer to your problems. She will make you accept everything else because she needs you, Paul."

Paul became aware he was looking into Akiko's purple eyes a few seconds after he turned his head in her direction. She nodded slowly, smirking at him. Paul smirked too.

"I'm still your student," he said finally.

"You always will be," she replied.

"They say mothers are the best teachers," Paul commented. Akiko's expression slipped at this. Her smirk faded but was replaced by a small, genuine smile not long after. She nodded again. Paul got to his feet. "Akiko… Thank you."

"It's no problem," Akiko said, "It's what I'm here for."

"Back then… I should have done something but I couldn't," Paul muttered, "Dawn told me she didn't want to die and went with Kuro out of her own choice."

"Of course she did," Akiko said, "Because she knows you won't leave her there for long."

Paul's eyes widened as he remembered Dawn saying that she would wait for him to rescue her. Slowly Paul shook his head.

"This place is bad for people," Paul muttered, "It makes people plan things."

"Not really," Akiko said, "You fought Brandon and one of the Generals of the Shinju so it was only natural you were tired. Dawn knows your limitations, believe it or not, and didn't want you to get hurt. Who knows, any more beatings would have caused the Heiwana Kokoro and that would have been bad."

"Heiwana Kokoro?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know in the tournament when you almost killed Itsuki?" Akiko reminded Paul, "That was the Heiwana Kokoro. It's a defence for Churitsu which makes them awesome and extremely strong."

"If I had done that then I could have-"

"You could have killed Dawn by accident," Akiko told Paul, "It's the only down side to it. You can't distinguish between friend or foe. Anyone who comes near you is an enemy and they are exterminated."

"Right," Paul said through gritted teeth. Akiko merely shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Tatsu is in our custody, by the way," Akiko said, "I don't want to miss him talking to Arashi. You coming?"

"Sure, why not," Paul muttered. He followed Akiko over the bridge and through headquarters until they got to Arashi's throne room. They were greeted by looks of shock from the other Akari members but Paul ignored them. He side stepped Sayuri as she rushed to hug him making her run into Akiko instead.

"SHINJI!" both women yelled at him but he resumed his path until he got into his chair and sat down in it. The older Akari brothers gave a loud laugh as Sayuri stomped back to her chair.

"Shinji," Arashi said suddenly, "I am sorry for all that has happened but I asure you we will stop at nothing to bring Dawn back to us."

"She's family," Isamu added, "And anyone who messes with family-"

"Messes with all of us," Etsuo finished for his brother. Paul nodded at them.

"Kiko," Arashi said to Akiko who was stood in front of the Akari family looking quite bemused at the whole situation, "Could you make sure Tatsu does not escape?"

"I'm on it," Akiko replied, pulling a necklace from her pocket. Arashi nodded. There was no surprise when the doors to the throne room were flung open and Tatsu was dragged into the room by Kane and another warrior. They threw him at Akiko's fett where she tied the necklace she held round his neck. Tatsu glared up at her but when he saw she wasn't going to harm him he looked towards Arashi. His eyes travelled along the row of Akari's, lingering on Paul the longest.

"Tatsu," Arashi said, "I am sorry if you have been uncomfortable but there is a war on."

"Stuff you, Akari," Tatsu snapped. Akiko nudged the boy with her foot showing him she didn't approve of such a tone to the Akari Leader. Arashi looked at Akiko and nodded, signalling her to talk to him instead.

"Tatsu," Akiko said calmly, stepping in front and kneeling down opposite him, "I do beg your forgiveness for killing your mother. I did not mean to spark hatred between you and I but I was trying to protect my family. Do you understand?"

"I do," Tatsu said slowly.

"And now you are here so we may talk. We're not here to force information out of you or to torture you," Akiko went on, "I am your aunt and I will make sure no harm comes to you here."

"Of course," Arashi said from behind Akiko, "Got that everyone? Kiboji?"

"Fine," Kiboji snapped, "I suppose we're equal now."

"Sorry," Tatsu said to Kiboji, glancing over Akiko's shoulder to see him, "Nothing personal."

"Ditto," Kiboji replied, "You attacked my sister."

"I was ordered," Tatsu said.

"Fair enough," Kiboji said with a shrug.

"OK, that's sorted," Arashi commented with an air of amusement. Tatsu turned his eyes back to Akiko, waiting for her to continue.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Tatsu asked.

"Your father," Akiko replied.

"Oh… Lord Kuro," Tatsu said, "He's anything but my father. I mean he is my father but he never acted like it. He left me behind in Snowpoint."

"I know," Akiko said.

"You didn't kill Master Sonsu did you?" Tatsu asked, looking at Paul with wide eyes.

"I didn't kill anyone," Paul replied, "I knocked out the Shinju person and legged it to help Dawn."

"Master Sonsu is more my father than my father was," Tatsu explained mostly to Akiko, "He raised me, trained me and looked after me. The only time I would hear from my parents would be when I had orders, just like any other warrior."

"Master Sonsu?" Arashi asked, "They let him train you? He's very… old."

"I know," Tatsu sighed, "But Ma and Pa decided if he lasted as long as he did then he had to be good."

"Good philosophy," Akiko agreed, "He did give me a scar once."

"The one on your-" Isamu started but he was silenced by a glare from Arashi. "Never mind."

"He was pretty useless, if I'm honest," Tatsu went on, "But he always looked after me."

"You're not trained like Shinji is then," Arashi asked, getting off his chair and walking towards Tatsu. Tatsu shook his head.

"Shinji was trained by Akiko," Arashi added, "A Churitsu training a half Churitsu."

"I got the Kurai training the half Kurai," Tatsu replied, "My mother never taught me anything."

"That is very bad," Arashi muttered, "Good but bad."

"Does this mean that Shin is better than you?" Kiboji asked. Tatsu frowned at the question, not wanting to answer. Slowly Etsuo tapped Kiboji hard on the head, making him fall silent.

"Your family is very family-ish," Tatsu commented. Akiko got to her feet and walked round the back of Tatsu. With one firm tug on his bindings she let him free.

"If he tries anything, I am more than qualified to stop him," Akiko told the others.

"Good logic," Tatsu commented.

"Depends if he's lying or not," Isamu said.

"He's not," Akiko told her husband, "I can tell by his aura. He's pretty much a drone like any other Kurai warrior. His parents thought he would become strong because he was destined to not thinking that he had to be trained as much as the others did. They gave him to one of the oldest warriors who was once the best but their best before date expired a few years ago."

"And this means?" Arashi asked.

"I want to train him," Akiko stated.

"Sounds fun," Paul said, getting out of his chair, "But what about me?"

"I'll train you both," Akiko replied, "Kill two birds with one stone."

"Is this such a good idea?" Isamu asked, "Training him to be as good as ours?"

"I'll be training Kibo too," Akiko added, glancing at Arashi who was nodding in agreement, "I may as well."

"Fine," Arashi stated, "Akiko, you may begin straight away. Isamu, would you be so kind as to help Kiko?"

"Sure, I guess I can do that," Isamu replied slowly.

-A-

Dawn slowly opened her eyes as she felt something soft and warm nudging her cheek. Next she felt the rough texture of Luxio's tongue and everything came rushing back to her. She sat up quickly, looking round at her surroundings as fear flooded her body.

"Where am I?" she muttered.

"Luxio," Luxio replied, "Lux lux luxio luxio io."

Dawn looked at her faithful body guard. Luxio was sat with her tail swaying from side to side as if she wasn't worried at all. This caused Dawn to smile faintly. Slowly, the blunette leant into Luxio and hugged the Pokémon tightly.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said. Tears sprung from her eyes as she continued to hug Luxio tightly. Luxio moved her head into the crook of Dawn's neck. "It's my fault we're in this mess. I couldn't let Paul die for me. I couldn't…"

"Luxio," Luxio said softly, "Lux luxio luxio."

"I'm such a baby," Dawn told Luxio as she sat back on her heels, "All I ever do is cry. Sometimes I can't stand how weak I am."

"Luxio!" Luxio snapped, "Lux lux ux lux luxio luxio!"

"I can't help it," Dawn cried, raising her hands to her eyes in an effort to stop the tears from falling. It didn't help matters. "It's all my fault."

Before Luxio could retort something caught her attention. Stood in the door way was an old man wearing black robes. He stepped into the room, his long silvery white hair swaying with each step.

"I brought you some clothes," he said in a soft but croaky voice, "Since the Lord wants you to dine with him tonight."

"Dine?" Dawn squeaked, looking up at the man, "As in… eat with him?"

"Yes," the man replied, "You are our special guest after all."

Dawn stared at the man for a few moments until anger bubbled in her chest and erupted from her mouth. Soon she was on her feet, squaring up to the man with her fist clenched tightly.

"How can I be a guest? I'm being held here against my will!" she shouted. The man seemed alarmed by Dawn's outburst but when she went quiet he smiled kindly at her.

"It was a very brave thing you did there, dear," he told her, "Standing up for the Akari boy and against Lord Kuro too."

"It wasn't brave," Dawn pouted, "It was stupid. I was weak."

"You perceive love and kindness as weakness but it is not," the man said airily as he handed her a neat parcel of silky clothes. Dawn took it from the man. The clothes were all black with dark colours round the cuffs and collar. "Actually, it's quite the opposite. It makes you stronger."

"How can you say that?" Dawn said, "Now I'm a 'special guest' of my worst nightmare. Not really a strength if you as me."

"Perhaps," the man agreed with a slight incline of his head, "But the Akari forces are not down a warrior like they would have been if you had put up a fight. Lord Kuro would have killed the Akari boy, then what would have happened?"

"He would have died," Dawn muttered.

"But he still lives and fights for a new day," the man said brightly, "And the Akari also have Tatsu now. That is not because of you."

"They captured Tatsu?" Dawn asked curiously. The old man nodded.

"I am Sonsu," he introduced, "I trained Tatsu to the best of my Kurai ability."

"So why are you helping me?" Dawn asked, "Are you going to trade me for Tatsu?"

"Oh no," Sonsu said, "I volunteered to take care of you because Tatsu spoke highly of you."

"Highly of me? How? He tried to kill me," Dawn snapped. The old man laughed at her.

"He mentioned you were stubborn," Sonsu commented. Dawn pouted at this, making Sonsu laugh quite loudly. "He also said you were pretty, cute and quite a handful."

"Paul does call me Troublesome," Dawn mumbled.

"Paul?"

"Shinji, sorry."

"He picked a name for himself?" Sonsu asked. Dawn nodded.

"When he left home, I think, to blend in," Dawn explained, "But I knew him first as Paul and I still call him it even if everyone else calls him Shinji."

"Ah," Sonsu said with a pause, "Well, get ready. I'll come to collect you in half an hour."

"Thank you," Dawn said as Sonsu turned to leave, "For the clothes."

"No worries, my dear," Sonsu replied with a wave of his hand, "Just hurry up."

Dawn smiled after the old fellow but as soon as she was sure he was out of hearing range she turned to Luxio. Luxio stared back up at Dawn pleasantly.

"Ready to think of a plan out of here?" Dawn said.

"Lux," Luxio said with a nod.

"We need to wait for Paul to come," Dawn told Luxio, "But that doesn't mean we can't help him get here. I have an idea, if you're up for it."

"Lux," Luxio agreed with a small grin appearing on her face.

"For now though," Dawn said. She unfolded the clothes in her arms and glared at them. "It looks like lunch for me."

**Kind of a slow chapter but I think I needed it after writing the last. Now Akiko is training Tatsu and Kiboji… This can only end in tears… While Dawn has dinner with the bad guy. Odd, I know, but why not? In the next chapter I'm planning to write: Kiboji getting his butt kicked, Isamu getting decked and Akiko getting very annoyed plus the usual Ninja goodness. **

**Oh yeah, don't forget my contest! Time's running out people! Well… sort of… Write anyway!**

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for being away so long but I've been too busy to sit down and write something! But now I'm on Christmas break so I'll put time aside to write more!**

**I don't any characters from Pokémon but I do own my own plot and characters.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"You never told me training with Akiko hurt so much," Kiboji groaned as he sprawled out of the hard floor of the gym. He was sure he'd get bruises in places he never knew he could get bruises and not to mention the internal trauma from the experience. He was sure he'd had his appendix out when he was younger until it hurt not more than an hour ago. It was either his appendix magically re-appearing or his spleen had gone on holiday. Kiboji wasn't a medic but he knew that that was not good.

Paul looked down at his older brother with a remarkably calm face. There was no sign of smugness or the usual 'in your face' that siblings tended to have when one was put down.

"You never asked," Paul replied simply. Kiboji was about to come back with a witty remark but the sudden yelp of pain and the sound of an incoming person distracted him. It was sort of an ill fated day for Kiboji, Paul thought, not because Akiko had beaten him to within an inch of his life. In some cases, such as now when Tatsu flew through the air and landed straight on top of the older Akari, she was just being mean for the hell of it. Kiboji couldn't move in time to avoid being the padded landing object for Tatsu fall onto. There was a shrill, almost girly, cry from both boys followed by two groans with a hint of defeat in each.

"Five points!" Isamu called from the side lines.

"Well, at least some one's having fun," Paul muttered to himself. Akiko walked over to the boys almost casually to say she'd just thrown a boy across the room.

"Get up," she snapped at the two boys on the floor and then turned to Paul, "Spar?"

"A warm up?" Paul asked. Akiko nodded. "Fine. But if you break a rib, I'm going home."

"Wuss," Akiko teased.

"I'll go to rescue Dawn," Paul threatened.

"Now that would be a very good warm up," Akiko said brightly.

"Maybe you should go do it then," Paul suggested, "You know to warm up."

"Hell no," Akiko told him, "I may be beautiful, strong and the best warrior here."

"Hey!" Isamu called from the side.

"But I am not that stupid," Akiko continued, completely ignoring her husband. "Besides, that's sort of your job, Shin."

"Yeah," Tatsu agreed as he climbed off Kiboji, "You are sort of her husband and it is expected of you to be her Prince Charming."

"Who says?" Paul asked.

"It's a girly thing that they all presume," Kiboji replied, "You know the likes of Disney and fairy tales just ingrain it in their minds from a young age."

"Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel, Snow White, Cinderella," Tatsu listed.

"It's the ultimate romantic gesture," Kiboji added, "So if you really love her then you would do that."

"She's testing your love for her," Tatsu said. Paul thought about this for a second. She had got him into various almost deadly fights, allowed him to leave home and almost walk into a deadly trap, put herself in danger and, on several attempts, almost given him a heart attack. This was no Prince Charming thing she dreamed of, this was just Dawn.

"She's just troublesome," he concluded out loud.

"Yeah, but you married her," Akiko said.

"No thanks to you," Paul retorted.

"I couldn't have married her," Akiko replied, "I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"That's not what I meant. We're not even eighteen yet," Paul snapped, "Our marriage isn't technically legal."

"Legal enough for your father," Akiko said, "Spar?"

"Fine," Paul muttered in an annoyed sort of way.

"If we send in our best here and here," Kane told Arashi and Etsuo as he pointed at a rather complicated map, "Then we can drive them out to here where our apprentices can get in on the action."

"Sounds good," Arashi commented, stroking his chin in large semi circles.

"But what about this bit here?" Etsuo asked, pointing towards a stray area on the map, "They could retreat here or worse get reinforcements."

"Ah," Arashi said finally, "I can't stare at this any longer."

There was a loud crashing sound that resonated throughout the building for a few seconds. Kane and Etsuo looked round to check for any sort of attack but there was none. Another rumble happened not soon afterwards.

"What is that?" Kane asked sharply.

"It sounds like an explosion," Etsuo said. Arashi waved them off, too busy looking at the map to notice anything else.

"Kiko is training with Shinji, Kiboji and Tatsu," he explained calmly, "It's nice to have the family back under one roof."

"You'd say that," Kane muttered to Etsuo.

"He's not the one who has to baby-sit," Etsuo agreed with a grin. The two warriors exchanged crafty smiles while their leader was too busy looking over the plans. There was another rather loud explosion and suddenly Paul flew into the room.

Slightly dazed by the fact he landed in a completely different room, Paul got to his feet. He dusted his clothes off as he surveyed his new surroundings. Arashi glanced up from his map.

"Hello, Shinji," father greeted son, "How is it going?"

"Fine," Paul replied, "I think. How did I get here?"

"What do you remember last?" Arashi asked, turning over one page of maps to look at the next.

"Akiko kicking my butt," Paul replied, "And then I was here."

"Oh," Arashi said, "Well, you must have done something voodoo-y."

"Real helpful," Paul snapped, "Thanks."

"Anytime," Arashi said airily. He picked up a map and showed it to Etsuo and Kane. "How about this area here? Maybe have a team of three station right there?"

Etsuo and Kane leant in to get a better look at the map. They thought about this for a short while. Paul walked over to his father's side to have a look at what they were discussing.

"Two teams of two here and here would be better," Paul pointed out. Arashi glanced up at his boy.

"What about that then?" Arashi asked.

"Maybe three would be better to cover this area with their partners," Paul replied, "And then there should be another team of three here doing the same thing."

"That is a very good idea," Etsuo said, "Pokémon can sense where certain Kurai are."

"Shinji."

Paul turned to see his teacher stood behind him. She looked vaguely impressed at herself for finding him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Training, remember?" she said.

"Have fun, Kiko," Arashi commented shortly before the two of them disappeared into black smoke. Seemingly ignoring the interaction between his son and Akiko, Arashi looked at Kane and Etsuo with wide eyes like he was demanding an answer to something. "Well?"

"Sorry," Etsuo said dryly, "I'd answer if I knew what the question was."

Arashi rolled his eyes and dismissed the two warriors. Slowly, and certainly confused by being dismissed so abruptly, Kane and Etsuo left to brief their warriors about what would be happening soon enough. Arashi let out a sigh the second he knew he was alone. He got up and walked to the back of the room to where his throne was but he didn't sit in the seat. His eyes washed over the shape of the throne.

"All these years," Arashi muttered, "Were just a cover for the battle yet to come. In my short reign I find I haven't done much. I hate it. My sons are unprepared for the battle ahead. I'm still in love with the same woman I was before I was married. Can my life get any worse?"

Sayuri walked into the room holding a tray with a large teapot and three cups on it. She paused at the door seeing Arashi with his back turned to her while the rest of the room was empty.

"Your meeting is over?" she asked.

"Yes," Arashi replied, "But please, come and take tea with me."

"You want me to drink tea with you?" Sayuri asked. She pulled a face like she didn't quite understand but decided not to argue with him. She walked over to the throne, setting down the tray on the floor. With a few floaty hand movements she poured two cups of tea, handing one up to Arashi . He took it gently and immediately raised the china to his lips. Sayuri studied him as he drank. Something was off about him. She paid it no mind, sipping on her own cup while her husband revelled in his thoughts.

"Sayuri," Arashi said suddenly.

"Yes," Sayuri replied after a pause which indicated she should reply.

"Despite our differences throughout the years, I hope you don't bear me ill will," Arashi said slowly. Sayuri merely blinked at him utterly confused at what he was saying to her. Since when had he been so nice to her? She stood in a dumb silence as he continued to speak. "I am glad that you stayed with me all this time. You've been quite the companion to me and a great mother to our sons."

"Arashi," Sayuri snapped, suddenly her mind catching up with her, "What's this about?"

"I've had a vision," Arashi stated. He turned his eyes on to hers to reveal a saddened look in his black orbs. Sayuri tilted her head to one side. "Not one I like but since you're my wife I felt as though I owed you and explanation but you must promise not to tell a living soul."

There was a pause where Sayuri stared wide eyed at her husband. Slowly she nodded her head.

"I promise," Sayuri said.

"Then after the event you must promise to go home," Arashi continued, "Get away from the Akari as soon as you can."

"I can't abandon my boys," Sayuri told him sharply.

"I would never ask you too," Arashi replied with a smile, "But trust me on this, Sayuri, leave as fast as you can. From there you will know what to do. Now promise me."

"Fine, I promise," Sayuri said, clearly not liking the suggestion but she found there was very little to do. Something was wrong with Arashi if he was telling her all this. "Now what's going on?"

Paul flumped back onto his sofa. He was tired and worried. Tired due to the amount of training Akiko had forced him to do, worried because Dawn was still in the clutches of Lord Kuro. Paul ran a hand through his hair as he thought about Dawn.

"_He wouldn't hurt her," Tatsu said as the two of them watched Kiboji spar Akiko. Paul glanced at Tatsu wondering what he was going on about. "Dawn."_

"_I'd rather not talk about that," Paul snapped._

"_I mean it," Tatsu said, "He may be a terrible father but he wants something from Dawn. I have no idea what though. I think it's that old myth."_

"_What old myth?" Paul asked. He wasn't really paying attention to what was being said but Tatsu didn't seem to notice._

"_You're kidding right? Do you have an education at all?" Tatsu scoffed._

"_Hmm?" Paul said. Tatsu scowled then groaned._

"_You're not listening are you?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Fine. In that case then, did you know Lord Kuro has over a hundred and eighty different torture tools?" Tatsu asked in a rather sarcastic way. Paul grinned at the use of dark humour. _

"_What old myth?" Paul asked._

"_Something Liaden said once upon a time," Tatsu explained, "When the diamond have all gone but one, that lone diamond shall rise up against the clans to destroy the ways of life for its enemy."_

"_And?"_

"_What do you mean, 'and'? It's Dawn. Who ever has her will use her to destroy the other," Tatsu snapped, "Liaden said that the lone diamond would kill which ever leader opposed her to bring balance to the clans. It would be the beginning of peace for all clans."_

"Shinx," Shinx called from the arm of the sofa, bringing Paul out of his flashback. Slowly, Paul pushed himself into a sitting position so he could see his partner clearly.

"I'm fine," Paul replied, "I'm just worried. Tired and worried. I'm going to bed."

"Inx," Shinx agreed.

Paul went about his nightly routine and climbed into bed about ten minutes later wearing a white t-shirt and sweat pants. He closed his eyes only to open them again a few seconds later. He looked to the side of him. He was laid on one side of the bed like he used to do when Dawn slept with him. Her half of the bed was empty. Suddenly the bed was far too big for comfort. Paul sat up and swung his legs over the bed.

Shinx opened his eye when he heard his partner walking around the room. From his comfy bed that Dawn had commissioned for him, Shinx observed as Paul grabbed a blanket and a pillow then stormed back into the living room. Wanting to know what Paul was up to, Shinx got up and padded through the rooms until he saw Paul laid on the sofa with the blanket round his shoulders.

"Shinx?" Shinx asked.

"Go to sleep," Paul replied, "I'm fine."

"Shin," Shinx said, not convinced. He walked to the sofa and curled up close to it. Paul didn't notice his partner's behaviour since he was staring up at the ceiling. As sleep began to claim the young warrior, Shinx opened his eye once more to check on him. Seeing all was well, Shinx fell asleep too.

When Paul opened his eyes an eternity later he found that he wasn't in the place where he had fallen asleep. Slowly he sat up and looked around. All was quite around him. He was in a very dark hall made out of black marble. He found that he was laid on a black marble table so he hopped off it and looked around some more. This was definitely not good. He took two steps and stopped. He remembered he hadn't been wearing any foot wear in bed so why didn't he feel the coldness of the marble floor? He looked down.

Brown knee length boots clothed his feet. How odd, he thought, I don't like boots. Next he saw the white breeches which were tucked into his boots. Then came the teal kimono top wrapped round his middle with a white polo shirt underneath it. A brown belt hung where his obi normally would have been with his trusty katana sword in its sheath hooked onto it. Why on earth was he wearing these clothes?

He began to walk again, checking round for any sign of movement. Where was he? What was he doing here? Who had brought him here? He felt as though he was walking in circles. Every time he stepped out of the room he walked down a corridor that led back to the room every time. The corridor was straight with no bends or a curve to it. How was that possible?

As he stepped foot into the room for the third or fourth time, he stopped. Sitting on the stone table was Dawn. She smiled at him sweetly for a few seconds.

"Troublesome," he said. She jumped off the table and ran into his arms. They embraced each other tightly, making the most of each other's warmth for the time being. "You're alright."

"You came for me," Dawn replied, "I knew you would do."

"Yeah," Paul said, pulling away from her, "But I don't know how I got here."

He looked her up and down. She was wearing a long black dress. It made her look older than she was. The straps were off her shoulders, the bodice was tight and the skirt was floaty. Her azure eyes stared up at his. The clips in her hair were black too and so was the choker round her neck.

"That's simple," she told him, "I brought you here."

"Why?" he asked, "How?"

She smiled at him, taking a bold step towards him. Her hand rested on the handle of his sword. With a quick movement she sheathed the sword and plunged it into his side. Paul gasped and fell backwards as pain engulfed him. His hands flew to his side where his sword was protruding out of his body. Blood stained the teal kimono and the polo shirt. There was nothing he could do but sit on the floor as he was over come by pain.

"Why? Dawn?" he asked, looking up at her. She was not alone. Stood next to her was Lord Kuro with his hand on her shoulder.

"She's mine now boy."

**Has Dawn turned on Paul? What's going to happen to Paul now? Sorry, you'll have to wait until next week to find out!**

**Don't forget there's still time to enter my contest! Check out my profile for details!**

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	29. Chapter 29

**OK, so I didn't have time to write this like I thought I would have. Oh well, it's a little late but still on time in some parts of the world. I think *thinks***

**Thanks and Christmas cake to my wonderful reviewers: splitheart1120, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, mednin, Sjir-sama, ninetailsgirl94 and Majorlyobsessedikarishipper.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the plot.**

**WARNING: Character death. Not for those who don't like blood. Look for the *.**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

When Akiko felt something was wrong, she knew that something big had gone down. She woke up to her heart racing, her blood pounding in her ears like she'd just had a nightmare. Her eyes adjusted to the dark straight away and she was up and out of bed before Isamu could let out another snore. Without wrapping a robe round her rather obnoxious pyjamas, a flannel top and pants with a Pecha berry print on them, she left the large suite and stormed through the Akari headquarters.

When she burst into Paul's room all she could hear was the sound of his heavy panting from beyond the sofa.

"Shinji?" she asked worriedly, rushing over so she could see him. She rushed to his side when she saw he was on the floor. He was on his stomach, clutching his side in agony. Shinx was trying to get close to him but Paul kept swatting him away with his free hand. Akiko crouched down beside him, steadying him with two unswattable hands. "What happened?"

"I had a dream," Paul gasped.

"Ikiru Akumu," Akiko muttered as she helped Paul into a seating position. He winced as he settled with his back against the front of the sofa. He rubbed his side. Akiko looked him over then pulled his t-shirt up over the place he had been rubbing. Paul would have complained but he was curious to see what was hurting him.

There was no wound but there was a dark scar as if someone had pushed a sword through his side. He ran his fingers against the skin, wincing again as pain washed through him. Akiko stared at the scar.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"It's the living nightmare or the Ikiru Akumu," Akiko explained, "It's a very powerful type of Chi. The attacker gets into the dreams of their victim and causes them emotional pain which then manifests as physical pain. What did you dream of?"

"Dawn," Paul replied, "She'd turned against us."

"She hasn't," Akiko snapped.

"I know that," Paul retaliated, "I realised that when I woke up."

"Hmm," Akiko hummed. She ran her hand over his stomach softly. "Lord Kuro has gotten stronger."

Paul pulled his shirt down roughly, knocking Akiko's hand out of the way. He climbed to his feet as carefully as he could manage. Akiko looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face as if she was partly worried and partly annoyed. He only looked at her for a few seconds before tearing away towards his room.

"What are you doing?" Akiko asked, getting to her feet quickly.

"I can't leave it any longer," Paul told her from the other room, "I'm going to rescue Dawn."

"Shinji, you can't be serious," Akiko scolded him, "You're in no fit state to go there. And you don't have any back up."

"I don't care," Paul snapped, "I can't leave her there a day longer. If I get killed I can say I tried but I won't die, not yet."

"I can't let you do this alone, Shinji," Akiko said. She strode into his room, glaring at him as he pulled his kimono top over his head. "Shinji, if you wait until morning-"

"And then what? Talk to my daddy about stuff? The Kurai will expect an attack from the Akari," Paul told her, "They won't expect just one."

"They will expect you," Akiko replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't care," Paul said, "If they're waiting for me then it'll be easier for me to get in."

"Well, you're definitely my son," Akiko remarked bitterly, "Fine. Go get yourself killed but I tell you I won't be weeping when we get your remains in the post."

She stormed out of the room leaving Paul in a stunned sort of silence, staring after her. Shinx trotted into the room with his head tilted to one side. He was confused, not that Paul could blame him. Paul shook off his misgivings and continued to get ready. Soon he was stepping out of his room wearing his full fighting outfit. He was going to rescue Dawn and Akiko couldn't tell him otherwise.

As he rounded the corner to get to the place where he could get into the real world, he came to a stop. Kiboji was stood by the portal with his arms crossed, smirking smugly. Reggie was gingerly checking his sword beside a tired looking, and bruised, Tatsu. The slightly disgruntled Isamu leant against the wall, yawning loudly as Etsuo stretched out his muscles.

"What's going on?" Paul asked.

"Aki told us it was battle stations," Isamu replied airily, "Said something about a botched rescue mission, an idiotic prune head (I think that means you) and revenge."

"All I got was a 'get out of bed now'," Kiboji remarked.

"At least you got a verbal message, I got tipped out of my bed," Tatsu moaned, "She may be my aunt but she's insane."

"It's probably what's kept her alive so long," Etsuo remarked, "She's as sly as a Ninetails and as quick as a Pidgeot."

"And nuts," Reggie added, "Really, really nuts."

Arashi appeared in the corridor. He was wearing a long sapphire robe over his night clothes. His hair was messed up in all directions like he had been literally pushed out of bed and told to get a move on.

"I'm too old for this," he stated, "So, you're off are you?"

"It would seem so," Etsuo said.

"Where's Aki?" Isamu asked. He paused then looked to his left. Sure enough Akiko appeared at his side the second later. She was dressed and ready to leave with the others. All they needed was the OK from Arashi and they would start moving.

"I wish you all the best of luck," Arashi said to them, "I'm not too keen about sending out my sons and brothers into battle. Tatsu I don't mind, but he's not mine."

"Thanks a lot," Tatsu mumbled under his breath.

"You'll be listening to Akiko and Etsuo on this mission, got that?" Arashi went on, ignoring Tatsu, "Look after each other, please. Sayuri will kill me if one of you fails to return."

"Roger," Isamu said with a mock salute. Arashi turned his gaze to Paul now.

"Good luck," Arashi said then turned to the rest of his family, "All of you good luck for the future. Things are going to change from this point on but do not fear, everything will turn out alright in the end."

"Fine," Kiboji said with a shrug, "Seeya later, dad."

"Yes, good bye for the moment," Reggie said with a polite bow.

"We'll be back before you know it," Isamu told Arashi, "No need to wait up for us."

"Please don't worry yourself," Etsuo said in agreement, "Rest."

"Thank you for your help," Tatsu said as he stood forwards. He bowed low to Arashi then straightened up.

"Sonora, Shi," Akiko said with a wink. She turned to open the portal. While she did this the warriors began to crowd round her. Paul took a few steps towards the group but paused to look back at his father. Arashi regarded his youngest son with an air of sadness.

"Bring her home," Arashi muttered, "And take good care of her."

"I will," Paul promised.

"Tell her I said hi," Arashi added, "Good bye, Shinji."

Paul stared at his father weirdly for a few seconds. Something didn't sit right with this behaviour. Paul wanted to question why his father was looking at him with the deepest, saddest glint in his eyes but part of him daren't. Arashi looked round at his sons and brothers, finally focusing on Akiko as she stepped back from the portal. She was smiling widely like she did every time she went into battle. Arashi couldn't help but smile with her. Paul tore his eyes from his father, burying the seeds of doubt and worry in the back of his mind.

"Bye," he said. Arashi's eyes flashed back onto his youngest. "And thanks for getting me into this mess. Despite you royally messing it up for me, it worked out alright this time. I'll see you when I get back."

"Yeah… See you," Arashi mumbled. One by one the warriors filtered through the portal until there was only Akiko left, having hung back to make sure everyone went through alright. She looked back at Arashi offering him one final smile.

"Take care," she said.

"Kiko," Arashi blurted as she moved to go through the portal. She stopped to look back at him again. He frowned at her like he was fighting himself mentally. Isamu was safely out of the way, he couldn't hear him. "I love you."

Akiko blinked a few times like she didn't understand what he had just said. A wide smile cracked onto Arashi face and he let out a small laugh.

"Now, bugger off will you," he told her.

"Fine," Akiko snapped.

"And good luck!" Arashi added as she disappeared through the portal. He was still smiling when the portal closed itself. "There, that wasn't too hard."

Paul landed softly on the grass. He automatically looked round to check his surroundings. They were in a thick forest about a mile from the Kurai headquarters. The moon was half full. Everywhere was dark but then again it would be at two in the morning.

"So what's the plan?" Isamu asked casually, "The sneak attack or the go in there all guns blazing?"

"Neither," Akiko replied, "Call this a game of manhunt."

"Manhunt?" Kiboji asked, "What's that?"

"Every man for themselves," Etsuo explained, "Kiboji go with Tatsu. Reggie with me. Shinji with-"

"Alone," Akiko interrupted, "Isamu and I are going to make a lot of noise. Shinji, you'll be responsible for finding and rescuing Dawn. The rest of you, try not to get killed."

"Cheers," Kiboji mumbled.

"Let's go," Etsuo ordered. Kiboji and Tatsu sprung off in one direction while Reggie and Etsuo went in the opposite one leaving Akiko with Isamu and Paul in the safety of the trees. She looked between the two with a small smile on her face.

"Good luck, Shinji," Akiko said to Paul. She turned to Isamu, her smile growing maliciously. "Hey, you wanna try a double full frontal attack?"

"Ooo," Isamu replied, his eyes lighting up like he had just won the lottery, "For real?"

"Oh yeah," Akiko said, "I'm in a mood tonight."

"Fine by me," Isamu chuckled, "This is why I married a Churitsu."

"Come again?" Paul asked, slightly weirded out by the two grown up's conversation. He got ready to run just in case they started to do 'couple' things but Isamu merely laughed.

"When you get totally in sync then you can kick some serious ass," Isamu explained, "I wish we could do that more."

"Hmm," Akiko agreed, "So if you hear a rather large explosion in twenty… three minutes, it's us."

"Fine," Paul said with an eye roll, "Just don't get killed."

"Ditto," Isamu said. Paul flashed a smirk at the married couple before sprinting off into the foliage. When Paul disappeared, Akiko stretched. She began her ritual of loosening up her body before a big attack. Isamu leant on a tree, watching her carefully. "What did Arashi want? Did he call you back?"

"Oh that," Akiko waved off, "He was being weird."

"Hmm," Isamu thought aloud, "It's not like him to let us all come out. I would have thought he would have made either Reggie or Etsuo stay at home."

"Oh well," Akiko said as she bent down to touch her toes, "No loss for us."

"I suppose not," Isamu agreed, "But is it me or did he seem off to you?"

"Huh?" Akiko asked, glancing at Isamu, "It's Arashi, he's always 'off'."

"Hmm," Isamu hummed doubtfully. He looked up at the sky. Stars twinkled down at him in a comfortingly serene way. "It just makes me feel as though Kuro is planning something. Attacking Shinji in his dreams? That's not like him at all."

"So you think it's a trap?" Akiko asked.

"I'm not sure," Isamu replied with a shrug, "But I sense this is very odd indeed."

"I sense it too," Akiko admitted, "But I also know everything will be fine, Isamu. Don't worry."

"Seventeen minutes," Isamu reminded her suddenly. Akiko nodded. "Let's get into position."

"Alright then," Akiko agreed, "Time for some action. Finally! I real work out."

"Weirdo."

Arashi sat on his throne waiting. It wasn't his usual type of waiting whenever he sent his brothers out to fight, this was different. He hadn't bothered to get dressed properly but he had changed so that he was wearing his obi. It had been a long time since he had worn it like this. His hair was tied back in a ponytail to keep it out of his face while his sword rested on his belt. All he could do was wait.

He could see Kiboji and Tatsu sneaking through the halls of the Kurai Headquarters until they reached Sonsu. There was a brief exchange before Sonsu decided to take them into the bowls of the headquarters to sabotage the rooms of the first guards. They had a rather peaceful fight ahead of them.

Reggie and Etsuo had run into some trouble on the south gate of the head quarters. Both of them were under heavy resistance by a handful of apprentices but both of them were doing well.

Paul made his way through the forest and into the headquarters rather easily. He was undetectable by most warriors anyway so he found it easy to get through the place without causing alarm. He had a long way to go before he found Dawn though.

Dawn was in her cell, currently trying to work the lock on the door so she could set herself free. Somehow, and Arashi wasn't sure how, she had managed to snatch a key from someone. She kept sneaking out of her cell and leaving markers for people to follow her. This was part of her master plan, Arashi was sure about that.

He opened his eyes and nudged the pendant around his neck that allowed him to see into the future. He didn't want to see anymore. He restrained from looking into Akiko's future: that was too painful to witness. Of course she would always be happy to her dying day now she could be mother to Paul and wife to Isamu.

"You weren't in bed," Sayuri stated. Arashi jumped at her voice. She was stood beside his chair looking at him with a strange expression on her face. It was almost pity but she was above that for him. He smiled at her.

"Sorry," he muttered, "The others have left so all I can do is wait. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"I'll stay," Sayuri said. She sat on her stone throne, never taking her eyes off of Arashi.

"Is there something you want?" Arashi asked her, "I feel as though you want to ask me something."

"Why don't you run away?" Sayuri asked him, "If you know what is going to happen, why stay?"

"There's something bigger happening, Sayuri," Arashi told her calmly, "And I must stay in order to contribute to this bigger event. If I run away from this then that event will be much worse for my people."

"I wish I was as brave as you," Sayuri muttered, "I'd run away."

"I doubt that," Arashi chuckled darkly, "You've got more strength than that."

He lapsed into a short spell of silence until he got to his feet. He stepped with ease, drawing his sword from its sheath in one movement. He pointed it at the door of the throne room wearily. Sayuri looked round to where he was threatening. She jumped out of her chair and hid behind the back of it.

"You should've gone back to bed," Arashi told her softly, "But I'm glad you didn't. As for you, my guest, it's nice to come face to face with you at last."

"Likewise, Arashi," the man replied. He stepped further into the room to reveal himself fully to both Akari. He was wearing all black with bright blonde hair. His face was gaunt, long and horribly pale with dark rings under his eyes. Obviously this man hadn't seen sleep for a long time.

"Lord Kuro," Arashi said calmly, "Under the circumstances, I would welcome you here to my home but I think I don't have to."

"No," Kuro replied, sheathing his own sword from his belt. He held it up at Arashi. "I see you walked into my trap easily. How long have you known I was watching you?"

"For a while," Arashi admitted, "But I knew this meeting was inevitable."

"It seems that way," Kuro agreed, "Let's not stall fate any longer."

Sayuri closed her eyes as Kuro flew at Arashi. Arashi blocked the attack easily and jumped backwards. The two charged at each other a few times, each time defending themselves easily.

Kuro leapt away from Arashi, laughing darkly at him.

"You've got better, I see," Kuro said, "But not good enough."

"It's amazing what being the leader does for you," Arashi replied.

"I find it weird that you let your wife stay here," Kuro noted, glancing over at Sayuri. Arashi flinched as Kuro jumped over to Sayuri, pushing her onto her back. Kuro grinned over at Arashi in a cruel, sadistic way. "Such a pity. What a cute little thing she is."

He raised his sword up and plunged it down to her chest without another word.

_This is it. This is how it ends. _

Kuro stumbled backwards leaving his sword imbedded in the body of his victim. His face twists into shock then cruel happiness. Sayuri let out a shrill scream as Arashi falls back onto the marble floor beside her.

_I die defending the woman I never loved but always respected. How quaint that it ends like this. After all this time, I die as a husband not as a warrior or a leader. The irony, my first act as a true husband is my last. That's how it goes, I suppose._

Arashi glanced down at the sword through his chest, and then spluttered. Blood erupted from his mouth, dripping down his chin.

Kuro laughed loudly: "You kill yourself for her? How unexpected of you Arashi."

_To hell with it, I get one last stand._

Arashi smirked. He dug his hand into his robe and pulled out a small glass dart filled with a blue liquid. With whatever strength he had left he threw it in the direction of Kuro, hitting his mark brilliantly. Kuro's eyes widened as the glass shard stuck in his neck and he scrambled to get it out of the skin but it was too late. Arashi laughed darkly.

"My son… will kill you," Arashi said, "We've killed each other, Kuro."

"What have you done?" Kuro spat, "You could have used arsenic but no, you drug me with an herb? How pathetic."

Arashi merely gurgled in response, falling onto Sayuri's lap heavily. She clamped a protective arm round him but knew that she could do little to help him now. Kuro scoffed at the pair.

"Weak little boy," Kuro said, "I look forwards to meeting your son."

With that he left leaving Sayuri on the floor of the throne room with her bleeding, dying husband. She stared after Kuro but made no move to go after him. She couldn't do anything now apart from sit by Arashi's side. She quickly went to apply pressure on his wound but he stopped her. She stared into his eyes: surely she had to be mistaken. Why wasn't he letting her help him? He took her hand in his and closed his eyes.

"Thank you," he muttered, "Sayuri, Lily of the Akari. I always knew you'd be here when I died… I'm sorry."

"Don't say that," Sayuri told him, "You can't die."

"Sorry, Sayu," Arashi whispered, "Thank you for my sons and for my life. I wish I could have been Isamu for you."

"Arashi, no, don't do this to me," Sayuri cried. She ignored the tears rolling down her face. Soon she was hunched over his body weeping, his bloodied hand still entwined in hers.

**OK, who saw that coming? I did, but then again I am writing this, hehe. **

**Merry Christmas to all my readers. I hope you have a very good Christmas!**

**Also there's still time to enter my competition. You have 6 days! If you're struggling then let me know and I'll give you an extension.**

**Please review!**

**RSx **


	30. Chapter 30

**WAAAH! I stayed up until half one last night writing the ending of this story. I must have spent five hours on this yesterday and I have finished my writing! I'm so happy that its finished now because it means I get to move onto writing the sequel :D Yes, sequel.**

**There are two more chapters after this one. I hope they're OK.**

**Thanks to ninetailsgirl94, Bradley8155, splitheart1120, FairoNeko, Sjir-sama, mednin, LovelyLily13 and lonewolfgirl-sademo588 for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I do own Akari and all its characters.**

**Chapter Thirty**

Paul glanced around the dark corridor wondering where on earth they would hide Dawn. The Kurai hideout was a little like the Akari one with the same sort of structure but it seemed to lack something. Well, being an intruder probably didn't help his opinion on it, he thought.

"Shinx," Paul muttered, "Get out here."

With a flash, Shinx was stood by his feet, peering round the corridor.

"We need to find Dawn," Paul told his partner, "Can you smell her?"

"Shin," Shinx replied, shaking his head grimly.

"How about Luxio?" Paul suggested. Shinx sniffed the air for a few seconds then nodded. "Lead the way."

"Shin," Shinx said then took a thin corridor to their right. Paul followed without so much as a pause. Shinx seemed to know what he was doing as he sprinted down the corridor then turned onto another one. Paul followed quietly, always on guard just in case someone appeared out of the gloom. All he needed was for one person to see him and his whole mission would become substantially harder.

"Shinx!"

"Lux lux?"

Paul came to a stop outside a large wooden door. Shinx was sniffing at the thin crack under the door.

"Shinx," Shinx repeated looking up at Paul in confirmation.

"Dawn?" Paul asked slowly. There was no answer then something collided with the door.

"Paul?" she replied. Paul let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He had found her. He was about to start thinking how he would get into the room when the door unlocked and swung open.

Dawn was stood in the small crack with her eyes wide open. She looked Paul up and down for a few seconds then she burst through the door, hugging Paul tightly.

"You came!" she yelled, "I knew you would!"

"Quieten down," Paul muttered in her ear but it still didn't stop him hugging her tightly round the waist. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm just so happy you came for me," she said. Reluctantly Paul pulled away from her but kept his hands securely on her hips.

"We need to get out of here," Paul told her softly, "I don't think it will be too hard since no one saw me come in here. Are there going to be any checks on you?"

"They're pretty irregular," Dawn explained, "They come whenever they like."

"Alright," Paul said with a sigh. He glanced at Luxio in the doorway. She nodded to confirm Dawn's information. Not even she had seen a pattern with the checks. Paul gestured for Luxio to get out of the room and reached to pull the door shut. He took his remaining hand off of Dawn and led her down the corridor.

"We should move fast," Paul whispered to her, "Just in case. The others are around somewhere. I'm hoping they haven't caused too much trouble to alert security to your room."

"I haven't heard anything," Dawn admitted, "This place seems pretty big. I got taken around some parts of it by Sonsu. It's built for war."

"That doesn't surprise me," Paul replied, "The sooner I've got you out of here, the sooner I'll be happy."

"I didn't worry you too much, did I?" Dawn asked timidly as they turned down another corridor. Shinx seemed to know where he was going and Luxio seemed happy about their route too. The place was deserted, nothing moving in the background. The corridors were tall tunnels with domed ceilings rather than squared ones. Nothing would jump out at them here.

"No," Paul replied, glad she couldn't see his face in the dim light. She may have seen the annoyance flicker across his face at such a stupid question. In truth he had been worried about her. Why else would he be here with the majority of his family?

"Oh," Dawn said, "Well… That's good then."

Paul felt her hand tighten around his. Great, he had just upset her by implying he didn't care about her. That was just perfect, wasn't it? With a short sigh he looked behind him, staring her in the eyes.

"I missed you," he said simply, "And I did worry."

"I missed you too," Dawn said with a small smile, "You worried me, you know. I thought you might have died."

"Sorry," Paul said, "I would have come sooner but I didn't know how."

He stopped sharply as he heard Shinx let out a yelp. Dawn instantly hid behind Paul, more out of reflex than fear.

"Shinx?" Paul asked quietly, "Luxio?"

All he got in reply was two green eyes flash at him from further down the corridor. Paul stayed still wondering why Shinx and Luxio hadn't alerted them to a presence unless this was an ally Pokémon. Slowly the Pokémon walked towards them holding in its claws Luxio and Shinx. Neither of them seemed able to speak since the Pokémon was putting so much pressure on their necks. Luxio was squirming around madly but Shinx seemed to be struggling to breathe. Dawn gasped as she saw the dark creature step towards them with heavy feet. It stood on two legs with a wild mane fluttering behind its head. From where she was stood, Dawn could see the pointy teeth of the Pokémon.

"That's a Zoroark," Paul told Dawn as the Pokémon stepped closer.

"What are we going to do?" Dawn asked, failing to keep the panic out of her voice. Paul took in a sharp intake of breath.

"The Zoroark only belongs to one person," he replied, "And that's Lord Kuro. I think this is an invitation."

"Just stop it," Dawn said, "Fight it."

"Although I'm grateful you think I'm such a great warrior," Paul replied, "Only an idiot would fight a Pokémon as strong as that one. It seems we have no other choice but to meet Lord Kuro. Stay close."

"Alright," Dawn mumbled, grabbing his arm and holding it tightly. Paul glanced down at her, offering her a comforting smirk. She nodded once, determination flickering in her eyes.

"Fine, we'll come with you," Paul told Zoroark, "Show us to your master."

Zoroark growled then led them down the corridor with Luxio and Shinx still tightly in its claws. Dawn gulped loudly.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Paul," she muttered.

"So do I," he agreed.

Akiko stretched one final time as she and Isamu got into position at the front of the Kurai fort. Then for no reason at all she stopped. Slowly she turned round to stare her grandmother in the eyes.

"WAH!" she yelped, jumping backwards. Isamu twirled round with his sword already drawn. Liadan stood facing them with a bemused expression on her face. Akiko had her hand over her heart, panting as if she had had the worse fright of her life. Isamu looked ever so confused but serious at the same time.

"Who are you?" Isamu barked.

"Grandmother? What are you doing here?" Akiko asked.

"Grandmother?" Isamu barked, blanching. He dropped his sword to the floor as his arms went limp.

"Good evening, Akiko, Isamu," Liadan greeted, "How are you both doing?"

"Not to be rude or anything, Grandmother," Akiko said as polite as she could manage, "But we're about to kick some ass. Can you come back later for a chat?"

"Grandmother?" Isamu repeated, now pointing at Liadan.

Akiko glanced across at her husband with a confused expression on her face. Realisation seemed to dawn on her slowly as she remembered Isamu had never met Liadan before. Liadan merely laughed.

"I didn't come here for a chat, my dear," Liadan replied, "I came here to stop you."

"Stop us?" Akiko snapped, "From what?"

"From attacking the Kurai," Liadan said with a smile on her face. Akiko frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"OK," Isamu said brightly, "We'll not attack the Kurai."

"Isamu!" Akiko snapped, "We can't just say 'OK' when she has to have a better reason than 'because I say so'!"

"Aki, do you know who she is?" Isamu barked back, "She'll kill us in no time flat! I'm not that stupid you know!"

Liadan smiled pleasantly as the married couple began to argue amongst themselves. She wanted a distraction and she got one, albeit not in the same way she had anticipated but she didn't care. She turned to look at the Kurai fort and waited.

Paul and Dawn entered the large throne room shortly behind Zoroark. Dawn shuddered as she stepped into the circular room as she remembered the last time she was here. Kuro had scared her and as she saw him again she felt her blood freeze.

He was sat on his black throne looking amused as he rested his chin on his hand, one finger in front of his lips. There was something malicious burning in his eyes but something quite off about him at the same time. Dawn remembered the last time she had seen him he had radiated energy and power but not this time. His clothes were stained with something red, blood Dawn realised with a gasp. His hands were also stained with blood but it appeared as though he had attempted to wash it off before they got there.

"So glad for you to join me," Kuro spoke in his quiet, yet powerful, voice, "I see you tried a little jail break?"

"I came to rescue my wife," Paul replied.

"Oh? I see," Kuro said, "No revenge then?"

"Why would I seek revenge on you?" Paul asked.

"Why indeed," Kuro said, a thin smirk flashing onto his face. He began laughing loudly as if there was some sort of joke behind his words. Then his eyes slipped onto his hands. "I must have timed it right then. Zoroark, drop those pathetic Pokémon."

Zoroark did as it was told, dropping Luxio and Shinji on the floor without an ounce of remorse or care. Shinx got on his feet slowly and coughed. Luxio remained on the floor, keeping herself low to the ground just in case she had to attack.

"Shall we begin?" Lord Kuro asked, "Well, I suppose I should welcome you to the Kurai headquarters but then again, your father wasn't very welcoming."

"I guess not," Paul replied uncertainly. Lord Kuro raised his hand in front of his face, turning it over every now and again like he was inspecting the blood stain. Paul glanced at Dawn who merely shrugged. "I have to ask, why are we here? Why haven't you killed us yet?"

"Hmm?" Kuro hummed, his eyes rising onto Paul's face, "Oh well, I wanted to do it myself. I have no use for either of you now."

"Really?" Paul asked.

"He said he needed me to win the war," Dawn muttered in Paul's ears, "Something about it being foretold whoever had me would be able to kill the other."

"That is correct," Kuro said brightly, "I have no need for her now and as for the other hybrid, I never liked you."

"The feeling is mutual," Paul growled under his breath.

"I see Akiko has been training you," Kuro went on. He uncrossed his legs and stood up slowly. Dawn titled her head to one side. Kuro seemed unhinged by something, like he wasn't altogether there or drunk. The way he walked was as normal as ever with his head held high but his eyes were glazed over. Paul seemed to notice this as well, tensing slightly the closer Kuro walked towards them.

"Yes, she has," Paul said, "She said it was time for me to learn my heritage."

"I see," Kuro said slowly. He moved very quickly then, pulling a small sharp blade and throwing it at Paul. Paul barely had time to move before the thin piece of metal imbedded itself in his arm. He cringed, growled and cupped his arm in a single motion before biting his lip hard. Dawn steadied him as he stumbled from the shock of being hurt.

"How sweet you two seem inseparable," Kuro commented hollowly, "I suppose I could end it all with a sword through your bodies or maybe one of you would like to go first?"

"You're not hurting her," Paul spat, "Even if it takes all of my strength, I will not let you harm her."

"Spoken just like Arashi," Kuro said. He eyed Paul with caution before turning his head. He began walking round them in a circle. "When your father was still a warrior I met him three times on the battlefield. The first I had no reason to fight him so I left him to my brother. He ended up slaying my older brother that very day. The next time I came across your father I also met your uncle, Isamu. Oh Isamu, I could see he was a very gifted warrior but foolish, head strong and young. Arashi had to save him from my blade and did so without mercy. That is how I got the scar on my torso. Heavens know what would have happened if he had killed me that day."

"My father never told us about facing you before," Paul said slowly, conscious of the fact Kuro was getting closer circle after circle.

"And the final time I ever laid eyes on him on the battlefield," Kuro snapped, his eyes blazing widely, "It was the battle Eien no Aki and I was on the cusp of becoming the Grand Leader of the Kurai. As I walked into Ecruteak City I found myself face to face with Akiko and Natsuko of the Churitsu. Natsuko was such a small child, so pretty. It was war; I was going to kill them both."

"Obviously you failed," Paul stated, dryly.

"As you would know," Kuro grinned, "I was almost torn apart by Akiko if it weren't for your father stopping her. I have no idea why he stopped her. I suppose he always saw more in people than anyone else did. That's why he was probably so complacent when I…"

"When what?" Paul snapped. Kuro paused but didn't reply.

"You're so very much like your father, Shinji," Kuro went on, "So cautious, so logical but you have a lot of your mother in you too. The strength, the ability to assess the situation quickly and that power. So much stronger than Tatsu not because you're any different physically but you have twice the stubbornness, twice the power and thrice the arrogance he ever did."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Paul murmured.

"Stubborn to the last," Kuro said, "Just like your father. Right until the end he was fighting with that look in his eyes."

"On the battlefield?" Paul asked with a shrug, "Of course, that's the Akari aloofness for you."

"I wonder how Sayuri will react now," Kuro said like no one was in the room. He was talking to himself. "What will she do?"

"Dawn," Paul muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "When I say now, I want you to drop to the floor."

"Right," she agreed.

"Funny things Churitsu," Liadan said over the bickering tones of her granddaughter and her husband. Akiko and Isamu fell silent strangely, "Despite what they think, their emotions fuel their powers. I saw in Dawn more Churitsu than I did my own son. Her emotions are pure, simple, and strong, just like I was when I was her age. Akiko, too, was like that, Natsuko and Huyuko also."

"And Paul?" Isamu said, "He's exactly like us. We betray nothing, we show no pain."

"Show no pain, yes," Liadan agreed, "But he's a boiling volcano like Akiko. That's what makes him and her so strong."

"I'm lost here," Isamu said to his wife, frowning. Akiko seemed just as confused as he was but she would never agree she was. Slowly she bit her lip and looked at the Kurai fort.

"Kuro will drive Paul to the brink," Liadan stated, "And if he fails he will find a fate worse than death."

Akiko glanced at her grandmother in disbelief. Suddenly she erupted into smoke, meaning to disappear into the fort to help Paul, but reappeared seconds later with a thump. Liadan turned to look at her on the floor. Isamu seemed to clue in onto the situation. Liadan did want to fight them after all.

"Nothing personal," Isamu told the aging lady, "It's just family."

"Don't you believe in her?" Liadan asked.

"I believe in them both," Akiko replied, "But if you're going to keep me-"

"Us," Isamu corrected her, offering her a side glance and a smirk. Akiko returned his look.

"Keep us from our son and daughter," Akiko went on, earning her a nod from Isamu, "Then we will fight you with all we have."

"I'm glad," Liadan said with a smile.

"How will Sayuri handle being alone?" Kuro asked, turning to Paul and Dawn like he expected them to know the answer, "How will she deal with everything that's to come?"

"What are you talking about?" Paul snapped, finally having enough of this conversation.

"I can't see Sayuri dealing with things without Arashi," Kuro told them. His eyes were swimming round in his sockets. "What did he do to me? Why can't I think… straight? That damned little boy poisoned me. 'My son will kill you', bah. It's not possible. That's why that damned idiot smiled as I run him through."

Luxio and Shinx turned their heads from Zoroark to stare at Kuro in shock. Zoroark, too, seemed surprised. Dawn grabbed Paul's arm tighter.

"Run who through?" Paul demanded, "What are you talking about?"

Kuro let out a loud, hollow laugh once more. He now sounded mad, laughing at a joke that wasn't even funny.

"I killed Arashi Akari," he declared.

**So Paul knows! How will he react? And why is Liadan stopping Akiko and Isamu from helping? **

**Please leave me a review!**

**RSx**


	31. Chapter 31

**So this is the second to last chapter XD Wow. Hehe, so how is Paul going to react to Arashi's death?**

**Thanks to splitheart1120, Sjir-sama, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, ninetailsgirl94, RaveOn21now22, Kitsune300, FoxySerriaAngel, LovelyLily13 and blah for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and plot. Nothing else.**

**Chapter Thirty One**

_Isamu looked quite annoyed as he led the small boy through the halls of the Akari headquarters. The boy, aged around six, was rubbing his eyes and sobbing quietly to himself. He kept a tight grip on his uncle's hand, never daring to let go once. The boy was wearing simple teal pyjamas in the oriental style everyone seemed to adopt while at the headquarters. The silk made it impossible for him to rub his eyes dry. _

"_Arashi?" Isamu said urgently as the pair entered the throne room. Arashi looked up from his work, ignoring one of the warriors to see what was wrong with his brother. "I'm sorry, he wouldn't settle until he saw you."_

"_What's wrong?" Arashi asked, not at all annoyed. It appeared he was worried about his youngest son especially since his brother was looking after him. Isamu swooped down and picked the young lad up easily so he could hand him over to his father. Arashi gently took Shinji from Isamu's grip and placed him on his knee. _

"_Reiji said he was screaming," Isamu explained, "Looks like he had a nightmare."_

"_I see," Arashi said, "Is that true, Shinji? Are you frightened?"_

"_Yes," Shinji hiccupped, rubbing his eyes roughly. Arashi smiled and pried his son's hands away from his small face. _

"_Well, it takes a great warrior to admit that," Arashi said. He looked up at Isamu again. "Where's Sayuri?"_

"_She couldn't calm him either," Isamu sighed, "We did try."_

"_Oh it's alright," Arashi laughed, "You're safe here, Shinji. This is the safest place in the headquarters. Do you know why?"_

"_Because it's the throne room?" Shinji guessed, peering up at his father with red eyes. Arashi chuckled._

"_No," he corrected his son gently, "Because I am here and I will never let anything happen to you. Do you believe me, Shinji?"_

"_Yes," Shinji replied with a confirming nod._

"_Good, now stay here until you fall asleep," Arashi told him. Isamu smiled at the father and son in an almost grim way before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Shinji stayed on his father's lap well past the time when his eyes couldn't stay open any longer. He wasn't asleep so to speak, just resting his eyes._

"_I heard he was crying," his aunt's, Akiko, voice stated as she entered the room. Shinji felt his father shift and then two hands pick him up. Shinji was lifted up to a slimmer body, which his hugged instinctively, his eyes tightly shut. He played with her hair softly, gripping it in his fingers. "What's wrong with him?"_

"_Nightmare," Arashi replied, "I didn't ask what it was about."_

"_Probably the best thing," Akiko laughed, "I'll take him off your hands."_

"_Safer with… daddy," Shinji muttered, half asleep. _

"_Oh is that right?" Akiko asked. It felt as though she knelt down on the floor close to Arashi's chair. "I suppose that's right, Shinji. Your father would never let anything happen to you."_

"_No," Shinji agreed, opening his eyes, "Daddy will always be there to protect me. Won't he?"_

"_Yes, Shinji," Arashi replied, placing a hand on the small boy's head, "I'll always be there to protect you. My true son…"_

Something resembling a lead weight dropped in Paul's stomach as Kuro continued to laugh at him. He was well aware that his face had drained of all colour and that the wolrd around him had gone into a strange echo. He'd lost all the feeling in his body. Not even Dawn shaking his arm seemed to register with his brain.

"You killed my father?" Paul asked, not at all surprised how young and innocent his voice sounded.

"_Well, don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out, Shinji."_

"_Shinji. You're back. Bow."_

"_I am here and I will never let anything happen to you."_

"_Ah, she's the best in the world, Shinji. You deserve the best teacher… even if she is your aunt."_

"_All I've done, Shinji, is for you."_

"Yes, I killed him," Kuro laughed, "I thrust my sword through his heart and I left him to bleed in the arms of Sayuri."

"No…" Paul stuttered, "No, that's impossible…"

"_Why don't you trust me?" Arashi asked Paul, "Why do you hate me?"_

"_I don't hate you," Paul said finally, "I just don't agree with everything you say."_

"_I can understand that," Arashi laughed._

"He can't be dead," Paul snapped, "He's my father. He's far too stubborn to lie down and die!"

Kuro held his hands up, a malicious, half mad smile on his face as his sleeves fell to his elbows. All up his arm was stained with blood. Paul's eyes widened as he realised that all the blood Kuro was wearing, on his clothes as well as his skin, was his father's.

"The evidence is pretty convincing, Shinji," Kuro laughed. Paul let out a roar. He drew his sword and raced towards Kuro with the intent to kill. Kuro flicked his hand to one side, knocking Paul to the floor with a strong Aura attack.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled. Paul ignored her and got to his feet. Again he charged blindly at Kuro and was cut down by another Aura attack. Dawn watched in horror as Paul continued to get up and be knocked down by Kuro. He was blind to the pain. He seemed incapable to think as well. "Stop this please!"

Kuro caught Paul by the throat. With very little effort Paul was raised off the ground. Kuro brought the young warrior close to his face, smiling at him.

"Such a poor little weak thing," Kuro teased, "Like his father."

Dawn screamed as Kuro threw Paul to the floor at his feet. Kuro raised his hand, forming a dark orb in his palm.

"Shinji of the Akari, I will send you to see your father seeing as you seem so desperate without him," Kuro said. Paul stared up at Kuro not moving one inch. His eyes were swirling with emotion. All at once anger, sadness, grief, fear and emptiness flashed through his eyes. He gritted his teeth together, trying to fight a losing battle against his emotions.

Dawn realised very suddenly she was on her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't see Paul getting out of this at all. All was lost.

"_I say you are fantastic not because of the things you have done," _Liadan's voice seemed to come out of the blue of Dawn's confused thoughts,_ "But because of the things you will do when the time comes. Shinji… he'll need your help and it will be up to you to point him in the right direction. Promise me you will."_

"That's right, I did promise," Dawn thought. She looked round the room finding the blade Kuro had thrown at Paul earlier close to her fingers. "I always thought I would have to help him when Paul found out Akiko was his mother but that wasn't it. Liadan meant this. This is what she meant by pointing him in the right direction."

She snatched the blade off the floor and got to her feet. With her eyes closed and her thoughts begging for this to work, she threw the blade at Kuro in the same way he had thrown it at Paul. The small metallic blade span through the air, on each rotation the tip catching the light of the hall. It soared majestically towards Kuro in an almost perfect straight line. Dawn opened her eyes just as the blade pierced Kuro's raised hand.

"Ah!" he yelled, shooting his aura attack and missing Paul by a few inches. Everything in Paul's head seemed to click the second the aura attack shattered the marble tiles on the floor. He kicked Kuro away from him and jumped to his feet. He could have finished the fight right there and then but his sword lay well out of his reach so he had no other choice but to retreat. He did a back flip, landing beside Dawn on the balls of his feet. He turned to look at her.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. He nodded uncertainly.

A sudden roar alerted the couple towards Zoroark. Between them, Luxio and Shinx were fighting the dark type with everything they had. Zoroark seemed to be failing without any commands.

"Stupid boy," Kuro spat as he walked towards the teens. He raised his left hand and blasted them with an attack. Paul grabbed Dawn just as they were flung back against the cold marble floor, Paul falling first then Dawn on top of him.

Paul looked towards Kuro then looked at Dawn. She had her eyes closed, grabbing onto Paul's top for dear life. Tears were stuck to her eyelashes as she bit her lip. Paul reached across and cupped her chin with his hand. Slowly she looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"When a Churitsu and their partner are totally in sync then they can do anything," Paul told her seriously, his eyes never leaving hers. Dawn opened her mouth slightly to question him but her words never made it to her lips. She understood what he was asking her. "After everything, Troublesome, you have been a big pain in the butt. You always manage to get into trouble no matter what… But you're my Troublesome. I'll never regret the day I saved you because since that day you've meant so much to me."

"Saying your last good-byes? How sweet," Kuro laughed as he raised both his hands above his head to create a large aura orb.

"I love you," Paul said, ignoring Kuro. Dawn gasped at Paul, her eyes going wide.

"You do?" she asked. Tears started to leak from her eyes uncontrollably. "You know you are the biggest jerk alive, even when you confess to me you say I'm a pain in the butt."

"Sorry," Paul said, smiling at her. She sniffed loudly, glancing over at Kuro.

"But I love you too," she finished, "I really do. I trust you more than anything in the world."

She flung her arms round his neck, hugging him as tight as she could without choking him. Paul hugged her back, pressing his cheek against her hair. He smelt the fresh rose scent of her shampoo. He could feel the cool wetness of her tears soaking through his top onto his skin. She fitted perfectly into his arms, like yin into yang.

That's when they both realised something: that's how it was supposed to be. Time seemed to stop as they pulled away from each other just enough so they could stare each other in the eye. That's how it worked. She was the happy bubbly girl while he was cold arrogant jerk. Apart they were just two halves of one entity and together they had the power to do anything.

That's why Akiko loved Isamu and Isamu loved Akiko. That's how they were so powerful, so unstoppable, no matter what.

Dawn blinked slowly then her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Determination blazed her eyes as she smiled at Paul. Paul smirked back at her. They turned to look at Kuro a few feet away from them. His orb was now complete. He pointed it in the direction of the teens with that menacing, mad smile on his face.

"Good bye, Akaris," Kuro said, "Say hello to Arashi for me."

"Shinx! Luxio! Behind us now!" the teens yelled. The two electric Pokémon had been oblivious to their partners' battle until they heard their names called. They instantly, without so much as a glance at each other, did as they were ordered; running and jumping behind the pair.

Kuro's eyes widened in confusion at the pair. Why did they recall their Pokémon just in time for an attack? That didn't make sense. Surely they would want their friends to survive this battle, not let them die.

"Tell Arashi," Dawn said loudly, directing it at Kuro, "We said thank you."

"And we'll miss him," Paul added.

Kuro let out a feral roar and shot his aura attack at the teens. The aura attack flew towards them then suddenly stopped inches in front of their faces. Neither of them blinked as the black ball rotated menacingly round and round. Kuro straightened up, confused as to why those two had managed to stop his attack.

Slowly the orb began to change colour. The black melted into white and then changed into a silvery colour. It lingered, just for a second, in the air then shot towards Kuro with the sound of a clasp of thunder. Kuro didn't have time to move as it hit him then engulfed him in a silvery light. The light got thinner and thinner until it imploded with another clasp of thunder. There was a pause then a shockwave shook the room. Dawn hugged Paul, rubbing her head into his chest as the shockwave rippled through her body. Paul grabbed her instinctively, keeping her safe against his body.

After a few minutes everything went still. Everything seemed to stop dead in its tracks as the aftershock settled. Shinx moved first, twitching his ears to check if anyone was coming. Then Luxio raised her head to look round the room, her eyes narrowed just in case.

"Lux," she said. Paul opened his eyes witnessing the damage the last attack had caused. Most of the marble tiles had shattered and cracked. Zoroark was sat against one wall with swirls as its eyes, clearly out cold. Kuro was no where to be seen. The only piece of evidence that he had been there was his obi which was laid in the centre of a crater a few feet away.

"Dawn," Paul said, "He's gone."

Dawn's head snapped up and she looked around nervously. Paul sat them up and then, somehow, got them to their feet. They stood oddly for a few seconds looking at the damage with an odd sense of numbness.

"We won?" Dawn asked.

"It looks like it," Paul replied. He pulled away from Dawn and walked over to the crater. Slowly he reached down and picked up Kuro's black obi, feeling the fabric with his thumb. "He's gone for good."

"Hold it right there!"

Dawn gasped as she saw Sonsu and a group of Kurai warriors rush into the room with their weapons raised. Sonsu looked round the room in awe as did a few of the other warriors.

"What happened here?" Sonsu asked, "Where is the Lord?"

"Dead," Paul replied, "We killed him."

"No," Sonsu stated in disbelief. Mutters and murmurs of 'Lord Kuro is dead' rang out in the throne room as the other warriors took in the news with shock. Slowly one warrior dropped their weapon onto the floor with a heavy clang. Then another did the same until all of the warriors in Sonsu's group had done the same. Sonsu dropped to his knees, bowing his head to Paul. "Oh great Akari, how may we thank you. You have killed our leader."

"They're thanking you for killing Kuro?" Dawn asked dumbly as she walked towards her husband. They stood side by side, staring at Sonsu and his warriors as the latter sunk onto their knees. "How strange."

"He was definitely unhinged," Paul stated as an answer, "Probably more so since Haruko died."

"Shinji? Dawn?" Tatsu ran into the room looking alarmed. He stopped when he saw the pair staring blankly at him. Slowly a smile spread on his face and he hurried towards them. "You're both alright."

"Yeah," Paul said with a nod, "Where's my brother?"

"Recalled to the Akari," Tatsu said, "Apparently Akiko and Isamu ran into some sort of trouble or something."

Paul nodded again. He squeezed the obi in his hand and slowly brought it up to Tatsu's head level. Tatsu eyed the obi for a few seconds before he realised whose it was. His hands suddenly flew from his side so he could grab the thick piece of material. He squeezed it tightly then turned round to face Sonsu and his warriors.

"Sonsu, get me my uncle," Tatsu ordered, "My father is dead and I refuse to take the title of Kurai leader."

"Tatsu," Sonsu said faintly, his eyes twinkling with gratitude.

"Go on," Tatsu said, pointing to the door. A few of the warriors rose and left.

"You're passing it to your uncle?" Paul asked Tatsu, "Why not you?"

"I'm seventeen," Tatsu replied, "Who is going to listen to me? Besides my uncle deserves it more than I do. We've got amendments to make for our behaviour over the past few years. I am truly sorry, Dawn, for trying to kill you."

"He's on our side?" Dawn asked Paul dumbly, pointing at Tatsu. Paul smirked and nodded at her. "Well… I suppose I can forgive you."

"As much as I love standing around talking to you," Paul said, "I would really like to go home."

"Of course," Tatsu said with an understanding nod, "Come on, I'll let you use our portal."

**So Paul got his revenge with the help of Dawn. What will happen now though? I'll be updating next week so look out!**

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	32. Chapter 32

**I can't believe this is the final chapter of Akari! Wahh!**

**Thanks to FairoNeko, Bradley8155, Kitsune300, splitheart1120, sjir-sama, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, ninetailsgirl94, Dani4Short, LovelyLily13 and Iloveikari for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pokémon characters but I do own the plot and my own characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

The gymnasium was heaving as Dawn and Paul arrived back in the Akari headquarters. Apparently the Kurai had offered the Akari their unconditional surrender after rumours of Lord Kuro being dead. Dawn was slightly confused by the fact everyone had crowded in the gym rather than the throne room but who was she to question it. A few faces came into view that she recognised. Kiboji and Reggie glanced over at her and Paul smiling widely.

"Dawn!" Kiboji yelled as he ran towards them. He picked her up and spun her round a few times while Reggie patted Paul on the back in a brotherly sort of way. When Dawn was back on her feet Kiboji hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Thanks, Kiboji," Dawn said, blushing slightly. She glanced over to Reggie, smiling at him before she opened her arms. "Reggie."

She hugged the middle brother tightly too before she stepped back to look round at the rather busy hall. She could see Isamu talking to Kane and Etsuo while Akiko was checking up on people in the area. Akiko glanced over at the four teens and immediately made her way over. She hugged each of them in turn, saving Paul for last.

"You all made it," Akiko stated, "Good. Saves me the trouble of yelling at you."

"Yeah, we're glad you're alright too," Kiboji laughed.

"Shouldn't dad be here?" Reggie asked suddenly, "After all the war is over. Kuro is dead and everyone is celebrating."

"You would have thought," Kiboji agreed. Paul and Dawn glanced at each other sadly then looked down at the floor to avoid the others' eyes.

"He's probably just finishing some stuff off," Akiko suggested, "You know, diplomacy and all that."

As she finished speaking the grand doors of the throne room swung open. Akiko twirled round to look at Arashi but he was no where to be seen. In his place stood Sayuri, holding his obi in her palm. Her kimono was quite bloody but her face and hands looked like they had been washed a few times. Akiko grabbed for the nearest thing, which happened to be Paul. He looked up at his mother, wondering what was wrong. Then he realised what she was doing. He looked at Kiboji, grabbing Dawn's hand tightly in his own.

"Akiko?" Kiboji asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Sayu?" Isamu's voice rang through out the chamber. Everything fell silent as all eyes turned to the doorway where the pink haired woman was stood. She took a deep breath and stepped forwards. A path cleared as she strode towards Kiboji and his brothers. Akiko let go of Paul and stepped out of the way as Sayuri came closer. Paul's eyes drifted down to Sayuri's hand and he stared his father's obi. He tensed immediately. He put one arm round Dawn's waist and pulled her away from Kiboji so that Sayuri had more room. Reggie stepped backwards too but he did so in a confused way.

"Mum?" Kiboji asked as his mother stepped up to him, "What's going on?"

"Kiboji," Sayuri spoke quietly, "I am sorry."

"For what?" Kiboji asked with a chuckle in his tone. Sayuri took another deep breath and locked her eyes onto his son's.

"My husband has fallen," she said loudly, "And with his death I grant you his obi so his soul may rest in peace."

"What?" a few people asked in shock and amazement. Dawn looked up at Paul. His jaw was clenched like he was stopping himself from crying. A quiet whimper from the side told Dawn that Akiko was now in Isamu's arms. Dawn had never seen Isamu so protective over his wife. He held her closely into his chest, his chin on her head as his own eyes sparkled with tears. Etsuo was not far behind them, his head in his hands. The whole chamber seemed to go into sudden mourning. Dawn saw Kane stood next to Itsuki, their heads bowed in silent respect for their fallen leader.

Then her attention moved back to Sayuri. She held out Arashi's obi and gave it to Kiboji. Kiboji hesitated as he made to grasp the material. He looked down at it for a few seconds, dazed by everything. Gently he squeezed it like he didn't believe it was real. The hall was deadly silent as everyone stared at Kiboji, waiting for him to do something, anything. Isamu was the first to move. He ushered Akiko and Etsuo in front of Kiboji, arranging them so that Akiko was in the middle of the two Akari brothers.

"Aki, Etsuo," he prompted them. Akiko roughly rubbed the tears from her eyes. Etsuo sniffed and straightened up. Slowly, and all at the same time, they drew out their swords from their obis, holding them high above their heads.

"I, Isamu Akari, Champion of this Clan, relinquish my title and support you to take the title of Leader," Isamu said clearly. He then looked at Akiko, telling her to speak next.

"I, Akiko Akari, Carer of the Clan, relinquish my title and support you to take the title of Leader," Akiko said, her voice wavering slightly half way through the sentence.

"And I, Etsuo Akari, Conscience of this Clan, relinquish my title and support you to take the title of Leader," Etsuo concluded.

Slowly the three of them turned to face the crowd. Dawn looked a little confused as a few of the warriors straightened up like they were expecting something to be given to them. After a short pause, Isamu walked forwards instantly heading towards Paul, holding his sword out to the boy.

"I give thee this title, Champion of the Clan," he said, "To the fierce and brave soul that will defend our leader and our clan for this generation. Use your skills to protect. Never fail. Never forget that our Clan rests in your hands."

Paul reached forwards to take the sword off Isamu. He grabbed the cold blade with his hand and carefully slid it out of its old master's hand. With a flick of the hand, the sword went up into the air, spinning slightly before coming back down. Paul caught it by the handle. He raised it above Isamu's head then bowed.

"I accept my title," Paul said.

Etsuo approached Reggie next, offering the sword to the younger warrior in the same way Isamu had down to Paul.

"I give thee this title, Conscience of the Clan," Estuo told Reggie calmly. He paused as he battled to keep his voice in check. "To the middle ground between fist and thought. Your guidance is key to the lives of our Clan. Guide your leader to make the right choices."

"I accept my title," Reggie said as he took the sword from Etsuo, but unlike Paul who had down a fancy trick with his, Reggie reached for the sword with both hands, turning it to face the right way then holding it above Etsuo's head.

Now it was Akiko's turn. She paused for a second to wipe another tear from her eye. Dawn noticed how everyone was now pushing forwards to see who Akiko would choose. Dawn guessed that Isamu's and Etsuo's choices were pretty clear with Paul and Reggie being Kiboji's brothers and all but Akiko's title could go to anyone. When she had finished wiping her face, Akiko walked forwards. Her eyes locked with Dawn, making Dawn tense a little. When the dark haired woman stopped in front of her, Dawn gulped.

"I give thee this title, Carer of the Clan," Akiko told Dawn in a soft tone, holding out her sword gently, "To the soul of caring, who will help those in trouble, who has helped those troubled. I give the Clan to thee. In your capable hands, may their troubles be eased."

"I-I accept my title," Dawn stuttered. She took the sword gently from Akiko who flashed her reassuring smile. Dawn then juggled with the sword until she was holding it by the handle. She quickly raised it above Akiko's head, causing Akiko to chuckle ever so slightly. Then the three older Akari stepped out of the way leaving the younger three to stare up at Kiboji.

"We three are the new council," Paul said, "The fist, the knowledge and the care of the Akari. We pledge ourselves to our Leader: Kiboji Akari, first son of Arashi and Sayuri. Our leader here after."

There was a pause as Paul stared at Kiboji. Kiboji was still staring down at his father's obi, his eyes wide and his hands trembling. When he failed to speak, Paul decided to prompt him.

"Do you accept your title?" Paul asked. Kiboji took a breath in, like Sayuri had done before, and raised his head to look at Paul. He looked from Paul to Dawn to Reggie.

"I accept my title," Kiboji said, "With honour."

Paul sheathed his sword in his obi, waiting for Dawn and Reggie to do the same. Dawn wondered briefly how she could do this without destroying her obi; after all she had never handled a sword before. She sheathed her sword in her tatted obi slowly. When she had done this, Paul reached his hand out to her. She took it straight away and allowed him to lead her towards the new Akari leader. Reggie followed robotically. When they reached Kiboji, they turned to face everyone else. Silence fell once again over the hall.

"All hail to the new leader," Isamu shouted. There was suddenly a flurry of movement and, like a ripple; people sank down onto their knees, bowing to their new leader. Sayuri, Akiko, Isamu and Etsuo were the last to kneel down, each casting the younger ones a reassuring and almost proud smile.

"Oh my Acres," Kiboji murmured, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Do it if you want to," Paul replied quietly, "Just make sure you throw up on someone you don't like."

"Thanks, Shinji," Kiboji hissed, "Thanks a whole lot."

Dawn smiled as Paul grinned darkly. Even Reggie managed to smile at the exchange but only for a second. This was not the time for smiles.

~A~

The leaves were no longer gold and orange, they were mush on the floor and trodden into the grass. The trees stood bare, empty of all life it seemed. It was the remains of something once beautiful now gone for a time until everything would be reborn again. Then a warm autumn wind blew across Dawn's face as she looked up and down the small route leading towards Sunnyshore City. Wearing a thick pink coat with a white scarf, gloves and her trademark beanie hat, she shuddered without much reason. Her baby pink boots felt odd on her feet like they belonged to someone else even though she had worn them since setting off from Twinleaf Town so long ago.

"What am I doing here?" she asked, turning back round to stare at Paul. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, a grave look in his eye. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes," he admitted with a nod. Dawn frowned at him, putting her hands on her hips as she stared into his coal black eyes. Realisation hit her.

"Oh," she said, "You didn't say…"

"I'm sorry," Paul said, "But it was a… spur of the moment decision."

"I see," Dawn said. Paul ran a hand through his hair then shrugged the bag off his shoulder. He put it on the floor in front of her. She let out a sigh. "You're not coming with me, are you?"

"No," he said, "I'm going to train with a Churitsu Master. With Akiko going to work with Tatsu and the Kurai, there's no one to teach me at home. Isamu and Etsuo will be busy with Kibo and Rei so they won't have the time either seeing as he has his new duties. Sayuri is moving back to her old clan, for some reason or another, I didn't ask but she seemed rather adamant to go."

"And you're kicking me out?" Dawn asked.

"I'm giving you an opportunity," Paul replied, "Either you can travel for two years or you can stay with Kibo and Rei."

"I can't go with you?"

"Sorry, no. As much as I want you to be there… you can't," Paul said. Dawn bit her lip, sucking her tears back into her eyes. She let out a breath she just inhaled to stop herself crying.

"Two years?" Dawn asked.

"When we're eighteen we take our places in the Clan's council," Paul explained, "So you have two years to make the best of without me. Two years jerk free."

"Thanks, just what I always wanted," Dawn snapped sarcastically, "Just when I thought you really did love me, you do this."

"I'm sorry," Paul said. He stepped closer to her, cupping her face in his hands. She stared into his eyes to find he was just as sad as she was. "I don't want you to resent me."

"How could I ever-"

"You want to be a Co-ordinator," he stated, "And I want you to live up to your dreams but the moment we take our seats on the council, we stay there until the next one is named: when Kiboji dies. I don't know how long that may be."

"But I-"

"I know," Paul said, "And I do love you, Dawn."

"I love you too," she cried, tears falling down her cheeks. Paul smiled at her tears. They were so innocent and so painful at the same time. Slowly he moved his head forwards and captured her lips with his. She closed her eyes, pushing against his lips. Maybe if he was a different person he would have thought how her lips tasted of strawberries, some lip gloss she used, but he didn't. He merely kissed her, memorising the feeling of warmth. They stood like that for a few, blissful, seconds then they pulled away. Paul let go of her and picked up her bag. He handed it to her gently and she swung it over her shoulder.

Their eyes met suddenly making Dawn blush.

"You'll never be alone," he told her, "I'll never leave you."

"I know," she said with a smile, "See you in two years?"

He raised his hand to stroke her cheek. She leant into his hand snuggling against it until he withdrew it.

"Sooner," he said, "I won't be able to stay away for that long. Whenever I can, I'll come to see you."

"Thank you," she said, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Now go," Paul said, "Before you burst into tears and I have to hold you until you stop."

"I like the sound of that," Dawn laughed. Paul nodded in agreement but they both knew it would make this harder. Dawn bit her lip again. "Good bye, Paul."

"Bye, Dawn," he said.

A sudden spurt of courage flashed in her. She turned and strode off down the route with her head down, her fists clenched by her side.

"You better not forget me!" she yelled back at Paul, but she daren't look back at him. Paul smirked at her waiting for her to go out of view before he returned home.

"How could I?" he asked himself. Then with a puff of black smoke he disappeared into nothing.

Dawn's feet carried her all the way into the busy city without a single break. She never looked back once and she never shed a tear. The City was busy with people walking in all directions, going about their usual day. Dawn felt a little bit lost wondering where on Earth she could begin. For now she was on her own, without a friend in sight. Perhaps she should start at the contest hall, she thought; see when the next contest was on so she could start a fresh. She sucked up her courage and walked on past the Pokémon Centre.

"Dawn?"

She turned round, her blue hair whipping round. After a pause her face lit up into a wide smile as she recognised the person who had shouted her. Stood surrounded in the crowd were two boys, one tall brown haired breeder, the other a stubborn black haired trainer. They smiled and waved at her, waiting for her to join them. Dawn waved over at her old friends happily and suddenly, just for a second, it felt as though she had never left.

**The End**

**Dawn and Paul will return in the sequel Kage. **

**But before I publish and get into writing this, I am going to be finishing both Puppet Master and Harmony of White Roses.**

**And now, my final note: A great big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favourited this story. I hope you'll read the sequel when it is published. Look out for it!**

**RSx**


End file.
